Afrontando el destino
by pokefan456789
Summary: Despues de que ash y serena lograran conseguir sus objetivos siendo campeon y reina de kalos, nuestros heroes se embarcan en una nueva aventura, donde habra: Peleas, suspenso, reencuentros nuevos amigos y mucho pero mucho amour encontrandose con diferentes tipos de situaciones muy alocadas, ademas de que habra alguien mas que se les una a esta aventura ¿quien sera?, leeanlo
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: El comienzo de un gran viaje

Después de que ash ganara la liga kalos, y serena se convirtiera en la reina de kalos nuestros héroes se encuentran descansando en el centro pokémon, estaban en habitaciones separadas, Ash y Clemont en una y Serena y Bonnie en otra.

En el patio del centro pokémon se encontraba nuestro azabache favorito, estaba pensativo, en qué pensaba nuestro héroe se estarán preguntando, pues sencillo, estaba pensando en la chica que le roba el aliento, la chica por la cual se desvive, la chica a la cual defendería sin pensarlo 2 veces, esa por la cual daría todo, y era nada más y nada menos que Serena, si se lo que están pensando, por Dios es ash ketchum el puto friendzonero, el aniñado, el estúpido, si es cierto él es todo eso o lo era desde que conoció a serena, al principio ese enamoramiento comenzó como si tuviera butterfrees en el estómago, se sentía nervioso cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, se pone celoso cuando otros chicos se le acercan, etc...

Al día siguiente después de desayunar van a llamar a sus respectivos padres, ash y serena acompañados de pikachu fueron a llamar a sus madres y clemont y bonnie a su padre.

Del lado de ash y serena:

Ash: Hola señora Grace

Pikachu: Pika (hola)

Serena: Hola mama

Grace: Hola chicos, Serena hija felicidades y a ti tambien ash me entere que ganastes la liga kalos

Ash: Muchas gracias señora Grace

Grace: Me alegro que mi hija tenga un novio como tu ash

Serena: Mama que cosas dices¡ *sonrojada al igual que ash, grace se ríe y pikachu los mira picaramente*

Grace: Y donde están sus otros amigos eh? *parando de reir*

Serena: Están hablando con su padre

Grace: Bien les mandan saludos de mi parte, ahora, dónde estábamos? *con mirada picara al igual que pikachu*

Pikachu: Pika pi? (si dónde?)

Serena: Mamaaaa¡ *sonrojandose igual que ash*

Del lado de bonnie y clemont:

Meyer: Clemont, bonnie hijos como están

Clemont: Bien papá y tu

Meyer: Bien. Y dime bonnie ya le conseguistes novia a tu hermano *con mirada picara*

Bonnie: Todavía no papa.

Meyer: Como me encantaria que volvieran a ver a esa chica korrina, de la que bonnie me hablo, tal vez sea una buena nuera *con mirada pícara al igual que bonnie*

Bonnie: Si, y una buena cuñada

Clemont: Papa, bonnie! *sonrojado*

Devuelta con el azabache y la peli-miel

Ash: Hola mama

Pikachu: Pika (hola)

Serena: Hola señora Delia

Delia: Hola, ¿hijo y tus otros amigos?

Ash: Están hablando con su papá

Delia: A propósito ash felicidades por ganar la liga yo nunca dude de ti

Ash: si -.-'

Delia: Serena felicidades por ser coronada la nueva reina de kalos, me alegra que mi hijo tenga una novia tan hermosa y talentosa

Serena: G-gracias pero n-no somos n-novios *sonrojada y un poco triste*

Ash: Mama! *sonrojado*

Un rato después:

Clemont: Ash, serena como les fue

Ash: Bien y a ustedes?

Clemont: Bien

Serena: Chicos tenemos algo que decirles

Bonnie: ¿Qué es?

Ash y serena: Nos vamos a kanto!

Clemont y bonnie: En Serio?

Ash: si

Clemont: Pero asi, derrepente?

Serena: Pues... ( se los cuenta pero obviamente evitando algunas cosas)

*FLASHBACK*

Delia: Oye ash porque no traes a tus amigos a kanto para unas vacaciones?

Ash: ¿Asi derrepente mama?

Serena: Pues….. Yo creo que sería bueno, después de todo hemos estado muy estresados estos días

Delia: Decidido. Ash vendrás a kanto con tus amigos, y yo me encargare de invitar a el resto

Serena: ¿El resto?

Delia: Si serena verás, durante sus viajes ash conoció a muchos amigos y amigas

Serena: *En su mente* ¿amigas?

Ash: Bueno mama hablamos luego, clemont y bonnie nos están esperando

Delia: Bueno adios, serena cuida a ash y ash cuida de mi nuera *con mirada picara igual que pikachu*

Ash: Mama! *sonrojado*

Delia: Bueno adios

Ash y serena: *Sonrojados* adios

Pikachu: Pikachu (adios)

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Clemont: Asi que tu madre nos invitó eh?

Ash: Si

Serena: Bueno vamos a comprar los boletos del avión *un poco sonrojada*

Ash, clemont y bonnie: Si

En el aeropuerto:

Aeromoza: Bueno aqui tiene 4 boletos para kanto, el vuelo saldrá en 2 días

Ash: Esta bien, gracias

Aeromoza: No hay problema, que tengan un buen dia

Todos: Igual, gracias

En casa de clemont y bonnie:

Meyer: Hola chicos me alegra verlos

Ash y serena: Hola señor meyer

Clemont y bonnie: Hola papá

Pikachu: Pika pi (hola)

Meyer: No es que me moleste que estén aquí, pero ¿que no iban a pasar el ultimo dia juntos?

Clemont: pues veras papa, la mama de ash nos invitó a pasar las vacaciones alla y pues ya compramos los boletos de avión, el vuelo sale en 2 dias y venimos a quedarnos aquí, ¿no hay problema verdad?

Meyer: Claro que no, bien entonces serena dormirá con bonnie y ash con tigo clemont

Todos: Bien, gracias

Después de desempacar:

Clemont. Bien hora de hacer el almuerzo, ¿serena me ayudas?

Serena: Seguro clemont

Luego de hacer y comer el almuerzo sonó la puerta y clemont fue ver quien era, al momento de abrir la puerta clemont se lleva una gran sorpresa, pues quien estaba en la puerta era nada más y nada menos que korrina quien llevaba consigo a su fiel compañero lucario.

Clemont: K-korrina q-que haces a-aquí *sonrojado*

Korrina: P-pues veras el gimnasio esta en remodelacion y yo queria saber si podía quedarme aquí mientras tanto

Clemont: Lo que pasa es que, veras, nosotros nos vamos en 2 dias a kanto con ash y serena y nose si puedas quedarte

Korrina cabizbaja dice: B-bueno está bien, igual gracias, lo último lo dice con una sonrisa forzada y clemont se da cuenta

Entonces cuando está a punto de irse algo la detiene y le agarra la muñeca, ella alza la cabeza y se da cuenta que es clemont, entonces cuando está apunto de decir algo Clemont la interrumpe diciendo:

Clemont: E-espera korrina,*quien lo mira un poco sonrojada por su acción* u-un momento ya vuelvo

Clemont se fue a hablar con ash, serena y bonnie, mientras korrina lo esperaba un tanto sonrojada, cuando volvió dijo:

Clemont: Korrina si quieres puedes quedarte e ir a kanto con nosotros

Korrina dice un tanto sonrojada: Se-seguro, ¿n-no habrá problema con que me valla con ustedes?

Clemont dice también sonrojado: Seguro, y los demás asienten con la cabeza

Entonces korrina un poco sonrojada y feliz dice: Bueno dejen y le digo a mi abuelo

Pero entonces ella se detiene y pregunta: Y los boletos de seguro ya han comprado los de ustedes no?

Clemont: Sí pero…

Entonces su padre lo interrumpe y dice: No te preocupes yo saldré y te comprare uno además iba a dar una vuelta

Korrina: Gracias señor…

Meyer: Meyer, señor meyer, ¿y tú debes ser korrina no es así?

Korrina: Si mucho gusto

Meyer: Valla eres mucho más bonita de lo que bonnie me había dicho de seguro seras una buena nuera *con mirada picara*

Clemont y korrina se sonrojan mucho.

Clemont: Papá!

Y así comienza una discusión entre padre e hijo, ash, pikachu y serena miraban la escena con cara de -.-', Bonnie intenta que dejen de discutir y korrina estaba algo distraída y sonrojada con lo que había dicho el padre de clemont, luego de esa cómica pelea entre padre e hijo, meyer se fue a comprar los boletos mientras nuestros héroes se encontraban conversando, luego de un buen rato llega meyer con los boletos, entonces clemont, serena y korrina se ponen a hacer la cena, una vez terminada, la sirvieron y la comieron y luego de otra charla se acostaron a dormir, no sin antes darse las buenas noches.

Al día siguiente:

Nos encontramos con el azabache, el rubio y su padre en la cocina intentando hacer el desayuno a las chicas pero una máquina que clemont utiliza para hacer el desayuno explota y las despierta, al momento de salir a ver qué pasaba se encontraron con un humo negro proveniente de la cocina y un olor a comida quemada, entonces todas se miran entre sí y dicen: Clemont, van a la cocina y la ven llena de comida negra por todos lados, ellas les ayudan a preparar el desayuna sin máquinas y cuando terminan todos se van a bañar, de repente a korrina se le ocurre una idea:

Korrina: Chicos cuando vine de camino aquí vi un parque acuático cerca creen que podamos ir?

Meyer: Sí una oportunidad para que mi hijo vea mi nuera en bikini

Clemont y korrina se sonrojan, y los demás ponen cara de -.-' y clemont dice:

Clemont: Papá!

Bonnie: Si yo quiero ir al parque acuático

Pikachu: Pika! (si!)

Ash: No es una mala idea, que dices tú serena?

Serena: *Sonrojada* s-si

Korrina: Entonces que esperamos preparen sus cosas que nos vamos al parque acuático

En las duchas del parque:

Ash: Clemont vamos quítate la camisa ni que te fueran a violar.

Clemont: Bueno está bien -.-'

Entonces apresuran a las chicas, quienes al salir korrina y serena hacen que ash y clemont queden con cara de bobos mirandolas, ellas se sonrojan al extremo y bonnie y meyer los miran picaramente

Ash: S-Serena te ves h-hermosa *sonrojado*

Clemont: ko-korrina tu-tu igual *sonrojado*

Haciendo que ambas se sonrojen aún más, bonnie les da un golpe a ambos para que reaccionen y meyer mira picaramente a ambas parejas, entran en la piscina, entonces luego de un rato, ash ve un tobogán y dice:

Ash: Chicos y si nos subimos a ese tobogán *señalando el gran tobogán frente a ellos*

Serena, Clemont y Korrina: Si!

Meyer: Vallan ustedes yo me quedo aquí cuidando a bonnie

Ash, Serena, Clemont y Korrina: Esta bien *y se fueron a hacer la fila en el tobogán pero veían que bajaban en parejas y tomaban fotos, entonces se dividieron así: Ash-serena, clemont-korrina, al momento de tirarse por el tobogán serena y korrina sienten miedo, lo que hace que no quieran bajar pero ya era tarde era el turno de ash y serena y luego el de clemont y korrina.

Por el lado del azabache y la peli-miel:

Cuando están a punto de tirarse serena ve la altura y aprieta fuerte la mano de ash, ash se da cuenta de eso (por una vez en su vida se da cuenta de algo) y quita la mano y la abraza, luego los dos sonrojados bajan y en el momento de la foto serena está gritando abrazando a ash y ash gritando pero de felicidad abrazando también a serena.

Por el lado de los dos rubios:

korrina también tiene miedo y clemont se da cuenta de eso, entonces ella se aferra más a la mano de clemont, en la foto sale korrina abrazando fuertemente el brazo de clemont y el con su mano en la cintura de ella ambos sonrojados, claro que korrina tiene los ojos cerrados por el miedo y no se da cuenta que clemont se la queda mirando embobado, cuando llegan abajo ven a serena y a ash esperandolos, entonces van por sus fotos, de camino se encuentran con bonnie y meyer quienes los acompañan a buscarlas, ambas parejas al momento de ver la foto se sonrojaron fuertemente, y bonnie y meyer los miraban picaramente, se quedan un rato más en la piscina, y luego se van a las duchas y luego por sus pokemons, ( si se preguntaban dónde estaban, los dejaron en una sección para pokemons, luego hare una historia de eso xD) puesto que tienen hambre y se van a almorzar cerca de ahí, se van a un restaurante del amor claro que fue decidido por meyer y bonnie al llegar allí piden la comida y todos los platos son para dos, meyer y bonnie dicen que por haberlos dejado solos en la piscina ellos eligen quien come con quién, (claro que es solo un pretexto), las parejas quedan así: Clemont-korrina, ash-serena y meyer-bonnie, al momento de llevar la comida ven que los platos son en forma de corazón menos el de meyer y bonnie (casualidad?, lo dudo) y las parejas quedan sonrojadas y meyer y bonnie se quedan con miradas pícaras a las dos parejas, los platos de comida quedan así: ash, serena, clemont y korrina tienen espagueti y albóndigas (lo típico) y meyer y bonnie pizza, al momento de comer "casualmente" cojen el mismo pedazo de espagueti ash y serena pero ash se dé cuenta y como típico friendzonero corta el espagueti, serena se queda sonrojada y ash sigue comiendo, del lado de los rubios clemont y korrina tambien cojen el mismo pedazo de espagueti pero enves de que clemont lo corte, korrina se da cuenta y ella es quien lo corta mientras mantiene un sonrojo grande al igual que clemont, ganándose miradas picaras de meyer y bonnie, luego continúan comiendo, al terminar de comer, les dan la cuenta con pockys y bonnie dice:

Bonnie: El pocky es el dulce que se come en pareja, de lado a lado y luego se dan un beso

Meyer: Si

Bonnie: Pero solo hay dos y casualmente dos parejas que lo necesitan*mirada pícara de bonnie, meyer y pikachu, causando el sonrojo de ambas parejas*

Pero le dan el chocolate solo a las serena y a korrina, luego meyer pagó la cuenta y se fueron a casa a cenar y dormir. Después de cenar las chicas se van a su cuarto cuando ash entra a despedirse de serena y las otras dos. ( Pikachu ya está dormido)

Korrina: Bonnie, ¿tienes ganas de ir al baño?

Bonnie: Si, ¿me puedes acompañar?

Korrina: Claro

Se van y dejan en el cuarto solo a ash con serena cuando bonnie y korrina se van ash y serena se quedan un poco sonrojados y serena le dice:

Serena: A-ash q-qué estás haciendo a-aquí

Ash: P-pues yo venía a desearte buenas noches y a decirte hasta mañana

Al escucharlo serena se queda con cara de sorprendida pues ash no acostumbraba a hacer eso, entonces sin pensarlo 2 veces ash la abraza dejándola confundida, sorprendida y sonrojada.

Ash: Hasta mañana serena *sonrojado*

Serena: Hasta mañana ash *sonrojada*

Entonces se separan y ash la besa en la frente, serena se sonroja, pero ella no se queda atrás y le da un beso en el cachete a ash el cual se sonroja y en eso llega bonnie con mirada picara y korrina sonrojada

Ash: B-bueno ya me voy hasta mañana chicas

Todas Hasta mañana ash

Ash sale de la habitación dejando solas a las chicas entonces bonnie mira a serena y a korrina picaramente

Serena: ¿Qué le pasa a korrina bonnie?

Bonnie: Bueno…..

*FLASHBACK*

Están bonnie y korrina caminado hacia el baño, cuando se cruzan con clemont, quien accidentalmente queda a unos centímetros de korrina entonces se sonrojan

Clemont: L-lo siento k-korrina

Korrina: E-está bien de todas formas f-fue m-mi culpa

Entonces bonnie aprovecha y empuja a clemont quien cae sobre korrina en una posición algo... interesante, pues clemont estaba arriba de ella y ambos estaban sonrojados entonces se comienzan a acercar, están cada vez más cerca y cuando estaban a punto de besarse, chespin sale de su pokebola para arruinar el momento (como siempre) y bonnie lo mira enfadada, entonces los dos rubios que están en el piso se sonrojaron más por la acción que acababan de hacer

Korrina: M-me p-puedes a-ayudar a l-levantar c-clemont

Clemont: A-así perdón- *cuando termina de levantar a korrina*- h-hasta mañana chicas

Bonnie: Hasta mañana clemont

Korrina: H-hasta m-mañana clemont, bonnie no tienes ganas de ir al baño?

Bonnie: No ya se me pasaron vamos con ash y serena

Korrina: E-está bien * aun sonrojada* y regresan al cuarto con ash y serena

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Serena con cara de sorprendida: Wow tú vas a avanzar primero con clemont antes que yo con ash, se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y en el instante se tapa la boca

Las dos pegan un grito que se escucha hasta el cuarto de los hombres, clemont le cuenta a ash y él dice lo mismo que serena claro que refiriéndose a ella esta vez y clemont se queda impactado, chespin sale y clemont le da un golpecito en la cabeza, regañandolo por salir en ese momento pero ash coje a chespin, calma a clemont este se relaja y lo devuelve a la pokebola

Clemont: Bueno yo tambien lo tengo que admitir, estoy enamorado de korrina

Ash: Estamos enamorados de personas muy peculiares ¿no lo crees?, y los dos se ríen

De vuelta con las chicas:

Korrina: Desde cuándo?

Bonnie: Es obvio, desde que lo conoció

Korrina y serena: Tu lo sabias?

Bonnie: Se notaba desde hace rato como lo miras e igual korrina, pero mi hermano y ash son lentitos, korrina y serena se sonrojan y las tres se rien, despues las chicas y los chicos se acuestan a dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: El vuelo

Al día siguiente:

Ash: Buenos días chicos

Pikachu: Pikachu (Buenos días)

Todos: Buenos días ash

Ash: Veo que fui el último en levantarme ¿no?

Clemont: Así parece

Korrina: Oigan chicos tengo una duda

Clemont: Si cual es

Korrina: Pues yo me preguntaba, ¿a qué hora sale el vuelo?

Clemont: ¿El vuelo?, *korrina asiente* pues veamos… asi ya me acorde, sale a la de la noche

Korrina: ¿Tan tarde?

Clemont: Pues al parecer era el único vuelo disponible a kanto en esta semana

Korrina: Ok

Serena: Y… ¿qué haremos hoy chicos?

Bonnie: Si que haremos hoy chicos, Bonnie quiere hacer algo

Clemont: Pues... nose, que dicen ustedes * ash y korrina suben los hombros dando a entender que no sabían*

Serena: Bueno, como nadie sabe qué hacer yo propongo que vayamos de compras, ¿qué dicen?

Korrina: A mí me parece una buena idea

Bonnie: A mi tambien

Serena: y ustedes que dicen

Ash: por mi está bien

Pikachu: Pikachu

Korrina: Y qué hay de ti clemont, ¿vienes?

Clemont: No veo porque no *sonriendo*

Serena: Bien, entonces cuando ash termi…..

Ash: Termine, ¿ah? ¿Qué decías serena?

Serena: Nada -.-', bueno vámonos

Todos: sí

Clemont y bonnie: Adiós papa, nos vemos luego* alzando sus manos derechas en forma de despedida*

Ash, serena y korrina: Adiós señor meyer * alzando igualmente sus manos derechas*

Pikachu: pikaaaaa (adioooos) * alzando su patita derecha de igual forma*

Meyer: Adiós, nos vemos luego

En el centro comercial:

Nos encontramos a serena, korrina y bonnie mirando el estante de una tienda con brillos en los ojos.

Serena: Chicos podemos entrar a ver esa tienda ¿sí? * Con carita de perrito*

Antes de que clemont pudiera decir algo ahs dijo:

Ash: Claro serena no hay problema * con una sonrisa*

Clemont: Por lo visto ash no se resistió a la carita de serena *susurrandole a korrina*

Korrina: Lo mismo digo *también susurrando*

Bonnie: Bueno que esperamos vamos *dijo jalándole los brazos a ambas parejas*

En la tienda:

Serena, korrina y bonnie: Wooooooooow * con brillos en los ojos*

Clemont: Este será un laaaargo dia -.-'

Ash: Y que lo digas -.-'

Pikachu: Pi -.-' (si)

Y así se la pasaron todo el viendo tiendas de moda a petición de las chicas, hasta que se hicieron las 7 de la tarde y decidieron volver a descansar antes de irse a kanto.

Ya en casa de clemont y bonnie:

Meyer: Bueno chicos a las 7:30 vamos a ir saliendo de aquí para poder llegar antes de que despegue el avión

Todos: Bueno

A las 7:50 ya estaban en el aeropuerto y el avión estaba listo para despegar.

Meyer: Bueno adiós chicos hablamos luego

Todos: Adiós

Meyer: Ya sabes korrina, cuida de clemont no dejes que otras chicas se le acerquen pueden quitártelo, lo mismo tu serena cuida a ash * con mirada picara igual que bonnie y pikachu logrando sonrojarlos*

Ya en el avión:

Clemont: Bien y como vamos a ir sentados ¿?

Serena: La aeromoza dijo que era de acuerdo al número de boleto que tenías.

Ash: Bien, ¿qué numero tienes tu bonnie?

Bonnie: Tengo el asiento 14a

Clemont: Bien, ¿y qué hay de lucario? ( si yo los puse a comprarles un boleto a lucario, porque se preguntaran, pues la respuesta la veran mas adelante y si no se las explico luego en un revew que dejare)

Korrina: Él tiene el asiento 14b

Lucario: Grrrr (si) (nose como hace lucario exactamente, creo que hace gruñidos xD)

Clemont: yo tengo el 15b, y ¿tu korrina?

Korrina: yo tengo el 15a

Bonnie: Bueno en ese caso irán juntos * con mirada picara junto a lucario*

Korrina: E-esta b-bien *sonrojada igual que clemont*

Ash: Yo tengo el 16b

Serena: y yo el 16a

Bonnie: Bien ustedes tambien iran juntos * con mirada picara igual que pikachu*

Serena: E-eso c-creo * sonrojada por sentarse al lado de ash e igual que el*

Ya cuando el avión despegó:

Korrina: Chicos, ¿cuánto durará el viaje?

Clemont: Como unas 4 horas creo

Korrina: Ok

Ya habían pasado 3 horas y 50 mitulos estaban a punto de aterrizar cuando ash, clemont y lucario se dieron cuenta de que las chicas ( y pikachu) se habían quedado dormidas, clemont ve que korrina tiene frío y le pone una chaqueta que tenía en su mochila, y como no querían despertarlas decidieron cargarlas hasta la casa de ash, claro que pidieron un taxi, para cargarlas se dividieron así: Ash cargaba a serena, clemont a korrina y lucario les ayudaba con bonnie

Al llegar a la casa de ash tocaron el timbre y cuando delia abrió esto fue lo que paso:

Ash: Hola mama

Clemont: Hola señora Delia

Lucario: Grrr (hola)

Delia: Hola, me imagino que esas hermosas chicas que traen cargadas son sus "amigas" ¿no? *decía haciendo comillas en la palabra amigas mientras los miraba picaramente y hacia que se sonrojen*

Ash: P-pues sí, ¿podemos pasar?

Delia: Porsupuesto hijo

Ya dentro de la casa de ash:

Delia: Vengan siéntense, pero si quieren antes pueden dejarlas en sus habitaciones

Ash: gracias mamá pero preferimos dormir a sido un viaje algo largo, hasta mañana

Clemont: si, hasta mañana

Delia: Hasta mañana, esperen no les he dicho dónde dormirán

Ash: Claro se me olvidaba jejeje

Delia: -.-', Bueno ash y serena pueden dormir en el cuarto de ash, clemont y la chica linda que trajo cargada pueden dormir juntos en el cuarto de invitados y la pequeña con migo

Ash: de acuerdo mamá, hasta mañana

Clemont: Hasta mañana

Delia: Hasta mañana

Ya en los cuartos:

Del lado del azabache y la peli-miel:

Ash lleva a serena a dormir y le da un beso de buenas noches, serena en sus sueños ( o eso creía ella) agarra a ash y le dice:

Serena: Ash…. no te vayas….. Quédate con... migo

Ash: Tranquila serena, yo no me ire a ningun lado sin ti *le da otro beso (en la frente claro) y se duerme a su lado*

Del lado de los rubios:

Clemont lleva a korrina a dormir y también le da un beso de buenas noches, pero cuando se iban a separar la cremallera de la chaqueta que traía korrina se atasca con el traje de clemont y no tiene más opción que quedarse ahí, y cuando se quería dormir korrina lo abrasa a lo que él se sonroja le da otro beso la abraza y se duerme.( lucario también llevo a bonnie a su cama, la dejó allí y se fue a dormir en el cuarto de clemont y korrina claro que el vio todo lo que hizo clemont, sonrió para sí mismo y se durmió)


	3. Nota:

**Nota:**

La explicacion del boleto de lucario fue, que como el es un pokemon de korrina, si ella se duerme no podria sacarlo para que cargue a bonnie y tendrian que despertarla para eso y como eso dañaria el amour no lo hice, si se que es una razon muy rara pero lo hice porque: YOLO, espero que les guste mi historia me la pasare de ahora en adelante haciendo chapters casi todas las tardes para ustedes, asi que espero que sepan valorar mi trabajo, a... se me olvidaba mañana tratare de subir el 3er capitulo titulado: "un paseo por el bosque y una nueva amiga"

Postdata: Me equivoque en algunas palabras en el segundo capitulo, sorry por eso, las palabras son: Escribi mitulos en ves de minutos, y me falto una palabra en:"Y así se la pasaron todo el **"** **día** **"** viendo tiendas de moda a petición de las chicas,etc...", y no pude dejar el review, ( tambien lo escribi mal en el fanfic xD) sin mas que decir me despido, dejen reviews -3-.


	4. Chapter 3

Perdóneme por no haber subido este capítulo el sábado, es que estaba ocupada y no podía enserio perdón, bueno como ya pedí perdón sigamos con en fic

Chapter 3: Un paseo por el bosque y una nueva amiga

Al dia siguiente:

Nuestros héroes se encontraban durmiendo en sus habitaciones tranquilamente hasta que….

Clemont: Bonnieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Bonnie: ¿Que tiene de malo tomar unas cuantas fotos clemont?

Clemont: Nada, excepto que estas usándolas en mi contra!

Bonnie: Claro que no, ni tienes pruebas

Clemont: Para empezar tienes la cámara colgada en el cuello y….. espera ¿de donde sacaste esa cámara?.

Bonnie: Me la prestó la señora Ketchum

Clemont: Como sea, deja de tomar fotos

Bonnie: Pero clemont….

Clemont: Pero nada borra esas fotos ya

Bonnie: no, ¿qué tal si tus hijos te piden que les muestres fotos de cuando conocistes a su mamá?, con que les saldrás eh, dime *haciendo que se sonrojen clemont y korrina*

Clemont: Bonnie ya deja de decir incoherencias y borra las fotos

Bonnie: ya te dije que no

Clemont: Bonnieeeee

Bonnie: Además korrina no piensa lo mismo que tú, ¿verdad?

Korrina: B-bueno y-yo…..

Clemont: Bonnie ya basta borra las fotos y devuélvele la cámara a la señora Ketchum

Bonnie: noooooooo

Korrina: Chicos…

Clemont Bonnieeeeeeee

Korrina: Chicooos…

Bonnie: No hermano, ademas tambien pienso tomarles fotos a ash y a serena

Korrina: CHICOOOOOOOOOOS!

Clemont y bonnie la miran con cara de sorprendidos

Korrina: Ya dejen de discutir que no ven que lo único que hacen es hacer escándalo y ash y serena deben de estar durmiendo todavía

Clemont: Pero bonnie tiene que borrar las fotos

Bonnie: No, no quiero

Clemont: Pero tienes que

Bonnie: No, ¿qué piensas tu korrina?

Korrina: B-bueno yo c-creo que sería un b-buen recuerdo de kanto¿ n-no?

Bonnie la mira picaramente y clemont se sonroja mucho.

Clemont: B-bueno s-si tu lo d-dices *aun sonrojado*

Bonnie: bueno ya esta, las fotos se quedan

Clemont: P-pero no se las muestres a todo el mundo bonnie

Bonnie: No prometo nada

Clemont:...

Korrina: B-bueno y, ¿si vamos a desayunar?

Clemont y Bonnie: Bueno

Con el azabache y la peli-miel: (antes de que ocurriera la pelea entre clemont y bonnie)

Delia llega al cuarto de ash y serena y al ver la posición en la que están se ríe internamente y decide levantarlos (pikachu ya bajo desde hace rato)

Delia: Oigan tortolos levántense que ya es hora de desayunar

Ash y serena se despiertan y al darse cuenta de su posición se sonrojan y se separan

Delia: Bueno nos vemos abajo tortolitos *con mirada picara luego sale de la habitación*

Ash: L-lo siento serena n-no fue mi intención

Serena: N-no te p-preocupes ash t-tambien fue mi c-culpa

Ash: Bueno ya vuelvo (y dicho esto sale de la habitación a buscar a su pikachu)

Serena al ver que ash sale de la habitación decide irse a bañar pensando que él se había ido a desayunar, entonces cuando está en la ducha ash llega y al pensar que serena si había ido a bañar a la sala principal se mete al baño a bañarse y cuando esta apunto de quitarse la ropa, serena apaga la regadera y el al pensar que era un ladrón o algo decide ir a investigar (ash), serena ve que alguien se acerca y cuando ash está a punto de abrir la cortina ella grita, a lo que ash se sonroja al extremo y sale del baño inmediatamente, ella se dio cuenta que era ash por su sombra y también se sonroja al extremo, luego cuando salió del baño no vio a ash por ningún lado del cuarto y decidió cambiarse, al salir bajo a desayunar aun roja, y esto fue lo que pasó:

Todos excepto ash: Bueno dias serena

Pikachu: Pika pi (buenos días)

Serena: B-bueno d-días

Korrina: ¿Qué te pasa serena porque estas así?

Serena: E-es una larga historia

Korrina: okey…..

El desayuno estuvo tranquilo hasta que Delia decidió romper el silencio

Delia: Ash, ¿por qué no llevas a tus amigos a dar un paseo por pueblo paleta?

Ash: E-está bien mama, ¿qué dicen chicos?

Todos: Esta bien

Pikachu: Pi (si)

Delia: Bueno mientras ustedes están dando un paseo yo me quedaré aquí

Todos: Esta bien

Después de desayunar todos van a pasear

Korrina: Pst, oye serena que fue lo que paso porque estas asi? *susurrando*

Bonnie: Si serena *también susurrando*

Serena: Bueno les contare *susurrando* (les contó la historia también susurrando)

Korrina: Wow

Bonnie: Doble wow

Serena: pero no le digan a nadie chicas de acuerdo? *las dos asienten*

Ash: Bien chicos les parece si damos un paseo por aquí? *señalando el pequeño bosque enfrente de ellos,Todos asienten*

Ash: ¿Serena puedo hablar contigo un momento en privado?

Serena: E-esta bien

Ash: Serena por favor perdóname, yo no sabia que tu estabas bañándote si lo hubiera sabido ni me acerco al cuarto porfavor perdoname, ¿puedes?

Serena: E-esta bien ash, te perdono tu no tienes la culpa

Ash: Claro que si, no debí haber entrado así

Serena: No ash yo debí ponerle seguro a la puerta me olvide de eso, no fue tu culpa

Ash: Entonces, ¿me perdonas?

Serena: Claro que si *dándole una de esas sonrisas que tanto le encantaban a ash*

Bonnie: Oigan ustedes dos, ¿vienen o no?

Ash: Si ya vamos, vamos serena

Serena: Si

Siguieron su paseo normalmente hasta que oyeron algo en los arbustos, y cuando estaban apunto de atacar los arbustos (valga la redundancia) de ellos sale una pikachu muy linda, la cual llama la atención de todos y más de cierto pokemon amarillo quien se la queda mirando embobado, la pikachu también se lo queda mirando embobado,

Serena: Wow es una pikachu muy linda

Korrina: y que lo digas

Serena: Hola pequeña, *dice saludando a la pikachu quien al parecer le tenía algo de miedo* no te preocupes no te haré daño *con una sonrisa*

Entonces acaricia a la pikachu quien estaba a punto de atacar con impactrueno pero no lo hace porque al parecer le gusta cómo la acaricia

Serena: Que linda

Bonnie: Bonnie también quiere acariciar a pikachu * y la acaricia*

Serena: Al parecer es muy amigable

Bonnie: Si

Serena: y dime pequeña ya tienes un entrenador? (al pikachu de ash lo llamaré pikachu-a y al salvaje pikachu-s)

Pikachu-s: Pika (No) *dice negando con la cabeza*

Bonnie: Serena porque no la atrapas eh?

Serena: Bueno yo….

No pudo terminar porque se oyó una explosión cerca y era nada más y nada menos que el equipo rocket

Jessie, James: ¡Prepárense para los problemas... y más vale que teman!

Jessie: ¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastación!

James: ¡Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación!

Jessie: ¡Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor!

James: ¡Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas!

Jessie!... James!

Jessie: ¡El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!

James: ¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense a luchar!

Meowth: ¡Meowth, así es!

Todos: Equipo rocket!

Jessie: Asi es torpes y mas les vale que esta vez nos entreguen a pikachu

Meowth: O Mejor dicho a los 2 pikachus

James: Si

Ash: Nunca!

Jessie: Bueno no nos dejan más opción, sal gourgeist

James: Tu También inkay

Gourgeist: Gourgeist (A Pelear)

Inkay: Inkay in (tu lo has dicho)

Jessie: Gourgeist bola sombra (en las únicas partes donde no traducir lo que dicen los pokemons son en las batallas, puesto que no le veo el sentido y además no se que podria decir xD)

Gourgeist: Gourgeist

James: Inkay psicorrayo

Inkay: Iiiiinkey

Ash: Pikachu Electrobola

Pikachu: Pikaaaa

Clemont: Bunnelby Disparo de lodo *sacando a bunnelby*

Bunnelby: Bunnnby

Los 4 ataques explotaron entre sí

Jessie: Gourgeist bala semilla

Gourgeist: Gor gourgeist

James: inkay Juego sucio

Inkay: Inkey in

Ash: Pikachu atactrueno

Pikachu: Pikachuuuuuu

Clemont: Bunnelby Excavar

Bunnelby: Bunnelby

Mientras ellos pelean:

Jessie: Meowth es nuestra oportunidad atrapa a la pikachu de la torpe *susurrando*

Meowth: Entendido *también susurrando*

Meowth se escabulle y se acerca a la pikachu salvaje, toma una red y se la lanza

Pikachu-s: Pikaaaaaaaaaaa (ayudaaaaaaaaa)

Meowth: Ya te tengo

Serena: Eso no, Braixen utiliza arañazo y corta esa red *decía sacando a braixen*

Braixen: Braixeeeeen

Braixen logra cortar la red y serena atrapa a la pikachu salvaje

Serena: Braixen lanzallamas

Braixen: Braiiiiixen

Manda a volar a meowth quien aterriza junto a jessie y a james quienes tienen a sus pokemons debilitados

Ash: Bien pikachu atactrueno

Clemont: Bunnelby disparo de lodo

Serena: Braixen lanzallamas

Pikachu: Pikachuuuuuu

Bunnelby: Bunnelby

Braixen: Braiiixen

Jessie, james y meowth: ¡El equipo rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!

Serena: Te encuentras bien pikachu?

Pikachu-s: Pi (si)

Bonnie: Serena no la ibas a atrapar?

Serena: Bueno no se si ella quiera

Pikachu-s: Pika pi (claro que si) *decía frotando sus mejillas con las de serena* (serena aun la tenia cargada)

Bonnie: Parece que le agradas serena

Serena: ¿Tu crees?

Bonnie: Por supuesto

Serena: Bueno entonces la voy a atrapar, ¿lista pikachu?

Pikachu-s: Pi (si)

Serena: Bueno entonces, pokebola ve

Serena lanzó la pokebola y atrapó a la pikachu-s, quien salió de inmediato

Korrina: Al parecer no le gusta estar en su pokebola

Bonnie: Serena le pondrás un nombre?

Serena: Déjame pensar…, ¿que tal pikalina?

Pikachu-s: Pi pikachu (si me gusta)

Bonnie: Entonces la llamarás pikalina?

Serena: Si

Bonnie: Me gusta ese nombre

Serena: Gracias, ¿y a ustedes chicos?

Korrina: A mi tambien me gusta

Clemont: Si, ami tambien

Ash: A mi igual

Pikachu: Pika pi (si igual ami)

Clemont: Bueno sigamos con el paseo chicos.

Al terminar con el paseo, decidieron dividirse para poder recorrer mejor quedaron asi: ash y serena irían por un lado y clemont, korrina y bonnie por otro, claro que korrina tenía un pokenav para guiarse

 **Por el lado de la casi familia de rubios:**

Iban caminando tranquilamente hasta que se toparon con un pichu y un piplup corriendo, accidentalmente tropiezan con korrina haciendo que se caiga en los brazos de clemont, haciendo que ambos se sonrojen, clemont los regaña y cuando está a punto de gritarles korrina lo detiene diciéndole que solo fue un accidente, de repente aparece una chica de la estatura de clemont y korrina, con el cabello largo y color castaño, una boina blanca, ojos color avellana, traía puesta una chaqueta manga larga blanca con una camiseta también blanca, una falda verde claro con puntos blancos y unos tacones algo bajos color blanco y un niño como de la estatura de bonnie, con el cabello corto y color castaño, ojos color avellana, una chaqueta morada con una camiseta negra, un jean negro y unos zapatos tenis

Chica: Lo Siento perdonenme si les causaron problemas

Korrina: No tranquila solo fue un accidente

Chica: Ok, o si disculpenme no me he presentado, mi nombre es hikari y el es mi hermano haruto

Haruto: Hola

Korrina: Yo soy korrina, el es clemont y ella es su hermana bonnie

Clemont: Hola

Bonnie: Hola

Hikari: ¿Quieren comer algo?, nosotros invitamos, es como una disculpa por lo de nuestros pokemons

Korrina: Bueno esta bien

Fueron a un restaurante cercano y al terminar de comer hikari pregunta

Hikari: ¿y ustedes son de kanto?

Korrina: No, nosotros somos de kalos, ¿y ustedes?

Hikari: Nosotros somos de sinnoh, solo venimos a pasar unas vacaciones aqui, ¿y ustedes?

Korrina: También, venimos por unas vacaciones con una amiga de kalos y un amigo de aqui de kanto

Hikari: ¿Saben donde queda el laboratorio del profesor oak?

Clemont: Si

Hikari: ¿Creen que podrían guiarnos hasta allá?

Clemont: Seguro

En el camino hikari y clemont iban hablando muy a gusto cosa que no le cayó en gracia a korrina y miraba la escena con algo de celos, está bien con mucho celos, mientras que bonnie y haruto también iban hablando, al parecer se entendían.

 **Del lado del azabache y la peli-miel: (antes de que ocurriera lo de hikari y haruto)**

Ash: Serena tengo hambre

Serena: Cuando no ash -.-' (pikachu asentía con la cabeza mientras hacía cara de -.-' y pikalina reía nerviosa por no saber de qué hablaban), mira ahí hay un restaurante, vamos

Al llegar a el restaurante ash se tropieza con alguien y al momento de ayudarlo a levantar se da cuenta de que su rostro le es muy familiar

Ash: No lo puedo creer…..

Desconocido: ¡Oh Ash cuanto tiempo!

Y aqui se acaba el fic, espero y les halla gustado, en esta semana intentare subir el 4to capitulo llamado: "Reencuentros"


	5. Chapter 4

En verdad perdomenme por no haber subido este cap, es que he estado algo ocupada esta semana, sorry

Chapter 4: "Reencuentros"

Ash: No lo puedo creer ¿Brock?

Brock: ¡Oh Ash cuanto tiempo!

Ash: Lo mismo digo

Pikachu: Pika pi! (Brock!)

Brock: Hola pikachu, Cuánto tiempo

Pikachu: Pika pikachu (igualmente brock)

Brock: o permítame señorita que coja su mano en matrimonio

Serena: *Sonrojada* p-perdón?

Ash y la chica que está al lado de brock miran la escena con celos muy notorios

Chica: *golpe a brock* tu nunca aprendes verdad ni porque sea tu novia -.-'

Ash: ¿Novia?

Pikachu: ¿Pika? (¿novia?)

Brock: Oh cierto, Ash ella es mía mi novia, mía él es ash mi mejor amigo

Mía: Un placer

Ash: Igual

Brock: ¿Y quien es ella ash? *Mía le da otro golpe*, ¿que? solo preguntaba

Ash: Ella es serena es mi…

Brock: ¿Tu novia? no lo puedo creer ash ketchum con novia, mi amigo está creciendo *llorando cómicamente*

Serena se sonroja fuertemente y ash también

Ash: N-no es mi novia, (en su mente: o por lo menos no todavía), s-solo es mi amiga

Serena: Mucho gusto *aun con un sonrojo leve*

Brock: Mmmmmmmmmm….. osea que, ¿puede ser mi esposa?

Mía: *Lo golpea en la cabeza* A Veces me pregunto porque seguimos juntos

Brock: Porque….. ¿me amas?

Mía: -.-', Aunque debo admitir que es verdad, pero….. ¿tu me amas? *con ojos llorosos*

Brock: No (pero cuando mía esta apunto de llorar él dice), yo te adoro, tu eres la luz que ilumina mis dias, eres la única chica a la que amo y amare por el resto de mi vida (la toma de las manos) , aun estando separados yo buscaria la forma de como hallarte, yo jamas te dejare sola, porque te amo

Mía: Brock…. ( y con ojos llorosos lo besa apasionadamente)

Brock: Sabes mía, si te hace feliz dejare de proponerle matrimonio a las otras chicas

Mía: Claro que si, eso me haría muy feliz amor (y lo besa apasionadamente otra vez)

Serena y ash miran la escena un poco sonrojados y algo tristes porque no les pasaba esa situación con la persona que querían, y de vez en cuando se daban miradas fugaces

Ash: B-bueno y si vamos a almorzar?

Brock: Bueno, pero tu pagas

Mía, ash, pikachu, pikalina y serena: -.-'

Brock: Era broma -.-'

De vuelta con los rubios y su amigos:

Clemont: Ya casi llegamos a el laboratorio del profesor oak

Hikari: Oye clemont

Clemont:¿Si?

Hikaria: ¿Korrina y tu son novios? *hace que clemont y korrina se sonrojen fuertemente*

Clemont: N-no (en su mente: Por ahora), solo somos amigos

Korrina: S-si

Bonnie: Sí, seguro *rodando los ojos, haciendo que ellos se sonrojen más, que haruto se ría un poco y hikari mire a korrina celosa* (porque todos sabemos que hikari gusta de clemont ¿no?)

De vuelta con el azabache, la peli-miel y sus amigos

Ash: Y dime brock, ¿donde se quedan?

Brock: Nos quedamos en casa de mía, solo estamos en pueblo paleta para descansar un poco

Ash: Entiendo

Serena: Y…. ¿cómo se conocieron?, si puedo saberlo

Mía: Claro que si serena, la verdad es que me gusta recordar esa historia *abrazando a brock*

Brock: Si, a mi tambien *correspondiendo al abrazo de mía*

Serena: Y bien

Mía: Bueno, veras….

*FLASHBACK*

Nos encontramos con brock y mía teniendo una batalla en un concurso,al parecer ya se estaba acabando su batalla

Brock: Bien Geodude megapuño

Mía: Bulbasaur esquivalo y utiliza Hojas navaja

Bulbasaur por poco y logró esquivarlo, uso hojas navaja que fue un movimiento certero dejando debilitado a geodude

Referí: Geodude no puede continuar, bulbasaur gana, lo que significa que la ganadora es la retadora Mía, ten el trofeo que demuestra que eres la ganadora de nuestro concurso de entrenadores pokémon anual

Mía: Si, Bien hecho bulbasaur

Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur (gracias)

Brock: Gracias geodude *y lo regresa a su pokebola*, guau, eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba…

Mía: Gracias

Brock: De nada

Luego de la competencia:

Mía: Bien bulbasaur hay que buscar a roger y enseñarle nuestro trofeo, ¿lo has visto por alguna parte?

Bulbasaur: Bul bulbasaur ( no por ninguna parte) *dice negando con su cabeza*

Mía: Que extraño, juro que lo había visto pasar por…. aquí *de repente el semblante de mía cambio de uno alegre y feliz a uno triste, decepcionado y lleno de ira*

Bulbasaur: ¿Bul Bulbasaur? (¿Que pasa mía?)

Mía vio a Roger coqueteando y besándose con otra chica, lo cual la llenó de ira

Entonces mía sale corriendo derramando unas lagrimas que salían por su bello rostro, siendo seguida por bulbasaur, al llegar a un lugar apartado se echa a llorar fuertemente, siendo consolada por su bulbasaur

Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur bul bulbasaur (tranquila mía ese idiota no te merecía)

Brock quien iba pasando por ahí, al escuchar a alguien llorar se acercó a ver quien era

Brock: Hola, ¿Mía?

Mía: ¿Brock?, qué haces aquí yo creí que ya te habías ido, la competencia terminó ¿no?

Brock: Si pero decidí pasear un rato, y tu que haces aquí tan sola

Mía: Yo…

Brock: Tranquila, no estas obligada a decirme nada si no quieres

Mía: No, está bien te dire

Y le cuenta todo a brock, cuando termino, brock puso cara de odio e ira

Brock: ¡Que el te hizo que!

Mía: Me engaño, no puedo creer que lo haya hecho, fui una tonta al creer que alguien como él pudiera enamorarse de verdad de alguien como yo *con ojos llorosos y voz quebradiza*

Brock: No mía, tú no eres ninguna tonta, no permitiré que te llames así, el tonto aquí es el, cómo pudo haber engañado a alguien tan linda, dulce, inteligente y gentil como tu, es un verdadero tonto, yo….

¿?: ¿Mía?...

Mía: ¿Roger?

Roger: Si, te estaba buscando linda, ¿donde estabas?, y ¿quién es el?

Mía: El es….

Brock: Conque ese es roger eh

Roger: Si yo soy roger, novio de mía

Brock: Yo soy brock

Roger: No te pregunte a ti, y ¿que hacias con el aquí solos eh, acaso me estas engañando?

Mía: yo…..

Brock: ¡Engañandote!, mas bien tu la estabas engañando a ella *con voz llena de ira*

Roger: ¿yo? ¿engañando a mía?, quien te crees que eres para decir esas cosas, no lo escuches mía solo esta celoso de que yo sea tu novio

Brock: Tal Vez lo esté y que con eso, estoy muy seguro de que sería un mejor novio que tu *mía se sonroja y a roger se le pone roja la cara pero de ira*

Roger: ¿Mejor novio que yo?, já no me hagas reir mía no te elegiría ni en un millón de años, contando de que ahora está conmigo, ¿cierto mía?

Mía: No….

Roger: ¿Que dijistes?

Mía: QUE ACASO ESTAS SORDO, DIJE QUE NO, QUE YA NO SOY TU NOVIA

Roger: ¿Que?

Brock: Como la escuchastes ya no es tu novia

Roger: Tu callate fracasado

Mía: No le hables así a brock

Roger: ¿Porque me dejastes mía?, ¿fue por el cierto?, ahora veras *y se tira a golpear a brock, quien recibe un puñetazo en la cara*, y esto es por dejarme mía *pero cuando esta apunto de golpear a mía (que hijo de su madre), un grito lo detiene*

Brock: NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA, ACEPTO QUE ME PEGES A MI PERO A MÍA NO LA TOCAS *y se lanza a golpearlo, ambos comienzan a golpearse, dándose puños y patadas, al final de la batalla ambos están muy heridos y cuando roger le va a dar el último golpe a brock*

Mía: YA BASTA, NO LO TOQUES

Roger: Pero mía…..

Mía: DIJE QUE NO LO TOCARAS, YA ME HARTE DE TUS MALDITOS CELOS, CELOS FALSOS PORQUE TU ME ENGAÑAS *el la mira con cara de sorprendido*,SI ASI ES YO TE VI BESANDOTE CON OTRA CHICA, NO FUE BROCK QUIEN ME LO DIJO FUI YO QUIEN SE LO DIJO A EL

Roger: Mía amor todo tiene una explicación

Mía: NO ME LLAMES AMOR, Y NO TE ATREVAS A ACERCARTE

Roger: Pero mía *se le fue acercando*

Mía: DIJE QUE NO TE ME ACERQUES *lo abofetea*, YO NO PUEDO CREER COMO FUI TAN TONTA, CREÍ QUE ME AMABAS, MIS AMIGAS ME LO HABÍAN DICHO, ME HABÍAN DICHO QUE ME ENGAÑABAS, PERO NO LES QUISE CREER, ESTABA TAN CEGADA POR EL AMOR QUE NO ME DI CUENTA Y AQUÍ ESTÁN LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE ESE GRAVE ERROR, PERO YA NO MAS, YA NO ME VOLVERA A PASAR, A PARTIR DE ESTE MOMENTO, NO QUIERO, Y REPITO POR SI NO LO ESCUCHASTES, NO QUIERO QUE TE VUELVAS A ACERCAR A MI O A BROCK, ¿LO ENTENDISTES?

Roger: Pero…..

Mía: TE PREGUNTE SI LO ENTENDISTES *él asiente con la cabeza* , BIEN, NO QUIERO VOLVERTE A VER POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA Y ESPERO NO HACERLO

Después de decir eso se acerca a brock

Mía: Brock, ¿te encuentras bien, ese cretino te hizo algo?

Brock: Estoy bien, tranquila mía

Mía: Bien vamos a curar tus heridas

Y se van dejando solo a roger

Ya en casa de brock, donde se habían ido a sanar sus heridas:

Mía: Listo, ¿sabes brock? fue muy tonto eso que hicistes

Brock: ¿Que cosa eh?

Mía: Pelear por mi *el pone la cara triste y avergonzada*, pero…. también fue muy lindo de tu parte defenderme de ese idiota, gracias *le da un beso en el cachete y brock se sonroja*

Brock: De nada mía, oye *ella hizo un sonido que le daba a entender que la estaba escuchando* se que apenas estas saliendo de un romance con roger pero… ¿t-te gustaria tener una c-cita conmigo?

Mía: Me encantaría brock, pensé que nunca me lo pedirías,*el le da una sonrisa* pero tendremos que esperar a que tus heridas sanen

Brock: Esta bien, te prometo que yo no te haré sufrir como roger

Mía: ¿Me lo prometes?

Brock: Te lo prometo

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Mía: Luego de eso tuvimos más citas y pues brock me pidió que fuera su novia, y yo acepte *dándole un fugaz beso en los labios a brock*

Serena: Que lindo o , excepto por la parte de ese tal roger, que cretino es ¿no?

Mía: Si que lo es, me hizo pasar un mal tiempo

Brock: Pero eso no volverá a pasar

Mía: Lose brocky *y le da otro beso, pero este es apasionado y lleno de amor*

Brock: Bueno ash, serena ya debemos irnos

Mía: Si, mi mamá debe estar preocupada, nos demoramos más de lo que le dijimos

Brock: Si, Bueno Adios chicos, oye ash

Ash: ¿Si?

Brock: Nos vemos mañana, vamos a ir a tu casa a saludar a tu madre y al profesor oak

Ash: Esta bien

Mía: Y cuida bien de serena, no dejes que te la quiten ash

Ash y serena se sonrojan

Serena: Mía!

Mía y brock: Adiós, nos vemos mañana

Ash y serena: Adiós

Pikachu y pikalina: Pika piiiiiii (adiooooos)

Ash y serena siguen su camino hasta el laboratorio del prof. oak, pero cuando estan apunto de entrar serena detiene a ash

Ash: ¿Ah? ¿que pasa serena?

Serena: B-bueno ash h-hay algo q-que te he querido d-decir desde que c-comenzamos nuestro v-viaje j-juntos

Ash: ¿Qué cosa?

Serena: B-bueno a-ash tu m-me….

¿?: AAAAAAASH

ash: ¿ah?

¿?: Ash que bueno volver a verte

¿?: Si a pasado tiempo

Ash: Lo mismo digo chicas, pero….. ¿creen que puedan bajarse de mi porfavor?

¿?. Sí, seguro

¿?: Lo sentimos ash

Ash: Tranquilas chicas

Pikachu: Pika pikachu (hola ¿como estan?)

¿?: Hola pikachu *dijeron ambas al unísono acariciandolo en la cabeza*

¿?: ¿Oye ash quien es ella?

Ash: A si, chicas ella es serena es mi…

¿?: ¿Tu novia? *dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo*

Ash: N-no, s-solo es mi amiga, porque todo dicen eso -.-'

¿?: Bueno es que parece que fueran novios

Ash: Bueno como sea, no me dejaron terminar, ella es serena mi amiga y ella es pikalina, su pikachu

Serena: Hola, mucho gusto

Pikalina: Pika pi (hola)

Ash: Serena, pikalina, ellas son Dawn y May

Dawn: Hola

May: Hola

¿?: ¿No te estas olvidando de alguien ash?

Ash: ¿Ah?, hola chicos cuanto tiempo sin verlos

¿?: Si

¿?: ¿Quien es ella ash?

Ash: Cierto, chicos ella es serena es mi…

¿?: ¿Tu novia? *dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo* (esto ya se está volviendo repetitivo)

Ash: Porque todos dicen eso -.-', no ella es mi amiga serena y ella es su pikachu pikalina

Serena: Hola

Pikalina: Pika pi (Hola)

Ash: El bajito con lentes es max, el rubio con bufanda es barry y el de cabello verde es drew

Max, Barry y Drew: Hola

Ash: Bueno, ¿serena que querías decirme?

Serena: N-no es n-nada importante

Ash: Bien, ¿entramos al laboratorio del profesor oak?

Todos: Sí

Al entrar en el laboratorio:

Clemont, bonnie y korrina: Ash, serena

Ash y serena: Clemont, korrina, bonnie ¿donde estaban?

Clemont: Eso deberíamos preguntarles a ustedes, nosotros llegamos hace tiempo y ustedes apenas es que llegan

Ash: A si es que nos encontramos con un viejo amigo,¿ y quienes son ellos clemont?

Clemont: Ella es Hikari y él es su hermano Haruto

Hikari y Haruto: Hola

Clemont: ¿Y ellos?

Ash: El pequeño de gafas es max, el rubio con bufanda es barry, el de cabello verde es drew, la de cabello castaño y pañoleta roja es may y la de cabello azul y gorro blanco es dawn

Max, Barry, Drew, May y Dawn: Hola

Ash: Chicos ellos son Clemont, su hermana bonnie y ella es korrina

Clemont, bonnie y korrina: Hola

Dawn: y ¿Clemont y Korrina son novios? *ellos se sonrojan*

Clemont: N-no s-solo somos a-amigos

Dawn: Okey :3

Ash: Iba a mostrarles a mis pokemons pero no creo que haya tiempo, porque no vamos a mi casa todos y mañana venimos temprano a verlos

Todos: Sí

Hikari: ¿Nosotros también podemos ir? ( Mente de Hikari: Que diga que sí, que diga que si) (Mente de korrina: Que diga que no, que diga que no), es que con tantas cosas que han pasado hoy se nos olvidó buscar donde dormir

Ash: Seguro (Mente de korrina: Puto ash, te maldigo)

Hikari: Gracias (Mente de Hikari: Si, ja toma eso korrina, no te quedarás con mi hombre tan fácilmente) *mirando a korrina desafiante quien el devolvió la mirada*

Ya en casa de ash:

Ash: Mamá, ya llegamos!

Delia: Ash hijo vengan a la cocina

Ya en la cocina:

¿?: Hola ash, ¿May, max?

May, max y ash: ¿Misty?, Holaaa *may y misty se abrazan*

May: Misty hace mucho que no te veo

Misty: Lo mismo digo, ¿ah? ¿quienes son ellos chicos?

Ash: Ellos son barry, drew, dawn, clemont, bonnie ,hikari, haruto, korrina y ella es serena es mi….

Misty: ¿Tu novia? *sonrojando a ash y serena*

Ash: N-no s-solo somos a-amigos (enserio se está volviendo repetitivo)

Misty: Clemont ¿tu y korrina son novios? *sonrojando a clemont y korrina y haciendo que hikari ponga un cara de mal gusto, de la cual solo se dieron cuenta, serena, delia, may ,dawn, bonnie, misty y korrina*

Clemont: N-no s-solo somos a-amigos

Misty: Esta bien

Tocan la puerta:

Delia Yo abro

¿?: Hola señora delia

Delia: Hola gary

Gary: ¿Está ash?

Delia: Seguro, está adentro ven pasa

Gary: Gracias

En la cocina:

Gary: Hola

Ash: Hola gary

Misty: *Se levanta, le da un beso a gary y dice* Hola amor

Ash: ¿Amor?


	6. Chapter 5

Por no haber subido el cap 4 a tiempo, les di este como bonus, espero que lo disfruten

Chapter 5: "Verdad o reto"

Ash: ¿Amor?

Gary: Sí, que ¿celoso de que yo tenga novia y tu no?

Barry, drew, max, haruto y clemont: ¡Turn down for what!

May, dawn, serena, korrina, hikari, bonnie, misty y delia: -.-'

Ash: Claro que no, es más me alegro por ustedes

Gary: Sí, seguro, ¿y quienes son ellos ash?

Ash: Ellos son, Barry, drew, max, haruto, clemont, may, dawn, korrina, hikari, bonnie y serena *mientras los señalaba con la mano*

Barry, drew, max, haruto, clemont, may, dawn, serena, korrina, hikari y bonnie: Hola

Gary: ¿Serena?, ¿la de el campamento?

Serena: Sip, la misma, veo que no has cambiado mucho gary

Gary: No puedo decir lo mismo de ti

Max: Oye ash

Ash: ¿Si?

Max: ¿Podemos tener una batalla pokemon?

Ash: ¿Ahora?

Max: Si quieres podemos hacerlo mañana, para no tener que ir al laboratorio del profesor oak otra vez

Ash: Esta bien

Delia: ¿Y donde se quedaran todos?

May: Pues ash nos dijo que podíamos quedarnos aquí

Delia: ¿Encerio? *mirando a ash con cara de "¿en qué estabas pensando?"*

Ash: jejeje *riendo nervioso*

Delia: *suspiro* Bueno, entonces may, dawn, serena, korrina, hikari, bonnie y misty pueden quedarse en el cuarto de invitados, ¿tienen sacos de dormir? ¿verdad chicas?

Todas: Si

Delia: Bueno, repartanse la cama entonces, y ash, gary, barry, drew, max, haruto y clemont pueden quedarse en el cuarto de ash, ¿también tiene sacos de dormir cierto?

Todos: sí

Gary: No es necesario señora ketchum, yo puedo quedarme en el laboratorio de mi abuelo

Delia: Está bien, ¿may, dawn, serena, korrina, hikari, misty, me pueden ayudar a hacer la cena?

Ash: Nooooo, creo que es mejor que misty no cocine

Delia: ¿Porque?

Ash: Larga historia, pero para resumir, una vez hizo unas galletas que nos intoxicarón a brock y a mi por unas semanas

Misty: No es para tanto ash

Ash: ¿Que no es para tanto?, ¿te parece poco que nos hayas intoxicado durante unas semanas?

Delia: Bueno entonces, may, dawn, serena, korrina, hikari, ¿me pueden ayudar a cocinar?

May, dawn, serena, korrina y hikari: Seguro señora Ketchum

Delia: Bueno, ¿chicos podrían salir de la cocina para que podamos empezar?

Todos: Esta bien

Entonces salieron de la cocina, junto con misty quien tenía un aura depresiva encima y a gary intentando consolarla, después de que las chicas (excepto misty) ayudarán a delia a hacer la comida, la sirvieron, y al terminar de comer, se pusieron a hablar un rato y luego esto fue lo que pasó

Dawn: Oigan chicos, y si ¿Hacemos una pijamada?

Serena: Gran idea dawn

May: Si, me gusta

Korrina: Si, a mi igual *a lo que hikari, bonnie y misty quien ya se le había quitado su aura depresiva asintieron*

Dawn: Gracias, ¿y ustedes que dicen chicos?

Ash: Esta bien por nosotros, pero ¿en qué habitación la vamos a hacer, en la mía o la de ustedes?

Todas: La de nosotras!

Ash: Ok -.-', gary, ¿te quedaras para la pijamada?

Gary: No se…..

Misty: Vamos amor, no sería divertido sin ti *dándole un abrazo y mirándolo con carita de perrito*

Gary: Esta bien *correspondiendo el abrazo de misty*

Misty: Siii *dándole un beso en los labios a gary, quien se lo correspondió casi de inmediato*

Serena, may, dawn, korrina, hikari y bonnie: Owww ω

Ash: Bien, y… ¿qué hacemos ahora?

Serena: No se ustedes, pero nosotras nos vamos a descambiar para la pijamada, les avisaremos cuando estemos listas

Ash: Okey… *cuando las chicas se fueron arriba* esto va a ser eterno

Clemont: Y que lo digas

Ash: Creo que deberíamos de cambiarnos también *a lo que todos asienten*

Unas horas después:

Serena: Chicos, ya estamos listas!

Barry: Por fin

Los chicos al subir y entrar al cuarto de las chicas, se quedaron embobados viendo las, barry a dawn, drew a may, gary a misty, max y haruto a bonnie, clemont a korrina y a hikari (pero más a korrina), y ash a serena, las chicas tenían puestos unos shorts cortos y algo ajustados, unas chaquetas con mangas, unas pantuflas y unos lazos en el cabello (muy parecidas a las de serena en pokemon xy), la chaqueta de dawn era de color azul y su short rosa, y sus pantuflas eran de buneary y su lazo azul, la chaqueta de may era roja y su short blanco, sus pantuflas eran de glaceon y su lazo rojo, la chaqueta de misty eran amarillo y su short naranja, sus pantuflas eran de togepi y su lazo era amarillo , la chaqueta de hikari era blanca y su short verde claro (como su ropa habitual), sus pantuflas eran de flareon y su lazo era blanco, la chaqueta de bonnie era marrón y su short blanco, sus pantuflas eran de dedenne y su lazo era amarillo , la chaqueta de korrina era blanca con las puntas de sus mangas rojas y su short rojo con las puntas blancas, sus pantuflas eran de lucario y su lazo era rojo y la chaqueta de serena era morada con rosado y su short rosa, sus pantuflas de sylveon y su lazo era rosa.

Misty: ¿Y?, ¿cómo nos vemos chicos?

Ash: S-se ven

Todos: Hermosas! *sonrojados*

Chicas: Gracias *sonrojadas*

Max: B-bueno, ¿ya vamos a jugar?

May: Sí, comencemos

Se sentaron en el piso, de esta forma: Bonnie fue la primera en sentarse, con max de su lado derecho y haruto de su lado izquierdo, al lado de max se sentaron may seguida por drew, del lado de haruto se sentó clemont seguido por hikari, seguida por korrina, quien fue seguida por serena, ash que se sentó al lado de serena, misty al lado de ash, gary al lado de misty, dawn al lado de may y barry al lado de dawn y gary, cerrando así el círculo.

Dawn: Bien yo descargue una app (si yo hice que tuvieran celulares, porque como dije antes YOLO), que sirve para jugar verdad o reto, ¿la quieren provar? *todos asienten*, bien *saca su celular y busca la app, cuando la encontró dijo:* Nos turnaremos para jugar, ¿quien quiere empezar?, *silencio total* ¿nadie?, -.-', bien entonces tocará girar la ruleta, ¿quien la quiere girar? *haruto alza la mano*, bien haruto gira la ruleta y al que elija la punta a ese le tendrás que preguntar ¿verdad o reto?, y si te responde verdad le haces una pregunta, y si te responde reto le pones un reto, y si no sabes que ponerle hay hay algunos retos y preguntas en la app ¿te quedó clara la explicación? *el asiente*, bueno entonces comencemos, gira la ruleta

Haruto gira la ruleta y ella eligió a….. max

Haruto: Max, ¿verdad o reto?

Max: Reto

Haruto: Bien ,te reto a…. nose

Todos se caen de espaldas

Hikari: Dawn la app tiene retos ¿cierto?

Dawn: Si, aver, haruto dale click a donde dice reto *haruto oprime ese botón y le sale un reto y dice ya*, bueno leelo en voz alta

Haruto: Ponte cara a cara con alguien de forma que solo sus narices se toquen por 1 min

Max: ¿Es necesario hacerlo?

May: Sip

Max: Ok, pero a quien

Haruto: A….. nose

May: -.-', ¿te ayudo? *haruto asiente*, bueno a… bonnie ¬‿¬

Todos los demás excepto haruto: ¬‿¬ *haruto miraba la escena un poco celoso*

Max: D-de acuerdo *sonrojado*

Max se acerca a bonnie quien también está sonrojada y acerca sus narices mientras may toma el tiempo, ambos estaban muy sonrojados y se miraban directamente a los ojos, cuando paso el minuto may lo detuvo diciendo

May: Max ya puedes regresar a tu puesto, *pero max no le prestaba atención, estaba concentrado en los bellos ojos de bonnie y ella en los de el*, ¿max? maaaaaaaaaaaaax!* y el reacciono*

Max: ¿Ah?

May: Que ya el minuto paso, ¿no me escuchastes?

Max: N-no, l-lo siento

May: -.-' no importa

Dawn: Max, te toca girar la ruleta

Max: De acuerdo

Max giro la ruleta y le cayó a… misty

Max: Misty, ¿verdad o reto?

Misty: Mmmmmmm, vamos con reto

Max: Te reto a que…. no se

Dawn: Saben que, mejor que la app ponga los retos *todos asienten*

Max Bueno, te reto a que alguien mastique un chicle y que luego tu lo mastiques

Misty: No hay problema, pero ¿cual chicle?

Hikari: Yo tengo uno por aquí *se lo da a misty*

Misty: Bueno, toma gary abre la boca *le da el chicle a gary en la boca quien lo mastica durante un rato y se lo da a misty, quien lo mastica normalmente*

Max: Bien reto cumplido

Dawn: Te toca misty

Misty: Ok

Misty giro la ruleta y le cayó a….. Clemont

Misty: Clemont ¿verdad o reto?

Clemont: Reto

Misty: Bueno, aqui esta, te reto a que le des un beso a el que tienes a tu lado…..izquierdo *quien era nada más y nada menos que hikari, quien se sonroja al igual que clemont y korrina mira a misty con una cara de "no puedes estar hablando enserio" y misty a ella con cara de "lo siento no fue mi intención"*

Korrina: Y-yo ya vuelvo, v-voy al baño *con voz temblorosa y algunas lágrimas acumuladas en su ojos y solo se dieron cuenta (como siempre) serena, may, dawn y misty (porque hikari estaba en su mundo al igual que bonnie) y la siguieron hasta el baño, y misty dijo*

Misty: Ya regresamos, no empiecen sin nosotras

Y Dicho esto se fueron, en el baño se encontraba una korrina llorando descontroladamente y golpeando la pared del baño, y al llegar las chicas:

Serena, May, Dawn y Misty: Korrina….

Korrina mira hacia atrás y dice:

Korrina: C-chicas d-denme algo que pueda p-partir

Serena: ¿Algo que puedas partir?

Korrina: SI, RAPIDO!

Las chicas se reúnen entre ellas y susurran

May: y ahora qué hacemos

Serena: Hay que darle algo que pueda partir

Misty, May y Dawn: ¿Que?

Serena: Como me oyeron hay que darle algo que pueda partir

May: Pero se puede lastimar

Serena: No tenemos opción, pero ella sí

Dawn: ¿A que te refieres?

Serena: Me refiero a que si ella no tiene algo que pueda partir, puede o acabar con el baño o acabar con nosotras o acabar con nuestros celulares o acabar con clemont o acabar con hikari

Misty: Mejor demosle algo que pueda partir

Dawn: ¿Pero que cosa?

Serena: ¿Alguna tiene una piedra?

Misty: ¿Y porque cargariamos con una piedra nosotras, somos locas o que?

Serena: Buen punto, hagamos esto, may, misty ustedes van por la piedra más grande que puedan encontrar en el patio de la casa, mientras dawn y yo intentamos calmar a korrina, ¿entendido?

May: ¿Pero y si necesitamos ayuda?

Dawn: yo iré a ayudarlas

Serena: Bien, ¿listas?

Todas: Si

Serena: Bien vayan

Misty y may se fueron mientras serena y dawn intentan calmar a korrina

Con misty y may:

Misty: Bien, debemos encontrar una piedra muy grande

May: Ok

Luego de unos minutos de buscar:

May: Misty mira *señalando una roca grande delante de ellas*

Misty: Bien esa es perfecta

Con serena y dawn:

Dawn: ¿Donde estarán?, ya se estan tardando, ¿no crees? *susurrandole a serena*

Serena: Si *susurrandole a dawn*

Dawn: Voy a buscarlas

Cuando dawn abre la puerta se encuentra con misty y may

May: Gracias por abrirnos la puerta, se nos haría difícil tocarla

Dawn: Rápido pasen

Misty: Ten korrina, intenta partir esto *dándole la roca a korrina, quien inmediatamente se voltea y comienza a golpearla*

Dawn: ¿Ustedes creen que pueda partirla?

Serena: Nunca se sabe de lo que es capaz korrina

May: ¿Encerio?

Serena: Sip

Misty: Vamos chicas, no hay forma de que logre par…..tir-la *todas se sorprenden porque korrina logra partir la roca, con una patada ninja*

May, Misty y Dawn: Wow

Serena: ¿Lo ven? se los dije, espera ¿que?, korrina no *korrina estaba haciendo pedacitos la roca con sus puños, pero en el proceso, se estaba lastimando sus manos*, korrina para, chicas ayudenme *todas detuvieron a korrina quien seguía llorando descontroladamente*

Dawn: Korrina, nosotras sabemos que te duele, pero ya para si sigues asi te haras daño

Korrina: NO, USTEDES NO SABEN LO QUE SE SIENTE, NO SABEN QUE ES VER AL CHICO QUE TE GUSTA BESAR A OTRA CHICA, NO LO SABEN *llorando aun mas*

Serena: Puede que no lo sepamos pero, no nos gusta verte así

May: Si, serena tiene razón korrina, por favor no te pongas así

Dawn: Si, somos tus amigas aunque nos hayamos conocido hoy nos duele verte así

Misty: Si, korrina no te alteres

Korrina: Chicas…. * las abraza y las chicas le corresponden*

Serena: Eso es dejalo salir *korrina llora mas y mas en el hombro de serena*

Dawn: Chicas acabo de recordar algo del juego *todas la miran*

May: ¿Que es?

Dawn: Dice que si el jugador elige no hacer ese reto, el siguiente que haga lo tendrá que hacer si o si

Misty: ¿Entonces, eso quiere decir que no está obligado a besar a hikari?

Dawn: Exactamente

Serena: Escuchastes eso korrina, clemont no tendrá que besar a hikari

Korrina: Si, pero solo es si el jugador elige ¿no?

Dawn: Si

Korrina: Eso quiere decir de que hay posibilidad de que la bese *con ojos llorosos de nuevo*

Serena: Tranquila korrina, estamos seguras de que elegirá el segundo

Korrina: ¿Como lo sabes?

Serena: Intuición

Misty: Bien, ¿y qué reto le pondremos?

Serena: ¿Te parece si le ponemos a hacer un invento que no explote? *korrina y ella se rien, pero las demás las miraban confundidas*

May: ¿Invento?

Misty: ¿Que no?

Dawn: ¿Explote?

Serena: Veran chicas clemont es un inventor y cada 97% de sus inventos explotan

May: ¿Y el otro 3%?

Serena: No lo hace

Misty: Ok, entonces ese

Dawn: Bien, korrina ¿ya estas mejor?

Korrina: Eso creo

May: Te parece si vamos ya, los chicos deben estar desesperados

Korrina: E-esta b-bien

Misty: Bueno vamos

Korrina: Chicas

Todas: ¿Si?

Korrina: Gracias por estar hay para mi, para apoyarme, gracias de verdad, son las mejores amigas que una chica pueda pedir *las abraza y ellas corresponde*

Serena: De nada, ya vámonos

En la habitación:

Drew: Hasta que por fin llegaron, ¿que estaban haciendo que se demoraron tanto?

May: Cosas de chicas

Misty: Bien continuemos *y cuando hikari y clemont se preparaban para su beso misty los detiene* esperen, clemont tienes otra opción, besar a hikari o el siguiente reto que haga lo tendrá que hacer si o si

Clemont: Bueno yo elijo el….(Mente de clemont: Quiero que mi primer beso sea con korrina *viéndola detrás de serena y dawn* así que elegiré mejor la segunda)... el segundo reto

May, Serena, Korrina, Misty y Dawn suspiraron de alivio y Hikari mira un poco decepcionada a clemont

Misty: Bueno te reto a que hagas un invento que no explote *serena, ash, bonnie, dawn, may, korrina y misty se ríen y los demás los miran desconcertados*

Clemont: Ja ja que graciosa, pero ya enserio dime el reto

Misty: Ese es el reto

Clemont: Ah ya que *provocando pequeñas risas en serena, ash, bonnie, dawn, may, korrina y misty*

Dawn: Bueno te toca a ti clemont gira la ruleta

Clemont giro la ruleta y le tocó a….. ash

Clemont: Ash ¿verdad o reto?

Ash: Reto

Clemont: Te reto a… no se

Todos: Facepalm

Misty: ¿Quieres que te ayudemos? *clemont asiente*

May: Bien, te reto *mirando el celular de dawn y con una sonrisa maliciosa* a besar cariñosamente a persona que tienes a tu derecha *quien era serena*

Serena: Q-que *muy sonrojada*

Clemont: Bueno ya que esperas hazlo

Ash: E-esta b-bien

Cuando está a unos centímetros de los labios de serena la puerta se abre y alguien dice:

¿?: Vaya vaya, así que el niñato por fin consiguió novia.

Dawn: ¿Iris?

Iris: ¿Dawn?, hola *y se abraza con dawn*

Misty: Bueno ash serena sigan

Ash: ¿De qué hablan ya nos besamos?

Misty: No te hagas, que no los vimos

Ash: Clemont, barry, drew, max y haruto nos vieron cierto chicos *dándoles una mirada de "ayudenme y luego les cuento" y ellos lo vieron con cara de "mas te vale"*

Clemont: Si chicas pero ustedes se lo perdieron por iris *ellas miraron a iris con cara de "luego nos la pagaras"*

May: Nooo

Dawn: Rayos

Korrina: Justo en el momento más interesante

Misty, hikari y bonnie: Si

Iris: jejeje *risa nerviosa* me hubieran dicho que estaban jugando y no entraba

Misty: Cómo íbamos a saber que ibas a llegar

Ash: Bueno como sea los voy a presentar Chicos ella es iris, iris ellos son: Barry, drew, max, haruto, clemont, may, dawn, korrina, hikari, bonnie y serena *mientras los señalaba con la mano*

Misty: ¿Donde te quedaras iris?

Iris: La señora ketchum dijo que podía quedarme con las chicas en este cuarto

Misty: Okey

Ash: Bueno chicas, ya regresamos

Chicas: Esta bien

Cuando los chicos se van:

Todas miran a serena con cara de "maniaticas"

Misty: Oh serenaaaaaaaa

Serena: *trago saliva* Je je je *ríe nerviosa*


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: "Max vs ash"

Misty: Oh serenaaaaaaaa

Serena: *trago saliva* Je je je *ríe nerviosa* *Todas la arrinconan y dawn le dice*

Dawn: Y… ¿cómo fue tu beso con ash?

Korrina: Si, cuenta, cuenta

Serena: P-pues l-la verdad no f-fue p-para tanto

May: ¿Como que no fue para tanto?, ¿acaso no querías que ash te besara?

Serena: S-si p-pero n-no creo que sea p-para tanto

Bonnie: Claro que lo es, cuéntanoslo todo

Serena: P-pues, simplemente me beso en el cachete y ya

Todas: ¿Que?

Hikari: ¿Como que te beso en el cachete?, se supone que debía besarte en la boca ¿no?

Misty: Si

Serena: En ningún momento dijeron donde debía besarme ¿o si?

Korrina: Ella tiene razón *cabizbaja*

Iris: Alto, ¿de que me perdi?

Dawn: Pues, estábamos jugando a verdad o reto y a clemont le tocaba retar a ash, pero no sabia que ponerle, así que le ayudamos a escoger y le tocó besar a serena pero como ella dice en ningún momento especificamos donde debía besarla, ese fue nuestro error, pero la próxima vez no lo cometeremos

Korrina: Sí, así que serena ve preparando esos labios, porque la próxima vez besaras a ash si o si *serena se sonroja*

Iris: Okey…

Con los chicos:

Clemont: Y bien ash, ¿que nos tienes que decir?

Ash: E-esta bien, se los diré pero no le digan a nadie ¿entendido? *todos asienten*, Bien, a mi m-me g-gusta serena

Clemont: Era de esperarse *los demás asienten*

Ash: ¿Enserio?

Barry: Si, nos dimos cuenta por cómo la mirabas

Max: Incluso nosotros que somos más pequeños nos dimos cuenta *mientras haruto asentía*

Ash: Bueno, volvamos las chicas deben de estarse preguntando donde estamos

Con las chicas:

Iris: ¿Solo me perdí de eso?

May: Bueno… *y le cuenta todo lo que hicieron después de que las chicas se cambiarán*

Iris: Por lo visto se divirtieron, ¿no?

Dawn: Si, y mucho, aunque…..

Iris: ¿Que? justo *en ese momento llegan los chicos*

Dawn: Te contamos después

Iris: Está bien

Max: ¿Y qué hacemos ahora chicos?

Misty: No se ustedes pero yo tengo sueño

May: Si, yo también

Korrina: Bueno vamos a dormir y mañana hablamos

Dawn: Pero ¿Quién se va a quedar con la cama?

Misty: Les parece si se queda serena no tengo ganas de discutir ahora

Todas: Bueno

Chicos: Hasta mañana

Chicas: Hasta mañana

Al día siguiente:

Delia: Pikachu, pikalina, ¿podrían ir a despertar a los chicos?

Pikachu y pikalina: Pika (seguro)

Cuando Llegan al cuarto ambos usan atactrueno, y despiertan a todos

Ash y Serena: ¿Porque hicieron eso?

Pikachu y pikalina: Pika pikachu pika (culpen a la madre de ash)

Ash: ¿Si saben que no los podemos entender verdad?

Pikachu: Pika pi pikachu (y ni lo harán pendejo) *haciendo que pikalina suelte una risita*

Ash: Como sea, vamos a arreglarnos para desayunar *todos asienten*

Después de arreglar se bajan a desayunar y esto fue lo que pasó:

Ash: Buenos días mamá

Todos: Buenos días señora Ketchum

Delia: Buenos días hijo, chicos, chicas, nuera *esto último lo dijo mirando a serena*

Serena: ¿N-nuera? *sonrojada*

Ash: Mamaaaaa! *sonrojado*

Todos comenzaron a reírse:

Delia: Bueno sientense a desayunar *todos asintieron y se sentaron*

Bonnie: ¿Que haremos hoy chicos?

Ash: No se

Max: Ash, ¿Y la batalla que me prometistes?

Ash: A cierto, entonces iremos al laboratorio del profesor oak, tendré una batalla con max y luego veremos a mis pokemons

Misty: ¿Y después?

Ash: No se

May: ¿Y si vamos a la playa? *las demás asienten excepto serena quien se quedó pensativa con lo que dijo delia*

Ash: Me parece bien, ¿que dicen ustedes chicos? *ellos asienten*, ¿Y tu serena? *ella no le contesto* ¿Serena?, serenaaaa *ella reaccionó*

Serena: ¿Eh? Perdon, ¿Que decias ash?

Ash: Que si te gustaria ir a la playa con nosotros

Serena: Seguro *sonriente*

Ash: Bueno en cuanto terminemos de desayunar nos vamos

Como dijo ash, terminaron de desayunar se fueron al laboratorio del profesor oak, no sin antes despedirse de la madre de ash, cuando llegaron saludaron al profesor oak, para poder comenzar con su batalla

Clemont: Bien yo seré el árbitro, será una batalla de 3 vs 3

Max: Prepárate ash

Ash: Tu igual max

Max: Bien, aquí va mi primer pokemon sal mightyena

Mightyena: Mightyena (a pelear)

Ash: Conque mightyena ¿eh?, bien sal hawlucha

Hawlucha: Hawlucha (tu lo has dicho)

Clemont: Bien comienzen

Max: Mightyena triturar

Mightyena: Might *Los colmillos de mightyena se volvieron de un color blanco brillante y se lanzó al ataque*

Ash: Hawlucha esquivalo y utiliza tijera x

Hawlucha por poco logró esquivarlo y utilizó tijera x el cual fue un movimiento certero

Max: Mightyena ¿estas bien?

Mightyena: Might (sí)

Max: Bien, Mightyena utiliza mordisco

Mightyena: Mightyenaaaa

Mightyena logró morder a hawlucha quien después de que dejara de morderlo retrocedió un poco

Ash: Vamos hawlucha, golpe karate

Max: Mightyena esquivalo

Mightyena logró esquivarlo por poco

Ash: Vaya tu mightyena es rápido, pero no será suficiente, hawlucha tijera x

Hawlucha: Luchaaaaa

Tijera x fue un ataque certero (otra vez), e hizo que mightyena retrocediera

Max: Mightyenaaaa, (Mente de max: Tengo que hacer algo rapido…... lo tengo *con una sonrisa*) mightyena ataque de arena

Mightyena: Mightyenaaaa (Mightyena levantó arena sobre todo el campo de batalla, haciendo que no se viera nada)

Ash: Hawlucha concentrate

Hawlucha: Haw (si)

Max: Bien mightyena ahora triturar

Mightyena: Miiiight (el golpe fue certero haciendo que hawlucha retrocediera, pero la tormenta de arena seguía)

Max: Bien mightyena sigue asi, usando triturar

Mightyena: mightyenaaaa

Ash: Hawlucha cuidado

Mightyena volvió a golpearlo una y otra vez hasta que ash dijo

Ash: Hawlucha utiliza tus alas y quita la tormenta de arena

Hawlucha: Luchaaaaaaaa

Hawlucha se elevó, utilizó sus alas y quitó la arena de el campo de batalla

Max: Rayos…..

Ash: Bien, buena táctica max, ahora es mi turno hawlucha golpe karate doble

Todos (excepto clemont, bonnie y serena): ¿Golpe karate doble?

Hawlucha: Hawlucha haw

Las dos manos (patas), de hawlucha se iluminaron y comenzó a golpear con ambas manos (patas) a mightyena quien retrocedió mucho

Max: Mightyenaaaa

Ash: Hawlucha terminemos esto con patada de salto alto

Hawlucha: Luchaaaaaaa *atacó a mightyena dejándolo debilitado*

Clemont: Mightyena no puede continuar, hawlucha gana

Max: Gracias mightyena *regresandolo a su pokebola* hicistes un buen trabajo, Guau ash tu hawlucha si que es fuerte

Ash: Gracias max, tu mightyena también es muy fuerte

Hawlucha: Hawlucha (gracias)

Max: Bien aquí va mi segundo pokemon sal salamence

Salamence: Groaaaar

Ash: Guau un salamence, Bien hawlucha regresa *regresandolo a su pokebola*, ¿pikachu estás listo?

Pikachu: Pikaaaa! (claro)

Ash: Bien pikachu yo te elijo

Pikachu: Pikachu pika (prepárate salamence) *con chispas saliendo de sus mejillas*

Max: Esta será una batalla interesante

Ash: Lo mismo digo max

Clemont: Comienzen

Ash: Bien pikachu atactrueno

Pikachu: Pika chuuuuuuuuu

Max: Salamence esquivalo y usa garra dragón

Salamence: Groaaar

Salamence logró esquivarlo y utilizó garra dragón

Ash: Pikachu interceptado con cola de hierro

Pikachu: Pikachuuuuuu pika

Ambos al momento de utilizar esos ataques quedaron a la par

Max: Salamence cola dragón

Salamence: Groaaaaaaar

Ash: Pikachu esquivalo

Pikachu por poco y no lo esquiva

Ash: Pikachu electrobola

Pikachu: Pikachuuuuuu a pika *el ataque fue certero haciendo que salamence retrocediera*

Max: Salamence carga dragón

Salamence: Groaaaaaar *fue un golpe certero que también logró que pikachu retrocediera dando un salto hacia atrás y cayera en 4 patas* (no lo malpiensen)

Pikachu: Pikaa chu (es fuerte)

Ash: Pikachu no nos rendiremos utiliza ataque rápido

Pikachu: Pikaaaaaaa *El ataque le dio a salamence pero no pareció hacerle daño*

Max: Salamence golpe aéreo

Salamence: Groaar

Ash: Pikachu esquivalo y utiliza electrobola

Pikachu: Pikaaaaa chupi

Pikachu logró esquivar el ataque y lanzar electro bola, la cual le dio a salamence dejándolo algo debilitado

Ash: Pikachu terminemos esto con atactrueno

Pikachu: Pika pika chuuuuu

El golpe le dio a salamence dejándolo completamente debilitado

Max: Salamence noooo

Clemont: Salamence no puede continuar, pikachu gana

Ash: Si bien hecho pikachu

Pikachu: Pika pikachu pi (pues que esperabas de mi ash)

Max: Gracias salamence luchaste bien *devolviendolo a su pokebola*, ash tu y pikachu han progresado mucho, ahora son más fuertes

Ash: Gracias max

Pikachu: Pika pi (si gracias)

Max: Bueno este en mi ultimo pokemon, confio en ti ve grovyle

Grovyle: Grovyle (Estoy listo)

Ash: Guau un grovyle, Bueno sal greninja

Greninja: Greninja (a luchar)

Max: Bien, tenemos ventaja grovyle

Grovyle: Grovyle gro (eso veo max)

Ash: No te confies mucho max, mi greninja es muy fuerte

Mientras tanto en las gradas:

Misty: ¿Porque ash escogió a greninja si tiene desventaja de tipo?

Serena: Tal vez ash tenga un as bajo la manga

Misty: Puede ser, o finalmente perdió la cordura

Serena: Si, también eso *con una gota en su sien (o como sea que se escriba)*

En el campo de batalla:

Clemont: Bien comienzen

Ash: Greninja shuriken de agua

Greninja: Gre

Max: Grovyle bala semilla

Grovyle: Grooovyle

Ambos ataques explotaron entre sí

Ash: Greninja pulso de agua

Greninja: Greeeninjaaaaa *fue un golpe certero, pero pareció no hacerle mucho daño a grovyle*

Max: Grovyle tormenta de hojas

Grovyle: Grooovylee *envolvió a greninja en el ataque*

Max: Bien ahora entra hay y utiliza hojas navaja

Grovyle: Gro

Entro y atacó a greninja quien al terminarse el ataque cayó con una pierna y una mano apoyada en el suelo

Ash: Greninja corte

Greninja: Greninjaaa

Corte fue un movimiento certero dejando un poco herido a grovyle

Max: Grovyle ataque rápido

Grovyle acertó el ataque dándole un potente golpe a greninja

Ash: greninja levántate y utiliza shuriken de agua doble

Greninja a duras penas se levantó y utilizó shuriken de agua doble, grovyle no lo esquivo y el ataque lo dejó un poco debilitado

Max: Grovyle bala semilla

Ash: Greninja esquivalo

Greninja lo esquivo y el ataque le dio al el suelo dejando una nube de polvo

Ash: Bien greninja haz tu magia

Todos (excepto clemont, bonnie y serena): ¿Magia?

De Repente greninja desapareció

Max: ¿Dónde está?

Ash: Greninja termina esta batalla con as aéreo

Todos (excepto clemont, bonnie y serena): ¿As aéreo?

Greninja apareció cerca de grovyle y utilizó as aéreo dejándolo debilitado

Clemont: Grovyle no puede continuar, Greninja gana, lo que significa que ash es el ganador

Max: Estuvistes genial grovyle regresa *regresandolo a su pokebola* ash gracias por esa batalla, tus pokemons son muy fuertes

Ash:Gracias greninja tu tambien estuvistes genial regresa y toma un descanso, gracias max, pero tu no te quedas atrás

Max: Gracias

Todos bajaron de las gradas:

Serena: Vaya ash estuvistes genial como siempre *dándole una sonrisa encantadora, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojo igual que ash*

Ash: G-gracias serena

Serena: N-no hay d-de que a-ash

Gary: Debo decirte que me sorprendistes ash *los demás asintieron*

Ash: Gracias gary

Bonnie: Tu también estuvistes genial max

Max: T-tu lo c-crees *sonrojado*

Bonnie: No lo creo, estoy segura

Max: G-gracias *Haruto miraba la escena con celos muy obvios*

Haruto: Oye max

Max: ¿Si?

Haruto: ¿Te gustaría tener una batalla conmigo mañana?

Max: Claro

Bonnie: Ash, ¿vamos a ver a tus pokemons?

Ash: Seguro bonnie, vamos

Entraron al lugar donde estaban los pokemons de ash, al llegar allí escucharon un ruido extraño, se voltearon y vieron a todos los pokemons de ash,quienes se abalanzaron encima de él, ash los presentó y luego decidieron irse a la playa (me dio pava escribir a los pokemons de ash)


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: "Un dia en la playa y el entrenamiento"

Misty: Bueno vamos a la casa de ash por nuestros trajes de baño *todos asienten*

Ash: ¿Pikachu te vas a quedar o vas a ir?

Pikachu: ¿Pika pi pikachu? (¿pikalina, tu vas a ir?) *mirando a pikalina*

Pikalina: Pika pikachu (si serena me deja) *ambos pokemons se quedaron mirando a serena*

Serena:¿Qué pasa pikalina?, ¿quieres ir?

Pikalina: Pi (si) *asintiendo con su cabeza*

Serena: Bueno, entonces eres bienvenida, ¿cierto chicos? *todos asienten*

Ash: Y bien pikachu, ¿vas a ir?

Pikachu: Pika pi pikachu (si pikalina va yo tambien) *haciendo que pikalina se sonroje un poco* May: Bueno, ¿que estamos esperando?, vamos

Y se fueron a casa de ash, no sin antes despedirse del profesor oak y los pokemons de ash, al llegar a casa de ash (valga la redundancia), van por sus trajes de baño y le avisan a delia que van a la playa, se fueron y al llegar allí esto fue lo que pasó

Misty: Ahh la playa, tenia tiempo que no venía

May: Bueno a cambiarnos chicas *ellas asintieron y se metieron a unas pequeñas casetas*

Cuando las chicas salieron:

Los chicos se quedaron embobados viéndolas, pero no eran los únicos, la mayoría de los que estaban en la playa también se embobaron viéndolas, lo cual les dio celos, y gary se acercó a misty

Gary: Wow misty te ves hermosa, como siempre

Misty: Gracias amor *y lo besa duran así más de 1 minuto, y hubieran durado más si no fuese porque se les acabo el oxigeno (maldito oxigeno)*

May, dawn,iris (si inclui a iris porque yolo), hikari, bonnie, korrina y serena: Awwww o

Barry: Bueno chicas ustedes tampoco se quedan atrás, se ven muy bien *los demás asienten*

Chicas: Gracias *sonrojadas*

Max: Bien, ¡vamos al mar!

Max, haruto bonnie, ash y pikachu salieron corriendo hacia el mar, los demás miraban la escena con cara de -.-', y serena acompañada de pikalina dice:

Serena: Bueno, si ellos van yo también, ¡Ash, esperame! *a lo que ash se voltea y la espera*

Pikalina: Pikachu pika pi (pikachu tú también)

Misty: ¿Y a esta que beedrill le pico?

Korrina: No se, pero yo tampoco me quedaré atrás *y sale corriendo dejando a todos con unas enormes ¿? en sus cabezas*

Clemont: Bueno yo tampoco, ¡korrina esperame! *a lo que ella se volteo y lo espero*

Dawn: Yo tampoco *y tambien salio corriendo*

Barry: *levantó sus hombros y siguió a dawn diciendo* ¡Oye dawn esperame! *y ella lo espero*

May: Bueno…. ¡andando!

Drew: ¡May esperame!

Misty, gary e iris: -.-'

Misty: Bueno, no nos quedemos atrás vamos *gary e iris asintieron y la siguieron*

Así siguieron todo el dia nadando y teniendo guerras de agua, hasta que ash recordó algo y se dio un facepalm y serena pregunto

Serena: ¿Que sucede ash?

Ash: Me olvide de brock

Pikachu: Pika pikachu -.-' (porque no me sorprende -.-')

Serena: Ciertooo *dandose ella también un facepalm*

Pikalina: Pikachu pika -.-' (a mi tampoco -.-')

Misty, gary, iris, may, dawn, barry y max: ¿Brock?, ¿que paso con el?

Ash: Iba a ir hoy a mi casa junto con mía y no me acordé de eso

Misty: ¿Mía?, ¿quien es esa?

Serena: Mía es la…

¿?: Aaaaaaash, serenaaaaaa!

Ash y serena: Míaaaaa, brooooooock!

Mía: Hola chicos

Ash y serena: Hola

Brock: ¿Porque no nos dijeron que vendrían a la playa hoy?

Ash: Porque nosotros tampoco sabíamos

Brock: ¿Como así?

Serena: Veras brock, simplemente fue una idea que se nos ocurrió esta mañana

Brock: Okey, Misty, gary, iris, may, dawn, barry, max, hola

Misty, gary, iris, may, dawn, barry y max: Hola brock

Brock: ¿Quienes son ellos chicos?

Ash: Ella es korrina, el es clemont y ella es su hermana bonnie

Korrina, clemont y bonnie: Hola

Serena: Ella es hikari y él es su hermano haruto

Hikari y haruto: Hola

Brock y mía: Hola

Misty: ¿Quien es ella brock?

Brock: A si ella es mía, la novia más hermosa del mundo

Mía: Pero que cosas dices brocky *dándole un beso y todos excepto ash, serena, pikachu y pikalina quedaron con cara de o.o*

Misty: ¿Brocky?

May: ¿Novia?

Dawn: ¿Hermosa?

Iris: ¿Se acabaron de besar?

Brock: Si, asi es chicos ella es mi novia mía

Mía: Mucho gusto *todos cambiaron su cara de o.o por una de :)*

Misty: El gusto es nuestro *los demás asienten*

Ash: ¿Pero como sabian que estabamos aqui?

Serena: Si, ¿como?

Brock: Tu mama nos dijo ash

Ash: Ok, y…. ¿se quedarán con nosotros?

Mía: Claro, si no no hubiéramos venido

Serena: Okey

Y así siguieron hasta que…..

Serena: Ash, ¿Me pasas el bloqueador solar?

Ash: Si me alcanzas *y sale corriendo*

Serena: Aaaaaaaash! *y se va detras de el*

Así se la pasaron durante 5 minutos hasta que serena se resbalo y callo encima de ash

Serena: L-lo s-siento a-ash *sonrojada nivel chuck norris*

Ash: Tra-tranquila s-serena, f-fue m-mi c-culpa *también sonrojado a nivel chuck norris*

Entonces se están acercando, están cada vez más cerca y un squirtle lanzó un chorro de agua cerca de ellos lo cual hizo que recapacitaran y se levantarán sumamente sonrojados, esta de mas decir que los chicos estaban viendo esa escena, y se desilusionaron cuando ese squirtle les lanzó un chorro de agua por accidente, sobretodo las chicas

Ash: A-aquí tienes e-el bloqueador solar s-serena

Serena: G-gracias a-ash, ¿m-me p-puedes a-ayudar a p-ponermelo, p-porfavor?

Ash: E-esta b-bien

Serena se acuesta boca abajo y ash le echa bloqueador en su espalda, cabe decir que ash estaba muy sonrojado, y algunos chicos de la playa lo miraban con celos, después de eso siguieron jugando y decidieron irse a casa de ash un rato, al llegar todos se bañaron y comenzaron a hablar, de repente serena les dijo que volvería luego y salió junto a pikalina, ash por su parte se puso a hablar con pikachu aunque entenderlo, pero como estaban en la sala y el televisor estaba encendido pasaron un canal donde había un pokemon aprendiendo un nuevo movimiento

Pikachu: ¿Pika?, pika chu pi pika pikachu pika, pika pikachu (¿sabes?, me gustaría volver a aprender tacleada de volteos, sirve mas que ataque rápido)

Ash: Si lo sé pikachu, pero tranquilo algun dia lograras aprender otro movimiento

Pikachu: ¿Pika pi pikachu? (¿de qué coño hablas?)

Ash: Tranquilo pikachu todo estará bien yo estare con tigo

Pikachu: Pika pi pikachu pika (okey ya solo estas diciendo estupideces)

Ash: Si lo sé pikachu tranquilo

Pikachu vio a serena y pikalina por una ventana yéndose a alguna parte del bosque, y decidió seguirlas

Ash: ¿A donde vas pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika pi pikachu chu pika (A alguna parte lejos de tus estupideces)

Ash: Yo te acompaño

Pikachu: ¿Pika pi pikachu chu pi pika pikachu? (¿que parte de que quiero alejarme de tus estupideces no entendistes?)

Ash: Vamos

Pikachu: Pika pi (ya que)

Entonces ash también logró ver a serena y a pikalina yendo al bosque y las siguió junto con pikachu, al llegar vieron a serena y a pikalina entrenando rompiendo rocas con ataques

Con serena y pikalina:

Serena: Bien pikalina, atactrueno

Pikalina: Pika…..

¿?: Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu *y la roca se partió en pedacitos*

Serena: Creo saber de dónde viene ese atactrueno *serena se voltea y queda frente a frente con ash, sus narices se estaban rozando y ash se separó algo sonrojado*

Ash:L-lo siento s-serena

Serena: T-tranquilo a-ash

Ash: ¿Pikachu y yo podemos entrenar con ustedes?

Serena: Seguro ash *con una sonrisa*

Ash: Bueno en ese caso, pikachu atactrueno

Serena: Tu también pikalina

Pikachu y pikalina: Pikachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu *la roca explotó pero pareció un machoke retandolos a pelear*

Ash: Un machoke, y nos está retando a pelear, ¿que dices pikachu?

Pikachu: Pikachu! (hagámoslo!)

Ash:¿Y tu serena?

Serena: Esta bien

Ash: Bien pikachu cola de hierro

Pikachu: Pikachu pi

Serena: Pikalina electrobola

Pikalina: Pikachu apika

El machoke salvaje usó golpe karate para defenderse de cola de hierro pero no vio venir la electrobola y lo golpeo dejándolo herido

Ash: Pikachu atactrueno

Pikachu: Pikachuuuuu

Serena: Pikalina tu también

Pikalina: Pikachuuuuuu

Ambos ataques le dieron directamente a machoke quien quedó muy herido

Machoke: Machoke ma machoke (veamos si se libran de esta), machokeeeeeee machoke (chicoooooos ahora)

De repente aparecieron un raichu y un wartortle y dispararon con impactrueno y chorro de agua a unas rocas gigantes que estaban allí haciendo que volara en pedacitos que se disparaban en cualquier dirección, y luego se fueron

Cuando ash veía que las rocas volaban hacia serena decidió protegerla y la abrazó, y se colocó de espalda en frente de ella para que las rocas le cayeran a él y no a ella aunque resultara muy herido de la espalda no iba a dejar que algo le pasara a serena, pikachu por su lado intentó proteger a pikalina con cola de hierro rompiendo todas las piedras que iban hacia ella, cuando se acabó la lluvia de piedras esto fue lo que pasó:

Ash: Serena, ¿estas bien?

Serena: Si, ¿y tu?

Ash: Si, no te preocupes, pikachu, pikalina, ¿ustedes están bien?

Pikachu y pikalina: Pi (si)

Serena: Ven ash vamos a sentarnos

Y se fueron a sentar debajo de un árbol pero cuando ash iba a apoyar su espalda en el comenzó a dolerle

Ash: Ahhh

Serena: ¿Qué pasa ash?

Ash: Nada es solo que me duele la espalda

Serena: A ver *y un poco sonrojada alzó el suéter de ash y cuando vio la espalda de se sorprendió y dijo*, ahh ash t-tu espalda

Ash: ¿Que, que tiene?

Serena: Esta muy, muy…. Herida y todo por mi culpa *y dicho esto comenzó a llorar* , si no hubiese salido de casa nada de esto hubiera pasado y-yo lo siento ash *comenzó llorar más fuerte*

Ash: No serena no fue tu culpa tranquila

Serena: Claro que fue mi culpa, por mi culpa estas así, si no hubiera salido tu no te hubieras preocupado por mi y nada de esto hubiera pasado, y-yo solo soy un estorbo para ti lo siento ash, en verdad lo siento, ya no seré un estorbo para ti yo…..

Ash: Ya basta serena, no permitiré que te sigas insultando, ya te dije que no fue tu culpa

Serena: P-pero yo…

Ash: Serena, ya basta tú no eres un estorbo para mi, y nunca te he considerado eso, *le da un beso en la frente*, tranquila, me recuperare, esto es algo que sanara, pero si te hubiera pasado algo a ti no me lo perdonaría, eres una persona muy importante para mi serena, jamas me perdonaria si te llegara a pasar algo estando yo allí para poder evitarlo, esa es una herida que no sanaria nunca en mi interior

Serena: ¿Enserio soy tan importante para ti?

Ash: Claro que si serena, y porfavor no te pongas asi, sabes que no me gusta verte llorar

Serena: E-esta bien

Ash: Asi esta mejor *la besa otra vez en la frente*, ahora descansemos

Serena: ¿Pero como te vas a recostar en el árbol, con tu espalda herida?

Ash: Pues, nose

Serena: S-si q-quieres puedes recostar t-tu cabeza en mis p-piernas

Ash: S-seguro, ¿no te molesta?

Serena: N-no para nada

Ash se recuesta su cabeza en las piernas de serena y cierra los ojos, pero sintió que serena jugaba con su cabello y abrió los ojos

Serena: L-lo siento a-ash y-yo….

Ash: Tranquila serena, es que nunca antes habían jugado con mi cabello, pero esta bien ¿p-puedes seguir? (baia baia ¬‿¬)

Serena: S-seguro ash *y continuó jugando con su cabello hasta que el se durmio*

Con pikachu y pikalina: (aquí los pondré a hablar normal porque están hablando entre ellos y además me da pava)

Pikalina: Pikachu gracias por salvarme

Pikachu: No fue nada pikalina, he roto peores cosas que esas piedras con mi cola

Pikalina: Gracias de todas formas *lo besa en la mejilla y él se sonroja*, que descanses *y se acuesta al lado de él*

Pikachu: Que descanses *la besa en la frente y se acuesta*

Del lado de serena quien había observado a los pikachus aun sin entender nada:

Serena: *Mira a ash, sonríe y dice* Que descanses ashy *lo besa en el cachete y se duerme*


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: "La cita"

Eran las 3:00 P.M:

Serena: *Despierta* Ahhhh ¿qué horas serán? *Mira en su celular* Oh oh, Ashy...em perdon ash despierta

Ash: Serena... no me iré a ninguna parte sin...ti *en sus sueños (o eso creía él)*

Serena: Yo tampoco ashy *lo abraza y él corresponde, se quedan así durante unos minutos hasta que ash despierta*

Ash: ¿Serena?, ¿p-porque estamos abrazados?

Serena: A-ash y-yo...

Ash: D-de seguro dormimos asi, bueno dejando eso de lado, buenos días

Serena: ¿Dias?, jaja ash ya son las 3 de la tarde

Ash: ¿Que, las 3 de la tarde?

Serena: Sip, ya hasta nos perdimos el almuerzo

Ash: Que mal, pero no tengo tanta hambre, ¿sabes?

Serena: Bueno entonces esto te sonara raro, porque yo si tengo hambre *algo apenada*

Ash: Para nada, es más hagamos algo

Serena: ¿Qué cosa?

Ash: Como nos perdimos el almuerzo mi mamá debe de creer que ya almorzamos y no nos habrá dejado comida, ¿te parece si vamos a comer?, yo invito

Serena: ¿Seguro?, n-no quiero ser una molestia

Ash: Serena ya habíamos hablado de eso, tu no eres ni un estorbo ni una molestia para mi, entonces ¿vamos?

Serena: Esta bien ash

Ash: Bien, y ¿donde estan pikachu y pikalina?

Serena: Detrás de ti

Ash se volteo y pudo ver a pikachu y pikalina durmiendo muy juntos ( baia baia ¬‿¬)

Ash: Pikachu, pikalina despierten, vamos a ir a almorzar

Pikachu: Pika pikachu (cinco minutos más)

Pikalina: Pika, pika pika chu (ya voy, despierta dormilón) *moviendo un poco a pikachu con su cola*

Pikachu: Pika, pika (ya voy, ya voy)

Ambos pikachus se suben a los hombros de sus entrenadores, ash se levanta y ayuda a serena a levantar extendiendole su mano como todo buen caballero (que lendo *o*), cuando se levantó se quedó agarrando la mano de serena

Ash: Bien, vamos a almorzar conozco un buen restaurante por aquí cerca, ¿que dices serena?

Serena: E-esta bien, v-vamos *sonrojada porque ash no dejaba de agarrar su mano*

Ash: Bueno andando

Y así salieron todos a almorzar cuando llegaron, una mesera les atendió y les tomo su orden, cuando terminaron le pagaron a la mesera por la comida, no sin antes dejarle una buena propina

Ash: Bueno, creo que ya es hora de regresar a casa

Serena: Ahhh

Ash: ¿Que pasa serena?

Serena: E-es que yo quería p-pasar más t-tiempo contigo

Ash: De qué hablas serena, ¿pasamos todos los días juntos, no?

Serena: S-si ash pero yo no me refiero a eso, me refiero a estar los dos y-ya sabes s-solos

Ash: A, eso (mente de ash: No lo puedo creer sera como una cita, solos ella y yo)

Serena: P-pero, ¿sabes que?, mejor olvidalo y-yo creo que fue una mala idea

Ash: Claro que no serena, al contrario me gusto *con un sonrisa*

Serena: ¿Enserio?

Ash: Seguro, solos tu y yo, ¿cierto?

Serena: S-si

Ash: Bueno, entonces vamos *se emocionó tanto al ver que tendría una especie de "cita" con serena que sin darse cuenta le agarro la mano*

Serena: S-seguro *sonrojada*

Caminaron durante un rato hasta que:

Ash: Y bien, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Serena: N-no se, ¿y si vamos de compras?

Ash: De acuerdo

Serena: No te molesta, ¿cierto?

Ash: Para nada

Serena: Bueno entonces vamos *esta vez fue ella quien le agarro la mano logrando sonrojarlo, pero no lo soltó*

Y así se la pasaron durante 2 horas viendo tiendas de ropa a petición de serena, hasta que sintieron hambre

Ash: Oye serena, ¿quieres ir a cenar?, yo invito

Serena: ¿Otra vez ash?, no yo invito esta vez

Ash: Claro que no serena

Serena: Claro que si ash

Ash: Que no

Serena: Que si

Ash: Que no

Serena: Que si

Ash: Que no

Serena: Que si

Ash: Que no

Serena: Que no

Ash: Que si

Serena: Vez tu dijistes que si ash, asi que yo pago

Ash: Esta bien, pero la próxima actividad que hagamos yo pago, ¿hecho?

Serena: Hecho *dándole una sonrisa encantadora*

En el restaurante:

Ash: Mesa para dos porfavor

Mesero: Siganme

En la mesa:

Mesero: Enseguida les traigo el menú

Ash: Esta bien gracias

Esperaron unos minutos hablando de cosas triviales cuando llegó el mesero y les dio el menú, pidieron su comida, para ellos y para sus pokemons, cuando terminaron de comer llego el mesero

Mesero: ¿Van a pedir algún postre?

Serena: Nosotros...

Ash: No gracias, ¿podría darnos la cuenta porfavor?

Mesero: De inmediato señor

Cuando el mesero trajo la cuenta serena la pagó y se fueron, aunque serena se extraño por ese comportamiento de ash

Ash: Serena, ¿quieres ir a pasear al parque?

Serena: Claro, aunque, me encantaría ver el atardecer *con sus mejillas algo rojas*

Ash: Si quieres podemos verlo juntos

Serena: Seguro

Se fueron a el parque y se sentaron a observar el atardecer

Serena: Si que es un hermoso atardecer, ¿no?

Ash: Si, (Mente de ash: Pero tu eres mas hermosa)

Al terminar de observar el atardecer

Ash: Bueno, ¿quieres un helado serena?

Serena: Sip

Ash: Bueno, ven vamos *extendiendole su mano*

Se levantaron aun agarrados de la mano y se fueron a una heladería que quedaba cerca (si yo hice que pueblo paleta tuviera heladería)

Chica: Bienvenidos, ¿en que les puedo ayudar?

Ash: Me puede dar un helado de... ¿de qué sabor lo quieres serena?

Serena: No se, ¿puedes elegirlo tú?

Ash: Seguro, bueno entonces dos helados de vainilla con caramelo por favor

Chica: De inmediato

La chica le sirvió sus helados, ash pago y se fueron hacia su casa caminando, aunque en el trayecto serena casi se cae, así que para evitar eso ash sugirió que le agarrara la mano, a lo cual ella accedió gustosa

Ash: Y... ¿te divertiste hoy serena?

Serena: Claro que si ash, contigo siempre me la paso bien

Ash: Me alegra que sea así porque vamos a tener más salidas como estas

Serena: ¿Enserio?

Ash: Sip

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a casa de ash:

Serena: Ash

Ash: ¿Si?

Serena: Y-y sí se dan cuenta de lo de tu espalda, y-y si preguntan que paso y-yo...

Ash: Tu no vas a hacer absolutamente nada, yo les diré lo que paso, tu estate tranquila, no te pasara nada

Serena: Gracias ash

Ash: ¿Gracias porque?

Serena: Por estar siempre ahí para mi, y por este grandioso día

Ash: No fue nada serena, lo hago con mucho gusto

Serena: *Lo besa en el cachete* Gracias, igualmente Ashy *algo sonrojada*

Ash: *La besa en la frente* No fue nada, Sere *con una sonrisa y algo sonrojado*, ven entremos *y le agarra la mano*

Dentro de casa de ash, antes de que ellos llegaran:

Se escuchan varios sollozos dentro de la casa, al parecer delia estaba llorando

Misty: Tranquila señora ketchum, ash va a estar bien, él es muy fuerte, y sabe como protegerse el mismo

May: Si, calmate todo estara bien

Delia: Eso lo se

Hikari: Y entonces... ¿porque esta llorando?

Delia: Por serena

Todos: ¿Serena?

Delia: Si, si la pierdo se me va a hacer dificil encontrar otra buena nuera como ella

Todos se caen hacia atrás comicamente

Ash: Mamaaaaaaaa, ya llegamos! *entró a la cocina agarrado de la mano de serena*

Delia: Serenaaaaaaaa! *y la abraza*

Serena: Hola señora ketchum

Delia: No sabes que preocupada me tenias

Serena: L-lo siento

Ash: Am ¿mamá?

Delia: ¿Si?

Ash: Yo, tambien regrese

Delia: Si, ya me di cuenta, ¿serena estas bien, no te paso nada, ash te protegió, ya son novios?

Serena: Si, no, no me paso nada, si me protegió y no, no somos novios *algo sonrojada*

Delia: Lastima

Ash: ¿Quien es tu hijo, ella o yo?

Delia: Tu, pero ella es mi nuera, la que me dará nietos, no puedo dejar que le ocurra algo o si no los bebés no nacerán fuertes y sanos

Serena y ash se sonrojan, y lo demás miran la escena con cara de -.-'

Misty: Típico -.-' *los demás asienten*

Ash: Mamaaaaaaa! *sonrojado*

Korrina: Y... ¿porque vienen agarrados de la mano?, ¿hay algo de lo que no nos hemos enterado? *con mirada picara*

Serena: N-no *sonrojada*

Ash: S-si n-no hay nada de lo d-deban enterarse *sonrojado, y ambos separaron sus manos*

Delia: Bueno, ¿ya comieron?

Serena: Si, ash me invitó a almorzar, luego fuimos de compras, luego fuimos a cenar, yo pague, luego...

Delia: ¿QUEEEEEEEEE?, ¿TU PAGASTES?, ashton ketchum, qué modales son esos de dejar que tu novia pague la cena eh, yo no te he enseñado eso

Ash: P-pero mamá, ella pagó porque quiso, además yo le dije que pagaba la siguiente actividad que hiciéramos

Delia: Y ¿CUÁL FUE ESA ACTIVIDAD?

Ash: Fuimos al parque y luego por helado

Delia: Mas te vale

Dawn: Osea que admites que es tu novia, ¿eh?

Ash: Y-yo nunca dije eso

Iris: Como sea, chicas vamos a hablar un poco *mirando a serena junto con las demás*

Misty: Si, vamos a hablar

May, korrina, hikari y dawn: Si

Serena: Y-yo voy a...

Korrina: O no, tu no te escapas *y se la llevan a rastras hacia la sala*

Max: Pobre -.-'

Clemont: Bueno, nosotros también vamos a hablar, cierto chicos *ellos asienten y miran a ash*

Ash: Y-yo...

Clemont: Tu tampoco te escapas *y también se lo llevan a rastras*

Delia: Estos chicos están cada vez más raros -.-'

Con las chicas:

Korrina: ¿Y bien?

Serena: ¿Y bien que?

Misty: Cuentanos, que tal te fue en tu "cita" con ash

Serena: N-no fue u-una c-cita

Dawn: ¿A no?, may cómo llamas a cuando dos personas están solas, haciendo cualquier tipo de actividades que ambos elijan, y que disfruten de su compañía mutua

May: Creo que se llama... a si una CITA

Serena: B-bueno, llámenlo como quieran, y-yo se que no fue una cita, p-pero aun así les contare, pues, primero fuimos a almorzar, el invito, luego fuimos de compras, luego a cenar, yo invite, luego fuimos a...

Todas: ¿A?

Serena: A... v-ver el atardecer juntos

Todas: Qué romántico ω

Serena: Si, luego fuimos a comer helado, y venimos de regreso a casa, cuando casi me caigo y ash sugirió agarrarnos de manos, para no volverme a caer y cuando estábamos en la entrada le dije ashy y el me dijo sere, oh y casi se me olvida, el me dijo que era muy importante para el ¿pueden creerlo?, parece un sueño

Korrina: Pues te aseguro que es muy real, y te ayudaremos en lo que podamos con ash, ¿verdad chicas? *todas asintieron*

Serena: Gracias chicas, son las mejores amigas que alguien puede tener *se dieron un abrazo grupal, y aunque korrina y hikari no se llevaran tan bien, decidieron cooperar para ayudar a serena*

Del lado de los chicos:

Ash:... Y eso fue lo que pasó

Clemont: No se porque pero me late que eso de "agarrarse para que no se volviera a caer" era una excusa para agarrarle la mano

Barry: ¿Y lo dudas?

De vuelta con las chicas:

Serena: ¿Y como les fue a ustedes con los chicos, chicas eh, cuentenme?

Iris: Yo me quede con la señora delia no la iba a dejar sola

Serena: ¿Y a ustedes?

Bonnie: Pues...

*FLASHBACK*

Clemont: Oigan chicos, ¿y si nos separamos?

Gary: Gran idea clemont asi podre estar con mi novia a solas *abrazando de la cadera a misty quien le abrazo su brazo*

Misty: Sip

Drew: Bueno, pero.. ¿como vamos a ir divididos?

Gary: Bueno ustedes organicen como quieran, con tal de que no me quiten a misty todo bien

Clemont: Bueno, barry tu con quien iras

Barry: No se, dawn ¿quieres ir conmigo?

Dawn: Seguro barry

Clemont: Bueno tu iras con bawn, y tu drew

Drew: ¿May que dices, me acompañas?

May: No veo porque no

Max: Oye bonnie, ¿Me acompañas a dar un paseo? *algo sonrojado*

Bonnie: S-seguro *sonrojada*

Clemont: Bueno, entonces yo iré con korrina y hikari

Hikari: ¿Y haruto?

Clemont: Que acompañe a max y bonnie

Haruto: Está bien *mirando desafiante a max quien le dio una mirada de odio*

Clemont: Bueno, andando *y dicho esto se separan en los grupos ya formados*

Con los enanos...eh digo peques:

Max: Bueno les parece si vamos al parque *ambos asienten pero de repente*

¿?: Prepárense para los problemas... y más vale que teman.

¿?: ¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastación!

¿? ¡Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación!

¿?: ¡Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor!

¿?: ¡Y extender nuestro reino hasta Zinacantán!

Jessie!... Jamememes!

Jessie: ¡El equipo rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!

James: ¡Ríndanse ahora o preparense para lucharcharchar!

Meowth: Meowth, así es.

Max y bonnie:¡Equipo rocket! *ambos se miran y sonríen*

Haruto: ¿Quienes son esos?

Max: Son personas malas que roban los pokemons de las demás personas

Jessie: Así es torpes y mas les vale que entreguen a pikachu

Max: Por si no lo has notado pikachu no está aquí, creo que deberias usar lentes

Jessie: Cállate torpe, pero bueno como pikachu no está talvez me sirva ese pequeño dedenne de hay *señalando a el dedenne de bonnie (me había olvidado de la existencia de esa pequeña rata naranja)*

Bonnie: No a dedenne no se lo llevaran

Dedenne: De nenene (si no me iré con ustedes)

Jessie: Pues si no lo quieres entregar nos lo llevaremos, ahora meowth

Meowth: Será un placer *aparecen 2 manos metálicas una coge a dedenne pero como bonnie no lo quería entregar la otra la coge a ella*

Max y haruto: Bonnie!

Max: Ahora si me hicieron enfadar, sal grovyle

Grovyle: Grovyle gro ¿grovyle? (a luchar¿bonnie?)

Haruto: A mi igual, charmeleon a luchar

Charmeleon: Char charmeleon (tu lo has dicho haruto)

Jessie: Parece que los mini-torpes quieren luchar, bien sal gourgeist y enseñales algo a estos mocosos

Gourgeist: Gour gourgeist (con mucho gusto jessie)

James: Tu también inkay

Inkay: Inkay in (claro que si)

Max: Veamos quien le va a enseñar a quien

Haruto: Estoy contigo max

Jessie: Mocosos insolentes, gourgeist bola sombra

Gourgeist: Gouuuuurgeist

James: Inkay psicorrayo

Inkay: IIIIIInkay

Max: Grovyle bala semilla

Grovyle: Groooovyle

Haruto: Charmeleon lanzallamas

Charmeleon: Chaaaaaaaarmeleon

Los 4 ataques explotaron entre si

Jessie: Gourgeist pulso umbrío

Gourgeist: Gour gourgeist

James: Inkay tacleada

Inkay: Inkaaay

Max: *Susurrando* pst, haruto hay que cortar los brazos

Haruto: *También susurrando* Entendido

Max: Grovyle esquivalo y utiliza hojas navaja en un brazo mecánico

Haruto: Charmeleon esquivalo y utiliza garra metal en un brazo mecánico

Ambos pokemons esquivarón los ataques y liberaron a bonnie y a dedenne, max y haruto salieron corriendo hacia bonnie y lograron atraparla, y grovyle atrapó a dedenne

Max: Grovyle terminemos con bala semilla

Haruto: Charmeleon lanzallamas

Bonnie: Dedenne impactrueno

Los tres ataques mandaron a volar al equipo rocket

Jessie, james y meowth: ¡El equipo rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!

Max: Gracias grovyle, toma un descanso *regresandolo a su pokebola*

Haruto: Tu tambien charmeleon *regresandolo a su pokebola*

Max y haruto: ¿Bonnie estas bien?

Bonnie: Si, gracias a ustedes

Max y haruto: No fue nada

Bonnie: Dedenne, ¿estas bien?

Dedenne: De denenene (si gracias a tus pretendientes)

Max: ¿Quieren helado?, yo invito

Haruto y bonnie: Seguro max

Fueron a la misma heladería que ash y serena solo que ellos aun seguían de compras, al llegar max pide un helado para haruto y otro para él y bonnie, el de haruto como es más pequeño se lo sirvieron primero, pero al ver l as intenciones de max, haruto le regala su helado a bonnie, quien lo acepta gustosa, cuando max le iba a dar su helado ella le dice que No tenia espacio y max se lo come solo, luego de comer los helados

Haruto: Y... ¿Que hacemos aho... *suena un teléfono*

Max: O perdón, ¿hola?...si...¿ahora?... está bien allá nos vemos adios

Bonnie: ¿Quién era max?

Max: May, dice que nos reunamos para cenar en el centro comercial

Bonnie: Okey, entonces vamos *ellos asienten y se van*

Con clorrina (nombre junto de clemont y korrina) y la entrometida de hikari:

Hikari estaba del lado izquierdo de clemont y korrina del lado derecho, ambas con miradas retadoras y casi agarrando las manos de clemont

Clemont: ¿Que quieren hacer ahora chicas?

Hikari y korrina: No se... ¿y si damos un paseo?, okey... ¡ya deja de copiarme!

Clemont: -.-' Bueno, vamos a pasear entonces

Hikari y korrina: De acuerdo, ¡enserio ya basta de copiarme!

En el trayecto:

Clemont: ¿Chicas quieren helado?, yo invito

Hikari y korrina: Si *ambas se miran enfurecidas y se dan la espalda*

Clemont: Ya vuelvo -.-'

Cuando clemont se fue:

Hikari: Voy al baño ya vengo *y se fue*

De repente korrina escucho unas explosiones y fue a ver qué pasaba, cuando llego vio a un chico con un lucario algo herido, a otros chicos con 3 machokes rodeándolo, y unos 2

machokes en el suelo debilitado

1Chico: Vez, te lo dijimos, no eres más que un debilucho, ahora acabaremos contigo y nos darás tu dinero, machoke golpe ka...

Korrina: Lucario puño incremento

Lucario: Grrrrr *y golpea a un machoke quien retrocede*

Korrina: Dejenlo en paz

2Chico: ¿Quien te crees tu para decirlo?, no eres más que una niñita con un perro subdesarrollado, apuesto a que es débil *y los demas se rien, y lucario empieza a gruñirles*, y si no quieres que termine como el pokemon de el es mejor que te vayas a tu casa a medirte unos cuantos vestidos princesita

Korrina: ¿A si?, Pues esta "princesita" y este "perro subdesarrollado" les patearan el trasero

Lucario: Grrrrr (así es korrina)

2Chico: Si como no, terminare contigo y te iras llorando a casa

Korrina: Solo intentalo

1Chico: Tu lo pedistes, Machoke golpe karate

Korrina: Lucario esquivalo y usa hueso veloz

Lucario lo esquivo y golpeo a un machoke fácilmente dejándolo debilitado, el chico y su lucario solo miraban asombrados el poder de lucario y korrina

3Chico: Grrr, machoke golpe bajo

Korrina: Lucario esquivalo y usa aura esfera

Lucario lo esquivo y golpeo a machoke dejándolo debilitado

2Chico: Rayos, es fuerte, machoke Puño dinámico

Korrina: Lucario Puño incremento

Ambos atacaron y quedaron a par hasta que korrina dijo

Korrina: Lucario enseñemosle quien manda *lucario sonrió confiado y puso más resistencia logrando golpear a machoke y dejarlo un poco debilitado*

Korrina: Lucario acabalo con aura esfera

Lucario formó un aura esfera y la lanzó contra machoke quien cayó al suelo debilitado

Korrina: Ahora vete, y no molestes mas

2Chico: Esta bien princesita, me iré pero volveré *regresando a su machoke a la pokebola, y yéndose a no se donde*

Korrina se acercó al chico y su lucario y les preguntó

Korrina: ¿están bien?

Chico: Si, gracias por salvarme de esos tipos linda, solo me ganaron porque eran más que yo, Por cierto mi nombre es kyle ¿Y el tuyo? *acercándose un poco a korrina con un tono seductor y a la vez de todo un caballero*

Korrina: Y-yo soy k-korrina *nerviosa por el acercamiento del chico*

Kyle: Korrina, un lindo nombre para una linda chica, en un gusto conocerte *le agarro su mano y la beso, justo en ese momento llega clemont con los helados, acompañado por hikari quien ya tenía el suyo, y clemont los derramo, se puso celoso y se acercó a ellos rápidamente*

Clemont: Korrina ya llegamos, ¿quién es el? *con un todo algo celoso*

Korrina: C-clemont e-el es kyle u-un amigo

Kyle: Hola y... ¿quienes son ellos korrina? *con también un tono celoso en su voz*

Korrina: E-ella es hikari y el es clemont

Hikari: Hola

Clemont: Hola *con un tono de voz apagado*

Kyle: Bueno, continuando con nuestra conversación, ¿quieres ir a comer algo conmigo?, es como un agradecimiento por lo de antes

Clemont: Ahh...

Korrina: Seguro, vuelvo luego chicos *y dicho esto se fue con kyle, aunque en el trayecto también se iba tropezando varias veces por estar distraída, y kyle se ofreció a agarrarle la mano, a lo que ella aceptó algo sonrojada, claro está que hikari y clemont se quedaron viendo la escena, y clemont estaba que estallaba de la impotencia*

Clemont: ¡No puedo creer que enserio se halla ido con ese tipo, apenas y lo conoce, no puedo creer que haya caído con sus coqueteos, quien se cree que es! *rojo de ira*

Hikari: Clemont calmate, es su decisión, además ni siquiera sabemos si apenas lo conoce, puede ser que lo conozca hace tiempo y no nos haya dicho nada

Clemont: Seguro *rodando los ojos*, Pero ahh... tienes razón, ¿te parece si vamos a sentarnos mientras me calmo?, y de paso te compro otro helado, por haber tirado el tuyo

Hikari: Si, vamos

Con Korrina y kyle

Kyle: ¿Y que quieres comer?

Korrina: Pues...hoy hace algo de calor, ¿te parece si compramos helado?

Kyle: Seguro, vamos *y entraron en la heladeria*

Chica: Hola bienvenidos, ¿en que les puedo ayudar?

Kyle: Deme dos helados de... ¿de que sabor korrina?

Korrina: De fresa

Kyle: Bueno, uno de fresa y otro de chocolate

Chica: Enseguida *la chica les dio sus helados y se sentaron a comer mientras hablaban*

Kyle: Y... ¿eres de aqui de kanto?

Korrina: No, yo soy de kalos ¿y tu?

Kyle: Yo soy de sinnoh (otro de sinnoh), ¿y tu novio y tu amiga?

Korrina: E-el n-no es mi n-novio, y ella no es mi amiga

Kyle: ¿Osea que tengo oportunidad?

Korrina: P-pues y-yo...

Kyle: Lo tomare como un si, *sonriendo y haciendo que korrina se sonroje musho* después de todo, ¿quién no querría estar con una chica tan hermosa, fuerte, inteligente y valiente como tu?

Korrina: ¿E-enserio c-crees que yo s-soy t-todo eso?

Kyle: Sip, y mucho más

Korrina: G-gracias kyle

Kyle: De nada, solo digo la verdad

Y así siguieron hablando hasta que korrina recibió una llamada

Korrina: O, disculpa ¿hola?... aja... ¿ahora?, pero estoy algo ocupada... okey, okey ya voy, te veo alla adios *cuelga*

Kyle: ¿Y?

Korrina: Lo siento kyle, pero me tengo que ir

Kyle: Bueno esta bien, ¿te parece si lo aplazamos para después?

Korrina: Si

Kyle: Bueno, ¿me das tu número de teléfono?

Korrina: Claro *se lo da y el no anota, luego salen de la heladería y se despiden*

Kyle: Entonces, hasta pronto korrina *otra vez le besa la mano y clemont y hikari lo miran todo*

Korrina: H-hasta pronto k-kyle *kyle se va y korrina también, pero clemont y hikari la detienen*

Clemont: Korrina, vamos may nos llamó y nos dijo que debemos ir a cenar con ellos en el centro comercial, ¿vamos?

Korrina: Seguro

Con Darry: (Combinación de los nombres de dawn y barry)

Barry: Oye dawn, ¿damos un paseo, nose por el parque?

Dawn: Seguro, vamos

Se fueron a un parque en el cual se la pasaron toda la tarde, comieron helado, y siguieron hablando y paseando

Barry:Oye dawn, ¿quieres jugar?

Dawn: ¿A que?

Barry: A esto*y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas*

Dawn .Jajajaja...barry...jajaja...y-ya para...

Barry: ¡Jamás!

Dawn: Jajajaja...si e-es a-asi...jajajajaja...ahora es mi turno *y esta vez comenzó ella a hacerle cosquillas a barry*

Barry: Jajajajajajaja...d-dawn p-para...jajajajajaja

Dawn: ¡Jamás! *tratando de imitar la voz de barry*

Y así siguieron, se intercambiaban para hacerse cosquillas, hasta que barry hizo un mal movimiento y ambos se cayeron de la banca donde estaban sentados, rodando por el césped cayendo barry encima de dawn, obviamente ambos estaban muy sonrojados

Barry: D-dawn y-yo...

Dawn: B-barry y-yo...

Y se fueron acercando, mas y mas, hasta que estaban a solo unos cuantos centímetros, cuando se detuvieron

Barry: Dawn y-yo, h-hay algo que he querido decirte

Dawn: ¿Q-Que es barry?

Barry: Dawn y-yo t-te...t-tu m-me...ah es más difícil de lo que esperaba, ¿sabes que?

Dawn: ¿Que?

Barry: Mejor te lo demuestro

Entonces le acaricia su rostro, y...la besa

*POV DAWN*

¡No puedo creerlo!, él me besó, barry me beso, sus labios son tan, tan cálidos, me sorprendió que hiciera esto, pero yo correspondi, siendo sincera lo necesitaba, necesitaba saber que el me amaba, que me quería, y... ahora, ya todo me queda claro

*POV BARRY*

¡No puedo creerlo!, la bese, en serio bese a dawn y-y ella correspondió, sus labios son suaves y tiernos, con un sabor a... cerezas, dulces y jugosas cerezas, me siento capturado por sus besos, jamás me imagine que supieran así tan, tan, tan delicioso, espero volver a probarlos de nuevo

*POV NORMAL*

Ambos cerraban sus ojos disfrutando de el beso, disfrutando de su compañía mutua, hasta que... el oxígeno hizo de las suyas y acabo con este mágico momento. *ambos se sentaron en el césped*

Barry: D-dawn y-yo... *pero no pudo terminar porque dawn lo volvió a besar*

Pero esta vez fue diferente, agarro su cintura atrayéndola más hacia él, mientras ella colocaba sus manos en su cuello, ambos dejándose llevar por el momento y la ilusión, el metio su lengua dentro de la boca ella, ambos comenzaron a suspirar por el deseo, el deseo que los atrapaba y en ese momento todo se puso blanco, el tiempo se detuvo. Estaba paralizada, sus corazones latian fuertemente, pero... todo esto tuvo fin gracias al oxígeno, al separarse se pudo observar un hilo de saliva que recorría sus bocas, capturando así el mágico momento.

Dawn: ¿Y... eso que quiere decir? *algo agitada y con la respiración entre cortada*

Barry: Que... te amo dawn *también agitado*

Dawn: Y yo a ti barry *ambos se dieron un beso corto en los labios, que se acabó cuando llamaron a dawn y denuevo se acabó el mágico momento*

Dawn: ¿hola?...a, si e-es porque, b-barry y yo e-estábamos...corriendo, si estábamos corriendo... Bueno nos vemos alla adios

Barry: ¿Quien era?

Dawn: May, dice que nos encontremos en el centro comercial para cenar

Barry: Bueno, vamos *y ambos se fueron*

Del lado de Dray: (combinación de los nombres de drew y may)

Drew: ¿May damos un paseo?

May: Seguro

Ambos iban caminando y llegaron a un parque, iban tranquilos hasta que unos pokemons que estaban jugando se atraviesan en su camino y los empujan, quedando ambos abrazados en el césped, se miraron ambos sonrojados y drew hablo

Drew: M-may...

May: D-drew...

Drew: M-may t-tu m-me...y-yo... ah mejor hago esto

*NARRA MAY*

Entonces sucedió, acarició mi rostro y me beso, al fin su boca que guardaba la confesión detallada de sus últimos pecados se encontraba con la mía, un beso para adentrarse en lo que siento para así rescatarme de tantas y tantas torres. Comenzé a temblar guardando mis suspiros con su nombre grabado, mientras la noche me llenaba con una invitación a su cuello y el silencio en el que se encontraba el parque buscaba ruido con su respiración. Mientras su boca se deslizaba por mi piel mi corazón dispuesto a darle amor apaciguaba mis nervios alterados, relajados por su presencia como un secreto que revelar como si se tratase de de una película donde la trama sin él seguramente no sería la misma, hasta que, como siempre el oxígeno a cabo con el momento

Drew: M-may e-espero que...

Pero no lo deje terminar, mis labios estaban deseosos de volver a probar los suyos y sucumbi ante la tentasion

*NARRA DREW*

Mientras sus labios tocaban los míos borraba de mi mente todo, me desgarraban la garganta pero no había dolor, mi respiración se acortaba en cada movimiento y el dulce aroma de su cabello invadía mi ser, era un beso que me arrancaba la vida y el que no tienes miedo de morir, porque ese beso era lo que me mantenía vivo en ese instante y no quería, no podía desprenderme de esos labios... Pero el oxígeno me obligo

*NARRADOR NORMAL* (osea sho)

Ambos al igual que dawn y barry, pudieron observar un hilo de saliva recorriendo sus labios

May: C-creo que deberíamos ll-llamar a los demás *con la voz agitada*

Drew: S-si *may llamo a todos excepto a ash y a serena, quienes no sabían donde estaban*

May: V-vamos a e-el centro comercial a cenar con los chicos

Drew: O-okey

*Y se fueron caminando sin dirigirse la palabra*

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Todas (excepto bonnie quien estaba en el baño y se perdió de las partes dray y darry): Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh o , que lindooooo

Serena: Y...¿que paso despues de eso?

Dawn: Pues no hemos vuelto a hablar

Iris: ¿Y ustedes may?

May: Tampoco

Korrina: Pues a mi me parece que están más que claros sus sentimientos *dawn y may se sonrojaron*

Hikari: ¿Y que paso contigo y gary misty?

Misty: Pues... la verdad no fue nada interesante, simplemente fuimos a comer helado ir de compras, pasear y a cenar, nada inusual -.-'

Todas (excepto bonnie, quien no había regresado del baño): -.-'

Con los chicos:

Todos: ¿Queeeee? (excepto max y haruto que les taparon los oídos para que no oyeran las cosas pervertidas y sensuales que decían barry y drew)

Max: ¿Que, que paso?, ¿porque no nos dejaron oír?

Clemont: Lo siento niños pero eso era muy zukulemto como para que ustedes lo oyeran

Haruto: ¿Al menos podrían decirnos que paso?

Clemont: Bueno para resumir, barry beso a dawn y drew a may

Max: ¿Como que te besastes con mi hermana?, mas te vale cuidarla y no dañarle su corazón, ¿¡ENTENDISTES¡? *agarrandolo del cuello de su camiseta*

Drew: T-tranquilo max, eso no va a pasar, la amo mucho como para hacer eso

Max: Mas te vale *soltandolo*

Ash: Si, y a ti también con dawn barry, ella es como una hermana para mi, asi que mas te vale que la trates bien

Barry: Tranquilo ash, claro que la tratare como se merece, como a una reina

Ash: Mas te vale, ¿y que paso despues?

Barry: No hemos hablado más

Drew: Si, nosotros tampoco

Barry. Pero bueno, ya es tarde hasta mañana

Todos: Hasta mañana

En el cuarto de las chicas:

Bonnie: ¿Podrían repetirlo por favor?

Serena: Lo siento bonnie, pero no puedes oír lo que ellas dijeron

Bonnie: ¿Por lo menos podrian decirme que paso?

Korrina: Si, dawn beso a barry y may a drew

Bonnie: Que lindo o , bueno hasta mañana chicas

Todas: Hasta mañana


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Max vs haruto y conociendo nuevos amigos

Al dia siguiente:

Delia: Buenos días chicos (ya todos se habían bañado e ido a desayunar)

Todos: Buenos días señora ketchum

Pikachu y pikalina: Pika pikachu (buenos días)

Delia: Vengan sientense a desayunar *todos asintieron y se sentaron, durante el desayuno estuvo muy callado, sobre todo por parte de dawn, barry, may y drew, hasta que como siempre delia hablo*

Delia: Y...¿se divirtieron anoche?

Serena: Si, fue muy divertido, me divertí mucho con ash *algo sonrojada*

Ash: Yo tambien me diverti mucho contigo serena *también algo sonrojado*

Delia: ¿y ustedes chicos? *mirando a dawn, may, barry, drew, clemont, hikari, max, haruto, bonnie, korrina y misty*

Misty: Yo me la pase muy bien con gary

Max: Nosotros también, incluso comimos helado *haruto y bonnie asintieron*

Korrina: Yo conoci a otro chico se llama kyle y me la pase muy bien con el, tambien me la pase bien con hikari y clemont *sonriendo*

Hikari:Yo tambien me la pase bien *sonriendo*

Clemont: Yo también *un poco celoso, pero con una sonrisa*

Delia: ¿Y ustedes?, no me han respondido

Dawn: S-si t-también me la pase bien

May: Y-yo igual

Barry y drew: S-si

Delia: Okey...

Misty: ¿Que se supone que vamos a hacer hoy?

Haruto: Max y yo tendremos una batalla

Max: Si

Ash: Bueno, entonces iremos a ver su batalla y luego, ¿les parece si vamos a pasear o a hacer un picnic?

Chicas: ¡Picnic!

Ash: Bueno un picnic será

Serena:Yo prepararé los postres *retirándose de la mesa*

Korrina y bonnie: ¡Yo te ayudo! *siguiendo a serena*

May y dawn:¡ Yo iré a preparar la comida... bueno nosotras! *siguiendo a las demás*

Iris: ¡Yo las ayudo! *yéndose tras ellas*

Misty: Y yo...

Ash :Tu no haras nada, mejor termina de desayunar

Misty: *Aura depresiva* Esta bien

Delia: ¡Chicas espérenme yo les ayudo con la comida! *siguiendolas*

Al terminar de desayunar y de hacer la comida para el picnic:

Ash: Bueno mamá nos vamos adios

Los demas: Adios

Pikachu y pikalina: Pikaaa (adioos)

Delia: Adios

Al llegar al laboratorio del profesor oak, se encontraron con gary, le dijeron del picnic, y el accedió a ir, saludaron al prof. oak le dijeron de la batalla de max y haruto y el acepto

Ya en el campo de batalla:

Clemont: Bueno yo sere el arbitro, sera una batalla 1 vs 1, comienzen

Max: Bien sal grovyle

Grovyle: Grovyle

Haruto: Tu turno charmeleon

Charmeleon: Charmeleon

Max: Grovyle bala semilla

Grovyle: Gro grooooovyle

Haruto: Charmeleon lanzallamas

Charmeleon: Charmeleooon

Ambos ataques chocaron entre si

Max: Hojas navaja

Grovyle: Gro *asintiendo con la cabeza*

Haruto: Garra dragón

Charmeleon: Charmeleon *también asintiendo*

Ambos ataques volvieron a quedar a par

Haruto: Lanzallamas

Charmeleon: Charmeleeoon

Dio en el blanco dándole un potente y certero golpe a grovyle

Max: Grovyle lluevehojas

Grovyle: Grovyleeee

Acertó y le dio un potente golpe a charmeleon

Max: Bien ahora entra hay y utiliza hojas navaja

Grovyle: Grovyleee

Grovyle entro y atacó a charmeleon dejándolo un poco herido

Haruto: No charmeleon, ¿estas bien?

Charmeleon: Char *asintiendo*

Haruto: Bueno, garra metal

Charmeleon: Char charmeleon

Max. Es hora de mostrarles nuestro nuevo movimiento, grovyle esquivalo y usa...Tumba roca *Haruto y los chicos en las gradas se sorprendieron al escucharlo decir eso*

En las gradas:

Ash: Vaya max nunca dejará de asombrarme

Serena: Si, aunque tenga desventaja de tipo, no se deja vencer fácilmente

Ash: Así es serena, no me sorprendería que llegara a ganar el combate

En el campo de batalla:

Grovyle Esquivo el ataque y utilizó tumba roca, un movimiento muy efectivo dejando a charmeleon muy herido

Haruto: Charmeleon no te rindas usa lanzallamas

Charmeleon se levantó como pudo y uso lanzallamas también efectivo contra grovyle

Max: Grovyle terminemos con hojas navaja

Haruto: Charmeleon garra dragón

Ambos atacaron, y quedaron quietos , cuando de repente se derribaron los dos debilitados

Clemont: Es un empate

Max: Gracias grovyle, luchastes bien te mereces un descanso *regresandolo a su pokebola*

Haruto: Tu tambien charmeleon *regresandolo a su pokebola*, gracias por la batalla max

Max: De nada

Bonnie: Wow ambos son muy fuertes

Max y haruto: G-gracias b-bonnie *un poco sonrojados*

Ash: Si, bueno ya nos tenemos que ir al picnic *los demás asintieron, se despidieron, se fueron a el bosque a hacer su picnic*

De camino al picnic:

Serena: Y bien...¿donde haremos el picnic?

Misty: No tengo idea

Ash: Sere

Serena: ¿Si ashy?

Todos-ash y serena: ¿Sere?, ¿ashy? *con mirada picara*

Serena: B-bueno, n-nosotros n-nos decimos a-asi, y-yo le digo a-ashy y...

Ash: Y-yo le digo sere

Bonnie: Que lindos, hasta terminan sus frases o

Dawn: ¿Seguros de que no son novios? *con mirada picara, y ellos se sonrojan*

Serena: N-no somos n-novios *sonrojada y desanimada* (Mente de serena: Por ahora)

Ash: S-si, n-no lo somos *algo desanimado y sonrojado* (Mente de ash: por ahora)

Iris y May: Siii, seguro que no *rodando los ojos*

Ash: B-bueno, siguiendo con lo que te decía, ¿recuerdas el lugar donde n-nos dormimos? *el se sonroja con esto último*

Serena: S-si ashy, pero... ¿porque lo preguntas?

Ash: B-bueno me parece un buen lugar para hacer el picnic

Serena: Buena idea ashy, chicos vamos ya sabemos donde hacer el picnic *agarrando de la mano a ash, corriendo y haciendo que el se sonroje un poco, aunque ella no lo noto por estar corriendo pero el resto de los chicos si*

Al llegar al lugar:

Serena: Aqui estamos, ¿que les parece?

Misty e iris: Es...

Dawn y May: Muy...

Hikari, Bonnie y Korrina: Hermoso...

Serena: Me alegra que les guste, ahora preparemos las cosas *todos asintieron, las chicas se pusieron a arreglar las mantas y la comida hasta que...*

Misty  
¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Dawn: ¿Que paso?

Iris: ¿Quien se murio?

May: ¿Eh? *todos la miran con cara de -.-'*

Serena: ¿Que paso misty?

Misty: ¿Porque la vida es tan cruueeeeeeel? *y se tira comicamente de rodillas al piso*

Korrina: Misty, ¿que tienes?

Hikari: Si, ¿podemos ayudar?

Bonnie: Dinos, ¿qué te pasa?

Misty: S-s-se me olvidaron l-las bebidaaaaaaas

Serena, korrina, hikari, may, dawn, e iris se dieron un facepalm, ash, clemont, drew y barry se quedaron con una pokerface y max, bonnie y haruto se lanzaron al suelo gritando

Max, haruto y bonnie: ¡Nooooooo las bebidas!

Misty: Y-y eso no es todo, tambien, tambien se me quedó el chocolateeeeeeeeeeeee

Esta vez ash, clemont, drew y barry también se lanzaron al suelo a gritar y las chicas se dieron otro facepalm

Dawn: Bueno, entonces mandamos a 2 personas a casa de ash por ello

Misty: No había, hay que comprarlas

Iris: Entonces enviamos a 2 personas a comprarlas

May: ¿Pero, a quien? *todas miraron a todos lados, se miraron entre ellas y pusieron caras maliciosas*

Korrina: Ooooooooo, serenaaaaaaa

Serena: Ah no, yo no voy

Hikari: Vamos, además irás acompañada de tu ashy

Ash: ¿Enserio?

Dawn: Si, enserio, ahora vallanse *dice mientras los empuja*

May: Adios, que tengan suerte

Ash: y Serena: P-pero...

May: Dije A-D-I-O-S, ADIOS *Hablando entre dientes, lo cual los asustó y salieron corriendo*

Con el azabache y la peli-miel:

Ash: Buenoooo...¿vamos al centro comercial a comprar?

Serena: Si, vamos

Al llegar al centro comercial se escuchan unas explosiones (como la vez que korrina se encontró con kyle, serán los mismos tipos, solo que atacando a alguien diferente), ash y serena fueron a ver qué pasaba y se encontraron con una chica herida y tirada en el suelo, y su braixen un poco debilitado, junto con unos chicos diciendo cosas como:

1Chico: Rindete linda

2Chico: Si, no podrás con nosotros, somos muchos más

3Chico: Si, acompañamos hermosura *Y le agarra los cachetes acercandola mas a él, hasta que el braixen de la chica le pateó la mano, haciendo que retroceda*

1Chico: ¿Con que muy valiente no?, pues veremos si serás valiente después de esto

Con ash y serena:

Serena: ¿¡Qué les pasa a esos tipos!? voy a...

Ash: Tranquila serena, se que estas rabiosa yo tambien lo estoy, pero tu sola no vas a ir a enfrentarte a esos tipos

Serena: Pero ashy yo...

Ash: Pero nada, ¿y si te lastiman?, ¿y si te hacen daño?, no dejaré que pase eso, asi que no iras sola, vamos a atacarlos con nuestros pokemons

Serena: Esta bien, ¿Pikalina me ayudas?

Pikalina: Pikaaa (claro)

Ash: ¿Y tu pikachu?

Pikachu: Pikapi (igual)

Serena: Pero ellos son más

Ash: Entonces saquemos otro pokemon

Serena: Bien sal bra... Oh oh

Ash: ¿Que?

Serena: *Saca una pokeball* Es la pokeball del lucario de korrina, me dio para guardarla y se me olvido entregarsela

Ash: Bueno estoy seguro de que lucario querrá ayudarnos, *coge la pokeball de las manos de serena* bien sal lucario

Lucario: Grrrr... ¿Grrr, rrrr, rrrrr, grrr? (Ya... ¿ash, pikachu, pikalina, serena?

Ash: Hola lucario veras korrina olvido tu pokebola, pero crees que nos puedes ayudar

Lucario: Grrrrr ( a que)

Ash: ¿Ves esos tipos de haya? *el asiente*, bueno estan atacando a esa chica y vamos a defenderla, ¿nos ayudas? *el asiente de nuevo*

Serena: Bueno sal braixen

Braixen: Bra braixen (Hola a todos) *sonrojandose cuando vio a lucario* (la verdad es que a braixen le ha gustado lucario desde que era una fennekin, es solo que no se atrevia a decirselo, y a lucario tambien le gusta braixen)

Serena: Bueno vamos *sale corriendo con braixen y pikalina y con los chicos detrás de ellas*

1Chico: Machoke golpe ka...

¿?: Lanzallamas...

¿?: Braixeeeeeeeeen

El lanzallamas de braixen estalla contra el suelo y crea una nube de polvo, cuando se quita el polvo el braixen de la chica queda embobado con la braixen de serena y ella se sonrojo

2Chico: Miren quien llego, al parecer otra hermosura quiere ser nuestra *lamiéndose los labios*

4Chico: Asi es jefe *comenzando a acercarse a serena pero...*

¿?: Aura esfera

¿?: Grrrrrrrrrrrr *el aura esfera explotó en el suelo dejando otra nube de polvo y al disolverse el polvo se vio a ash, a pikachu y a lucario*

Ash: *Se acerca a serena* Estas bien sere, ¿esos tipos te hicieron algo? *mirándolos enfadado*

Serena: No ashy *ash se pone delante de ella, lo mismo hace lucario con braixen y pikachu con pikalina*

Ash: ¡A ella no la tocan, escucharon!

2Chico: Vaya, vaya, al parecer hay un chico que quiere quitarnos a estas muñecas *mirando a serena y a la chica, lo que hizo que a ash le diera más rabia*

Ash: ¡Pienso defenderlas a como dé lugar!

1Chico: Que asi sea, Machoke golpe karate

Los demás chicos: Tu también machoke *los 5 machoke se abalanzaron a los pokemons de ash y serena, los atacaron y quedaron un poco heridos*

Ash: Pikachu atactrueno, lucario puño incremento

Serena: Pikalina atactrueno, braixen lanzallamas

Atacaron y fueron golpes certeros

1Chico: Ya me harte, Sal Alakazam, usa psíquico y tráeme a esa hermosura que está allá

Alakazam usó psíquico y atrajo a serena hacia él, hasta que...

¿?: Pikachu atactrueno

¿?: Pikachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu *el pikachu ataca dejando herido a alakazam y a serena cayendo al suelo, cuando el extraño, él cual tenia él cabello negro y corto, sus ojos eran de color castaño, traía puesta una chaqueta azul junto camisilla negra, unos jeans negros y unoz zapatos tenis, era de la estatura de ash,junto a su pikachu, él cual tenía 2 mechones de su pelaje o cabello adelante, en su frente, la salvó agarrándola entre sus brazos*

¿?: ¿Estas bien linda?, ¿no te paso nada?

Serena: N-no *Ash miraba furioso y celoso esa imagen de un chico abrazando a serena y a ella mirándolo sonrojada y correspondiendo el abrazo*

Ash: No tengo tiempo para esto, *vio al grupo de chicos directo hacia la chica* ¡o no eso no! *corriendo hacia la chica, haciendo que los demás chicos corran y se escapen a no se donde*, ¿estas bien? *extendiendole la mano a la chica, la cual tenía él cabellos de color fucsia, sus ojos eran de color esmeralda, traía puesto una chaqueta blanca junto a una blusa blanco, una falta de color azul y unas zapatillas, era de la estatura de serena*

Chica: S-si g-gracias

Ash: Por cierto, soy ash Ketchum, él es pikachu y el es lucario *ambos saludaron asintiendo*

Serena: ¡Ashyyyyyyyy!

Ash: ¿Que pasa sere?

Serena: ¿Qué haces hablando aun con ella?, no ves que está herida

Ash: A-a perdón

Serena: Tranquilo ashy, de seguro te distrajistes *dándole una sonrisa y un beso en el cachete*, por suerte siempre llevo conmigo un botiquín de emergencia *sacándolo de su mochila y sanando a la chica*, listo, ahora... mi nombre es serena Yvonne, ella es pikalina y ella es braixen

Chica: Mucho gusto yo soy yurippe Nakamura (en honor a una de mis personajes anime favorita) y él es braixen

¿?: Yo soy Ataki Otosaka y el es pikachu

Yurippe: Ayumi (en honor a otra de mis personajes favoritas en anime) ya puedes salir *ayumi era una niña de la estatura de max, haruyo y de bonnie, tenia él cabello castaño, ojos violeta, tenia puesto una blusa manga larga rosada, una falda azul , unas zapatillas y un pequeño bolso*

Ayumi: ¿Y-ya es seguro?

Yurippe: Si, ya es seguro

Ayumi: Okey... *se esconde detrás de yurippe* ¿q-quienes son esos hermana?

Yurippe: Son nuestros salvadores ayumi, Él es ash, su pikachu y su lucario...

Ash: De hecho no es mio es de una amiga

Yurippe: Okey... Ella es serena, pikalina y su braixen, y el es ataki y su pikachu *todos saludaron con su mano*, ahora presentate tu adelante

Ayumi: Y-yo soy ayumi, gracias por salvarnos señorita *acercándose a serena, al parecer le agrado*

Serena: De nada pequeña ayumi *acariciandole su cabello, yurippe se acercó y también le acaricio la cabeza, la niña se sentía bien con sus caricias*

Ash: Hey, nosotros también ayudamos *ayumi se esconde detrás de yurippe y serena, ambas se echaron a reír*

Yurippe: Lo siento, ella no está acostumbrada a tratar con hombres, en casa solo somos ella, mama y yo

Serena: ¿Enserio?, En casa solo somos mama y yo

Yurippe: ¿Enserio?, por como tratas a ayumi crei que tambien tenias una hermana menor, es decir, sabes como tratar a los niños

Serena: Bueno, ashy y yo nos quedamos con unos amigos y amigas en casa de el, hay 3 niños y me llevo muy bien con ellos, sobre todo con bonnie

Ash: Si, serena se lleva muy bien con los niños, y no me sorprende, por su forma dulce de ser le agrada a cualquiera *haciendo que se sonroje serena*

Serena: ¡Hay ashy qué cosas dices!

Ash: Pero es ver...*suena su teléfono* disculpen tengo que contestar...¿Hola?...si...¿Enserio?...bueno...si tranquila...bueno adiós *cuelga*

Serena: ¿Quien era ashy?

Ash: Mi mama serena, te tengo buenas noticias

Serena: ¿Cuales?

Ash: Bueno, es mejor que sea una sorpresa

Serena: Ashy que malo eres me dejastes con la intriga

Yurippe: ¿Ash, serena ustedes son novios?

Ash y serena: N-no (en sus mentes: lamentablemente)

Serena: ¿Donde se quedan ustedes chicos?

Ataki: Yo en mi casa, soy de aqui de kanto

Yurippe: N-nosotras *soltando una lagrima*

Serena: ¿Que tienes yurippe?, ¿Que te pasa?

Yurippe: Espera, ayumi ¿Quieres un helado?

Ayumi: Siiii *o*

Yurippe: Toma *le da el dinero*, ve a aquella fila y compratelo

Ayumi: Okey *y se fue*

Yurippe: Ahora si, veran, nosotras somos de kalos pero nos tuvimos que venir aquí por...por nuestra madre, nosotras somos de clase baja, desde que el tipo que se hacía llamar nuestro padre nos abandonó y se llevo todo nuestro dinero hemos tenido una vida difícil, yo quería iniciar mi viaje pero no había dinero suficiente, por eso que no inicie mi viaje a los 10 años, ayudé a mi mama con los gastos de casa desde que tenía 8, y también ahorraba para poder viajar, hasta que cumpli los 13 y ya tenía dinero, pero mi madre me pidió que me llevará a ayumi conmigo porque ella no tenía dinero suficiente para poder mantenerlas a ambas, yo no me sentía con dinero suficiente para mantenernos ambas por eso decidí esperar más tiempo y al cumplir los 16 me fui de viaje con ayumi

Serena: Osea que salistes de viaje este año

Yurippe: Si, y ayumi vino conmigo, pero hoy fue nuestro primer día y no fue muy lindo *recordando a los tipos que las atacaron*

Serena: Entonces, ¿No tienen donde quedarse?

Yurippe: No, mi mama vivio un tiempo aquí cuando yo era bebé y conoció a una gran amiga, me dio su nombre y me dijo que la buscara que de seguro ella me ayudaria

Serena: Ashy, ¿Puedes venir un momento?

Ash: Seguro, ¿Que pasa sere? *ella se acercó y le susurro algo en el oído*, por mi esta bien, ¿Pero y los chicos?

Serena: Tranquilo, vamos a hablar con ellos ven *tomándolo de la mano*, chicos ya regresamos vamos a hacer una llamada

Yurippe: De acuerdo *y dicho esto se apartaron del grupo

En la llamada:

¿?: ¿Hola?,

Serena: Hola dawn, ¿Queríamos...

Korrina: Serenaaaa, dime que tienes a lucario por favor

Serena: Si, tranquila aqui esta

Korrina: Uffff, gracias es un alivio, ya puedes continuar

Serena: Bueno, queriamos saber si podemos llevar a unos amigos a el picnic *las chicas se miran entre ellas y luego sonríen y dawn dice*

Dawn: Seguro, pero...¿Y que van a comer?, que yo sepa ya tenemos la comida exacta

Serena: No se preocupen por eso, nosotros compraremos algo aquí en el centro comercial

Dawn: Bueno adiós los dejo porque aquí tenemos una pequeña pelea, ¡Barry suelta eso!

Serena: Bueno adiós *y cuelga*, vamos con los demás ash *él asiente y vuelven con los demás*

Yurippe: Pst, oye serena *susurrando*

Serena: ¿Si? *susurrando*

Yurippe: ¿Tu eres la reina de kalos cierto? *susurrando*

Serena: Si *también susurrando y algo sonrojada*

Yurippe: Genial, oye ayumi

Ayumi: ¿Si hermana?

Yurippe: ¿Podrías describirnos a tu artista pokemon favorita? (Performance)

Ayumi: Sii, ella es muy linda, tiene el cabello color miel, usa vestidos hermosos, recuerdo que una vez usó un vestido de valerie... *yurippe miró a serena con asombro*

Yurippe: Te envidio *bromeando y hace que ella sonría*

Ayumi: Y sonríe igual a ti serena, incluso se llama como tu...¡NO PUEDE SER!, ¡TU ERES LA REINA DE KALOS SERENA! AAAAAAAAAAA*grito de fangirl, pero yurippe le tapa la boca*

Yurippe: ¡No grites ayumi!

Ayumi: Lo siento hermana es que, ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTÉ HABLANDO CON LA REINA DE KALOS!, ¡Y ENCIMA ES MI AMIGA ¿CIERTO?!

Serena: jiji, claro que si, somos amigas ayumi

Ayumi: ¡Siiiiiii! *yurippe, serena, ash y ataki se echan a reír y se van al centro comercial*

En el centro comercial:

Serena: ¡Wow!, miren eso *con ojos brillosos *o* y mirando a la vitrina de una tienda*

Yurippe: ¡O eso! *o*

Ayumi: ¡Wow! *o*

Yurippe: Lastima que no tengo dinero suficiente como para ir de compras *desanimada*

Ash: ¿No tenias dinero ahorrado?

Yurippe: Si, pero no tengo como para gastarlo, una chica tiene sus prioridades pero yo no me puedo dar ese lujo, toda mi vida a sido asi *desanimada*

Serena; No te preocupes yurippe mañana iremos de compras con las chicas y les regalaremos los vestidos que tu y ayumi quieran *sonriendo*

Yurippe: ¿Segura?, no queremos abusar de tu amistad ni la de tus amigas

Serena: Tranquila, yo se muy bien la situación que ustedes están viviendo, y estoy segura de que cuando las chicas se enteren también las van a ayudar

Yurippe: Te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Estás segura serena?, no quiero que cuando tus amigas se enteren me traten diferente, solo por mi condición social

Serena: Tranquila, ellas no son ese tipo de personas, son muy amables de hecho *sonriendo*

Yurippe: De acuerdo si tu lo dices te creeré

Ash: Sere

Serena: ¿Si ashy?

Ash: Mi mama me mando una lista de cosas para comprarle, ¿Crees que podemos comprarselas?

Serena: Seguro ashy

Ash: Gracias sere

Serena: Ahora vamos a comprar el resto de cosas

Dentro de un rato terminaron de comprar y luego se dirigieron hacia el picnic

Al llegar:

Serena: Chicos ya llegamos *agarrada de manos con ash*

Todos: Hola *las chicas se reúnen y abrazan a serena*

Todas: ¡Serena!

Korrina: ¿Estas bien?

Dawn: ¿No te paso nada?

May: ¿Ash te protegió?

Misty: ¿Y porque vienen agarrados de mano?

Iris: ¿Acaso son novios y no nos lo dijeron? *todas con mirada picara*

Serena: Si estoy bien, no me paso nada, si me protegió, venimos agarrados de mano para no caernos y no no somos novios

Todas: Ahhhhh *decepcionadas*

Dawn: ¿Y quienes son ellos chicos?

Yurippe: Mucho gusto yo soy yurippe Nakamura y él es braixen

Ayumi: Y-yo soy ayumi nakamura

Todas: Awwww que tierna

Ataki: Yo soy Ataki Otosaka y el es pikachu

Todos: Hola

Serena: Ellas son: Dawn, May, Korrina, Hikari, Iris, Misty y ella es la pequeña Bonnie

Yurippe, ataki y ayumi: Hola

Ash: Ellos son: Barry, Drew, Clemont, Gary, Max y Haruto

Ataki: Hola

Yurippe: Hola *ayumi estaba escondida detrás de ella*, vamos ayumi sal

Dawn: Si sal linda no hay nada que temer

Misty: Aveces suelen ser muy pero muuuyyy inmaduros y raros, pero no muerden *soltando una risita ella y las demás*

Todos-ash y ataki: ¡Hey!

Ayumi: *Se esconde detrás de serena* ¿Están seguras? *ellas asienten*, okey, si ustedes lo dicen *se acerca a ellos* h-hola

Todos: Hola

Ayumi: Listo ya los salude *y se esconde detrás de yurippe y serena, a lo que las chicas se ríen*

Yurippe: Lo siento, es que ella no está acostumbrada a tratar con hombres

Serena: Si, en su casa son solo ella, yurippe y su madre

Dawn: ¿Cómo lo sabes serena?

Serena: Ella ya nos lo contó

Yurippe: Oye serena, se los cuento

Serena: Si

May: ¿Qué cosa?

Yurippe: Bueno ammmm

Serena: Espera, bonnie ¿Puedes irte a jugar con los pokemons y ayumi?

Bonnie: Seguro, ven vamos ayumi

Ayumi: E-esta bien *y se va con bonnie*

Yurippe: Bueno ahora si, veran...*y les cuenta todo (no me voy a poner a escribir esa cosa larga otra vez me da pava ＼（〇_ｏ）／)*

Dawn: Wow, que...triste

May: Si, lo sentimos yurippe *todas asienten*

Yurippe: Tranquilas, ustedes no tuvieron la culpa *sonriendo*

Serena: Y...¿iras con nosotras de compras mañana?

Yurippe: No lo se, no tengo dinero como para ir de compras serena

Dawn: No te preocupes, nosotras te compraremos vestidos a ti y a ayumi

Yurippe: ¿Seguras? *todas asienten* bueno en ese caso, gracias

May: No hay problema *las demás asienten*

Yurippe: Gracias de todas formas *sonriendoles*

Dawn: Tranquila lo hacemos con gusto

Serena: Si, a propósito dawn ¿cual era la pelea que tenían aquí?

Dawn: Creeme, no querrás saber

Serena: Okey...ಠ_ಠ

Misty: Como sea, vamos a terminar de comer *los demás asienten y terminan de comer y hacer él picnic*

Ya en casa de ash:

Ash: Ya llegamos, por cierto ¿cual es el nombre de la amiga de tú mamá yurippe?

Yurippe: No lo se, ella lo anoto en un papel, deja y lo busco *busco en él bolso pequeño que tenia ayumi y al encontrarlo lo saco* su nombre es...


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: La sorpresa es rebelada

Yurippe: Su nombre es Delia Ketchum

Todos-ayumi, yurippe y ataki: ¡Delia Ketchum!

Yurippe: Si, ¿porque?, ¿la conocen?

Serena: Digamos que si

Yurippe: ¿Enserio?, ¿Podrían llevarnos?

Ash: Seguro, Vengan pasen *abriendo la puerta de su casa*, Mamaaaa, ya llegamos!

Delia: Hola chicos, chicas, pikachu, pikalina, nuera *refiriéndose con lo último a serena quien se sonroja y los demas se rien a excepción de yurippe y ataki que por alguna razón (que ni ellos sabían) no les caía en gracia esa broma*

Delia: ¿Y quienes son ellos chicos?

Yurippe: Mucho gusto, mi nombre es yurippe Nakamura

Ayumi: Yo soy Ayumi Nakamura

Ataki: Yo soy Ataki Otosaka y el es mi pikachu

Pikachu-at: Pika (Hola) *(así se llamará el pikachu de ataki: Pikachu-at y el de ash sera pikachu)*

Delia: Yo soy Delia Ketchum, la madre de ash y la suegra de serena 7u7 *con mirada picara, haciendo que serena y ash se sonrojen*

Ash: ¡Mamaaaaa! *sonrojado*

Yurippe: Un momento...¡Usted es delia ketchum!

Delia: Si

Yurippe: *Saca una foto de su bolso* Mire *y se la da a delia quien la recibe y la ve*, esa es mi madre Hinami Y esa de ahí supongo que es usted, ¿no?

Delia: Si, Entonces...tu eres la pequeña yurippe, ¿cierto?

Yurippe: Así es *sonriente*

Delia: ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!, *y abraza a yurippe*, Pero ya no eres tan pequeña , mírate ahora eres toda una mujer, y estas muy linda

Yurippe: Gracias *un poco sonrojada*

Delia: ¿Y ella es tu hermana?

Yurippe: Si, ayumi saluda, ella es una amiga de mamá

Ayumi: Hola

Delia: Awwww que linda

Yurippe: Me preguntaba si Podría ayudarnos

Delia: ¿Ayudarlas?

Yurippe: Si...

Serena: Espera, bonnie podrías llevar a ayumi a nuestra habitación, y ash podrías llevarte a los chicos a comprar...

Bonnie, max, haruto y ayumi: ¡Heladoo!

Serena: Si, helado, ¿podrías?

Ash: Seguro *sonriendole a serena*

Bonnie: Ash, ¿Pikachu puede quedarse con nosotros?

Ayumi: Si ataki, ¿Tu pikachu también puede?

Ataki y Ash: Seguro *sus pikachus se bajaron de sus hombros y se subieron a los de las pequeñas*

Bonnie: Serena, ¿Pikalina también puede acompañarnos?

Serena: Claro *pikalina se bajó de su hombro y se subió al de bonnie junto al pikachu de ash, y subieron junto a bonnie y ayumi*

Yurippe: Ahora si...*y lo cuenta todo a delia (lo dije y lo vuelvo a decir, no voy a escribir esa cosa larga otra vez)*

Delia: Yo...lo siento mucho

Yurippe: No se preocupe señora ketchum

Delia: Hablando de eso, ya lo pense y no quiero que me digan señora ketchum, me hacen sentir vieja, llamenme Delia

Yurippe: Está bien, señora delia

Delia: Mejor, bueno, bienvenidas sean a mi casa

Yurippe: Gracias

Serena: Por cierto, señora Ket...eto digo delia, ¿cual es la sorpresa de la que me hablo ash?

Delia: Pues llegará mañana tal vez

Serena: ¿Llegará?, ¿osea que es algo que usted encargo?

Delia: No

Serena: ¿Entonces que es?

Delia: Si te lo dijera no sería sorpresa nuera

Serena: Qué mala es suegra *al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se tapó la boca extremadamente sonrojada*

Delia: Un momento...¿me acabo de llamar suegra?

Misty: Sip, eso fue lo que dijo *con mirada picara*

Serena: E-eto, y-yo...*sonrojada*

Delia: No te preocupes nuera, no hay nada de que preocuparse, de todas formas eso es lo que somos *sonrojando mas a serena*

Dawn: Bueno, aun no, pero pronto...pronto *mirada picara*

Delia: Por cierto, la sorpresa también incluye a may y a dawn

May y Dawn: ¿A nosotras también?

Delia: Sip, ahora suban a enseñarle el cuarto a yurippe

Todas-yurippe: Si *y subieron junto a yurippe*

En la noche: (después de que llegaran los chicos y de cenar)

Serena: Ahhhh *bostezo y se levantó a tomar un vaso de agua, pero al no ver a yurippe en su saco de dormir se alarmó* ¿y yurippe? *y fue a buscarla*

Serena busco y busco por toda la casa, hasta que por fin la halló en el jardín (o patio trasero) de la casa

Serena: ¿Yurippe?, ¿que haces aqui...sola?

Yurippe: Serena...s-solo e-estaba...pensando

Serena: ¿Puedo sentarme?

Yurippe: Seguro * serena se acomoda a su lado, hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que yurippe decidió romperlo*, Serena tu...¿estas enamorada de ash? *haciendo que ella se sonroje y agache su cabeza*

Serena: P-pues y-yo...*suspira* No le puedo mentir a una amiga, S-si, A-ash me gusta, me gusta mucho *yurippe abre sus ojos como platos y de inmediato mira hacia el suelo*

Serena: ¿Qué pasa yurippe?, acaso...No me digas que tu...

Korrina: ¡Serena, Yurippe!

Serena: ¿Korrina?

Misty: Hasta que por fin las encontramos

Dawn: Si

Serena: ¿Nos estaban buscando?

Iris: Sip

May: Korrina se levantó a tomar agua y se preocupo al no verlas en el saco de dormir ni en la cama, nos despertó y nosotras también nos preocupamos y salimos a buscarlas

Misty: ¿Podemos sentarnos?

Yurippe y Serena: Seguro

*Serena Bostezo*

May: Al parecer alguien tiene sueño

Serena: Si, a sido un largo día, si me disculpan, *levantándose* voy a dormir, buenas noches

Todas: Buenas noches

Korrina: ¿Yurippe?, ¿que tienes?

Yurippe: Nada, solo que...Chicas necesito su ayuda, estoy confundida

Misty: ¿Confundida?

Iris: Dinos, qué te pasa

Yurippe: Y-yo, estoy enamorada

Todas: ¿Enamorada?

Yurippe: O eso creo

Dawn: ¿Como que eso crees?

Hikari: Y dinos...¿Quien es el afortunado?

Yurippe: Ash *susurrado, pero todas alcanzaron a oír*

Todas: ¡QUEEE!

Misty: ¿Te gusta ash? *ella asiente sonrojada*

Yurippe: Pero tengo miedo a que me pase lo mismo que a mi mamá

Iris: No te preocupes, ash nunca haria algo asi, es un buen chico *recibió un codazo de misty, una patada en el pie por parte de korrina y unas miradas asesinas de dawn, hikari y may* (no lo malinterpreten a ninguna de ellas les gusta ash, solo que apoyan a serena, porque como todas saben lo de su enamoramiento pues la apoyan, Es decir, ellas son amigas y apoyan a yurippe pero a serena más, por eso esas miradas asesinas a iris) *pero de repente oyen un grito*

Korrina: ¿Oyeron eso? *todas asintieron*

Dawn: Si, se oyo como si alguien gritara *todas se miraron entre si*

Todas: ¡HAY NO, SERENAAAA! *y se asomaron a ver que pasaba, puesto que como oyeron el grito cerca puede que serena esté en la alcoba*...

Con Serena: (después de despedirse de las chicas)

Iba tranquilamente subiendo las escaleras, al llegar a la habitación se puso un rato a observar y pensar en el balcón de la habitación

Serena: No puedo creer lo cobarde que soy...no he podido decirle a ash de mis sentimientos, no, no debo pensar en eso, ya habrá mucho tiempo después, pero...¿y-y si e-el s-se v-va antes de que le diga?, y-yo quedaría... Devastada *y dicho esto comenzó a llorar*, n-no quiero que eso pase, no quiero q-que ash se aparte de mi lado...debo decirle antes de que eso pase...p-pero tengo miedo, miedo a que se burle de mi, miedo a que me odie, miedo a que no me acepte o me rechace, miedo a que...se aleje de mi. Soy una miedosa, UNA MIEDOSA! *llorando más fuerte, aferrándose más a la barra y agachando su cabeza* y-yo...

¿?: ¡Claro que no!, ¡tu no eres ninguna miedosa serena! *ella se volteo enseguida*

Serena: A-ash. ¿c-cuánto de e-eso e-escuchastes? *aun llorando y algo sonrojada*

Ash: Solo la ultima parte pero...¿porque decías eso? *acercándose más a ella*

Serena: N-no e-es n-nada *volteandose*

Ash: Claro que lo es, si llorabas por eso debe ser algo importante, sabes que puedes confiar en mi, ¿verdad? *acercándose más*

Serena: Claro que lo se ashy *sonriendo, pero pronto esa sonrisa desapareció* e-es solo que es algo q-que nadie sabe y no quiero que se enteren *mintió, las chicas los sabían todo, e inclusive ayumi y yurippe*

Ash: Esta bien, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea...sere *secándose las lágrimas a serena, quien se había volteado y lo estaba mirando a los ojos, a lo que él realizaba la misma acción*

Ash: Serena... *tomándola de las manos*

Serena: Ash...*sonrojada*

Y comenzaron a acercarse, mas y mas, y a cerrar sus ojos estaban a solo 5 cm de besarse cuando...

¿?: ¡SERENA, ¿ESTAS BIEN?!

Serena y ash se separaron rápidamente muy sonrojados

Serena: S-si, e-estoy bien *muy sonrojada*

Chicas: Bueno, avísanos si quieres o necesitas algo

Serena: S-si l-lo haré *aún muy sonrojada*

Cuando las chicas se apartaron de el jardín, hubo un silencio incomodo entre ash y serena por la acción acabada de realizar

Ash: B-bueno, sera m-mejor que me vaya a-a d-dormir, h-hasta mañana sere

Serena: H-hasta m-mañana ashy *y recibió un beso en la frente por parte de él, a lo que ella le siguió el juego dándole un beso en la mejilla, y hecho esto se marchó de la habitación dejando sola a la peli-miel, quien tenía una cara de enamorada y una sonrisa*

Serena: Cada dia me gustas más... ashy *y dicho esto se acostó a dormir*

Con las chicas:

Korrina: Bueno, chicas sigan hablando voy a subir a ver como esta serena, hasta mañana *levantándose*

Todas: Hasta mañana

Con korrina, ya arriba:

Korrina: ¿Serena? *entrando en la habitación*

Serena: ¿Que?...ah hola korrina

Korrina: ¿Tampoco puedes dormir cierto?

Serena: No...espera, ¿como que tampoco?

Korrina: Yo tampoco puedo dormir

Serena: ¿Qué hacemos entonces?

Korrina: ¿Ir por unos vasos con agua?

Serena: Bueno, vamos

Salieron de la habitación, al llegar a la cocina se encontraron con ash y clemont:

Serena: ¿ Ash?

Korrina: ¿Clemont?

Ash: ¿Chicas que hacen aqui?

Serena: No podíamos dormir...

Korrina: Y venimos por unos vasos con agua...

Serena y korrina: ¿Y ustedes?

Ash: Tampoco podíamos dormir...

Clemont: E igual venimos por unos vasos con agua...

Serena: Okey...*ella y korrina cogen vasos con agua del refrigerador y hubo un momento de silencio*

Ash: ¿Y si vamos a pasear un rato afuera?

Clemont: Buena idea ash, ¿que dicen ustedes chicas?

Serena y korrina: Siiii, pero...¿a dónde vamos? *se miraron entre si y se sonrieron*

Ash: Y si...¿vamos a una cafetería o al parque o a los dos?, aún no es tarde deben de estar abiertos todavía

Serena: Bien, pero tenemos que cambiarnos esperen aquí ya regresamos

Ash: Tranquilas, de todas formas nosotros también

Serena y Korrina subieron a cambiarse al igual que ash y clemont, cuando terminaron, serena y korrina fueron a hablar con las chicas

Serena: Chicas, korrina y yo iremos con ash y clemont a pasear un rato, nos vemos luego

Misty: Si, suerte *con mirada picara*

Todas-hikari y yurippe: Suerte *con miradas pícaras*

Hikari y yurippe: Si...suerte *de mala gana*

Serena y korrina: Gracias, adios *sonrojadas, y dicho esto se fueron con los chicos, quienes las estaban esperando afuera*

Ash: Bien, ¿listos para irnos? *ellos asintieron*, bueno que quieren hacer primero, ¿damos un paseo volador?

Todos: ¿Un paseo volador?

Ash: Si, charizard sal *lanzando la pokebola al aire*

Charizard: Grrrrr (qué pasa ash)

Ash: Amigo ¿puedes llevarnos a dar un paseo?

Charizard: Grrr (seguro)

Clemont: Pero...en la espalda de charizard solo caben 2 personas

Ash: Si, porque tu y korrina irán en...sal noivern

Noivern: Noivern (que pasa)

Ash: Amigo, ¿podrias llevar a clemont y a korrina a dar un paseo?

Noivern: Noivern (seguro)

Ash: Ya está, serena, ¿quieres ir adelante o atrás?

Serena: A-adelante

Clemont: ¿Y tu korrina?

Korrina: Adelante t-también

Ash: Bueno entonces vamonos

Ash ayudó a subir a serena y clemont a korrina , cuando alzaron vuelo, korrina y serena se aferraron a los pechos de ash y clemont, a lo que ellos se sonrojaron

Con ashrena:

Ash: ¿S-serena, que tienes?

Serena: E-es que nunca e volado en un pokemon, y-y para ser sincera me da miedo *bajando su cabeza*

Ash: No tienes porque tener miedo serena, yo te protegeré *mirándola a los ojos y alzando su cabeza*

Serena: G-gracias ashy *sonrojada y dándole un beso muy cerca de los labios a lo que ash se sonroja, ella se vuelve a acurrucarse en su pecho y él la abraza poniendo su mano en la cintura de ella*

Con Clorrina:

Clemont: ¿Que pasa korrina?

Korrina: P-pues yo nunca he volado en un pokemon y tengo algo de miedo

Clemont: No te preocupes, para serte sincero yo tampoco, pero siempre hay una primera vez, y no te preocupes yo no dejare que nada te pase

Korrina: Gracias clemont *también besándolo muy cerca de los labios, el se sonroja, ella se acurruca en su pecho y él la abraza*

Y así siguieron volando, hasta llegar a el parque, donde se bajaron de los pokemons, les dieron las gracias y se pusieron a caminar. El parque estaba un poco solo, por lo que a korrina y a serena les dio algo de miedo e instintivamente les agarraron las manos a ash y a clemont, quienes entrelazaron sus manos a las de ellas, haciendo que se sonrojen. De Repente escuchan un ruido y ash y clemont instintivamente aferran sus manos a las de las chicas y se colocan en posición protectora sacando 1 pokeball cada uno, pero se dieron cuenta de que solo eran pokemons salvajes, guardaron sus pokeballs y siguieron caminando, hasta llegar a unas bancas donde se sentaron ambas parejas.

Ash y clemont al momento de sentarse sintieron un peso en sus hombros, a lo que se voltearon y vieron a serena y a korrina sobrecargadas en sus hombros

Ash: ¿Que pasa chicas?, ¿tienen sueño?

Korrina: Un poco

Ash: Si quieren podemos regresar a mi casa

Serena: Noooo!, e-es decir, no, ya estamos aquí, divirtámonos

Ash: Okey...¿y entonces qué quieren hacer?

Serena: No lo se ¿y si nos ponemos a observar las estrellas?

Ash: De acuerdo

Y se pusieron a observar las estrellas, al rato se estaban quedando dormidos, ash y clemont sintieron algo en sus hombros otra vez, y al voltearse se dieron cuenta de que eran serena y korrina , quienes los abrazaban, recostaban sus cabezas en sus hombros y murmuraban algo que ellos no alcanzaron a escuchar, ellos las vieron con ternura y trataron de despertarlas

Con ash:

Ash: Serenaaaa, serena despierta, tenemos que irnos, se van a preocupar si no nos encuentran

Serena: Zzzzzzzzzz...

Ash: (T＿T), okey...sereee, despierta ya *moviéndola un poco*

Serena: Mmm...Zzzzzzzz

Ash: （＾～＾）me tocara usar métodos drásticos, *aclarando su garganta* espero que no se enoje y me perdone por esto *susurrando* ¿A-amor?, levantaré ya es hora de irnos *un poco asustado por la reacción de serena*

Serena: Mmm, pero amor así estoy muy cómoda *adormilada y abrazando más fuerte a ash*

Ash: (⊙_ ) okey...mejor la cargo

Con clemont:

Clemont: Korrinaaaa, despiertaaa

Korrina: Zzzzzzzzz

Clemont: Korri despiertaa, ya es hora de irnos

Korrina: Mmm...Zzzzzzzzzz

Clemont: Bueno, también me tocara usar métodos drásticos, A-amor despierta, ya es hora de irnos *también asustado por la reacción de korrina*

Korrina: Pero cielo así estoy más cómoda *adormilada y abrazando más fuerte a clemont*

Clemont: (⊙_ ) okey...definitivamente la voy a cargar *y la toma entre sus brazos, al igual que ash a serena*

Al cargarlas las suben en las espaldas de charizard y de noivern para llevarlas a casa, al llegar subieron a la habitación de las chicas a dejar a serena y a korrina

Con él azabache y la peli-miel:

Ash: Buenas noches seré *adormilado y dejándola recostada en su cama y dándole un beso de buenas noches*

Serena: Ash, no te vallas, quedate aqui *adormilada y agarrándole la mano a ash*

Ash: P-pero tengo que ir a dormir serena

Serena: Entonces duerme conmigo

Ash: ¿D-dormir contigo?

Serena: Si

Ash: N-no lo se serena, nos pueden ver y tal vez lo pueden malinterpretar esos pervertidos de amigos que tenemos

Serena: Vamos ashy no seas así

Ash: E-es que no se...

Serena: Ashy...por favor *apretándole más la mano y con cara de perrito*

Ash: Esta bien, me quedare a dormir

Serena: Siii, ven acuéstate *dejándole un espacio en la cama a ash*

Ash: De acuerdo *acostándose*, buenas noches sere *dándole un beso de buenas noches*

Serena: Buenas noches ashy *dándole también un beso de buenas noches y acurrucandose en su pecho, a lo que él la abrazó, y así se durmieron juntos*

Con los dos rubios:

Clemont: Buenas noches korri *adormilado y dándole un beso de buenas noches a korrina*

Korrina: ¿a donde vas clemont? *adormilada*

Clemont: A dormir en mi habitación

Korrina: Pero puedes dormir conmigo

Clemont: ¿E-enserio?

Korrina: Claro

Clemont: E-es que no se...

Korrina: Vamos clemont, ¿que tiene de malo?, además ya lo hemos hecho ¿no? *dejándole un puesto en su saco de dormir* (No sean mal pensados me refiero a dormir juntos)

Clemont: P-pues si, pero...Ahhh ya que, vamos a dormir *acostándose en él puesto que korrina le había dado*, buenas noches korrina *dándole un beso de buenas noches*

Korrina: Buenas noches clemont *acurrucandose en el pecho de él, quien la abrazo y también quedaron profundamente dormidos*

A la mañana siguiente:

Delia se encontraba leyendo él periodico, mientras pikachu, pikalina, lucario y braixen hablaban entre ellos y se reían, cuando tocan la puerta...

Delia: ¿Si, diga?

¿?: Hola Delia

¿?: ¿tiempo sin vernos, no?

¿?: ¿Como has estado?

Delia: Muy bien, ¿y ustedes?

¿?: Bien, gracias a arceus *contestaron las 3 al mismo tiempo*

Delia: Bueno...pasen, serena may y dawn se pondrán felices de verlas, aparte de que may y dawn les tienen una sorpresa que de seguro les encantará

¿?: Bueno

Delia: Vengan por... *no termino porque se oyó un portazo* rápido escondanse en la cocina y no hagan ruido *a lo que ellas se van a la cocina*

Todos-ash, clemont, serena y korrina: Buenos días señora Delia

Delia: Buenos días chicos...¿y donde están ash, clemont, serena y korrina?

Dawn: Están arriba durmiendo...al parecer se acostaron tarde...pero no se imaginara como están

Iris: Si, hasta les tomamos fotos *mostrándole las fotos en su celular a Delia*

Delia: Wow

Misty: Si...parece que durmieron muyyyy cómodos *con mirada picara*

Barry: Con razón se me hacia raro que no estuvieran en él cuarto

Dawn: Si...pero ya van a ser las 10:00 y si queremos salir debemos despertar a serena y a korrina

Delia: No se preocupen por eso...¡Lucario, Braixen, Pikachu, Pikalina!, podrían ir a despertar a ash, clemont, serena y korrina *ellos asienten y van arriba, pero bajan enseguida dando a entender que ya estaban despiertos*

Ash: Ahhhh...buenos días chicos, mamá

Serena, korrina y clemont: buenos días

Todos: Buenos días

Delia: Bueno ahora si... Sientense todos *ellos hicieron caso* bueno lo que quiero decirles es que...*se oyó un ruido proveniente de la cocina* ya vuelvo no me tardo

Max: Ahhhh, es bueno saber que he avanzado mas en mi relación que mi hermana

May: No hables mucho hermanito, tu no sabes nada de mi vida

Max: Pues en tu diario escribes todo, ¿no? *lo abre*, aqui dice que estas celosa de mi porque progrese mas en mi relación que tu

May: *Se lo quita y lo golpea* ¡No leas mi diario!

Max: Auuch, eso dolió may

May: Esa era la idea enano

Max: ¿Y porque?

May: Para que aprendas a no meterte con mis cosas

Max: Yo no me metí, simplemente la vi y me entró curiosidad, eso es todo

May: Aja, si, claro

Max: Es la verdad

May: Pero lo leistes

Max: P-pues si ¿y?

May: ¿Como que y?, ven acá enano cuatro ojos, ahora si estas muerto *y se abalanzó sobre max, ambos comenzaron a gritarse cosas y de ves en cuando may le daba uno que otro golpe a max*

¿?: May y Máximo Balance, ¿que les he dicho sobre pelear?

May y Max: ¿Ah?...¿Mamá?...

Caroline: Si, ahora... Contestenme ¿que les he dicho sobre esas peleas suyas?

Max: Lo siento mamá, pero...ella comenzó *señalando a may*

May: No es cierto, el leyó mi diario mamá

Caroline: Max...¿eso es cierto?

Max: P-pues...

May: ¿lo vez mamá?

Caroline: Máximo Balance, quiero que te disculpes con tu hermana ahora mismo

Max: Pero mamá *ella lo miro con cara de "¿que decías?"* b-bueno, lo siento por leer tu diario may

Caroline: Y may disculpate por haberle pegado

May: ¿Que?, pero él se lo merecía mama *le dio otra vez la mirada* pfff...bien, lo siento por haberte pegado max

Caroline: Mejor, ahora...¡vengan aca! * y los abrazó* y,diganme, ¿ya me consiguieron nuera y yerno? *con mirada picara*

Max: Pues may se...*pero antes de terminar fue callado por may*

May: ¡Cierra la boca max! *este último logro safarse de él agarre de may y dijo:*

Max: ¡Se beso con un chico!

May: ¡Max! *se puso roja al igual que drew*

Caroline: ¿Con que un chico eh? *mirando a él ya nervioso drew, pues a él parecer sospechaba* ¿puedo saber su nombre?

May: P-pues...

Max: Se llama Drew *dijo con tranquilidad total*

May: ¡Callate enano! *dijo una muy sonrojada y rabiosa may*

Caroline: ¿Y de casualidad es alguno de los que están aquí? *mirando mas a drew*

May: B-bueno...

Max: Si, es él peli-verde de allá *señalándolo*

May: ¡Cierra la boca cuatro ojos!

Caroline: ¿Asi que eres tu eh? *acercándose a drew*

Drew: S-si, m-mucho gusto señora, mi nombre es drew

Caroline: Hmmmm...no creas que te dejaré así no mas a mi hija, primero tengo que probar que eres digno

May: ¡Mamaaa! *avergonzada*

Drew: S-si, eso lo se, yo lo entiendo, no se preocupe

Caroline: Y...¿Ya son novios?

May: A...

Max: Nope

May: ¿¡QUE PARTE DE CALLATE NO ENTIENDES MAX!?

caroline: ¿No?...¿acaso estas jugando con mi hija? *acercándose mas a drew*

Drew: P-por supuesto que no, yo la quiero mucho y ella lo sabe, es mas, para que vea que lo que digo no es mentira, haré algo enfrente de todos *se levanto, se acercó a may y la tomo de sus manos* Hay algo que he querido hacer desde hace tiempo

May: ¿Q-que cosa drew? *sonrojada*

Drew: May Balance, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

May: ¡Siiii!, si quiero drew *dándole un beso y haciendo que las chicas miraran la escena con cara de ( ω *)*

Caroline: Mi hija ya tiene novio...snif snif que feliz me siento...y tu max, ¿ya tienes novia?

Max: Aaaaa...*may lo miro con sonrisa maliciosa*

May: A max le gusta una chica

Max: ¡Callate may!

May: Y se llama bonnie, es la pequeña rubia de allá *señalándola*

Max: ¡Maaay!

May: Jajajajaja (Mente de may: ¡Venganza!, ñacañacañaca ヘ(￣ω￣ヘ) )

Caroline: ¡Que línda!, espero que la sepas tratar bien max, ¿ya son novios?

May: Pues la verdad no lo se...pero a juzgar por su expresión creo que si *con mirada picara*

Max: ¡Ya callate may!

May: Yo me callo cuando se me de la gana enano

Dawn: May, ya tranquilizate

May: Para Ti es fácil decirlo, no tienes un hermano que te moleste todo él tiempo

Dawn: P-pues, eso es verdad, pero tienes que calmarte

Max: Si, calmate hermana no te estreses, eso le hace mal a él niño *bromeando*

Caroline: ¿¡CUAL NIÑO!? *mirando a may y a drew*

Dawn: Callate max que no ayudas, no se preocupe señora Balance, max solo estaba bromeando

Caroline: Eso espero

Dawn: Max...may te acabara después de esto

Max: Si...ya lo se

May: Pues es bueno que lo tengas claro hermanito, vete preparando

Caroline: Nada de peleas

¿?: Si, dawn no los apoyes

Dawn: Mama no los apoyaba simplemente...¿mamá?

Johana: Si la misma, ¿como has estado hija? *recibiendo un abrazo de esta*

Dawn: Muy bien mamá, ¿y tu?

Johana: Igual, ¿tu también te conseguistes un novio eh?

Dawn: Q-que cosas dices mamá

Johana: A mi no me mientes dawn, se que tienes novio

Dawn: N-no mamá

Johana: Aja...¿quien es?

Dawn: Mamá, y-ya te dije que no tengo novio

Johana: Dime quien es dawn, no me mientas

Dawn: P-pero y-yo...

Barry: S-soy y-yo...*acercándose a dawn* O bueno si ella dice que si *mirándola*

Dawn: Barry... siiiiiii, si quiero ser tu novia barry *dándole un beso*

Johana: ¿Con que tu eres el novio de mi hija eh? *mirándolo bien* bueno, eres apuesto, al parecer respetuoso, se nota que la quieres... pero aun tengo que probar si eres digno

Barry: No se preocupe, lo entiendo

Ash y serena seguían agarrados de mano y sonriendo por las escenas vistas

¿?: Al parecer mi hija también tiene novio...¿no serena?

Serena: ¡Mamaaaa!...espera...¿mamá?

Grace: Sip, pero aun no respondes mi pregunta hija

Serena: N-no, no somos novios

Grace: ¿Y entonces porque están agarrados de manos eh?

Serena: ¿Uh? *vio sus manos entrelazadas a las de ash y las soltó rápidamente* N-no lo se

Grace: No quieras escondermelo jovencita, yo se que si son novios

Delia: Si, yo también

Ash: C-claro que no, ella dice la verdad, simplemente s-somos amigos, e-es mas, y-yo la considero como una hermana, c-como parte de la familia *dijo desesperadamente sin medir sus acciones*

Cuando ash dijo eso a serena se le rompió el corazon, y miro hacia otro lado aguantando las ganas de llorar , las chicas vieron esto y le dieron una mirada decepcionante a ash

Korrina: B-bueno, ya nos vamos, y no se preocupen por el desayuno que nosotras comemos allá *arrastrando a serena afuera junto a las demás*

Con las chicas ya afuera:

Iban caminando sin dirigirse la palabra, hasta que pararon en un café para desayunar, se sentaron y pidieron su comida

Korrina: ¿Te encuentras bien serena?

Serena: S-si tranquila, e-estoy bien

Dawn: ¿Segura?...porque parece que no

Serena: S-si

May: A...

Chica: Disculpen...¿ustedes son de pueblo paleta?

Misty: Nope...la de pañoleta roja es de hoenn, las rubias, la de cabello fucsia, la pequeña de ojos violeta y la peli-miel son de kalos, la de él axew en su cabeza es de unova, la de la boina blanca y la peli-azul son de sinnoh y yo soy de ciudad celeste

Chica: Perfecto...permitanme presentarme, mi nombre es amy

May: Mucho gusto, yo soy may, la de él axew en la cabeza es iris, la de cabello anaranjado es misty, la de cabello fucsia es yurippe, la pequeña de ojos violeta es su hermana ayumi, la chica con la boina en la cabeza es hikari, la rubia con gafas es korrina, la pequeña rubia es bonnie y la peli-miel es...

Amy: ¡La reina de kalos, serena!

Serena: ¿M-me conoces?

Amy: ¿Como no conocer a una de las personas mas importantes en todo él mundo?

Serena: ¿I-importantes?

Amy: Claro, como reina de kalos te has ganado ese gran honor, y debo decirte que me encantaron tus presentaciones, sobre todo la final con la que le ganastes a aria, te veías tan linda

Serena: Gracias

Amy: Bueno, ahora si, a lo que vine, quería entregarles estas *dándole unas tarjetas a cada una* son tarjetas para poder ingresar a él baile anual que hacemos aquí, claro esta que él baile se realizara mañana porque hoy se hará una feria para recaudar fondos para él baile, y yo me preguntaba ¿si ustedes irían?

Serena: Seguro, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer, iremos con gusto

Amy: ¡Genial, esperen a que las personas sepan que la reina de kalos, las 2 ganadoras de él gran festival en sinnoh y hoenn, y la lider de gimnasio de ciudad celeste vendrán!, lamento por no reconocerlas antes es que no me di cuenta hasta que las nombraron, y a ustedes pueees lo siento por no reconocerlas

Hikari: Tranquila

Amy: Espera...¿tu no eres korrina,, la líder de gimnasio de ciudad yantra en kalos?

Korrina: Sipe

Amy: Siii, se de ti porque eres una de las lideres de gimnasio mas fuertes, mi hermano compitió contra ti y perdió, me dijo que eras una de las lideres de gimnasio mas fuertes de kalos

Korrina: Pues gracias

Amy: No hay problema, bueno chicas las dejo, nos vemos mañana, a por cierto, el baile es en parejas, bye bye *llendose*

Dawn: Chicas, mi mama me dijo que llegáramos antes de 12 porque iban a salir a hacer compras para la casa con la mama de ash

Misty: No nos dará tiempo para nada, ya son las 10:30, mejor nos vamos a comprar rápido

Pasada una hora y 20 minutos llegaron a casa de ash, donde se despidieron de Delia, Grace, Johana, Caroline, Max, Haruto, Bonnie y Ayumi quienes iban a acompañar a hacer las compras

Cuando estaban solos:

Barry: Y bien... ¿Que hacemos ahora?

Gary: Juguemos verdad o reto

Yurippe: Disculpen mi ignorancia pero que es eso

Dawn: Pues...*y le explico todo (me dio pava escribirlo, si soy floja lo se)*

Yurippe: Ya entendí

Gary: ¿Quien comienza?

Todos: Tu

Garyy: Okey, pero mi reto de será para 2 personas, va para clemont y korrina

Korrina: *Saca un cuchillo de la nada* Tu me pones a besarlo y yo te pongo a besar la tapa del inodoro (no lo tomen a mal, a korrina le gusta clemont solo que no lo va a demostrar en frente de él)

Gary: No, No tranquila no es nada de eso

Korrina: Mas te vale *guardando él cuchillo*

Gary: Bueno él reto es que clemont vaya a fuera y coquetee con una chica random y korrina aparezca de la nada y se pelee con la chica

Clemont: ¿S-solo eso?

Gsry: Si, quiero salseo, a no ser...

Korrina: *Saca él cuchillo*

Hikari:*Saca una ametralladora* Atrevete perra y te parto la madre *apuntándole a la cabeza*

Gary: ¿De donde sacan las armas ustedes?

Korrina: Magia magia pokemon putho

Hikari: Ahora habla, ¿les pondrás ese reto? *con aura asesina*

Gary:No, no tranquila, ahora vayan los 2 a hacer él reto afuera

Hikari y korrina guardan sus armas y todo él mundo sale a observar él espectáculo, clemont se le acerca a una chica e intenta coquetearle, pero resulta alreves y la chica le coquetea a él, entonces gary empuja a korrina para que empiece con su "actuación"

Korrina: ¿Quien te crees que eres para decirle eso a clemont? *fingiendo lo mejor que podía, aunque en él fondo si estaba celosa, cosa que utilizaba para su "actuación"*

Chica1: Mas que tu rubia oxigenada (Uuuu no debió haber dicho eso, korrina le partirá la madre)

Korrina: *Con un pequeño tic en él ojo derecho* ¿Como me dijistes?

Chica2: No te hagas sabemos que escuchastes (¡Salseo, Salseo, Salseo!)

Clemont de va con los demás y misty trata de arreglar el desastre de gary, porque ya se estaba saliendo de control

Misty: Chicas calm...

Korrina: ¡No te metas misty!

Chica3: Si, vete tabla de planchar

Misty: ¿Que dijistes?

Chica3: Lo que escuhastes tablón

Iris llega a controlarlo todo

Iris: ¡Vamo a camano!

Korrina y misty: ¡Callate iris!

Chica2: Callate pelo de vago

Iris: mira quien habla ¡pelo de estropajo!

May llega a tranquilizar

May: Chicas Tran...

Chica1: ¡Largo de aquí bubis locas!

May: Por lo menos yo si tengo

Llega dawn

Dawn: Chicas, chi...

Chica3: Callate cabello teñido

Dawn: Perdoname, pero Disculpame este cabello es ¡O-RI-GI-NAL! *hablando como diva*

Chica2: Si tan original como las bubis de ella *señalando a may*

May: Utzhea ¿que te pasa?, Estas bubis son 100% originales *hablando igual que dawn y moviéndolas un poco*

Llega hikari

Hikari: Chicas podrí...

Chica1:Tu callate entrometida

Hikari: quien te manda a coquetearle a clemont

Chica 1: ¿y tu quien eres para decirme que no lo puedo hacer?, ¿su novia o que?

Hikari: B-bueno yo...

Chica1: Entonces callate

Yurippe: Okey...esto se salio de control, Calm...

Chica1: Perfecto, lo que necesitábamos otra teñida

Yurippe: ¿Disculpa?, mi cabello es mas original que tu actitud

Serena: Bueno, bueno ya...

Chica1: Silencio perfomance fracasada

Serena: Tu...espera...¿Vistes mi perfomance?

Chica1: Si, fue muy linda tu presentación

Serena: Gracias *y todas comenzaron a hablar como si nada hubiese pasado, mientras que los chicos tenían una pokerface*

Gary: Esa bipolaridad suya *en voz baja*

Todas: ¿Que dijistes? *con aura asesina*

Gary: ¿Y-yo?, n-nada

Serena: Un segundo...¿¡Tu me llamastes perfomance fracasada!?

Chica1: ¡Si lo hice!

Serena: Si soy mala perfomance ¿como me convertí en reina de kalos eh?

Chica1: Pues...*ve que vienen ash y ataki* (postdata: ataki estaba hay porque pues él accedió a quedarse por esa noche) hola guapos *intentando coquetearles pero serena y yurippe se lo impiden*

Serena y yurippe: ¡No, ni lo pienses!

Yurippe: Retrocede

Serena: Si, *pero cuando ella dijo eso ella ya estaba coqueteando con ash* ¡ven acá! (Yandere mode: on, ahora si se armo grande, salvese quien pueda) *arrastrándola* eres una &€# hija de &%# que se #& € y por eso &%#€, así que con ash no te metes maldita &%#€ ¿¡ENTENDISTES!? *todos se quedan con cara de WTF! Y las chicas (anónimas) palidecieron*

Chica3: Vengan vámonos amigas *llendose a no se donde*

Serena: Si, eso es, hullan cobardes de...¿uh? *sonrojada porque sintió que alguien le agarro la cintura*

Ash: Tranquila seré, todo esta bien, no tienes porque ponerte así *dándole un beso en la frente*

Serena: P-pero ashy ellas...

Ash: Shhhhhh...ya, ya tranquila no pasa nada *poniendo su dedo índice sobre la boca de ella* ya se fueron, no tienes porque pelear *colocando su cabeza en él hombro de ella*

Serena: Pero...ahhh *suspirando* tienes razón, lo siento ashy *con la cabeza abajo y un poco sonrojada*

Ash: No te preocupes serena, supongo que esas cosas pasan *regalándole un sonrisa*

Serena: Entonces...¿me perdonas?

Ash: Seguro, además no fue tu culpa *mirando a gary*

Serena: Si *mirando tambien a gary* pero gracias *dándole un beso en él cachete a ash, quien ahora la abrazaba por la espalda*

Ash: N-no hay problema sere *sonrojado*

May: Hay él amor, él amor...

Misty: Si...pero esas hijas de ditto se fueron sin recibir su merecido

Dawn: Si, las muy...*barry la callo con un beso*

May: Como se atreven esas...*drew la beso y no pudo terminar*

Drew y barry: ¿Mejor?

May y dawn: A-algo *sonrojadas*

Korrina: Vale bidoof la pokevida *agachando su cabeza*

Yurippe y hikari: Te comprendo

Clemont: ¿Pasa algo korri?

Korrina: N...¿como me llamastes?

Clemont: L-lo siento creí que yo...

Korrina: No, tranquilo, puedes decirme así si quieres clem

Clemont: Ven vamos adentro con los demás korri *agarrándole la mano*

Korrina: Vamos clem

Hikari: (mente de hikari: putho clemont ¿porque ella y yo no?) hey esperen me

Iris: Yo los sigo

Ash: Ven vamos sere *soltando él abrazo y agarrándole la mano a serena*

Serena: Sipe

Ya adentro:

Dawn: Bueno sig...¡Nooooo! *riendo hacia su celular*

Iris: ¿Que pasa dawn?

Dawn: Mi celular...¡Muereee! *corriendo hacia arriba y gritando ¡cargador, cargador, cargador!, cuando baja*  
Por arceus, creí que era su fin

Misty: Como sea, ¿que hacemos ahora?

May: Tengan chicos *dándoles las tarjetas*

Clemont: ¿Que son?

Iris: Tarjetas genious *haciéndole una cara de "¿no es obvio?"* y yo que creí que eras él mas inteligente de estos descerebrados *señalando a los chicos*

Clemont: S-si lose, me refiero a, ¿para que son?

Hikari: Bueno, una chica nos las dio y queremos que ustedes las lean

Clemont: De acuerdo *las abren y la leen*

Barry: ¿Con que un baile eh?, dawn ¿quieres ir conmigo?

Dawn: ¡Con gusto!

Drew: May, ¿Iras conmigo?

May: ¡Seguro!

Gary: ¿Y tu misty?

Misty: ¡Claro!

Clemont: Oye korrina, yo me preguntaba... ¿s-si tu...ammm...querías...y-ya sabes, i-ir conmigo a él baile?

Korrina: *con cara de asombro y felicidad* (mente de korrina: ¡!No puedo creerlo!, ¿que le digo?, ¿que le digo?) am s-seguro clem

Clemont: Genial (mente de clemont: ¡Siiii dijo que si!)

Hikari: Rayos *en voz baja*

Ataki: ¿y tu yurippe irías conmigo?

Yurippe: B-bueno *sonrojada*

Ash: S-sere

Serena: ¿Si ashy?

Ash: ¿ Q-quieres ir conmigo a él baile? (Si se lo que están pensando ¿ash, bailar?, lo se él no sabe bailar, pero no por eso iba a dejar que otros chicos bailen con serena o que tan siquiera se le acerquen)

Serena: Mmmmmmmmm...no se

Ash: ¿Q-que? *triste*

Serena: Es broma tontito, claro que iré contigo *sonriendole*

Ash: Ufff, por un momento creí que no ibas *abrazándola nuevamente por la espalda y colocando su cabeza en su hombro*

Serena: Como crees ashy, jamas te dejaría sólo *dándole un beso muy cerca se los labios y correspondiendo a su abrazo*

Dawn: ¿Estan seguros de que nos dijeron la verdad?

Ash y serena: ¿Sobre que?

Dawn: Sobre su noviazgo 7u7 *con mirada picara al igual que los demás*

Ash y serena: N-no somos novios dawn *sonrojados*

May: Pues por como se tratan parece que si

Ash: Solo nos tratamos como buenos amigos *lo que hizo que serena se entristeciera y volteara su cara soportando las ganas de llorar*

Gary, Barry, Drew, Ataki y Clemont: He friendzone you, you, you, you...*no terminaron porque recibieron golpes por parte de las chicas* (si incluso de yurippe)

Misty: No es él momento subnormales

Iris: Si, callense descerebrados

Dawn: Ash, ¿nos prestas a serena un momento?

Ash: Seguro, pero no tienen que pedirme permiso para eso *soltando a serena*

May: Bueno...vamos serena *llendose a su habitacion, junto a las demás*


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Protegiendote

Barry: Definitivamente ash es un tonto *susurrándole a los demás*

Drew: Si que lo es

Ash: ¿Que tanto hablan chicos?

Barry: Nada ash, nada

Ash: De acuerdo, ¿les parece si vemos una película? *todos asienten y se ponen a arreglar la sala*

Con las chicas ya en la habitación:

Serena: y-yurippe, podrías esperara abajo ¿porfavor?

Korrina: Si, ¿hikari tu también?

Hikari y yurippe: De acuerdo, nos vemos abajo *bajando las escaleras*

Cuando ellas se fueron de la habitación serena se tiro a él piso y comenzó a sollozar

May: S-serena...¿e-estas bien? *la nombrada se levantó*

Serena: Si estoy bien...Estoy perfectamente bien *volteando se y hablando más fuerte, entonces misty le dice a iris que cierre la puerta, acción que ella realiza* ¿porque no habría de estarlo?...¿PORQUE NO ESTARIA BIEN?, DESPUES DE QUE EL CHICO QUE ME GUSTA ME MANDA A LA FRIENDZONE, SISTERZONE Y LA FAMILIZONE...Y-YO AHGGGG...*acabando la cabeza* E-EL...él me confunde...PRIMERO ME TRATA COMO, COMO...

Dawn: ¿A su novia?

Serena: S-SI, LUEGO ME MANDA A LA FRIENDZONE, SISTERZONE Y FAMILIZONE, DESPUES ME TRATA COMO A SU NOVIA Y OTRA VEZ A LA FRIENDZONE, ¿QUE ES LO QUE QUIERE DE MI?...¿QUE ES LO QUE QUIERE?...y-yo...ya no se que hacer *llorando en él hombro de korrina mientras ella la abrazaba*

Misty: Siendo sincera...no lo se

Iris: Yo menos

May y dawn: Mmmmm...Ni idea

Korrina: Y yo estoy igual o peor que tu con clemont amiga, ahhhh, ya no se que hacer, estoy cansada...

Serena: Siempre es lo mismo...

Korrina: Creo que...

Serena: Creo que...

Serena y korrina: ¡Me rindo!

Todas-serena y korrina: ¿¡QUEE!?

Misty: ¿Como que se rinden?

May agarra a korrina y dawn a serena

Dawn: ¡Serena Yvonne!

May: ¡Korrina Yoshida! (Se lo puse porque yolo :v)

Misty: ¡De todas las cosas que las hemos oído decir, estas han sido las peores!

Iris: ¿¡QUIENES SON USTEDES Y QUE HICIERON CON MIS AMIGAS!?

korrina: Somos las mismas...

Serena: Si, solo que ya nos cansamos de sufrir por ellos

Korrina: Exacto

Misty: En primer lugar...*les da una cachetada a las dos en la mejilla izquierda*

Iris: En segundo lugar...*les da una cachetada a ambas en la mejilla derecha*

May: En tercer lugar... Ash y clemont son incomprensibles, pero no por eso van a dejar de intentar

Dawn: Y en cuarto lugar...Ellos no saben de sus sentimientos, no los pueden culpar de herirlos cuando no saben lo que hacen

Serena y korrina: P-pero...*reciben otra cachetada de misty*

Misty: Pero nada...esas no son las serena y korrina que conocemos

Iris: Si, ellas no son así

May: ¿Donde esta la korrina, energética, alegre y llena de vida que todos conocemos, la korrina que lucha por lo que quiere, la que no tiene miedo a enfrentarse a alguien por su amor, la que siempre esta ahí para apoyar a sus amigos, la korrina fuerte? *recordando como partió la roca con una patada ninja*, ¿Donde esta la korrina que conocemos?

Dawn: Si, ¿donde esta esa serena feliz, amable, risueña y gentil que conocemos, donde esta esa serena que es positiva, la que es decidida por lo que quiere, la que, sin importar lo que pase...esta hay para sus amigos?, ¿Donde esta la serena que "lucha hasta él final"?

Serena y korrina: Chicas...*sollozando y abrazándose en grupo*...gracias...

Dawn: Para eso están las amigas *sonriendoles*

Misty: Además...si se rendian hikari y yurippe tendrían la oportunidad ¿no?

Korrina: Es cierto

Serena: ¿Yurippe? ¿Por...

Misty: Mira que hora es, la feria comenzara en 1 hora (4:00 pm, para ser exactos)*tratando de evitar la pregunta de serena*

Iris: Si, vamos a bajar *pero cuando abre la puerta se encuentran con ash y clemont*

Clemont: Chicas, ¿esta todo bien?

Ash: Escuchamos unos gritos y venimos a revisar ¿todo en orden? *preocupado*

Misty: Aaaaaa...Si tranquilos, t-todo en orden

Clemont: ¿Y korrina? ¿ella esta bien?, por favor diganme que no le paso nada *preocupado*

Dawn: Si, tranquilos sus chicas están bien

Ash: Ufff, que bueno porque...¿que dijistes?

May: Nada ash, nada, ahora vamos o si no les...

Ash y clemont: ¿Esa es...serena/korrina?

Iris: A...*no termino porque ambos salieron corriendo hacia las chicas*

Clemont: ¿Estan bien?, ¿no les paso nada?

Korrina: Si tranquilos estamos bi... *ni terminaron porque ellos las abrazaron*

Ash: Que alivio, no sabemos que haríamos si no estaban bien *ambos soltaron los abrazos y las ayudaron a levantar*

Misty: Ni que fuéramos a matarlas *ash y clemont se pusieron en posición protectora sobre serena y korrina*

Iris: Solo era una broma -.-'

Ash: Bueno, las vemos abajo chicas *bajando junto a clemont*

Iris: ¿Ash y clemont son bipolares o que?

Todas: Ni idea

May: Bueno vámonos abajo

Estando abajo los chicos organizaron la sala para ver la película. En él sofá se acostaron barry, después dawn de recostó en su pecho, también drew y may que realizo la misma acción que dawn,en una silla que estaban a él lado se sentaron, ash, clemont, y gary pero luego misty se sentó en las piernas de gary y se recostó en su pecho, serena, iris y korrina se sentaron en él suelo, mientras que ataki, hikari y yurippe estaban en la cocina. Entonces may y dawn les lanzan a ash y a clemont unos balones pequeños en la cabeza, ellos les dieron una cara de "¿porque fue eso?" a lo que ellas les hicieron señas para que hicieran algo lindo por serena y korrina, ash se levantó de su haciento y dijo:

Ash: S-serena, ¿quieres sentarte aquí?

Serena: Ammmm...seguro ashy

May y Dawn se dieron un facepalm y misty le lanzo un zapato a ash en la cabeza haciendo que perdiera él equilibrio y quedara sobre serena, ambos tirados en él suelo, muy cerca, clemont por su parte se iba acercando a korrina cuando se tropezó con el zapato que le tiro misty a ash (amo ese zapato) y quedo arriba de korrina, también muy cerca de ella, ambas parejas se acercaban, estaban cada vez mas cerca, cerraron sus ojos, sus labios comenzaron a rozarse levemente cuando...Delia, Grace, Johana, Caroline, Max, Bonnie, Ayumi y Haruto llegaron con las compras en la mano e interrumpiéndo él momento

Haruto: ¿No que no? *con mirada picara*

Delia: ¿Con que si eh? *con la misma mirada*

Grace: Sigan, sigan, finjan que no estamos aquí *ellos se sonrojan y se levantan de inmediato*

Delia: ¿Porque no nos dijeron que eran novios?

Ash y serena: P-porque n-no lo s-somos

Grace: ¿Y entonces porque se iban a besar?

Delia: ¿Acaso estas jugando con ella ashton ketchum? *acercándose con aura asesina*

Grace: ¿Estas jugando con mi hija? *con la misma aura que delia*

Ash: N-no, c-claro que n-no (Putho ash, eso no es cierto, si supieras lo que causas en serena con solo decir una palabra :'v)

Delia y Grace: Mas te vale

Serena: B-bueno, mejor nos vamos a la feria, ya es tarde, adiós

Max: ¿Cual feria?

May: Una que organizaran para recaudar fondos para un baile

Bonnie: ¿Podemos ir?

Serena: Seguro

Misty: Bueno, ya nos vamos adiós *saliendo junto a los demás*

Todos-misty: Adiós

Y asi caminaron hasta llegar a la feria:

Gary: Bueno... ¿y si...

¿?: ¡Chicas hola!

Chicas: ¡Amy!

Amy: Si vinieron, Y veo que trajeron a sus "amigos" ¿no? *mirada picara*

Misty: B-bueno algo así

Amy: ¿Ah?

Misty: Amy el es mi novio *señalando a gary* G...

Amy: ¡Gary oak!

Gary: ¿Me conoces?

Misty: ¿Lo conoces? *celosa*

Amy: Si...jaja, misty no te pongas celosa, de todas formas ya tengo novio, y lo conozco porque...¿quien en pueblo paleta no va a conocer a él nieto de él prof. Oak?

Gary: Pues si

May: Él es mi novio, *señalando a drew* Drew

Amy: Mucho gusto

Drew: Igualmente

Dawn: Amy, te presentó a mi novio Barry

Barry: Un placer

Amy: Lo mismo digo

Serena: Amy, él es...

Amy: ¡Ash ketchum, campeón de la liga kalos!

Serena: ¿Tambien lo conoces?

Amy: Claro, ¿Quien no va a reconocer a una de las personas mas importantes de él mundo?

Ash: ¿Importantes?

Amy: Igual a serena ¿no?, por eso debe ser que son pareja *con una gotita estilo anime*

Dawn: Pues...ellos aun no son pareja

Amy: ¿A no?

May: Nope

Iris: ¿Pues que esperabas de un inmaduro como ash? -.-'

Misty: Cierto, cierto *asintiendo con la cabeza*

Amy: jajaja, bueno como campeón de la liga kalos te has ganado ese honor ash, al igual que serena siendo reina de kalos o may y dawn siendo campeonas de él gran festival en sinnoh y hoenn

Ash: Jajajaja eso creo

Korrina: Él es c...

Amy: Clemont, líder de gimnasio de ciudad lumiouse en kalos

Clemont: Sipe

Yurippe: y ellos son, ataki, max y haruto, hermano de hikari

Amy: Holaa

Ataki, Max y Haruto: Hola

Amy: Bueno... ¿ellos serán sus parejas en él baile? *todas asienten*, ¿no saben de alguien mas que quiera...

¿? Y ¿?: Hola chicos

Todos-amy, ataki, yurippe y ayumi: Hola brock, hola mía

Brock: ¿Quienes son ellos chicos?

Serena: Él es ataki y ellas son amy, yurippe y su hermana ayumi

Yurippe, ataki, amy y ayumi: Hola

Brock y mía: Hola

Amy: Bueno, ya que están aquí, ¿Ustedes también irán a él baile?

Mía: Seguro, pero...no tenemos entradas

Amy: Pues ya no mas, aquí tienen *entregándoles las entradas*

Mia: Gracias

Amy: No hay de que, bueno, ya me tengo que ir, iré a repartir las tarjetas bye bye *llendose*

Todos: Adiós

¿?: Uffff, hasta que los encuentro ¿donde se habían metido?

Mía: lo siento es que estábamos buscando a los chicos *señalándolos*

¿?: Pues a la próxima avisenme ¿no?

Brock: Jeje, si eso haremos

¿?: Bueno, dejando eso de lado...¿quienes son ellos?

Mía: Pues...

¿?: Pero dejando de lado a la reina de kalos, las ganadoras de él gran festival en sinnoh y hoenn, él campeón de la liga kalos, la líder de gimnasio de ciudad celeste, él nieto de él prof. Oak, la líder de gimnasio de ciudad yantra en kalos y él líder de gimnasio en ciudad lumiouse en kalos

Mía: Pues, ellos son hikari,su hermano menor haruto, él hermano menor de may, max, la hermana menor de clemont, bonnie, drew, barry, ataki, yurippe y su hermana menor ayumi *señalandolos*

Todos: Hola

Mía: Chicos ella es mi prima ann

Ann: Hola (ann era de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos negros, en suvcabeza tenía una bincha parecida a la de yurippe, dolo que la de ella era blanca y la de yurippe es fucsia(se me olvido decirles :P), traía puesta una falda rosada que le llega un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, una camisilla blanca y una chaqueta manga larga del mismo color de su falda, con estampados de flores fucsias, junto a unas zapatillas blancas)

Gary: Bueno, como estaba diciendo, ¿y si nos separamos para recorrer mejor la feria?

May: Siempre nos separamos así, vamos a hacer algo, nos separamos durante 2 horas, luego llegamos aquí, nos reunimos, vamos a comer algo y luego nos vamos juntos a terminar de recorrer la feria

Misty: Si, ¿ustedes vienen chicos? *mirando a mía, brock y ann*

Mía: Seguro, ¿como nos dividiremos?

Barry: Yo quiero ir con dawn

Drew: Yo con may

Gary: Yo con misty

Clemont: ¿Korrina irías conmigo?

Korrina: Seguro

Ash: ¿Serena iras conmigo?

Serena: Claro ashy

Ann: ¿Ashy?, ¿Son novios?

Mía: No, o eso creo

Barry: Pues crees bien mía

Dawn: Sipe *dándole un beso en los labios a barry, al igual que may a drew*

Brock: Wow ¿de que nos perdimos?

Misty: No de mucho, solo que ahora dawn y barry son novios, al igual que may y drew

Mía: ¿Enserio? Felicidades *sonriendo*

Dawn, Barry, May y Drew: Gracias

Mía: Y...¿tuvieron algún avance? *refiriéndose a serena y korrina, a lo que ellas se sonrojan*

Ash: ¿A que te refieres con eso?

Pikachu: ¿Pika pikachu? -.-' (¿enserio ash?)

May: A nada ash, nada

Iris: Pues, la verdad si, si vieras como se tratan ahora 7u7

Misty: Nada mas deja que comiencen a actuar así, hasta parecen pareja 7u7

Dawn: Si, no duran mucho cuando ya se están tratando así 7u7

May: No soportan estar sin los cariños de él otro 7u7

Mía: ¿Con que si eh? 7u7

Serena: N-no se a q-que te refieres

Mía: No te hagas serena, tu lo sabes perfectamente 7u7

Pikalina: Pi pika pikachu 7u7 ( si, ella sabe)

Ataki: Bueno...¿que dices tu yurippe, irías conmigo?

Yurippe: Por mi bien, pero...¿que hay de ellos? *señalando a los mas pequeños*

Ayumi: Podemos ir solos

Haruto: Si

Hikari: ¿Solos?

Max: Si, ya somos lo bastante grandes como para ir solos

May: No se...

Bonnie: Por favor *con carita de perrito*

Clemont: Bueno, esta bien, pero bunnelby los acompañará, sal bunnelby

Bunnelby: ¿Bun bunnby? (¿que pasa clemont?)

Clemont: Bunnelby ¿podrias acompañar a los chicos para que no se metan en problemas?

Bunnelby: Bun Bunnelby (cuenta conmigo clemont)*asintiendo*

Dawn: Espera clemont, creo que tengo la acompañante perfecta para bunnelby, sal buneary

Buneary: Bun bun (hola, hola)

Dawn: Buneary, ¿podrias acompañar a bunnelby a cuidar a los chicos?

Buneary: Bun buneary (Claro dawn)

Hikari: ¿Puedo ir con ustedes clemont?

Clemont: Seguro

Mía: ¿Y tu con quien iras ann?

Ann: Ya me canse de estarlos persiguiendo, ¿puedo ir con alguno de ellos?

Mía: Seguro, pero ¿con quien?

Ann: Mmmmm...veamos *observo a todos*

POV ANN:

Veamos, ¿que tal ellos? *mirando a dawn y a barry* ñe mejor no, no quiero interponerme, mmmm...¿y ellos? *mirando a may y a drew* No tampoco, *mirando a gary y a misty? nope, ¿y ellos? *mirando a hikari, clemont y korrina* No, creo que korrina ya tiene suficiente con hikari como para que yo me meta, sus celos se notan a kilómetros...¿ellos? *mirando a los mas pequeños* no, ellos quieren demostrarles a sus hermanos que son responsables y cuidadosos, ¿que hay de ellos? *mirando a ash y a serena* No, es mejor dejarlos solos, se nota que hay química ahí, y...solo me quedan ellos, *mirando a yurippe y a ataki, hmmmm..se nota que están confundidos, como si no supieran que hacer estando juntos, es como si...no se decidieran, si definitivamente necesitan de mi ayuda, con ellos me iré

POV NORMAL:

Ann: Ya tome mi decisión, ¿ataki, yurippe, puedo ir con ustedes?

Yurippe: A...

Ataki: Seguro ann

Iris: Bueno, mía, brock ¿puedo ir con ustedes?

Brock: Seguro

Gary: Bueno... Adiós

Todos-gary: Adiós

Y así se separaron: (postdata: Como tengo falta de inspiración no se me ocurrieron mas situaciones, así que solo diré las siguientes:Darry, Ashrena, Clorrina y hikari, ann, ataki y yurippe, y los peques)

Con los pequeños:

Bonnie: ¿Puedo cargarte buneary?

Buneary: Bun (sip) *y salto a los brazos de bonnie*

Max: ¿Quieres que te lleve bunnelby?

Bunnelby: Bunnelby (de acuerdo)*y se subió a la cabeza de max como lo hace con clemont*

Haruto: ¿y si vamos a comer helado?

Ayumi: Siii

Bonnie: Bueno, vamos *y caminaron hasta comprar sus helados, los compraron y se fueron a sentar*

Max: ¿Que haremos después chicos?

Bonnie: ¿Y si vamos a ver si podemos ganar premios en juegos?

Haruto: Si, pero después de comernos los helados

De repente a buneary se le cae la baya que estaba comiendo ensuciandose toda, bunnelby se dio cuenta de eso y decidió darle la suya

Bunnelby: Bun bunnelby (ten buneary)

Buneary: B-bun buneary (P-pero es tuya)

Bunnelby: Bun bunnelby bunnby (no importa, tomala)*estirando su pata*

Buneary: B-bun buneary (B-bueno esta bien) *Recibiéndola y comiendo* bun buneary bun buneary bun (ten, come, de todas formas es tuya la baya) *estirandole un pedazo que había quedado*

Bunnelby: B-bunn...bunnelby (B-bueno...esta bien)*le recibe y se la come*

Max: Bunnelby, buneary ya nos vamos

Bunnelby: Bunn bunnelby (ven vamos) *levantándose y dándole la pata a buneary, para ayudarla a levantarse* (Awwwww que lindo \\\\\\\\)

Buneary : Bun (si) *aceptando su ayuda*

De camino ambos pokemons no separaron sus patas y junto a los pequeños se fueron a ver otras atracciones, donde max y haruto ganaron premios para bonnie y ayumi, ellas les agradecieron dándoles un beso a cada uno en la mejilla* (lo se fue corto, pero ya que)

Con Darry:

Del lado de darry:

Barry: Dawn, ¿quieres un peluche?

Dawn: Siiii, pero no quiero que robes barry *cómicamente*

Barry: Ja ja, que graciosa

Dawn: Jajajajajaja *limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos por tanto reír*, pero yo se que enserio tu nunca robarías, no te preocupes barry, solo era una broma

Barry: Aja si claro

Dawn: Barry no te pongas así, sabes que yo solo lo hago por bromear *él se Volteó para "ignorarla"*, Barry por favor, sabes que solo era una broma *él siguió ignorándola* barryyyy, por favor, sabes que no me gusta verte así *sigue ignorándola*, buenooo, si es así creo que me iré a...(mente de dawn: no puedo creer lo que voy a decir)a...ligar a otra parte *llendose*

Barry: ¡Nooooo! *deteniéndola*, no iras a ninguna parte

Dawn: Jajaja, ¿celoso?

Barry: No, no soy celoso

Dawn: ¿a no?, *acercándose a otro chico* Hola

Barry: ¡Dawn!, *llevándosela lejos de ese chico y dándole una mirada penetrante a él otro chico*

Dawn: ¿Que?

Barry: ¿como que, que?

Dawn: Jajajajaja, admitelo si eres celoso

Barry: No, *dawn lo mira con cara de "¿really nigga?"* Bueno tal ves un poco

Dawn: Seguro *rodando sus ojos*

Barry: tu también lo eres dawn

Dawn: Por lo menos yo si lo admito

Barry: Bueno, bueno ya, ¿quieres tu peluche si o no?

Dawn: Siiii

Barry: De acuerdo

Barry, llego a un juego, gano y le dio él peluche de piplup a dawn

Dawn: Que lindo, gracias barry

Barry: ¿Solo así?

Dawn: Bueno... Muchas gracias amor *dándole un beso en los labios* ¿Mejor?

Barry: Si, ¿vamos por algo de comer?

Dawn: Sipe

Al llegar ambos eligieron helados y se dispusieron a comerlos en una banca, pero para su mala suerte, (o buena 7u7) estaba sucia y sólo había una parte limpia*

Dawn: Yo no me sentare ahí, esta sucia y solo hay una parte limpia (eso fue lo que yo dije dawn ＼（〇_ｏ）／)

Dawn: Si ya lo se :p

Yo: ¿Entonces porque lo...ezpera ¿khe?, ¿me escuchas?

Dawn: Sipe

Yo: ¿Como?

Dawn: Yokese no soi 100tifika :v

Yo: Bueno, ya dejemos de romper la cuarta pared y regresemos a la historia

Dawn: Okay :3

Volviendo a la historia:

Barry: De acuerdo *se sienta en la parte limpia* ven dawn

Dawn: ¿No me harás sentarme en la parte sucia, verdad barry?

Barry: Solo ven *dawn se acerca, él la toma de la cintura y la sienta en sus piernas* Listo, problema resuelto ni

Dawn: S-si *sonrojada*

Barry: ¿Sabes?, te ves más linda cuando te sonrojas

Dawn: ¿Eso crees? *acercándose peligrosamente a barry*

Barry: Si *lamiendo su helado, pero le quedó en los labios*

Dawn: Tienes algo hay barry *acercándose mas y señalando sus labios*, dejame quitártelo *y lo besa* listo

Barry: B-bueno vamos a ver mas juegos *sonrojado*

Dawn: Sipe, pero espera a que termine mi helado amor

Barry: Bueno

Cuando dawn término su helado se fueron a ver mas atracciones y puestos

Con Ann, ataki y yurippe:

Ann y ataki iban hablando normalmente lo que hizo que a yurippe le diera un poco de celos y recordara la conversación de la noche pasada que tubo con las chicas:

*FLASHBACK*

*Cuando korrina subió*

Yurippe: Bueno, como les estaba diciendo, me gusta ash, pero estoy confundida

Dawn: ¿Que te confunde?

Yurippe: Bueno, se que me gusta ash, pero...cuando estoy con ataki me siento diferente, me pongo nerviosa, sudo frío, y esas cosas...

Misty: Entonces...

Yurippe: No lo se...¿que tendré chicas?

May: Amiga mía lo que tu tienes se llama amor (Seeeh ～(^з^)- )

Yurippe: ¿Amor? Pero...no se puede estar enamorada de 2 personas ¿o si?

May: Oooo claro que se puede

Yurippe: ¿Y entonces, como me decido?

Hikari: Pues debe de haber uno por él cual tengas mas afecto o te identifiques mas con él

Yurippe: Supongo que si

*entonces llegaron serena y korrina*

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Al estar pensativa no se dio cuenta de que ataki y ann se habían sentado en otra banca lejos de ella, cuando los vio sintió mas celos y tristeza, pero decidió no interrumpirlos, al perecer estaban teniendo un conversación seria, así que solo se limito a verlos y seguir pensando

Con ann y ataki: (antes del flashback)

Ambos se sentaron en una banca donde se veía claramente a dos chicos, se notaba que se querían, se daban besos y ese tipo de cosas, lo cual por alguna razón entristeció a ataki

Ataki: Ahhh *suspirando*

Ann: ¿Todo bien ataki?

Pikachu-at: ¿Pikachu? (¿ataki?)

Ataki: Si...todo bien, todo esta de maravilla jaja *con una sonrisa forzada*

Ann: A...ya *le hizo señas a pikachu para que los dejara solos, él capto él mensaje y se fue con yurippe* Vamos, cuentame, se que te pasa algo

Ataki: B-bueno, p-pero no le digas a nadie *ella asiente*, e-es que h-hay una chica que pues, me gusta o eso creo

Ann: Aja...

Ataki: P-pero luego llego otra chica, y...y supongo que ella se esta robando mi corazón, cada que estoy con ella mi corazón de acelera, siento butterfries en él estomago, sudo mucho, entre otras cosas...

Ann: ¿Supones? *él asiente* bueno, dejame suponer a mi, que la primera chica es serena y la segunda es yurippe ¿no?

Ataki: ¿C-como es que tu...

Ann: No lo se, es un don...creo

Ataki: B-bueno, él punto es que yo...no se que hacer, no me decido, se que ash siente algo por serena y puede que ella también...

Ann: ¿Y yurippe?

Ataki: P-pero y ¿si ella no siente lo mismo?, ¿y si no me quiere de esa forma?, ¿y si termino arruinando nuestra amistad?, y-y...y si...

Ann: Ataki...te daré un consejo, ya deja de pensar en lo que puedes perder, y piensa en lo que puedes ganar ¿si?...porque si sigues con esos pensamientos negativos puede que termines perdiéndola, ¿ella es importante para ti? ¿no? *él asiente* si crees que vale la pena tomar riesgos por ella, pues hazlos, no desaproveches la oportunidad, o...terminaras perdiéndolo todo

Atali: Ann...¿tu...

Ann: N-no quiero hablar de eso ataki...Solo te digo que le digas lo que sientes, ella no va a esperar por ti toda la vida ¿sabes?

Ataki: Si, s-solo dejame estar un poco mas seguro de mis sentimientos *mirando a yurippe mientras ella acariciaba a su pikachu*

Ann: Bien, pero recuerda, "fácil viene, fácil se va", así como ella esta a tu lado hoy, mañana puede que no, no desaproveches tu tiempo ataki, puede que se te acabe mas rápido de lo que crees...

Ataki: Si, lo haré, gracias ann

Ann: No hay problema

Ataki: ¿Como es que eres tan buena hablando sobre...

Ann: ¿El amor?, no lo se, como te dije antes, supongo que es un don

Ataki: Ya veo...¿quieres ir por un helado o algo?

Ann: Seguro, vamos por yurippe

Ataki: S-si *nervioso*

Ann: Jaja, ataki, si quieres que ella no se de cuenta de tus sentimientos todavía, no te pongas nervioso

Ataki: N-no puedo evitarlo

Ann: Solo tranquilizante ¿si? *poniendo su mano en él hombro de él y regalándole una cálida sonrisa*

Ataki: Si, lo intentaré *regresandole la misma sonrisa*

Al llegar con yurippe:

Ann: Hola yurippe

Yurippe: Hola *mientras seguía acariciando a pikachu*

Ataki: N-nosotros *ann le agarro la mano y le dio una mirada de "tranquilo, todo va a estar bien", yurippe se dio cuenta de este gesto y decidió ignorarlo, pero no podia* ahhh, nosotros queríamos saber si tu querías ir a comer un helado o algo con nosotros

Yurippe: Si *de mala gana, por lo que ann se dio cuenta de sus celos y decidió quedarse a cuidar a pikachu a propósito*

Ann: Vayan ustedes, yo me quedare a cuidar a pikachu

Pikachu-at: ¿Pikachu pi pika? (¿Cuidarme a mi?)

Ann: Vayan y me traen algo

Ataki: P-pero...

Ann: Pero nada, vayan *empujándolos* Bye bye

Yurippe: Adiós

Y así se fueron caminando solos hasta él puesto de comida, que quedaba algo lejos de donde estaban sentados

Ataki: Y...amm...

Yurippe: ¿Y que tal te fue en tu plática con ann? *con tono celoso que ataki no noto*

Ataki:Pues bien, es una gran aconsejadora ¿sabes?

Yurippe: ¿No me digas? *con tono mas celoso*

Ataki: Si...

Yurippe: Y...¿te gusta ann?, Porque si te gusta yo...

Ataki: ¿Que?

Yurippe: Que si te gusta ann

Ataki: Claro que no, solo es una amiga para mi

Yurippe:...

Ataki: Aunque...debo admitir que es linda... *yurippe se puso triste* pero no me llama la atención de esa forma, simplemente es una amiga y ya, ¿de donde sacastes esa idea?

Yurippe:P-pues, porque ella te...

Ataki: ¿Agarro la mano?, jaja yurippe ella solo me agarro la mano para tranquilizarme

Yurippe: ¿Tranquilizarte?

Ataki: Si, despues de la plática que tubimos he estado algo tenso y nervioso

Yurippe: Ya veo...pero...¿Entonces no te gusta?

Ataki: Nope

Yurippe: *Dio un suspiro de alivio que ataki no alcanzo a escuchar* (Mente de yurippe: Bueno, eso me tranquiliza mas...alto...¿porque estoy así?, sera que...parece que ya tome mi decisión...

Ataki: ¿Vamos por los helados?

Yurippe: Vamos

Y ambos se fueron a comprar los helados

Con Korrina, Clemont y Hikari:

Korrina: ¿Que dicen, vamos a comprar he...

¿?: Hola korrina

Korrina: ¡Kyle, hola!

Kyle: Hola hikari, clemont *este ultimo lo miro celoso, a lo que él le respondio con la misma mirada*

Hikari: Hola kyle

Clemont: Hola *celoso*

Kyle: ¿Y...se enteraron de él baile?

Korrina: Sipe

Kyke: ¿Ya tienes pareja korrina?

Korrina: S...

Clemont: Si, ella ira conmigo *abrazándola de la cintura, protectoramente, a no que ella se sonroja*

Kyke: Ya veo...¿y tu hikari?

Hikari: ¿Yo?...Aun no

Kyle: Pues...si quieres puedes ir conmigo, ya sabes para que no tengas que andar buscando pareja después

Hikari: E-esta bien kyle

Korrina: Bueno, como les estaba diciendo, ¿y si vamos a comer helado? *clemont aun la tenia agarrada de la cintura*

Kyle: ¿Puedo acompañarlos?

Korrina: No veo porque no, vamos

Al llegar, compraron sus helados y se fueron a ver otros puestos de juegos

Clemont: ¿Te gusta este juego korrina?...¿Korrina?...¿¡Korrina!?...¿Chicos han visto a korrina? *mirando a kyle y a hikari*

Kyle: No

Hikari: ¿No estaba contigo?

Clemont: Eso creí yo, pero luego me volteé y no estaba

Kyle: Bien hecho clemont, no han pasado ni cinco minutos y ya la perdistes

Clemont: No fue mi culpa, yo creí que estaba a mi lado

Hikari: Ya, calmense no peleen, lo importante ahora es encontrar a korrina (ella la "odia" pero sabe que en él fondo, muy pero muy en él fondo, korrina le agrada, así que no quería que algo le pasara)

Clemont: ¡Korrinaaa!

Hikari: ¡Korrina contesta por favor!

Kyle: ¡Korrinaa!

Clemont: Separemonos para buscarla mejor

Kyle: Bien, yo iré por haya *señalando a unos puestos de juegos*

Hikari: ¿Seria bueno que yo vaya sola?

Ktke: Bueno, entonces acompañame *ella asiente y se va con él, y clemont aprovecho para correr a buscarla por su lado*

Clemont: *Susurrando* korrina...pase lo que pase te encontraré...

Con Ashrena: (Antes de que korrina se perdiera)

Ash: Y...¿que quieres hacer ahora serena?

Serena: ¿Vamos a un juego?

Ash: Si eso quieres, entonces vamos

Al llegar a un juego, serena vio un peluche de Pikachu que le llamo la atención, ash se dio cuenta de eso y decidió ganarlo para ella, así que jugó y gano, serena por estar pendiente a él peluche no se dio cuenta de que ash había jugado sino hasta que...

¿?: ¡!¡Tenemos un ganador! *llevándose él peluhe de pikachu*

Serena: Ahhh...¿ash sabes quien gano él...peluche? *vio a ash con él peluche en las manos*

Ash: Si, pero no es mío

Serena: ¿No?, ¿entonces de quien es?

Ash: Tuyo, toma *dándole él peluche*

Serena: A-ash, n-no tienes que h-hacer esto, t-tu lo ganastes, es t-tuyo *sonrojada*

Ash: Claro que no serena, insisto *estirando la mano que tenia él peluche a serena*

Serena: S-si tu insistes, muchas gracias ash *dándole un beso en la mejilla*

Ash; N-no hay de que serena *se sonrojo, y pikachu y pikalina tenían una cara picara 7w7* ¿Q-quieres un algodón de azúcar?

Serena: Si

Ash: Vamos a comprarlo

Al llegar a él puesto donde vendían algodones de azúcar, ash compra uno para serena y se lo entrega

Serena: Gracias ash...¿Pero y tu?, ¿no comerás?

Ash: No es necesario, me conformo con verte comer a ti

Serena: D-de acuerdo *parte un pedazo de algodón de azúcar y se lo mete a la boca* Ummmmm, esta delicioso *un poco sonrojada y llevándose las manos a sus mejillas, ash veía embobado la belleza de serena, tanto que empezó a babear* (ammm nose si catalogar eso como lindura, pedofilia o estupidez (⌒_⌒;))

Serena: Ammm...ash...¿quieres?

Ash: N-no, come tu *sonrojado*

Serena: ¿Seguro? *él asiente* ¿entonces porque babeas?

Ash: A-aaaa...

Serena: Solo come un poco ash

Ash: Bueno, tu ganas *ella parte un pedazo de algodón de azúcar*

Serena: Di aaaaa

Ash: Aaaaa *ella le metió él pedazo de algodón en la boca* ummm si esta delicioso

Serena: ¿Lo ves?, te lo dije *y así siguió comiendo*

Pikachu: pikachu...¿pi pika? (Serena...¿me das?)

Serena: ¿Quieres pikachu?

Pikachu: Piiii (siiii) *ella le da un pedazo*

Serena: ¿Y tu pikalina?

Pikalina: Pi pikachu (si por favor)*élla le da un pedazo*

Y así siguieron caminado...

Ash: ¿Te estas divirtiendo serena?...¿serena?

Pikachu: ¿Pi pikachu? (¿y pikalina?)

Ash: Pikachu vamos a buscarlas

Pikachu: Pi (si) *ambos salieron corriendo en busca de serena y pikalina*

Corrieron y corrieron pero no las encontraban, y se encontraron con clemont y bunnelby

Ash: ¡Clemont!...¿bunnelby no estaba con los pequeños?

Clemont: Si, pero los deje con hikari y kyle

Ash: ¿Kyle?

Clemont: Larga historia...a propósito ¿no has visto a korrina por aquí?

Ash: No...¿y tu no has visto a serena?

Clemont: Tampoco

Ash: ¿Donde podrán estar?

Clemont: No tengo idea, busquemos por allá *señalando unos puestos de juegos*

Ash: Si, vamos...

En otro lugar:

Korrina: Ahhhh...¡Dejenme ir!

¿?: Claro que no, no otra vez, además...él jefe no ha llegado

¿?: Ahhhh...

¿?: Pika... (Ahhh)

Korrina: ¿Serena?, ¿Pikalina?

Serena: ¿Korrina?, ¿Donde estamos?, ¿Y quienes son ellos?

Korrina: N...

¿?: ¿Acaso no me recuerdas princesita?

Korrina: ¡Tuuu! *mirándolo con odio*

¿?: Así es princesita, y veo que conoces a la hermosura que tienes al lado

Korrina: ¡Dejala en paz, esto es entre tu y yo!

¿?: Ooo, en eso te equivocas, ella también esta incluida

Seena: Un momento... ¡Tuuu!

Korrina: ¿Lo conoces?

Serena: Desgraciadamente si, ellos fueron quienes atacaron a yurippe y a ayumi

¿?: Así es, y hoy...planeamos tomar venganza preciosa *acercándose le a ambas, quienes estaban atadas con sogas y tiradas en él suelo*

Korrina: ¿Que planeas hacernos desgraciado?

Serena: Si, imbécil habla

¿?: Cuiden esas bocas, o si no...*tomando de los labios a ambas*...yo mismo me encargare de cerrarlas *soltándolas*

Korrina: ¿Que te hace creer que te tenemos miedo imbécil?

¿?: Porque yo...puedo hacer esto *chasqueo los dedos, y de inmediato 4 chicos levantaron a serena y a korrina (2 a cada uno),y él se les acercó*...y esto, *tomando la falda de serena, dispuesto a bajarla* (postdata: En este fic serena tiene su look de pokemon xy, como cuando inicio su viaje con ash, no se ustedes pero yo creo que se ve mas linda así)

Korrina: Dejala en paz imbécil

¿?: Ya me canse de que me trates así, *acercándose a ella y tomando su falda, mientras sostenía la de serena* y yo que solo trató de ser cortés contigo, pero me obligas a hacer otra cosa *empezando a bajarles la falda lentamente*

Korrina: Sueltanos hijo de...*uno de los asistentes de él le tapó la boca y la sostuvo mas fuerte*

Serena: Dejanos en paz imbécil, mal...*también le taparon la boca y las sostuvieron mas fuerte, haciendo que ambas comienzan a llorar y a gritar, mientras pikalina luchaba por safarse de él agarre de él raichu y él wartortle que la tenían agarrada, para ir a ayudarlas*

¿?: Shhhh, ya tranquilas, haré que lo disfruten *con sonrisa malvada, y bajando mas su falda, a lo que ellas lloraron mas fuerte, pero entonces...un atactrueno y un disparo de lodo lo interrumpieron antes de que él siguiera con su acción*

Ash: ¡Sueltalas ahora mismo!

Clemont: ¡O sino...

¿?: ¿O sino que? Les recuerdo que somos más que ustedes tontos

Ash: En ese caso...Salgan chicos *sacando a todos los pokemon que tenía*

Hawlucha: Luchaaa

Noivern: Noivern

Talonflame: Talon

Greninja: Gre

Pikachu: Pikaaa

Clemont: Si, ustedes también *Sacando a él resto de sus pokemon*

Chespin: Ches chespin

Luxray: Luxraaay

Bunnelbye: Bunnby

¿?: Acabare con ustedes para seguir con estas hermosuras, Salgan

Machomp: Machomp

Charmeleon: Chaaaar

Ivysaur: Ivysaaur

Raichu: Rai raichu

Wartortle: Waaaaar (Postdata: son los mismos que sostienen a pikalina, solo que ahora ella esta en él suelo inconsciente y atada con unas sogas)

¿?: No se queden hay parados imbéciles, ayudenme

¿?: Si jefe

¿?: Salgan

Machoke: Maaachoke

Pidgeot: Pidgeooooto

Umbreon: Umbreeoon

Buizel: Bui bui

Spoink: Spoink oink

¿?: Bien, machomp bola de energía (o energiball o energibola), charmeleon lanzallamas, raichu atactrueno, ivysaur hojas navaja, Wartortle pulso de agua

¿?: Machoke energibola

¿?: Pidgeot ala de acero

¿?: Umbreon pulso umbrío

¿?: Buizel chorro de agua

¿?: Spoink psicorayo

Ash: Rapido, hawlucha golpe karate, noivern usa sonico, Talonflame ala de acero, greninja shuriken de agua, pikachu atactrueno

Clemont: Chespin misil aguja, luxray velocidad, bunnelby disparo de lodo *todos los ataques explotaron entre si, a excepción de talonflame y pidgeot, que en ese caso gano talonflame*

¿?: Rayos, Machomp usa...¿ah? *2 rayos de hielo, 3 hojas navaja, 2 chorros de agua, atactrueno, 2 lanzallamas, bola sombra, rayo burbuja, y una aura esfera lo detuvieron, y a la vez dejaron a varios pokemons heridos* (eran: May y su glaceon, Dawn y su buneary, Brock y su sudowoodo, Mía y su bulbasaur, Drew y su roserade, Hikari y su piplup (hembra), Misty y su vaporeon, Ataki y su pikachu, Yurippe y su braixen, Ann y su charizard, Gary y su umbreon, Barry y su empoleon, y Kyle y su lucario)

Dawn: ¿Chicos están bien?

May: Escuchamos explosiones y llegamos lo antes posible

Ash: Nosotros si, pero ellas no *señalando a serena y korrina, al parecer las estaban apretando muy duro, porque comenzaron a toser y estaban algo golpeadas*

Misty: Ahora si me hicieron enojar, chicos vayan por ellas, nosotros nos encargaremos de esos imbéciles *ellos asintieron y corrieron hacia las chicas*

Pero lo que no sabían era que un atactrueno y un chorro de agua iban detrás de ellos, para su suerte greninja y luxray lograron detenerlos con un shuriken de agua y colmillo trueno, entonces ellos siguieron corriendo y se acercaron a los 4 chicos que tenían a serena y a korrina cautivas, pero lo que no se esperaban era que él líder y otro chico mas los golpearan y los tiraran a él suelo

¿?: Alejense de ellas

¿?: Se los advertimos

Ash: ¡Nunca!

Clemont: ¡No hasta que no las dejen en paz!

¿?: Bien, ustedes lo pidieron *chasqueo los dedos y 4 chicos los agarraron, sujetándolos por las muñecas*

Ash: No se que ganaras con...

Clemont: Hijo de... *no terminaron porque recibieron golpes en sus estómagos por parte de ambos chicos*

¿?: Esto es para que aprendan a no meterse con mis cosas imbéciles (odio cuando tratan a las mujeres como un objeto :( nosotras también somos seres humanos ¿sabian?) (postdata: por si no sabían yo también soy mujer)

Ash: E-ellas no son...una cosa...s-son humanas como nosotros...

Clemont: S-si, y merecen ser tratadas mejor que eso...

¿?: Ya callense par de inútiles *pegándoles otra vez*

Serena y korrina: ¡DETENTE!

¿?: ¿Que?

Serena: N-no les hagas daño...p-por favor

Korrina: H-haremos lo que u-ustedes quieran, pero p-por favor n-no les hagan daño

¿?: ¡No!, ellos se metieron con lo que es mio...

Clemont: E-ellas no te pertenecen...

¿?: ¿A no?... ¿y a ti si cuatro ojos?

Ash: No, porque ellas no le pertenecen a n-nadie...

Clemont: S-son libres de decidir por si mismas con quien estar...

Ash: Y debes respetar su decisión, te guste...

Clemont: O no...

¿?: Ya callense *dándoles otro golpe, pero e sta vez mas fuerte que él anterior, haciéndolos votar un poco de sangre*

Todos-¿?: ¡ASH, CLEMONT!

Serena: ¡D-detente p-por favor! *llorando*

Korrina: ¡Ya dejalos en paz! *llorando*

¿?: No...antes de que mueran...prestenle mucha atención a lo que voy a hacer *llendose a donde serena y korrina, al llegar chasqueo los dedos, 4 chicos levantaron a serena y korrina, y él se dispuso a bajarles la falda* Sera lo último que veran, como sus novias son...

Serena: ¡Ya dejanos en paz! *llorando mas fuerte*

Korrina: ¡Sueltanos infeliz! *llorando más fuerte al igual que serena*

¿?: Jamas *comenzando a bajar sus faldas lentamente*

Chicas: ¡Serena, Korrina! *querían ayudar pero no podían, así que dawn llamo rápidamente a la oficial jenny quien se dispuso a ir lo mas rápido que pudiera*

Ash y Clemont: ¡Te dijeron que las...suelteeeees! *Liberandose de él agarre de los chicos y con las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban les dieron un puñetazo a cada chico, logrando así salvar a serena y a korrina, y colocándose delante de ambas en una posición defensiva, mientras ella estaban heridas y tendidas en él suelo*

¿?: ¡Apartense!

Clemont: ¡Jamas!

Ash: ¡Preferimos morir antes que quitarnos de aquí!

¿?: Que así sea *y justo cuando se dispuso a pegarle a cada uno, la oficial jenny acompañada de sus ayudantes y la enfermera joy llegaron para ayudar, esposándolos así, a cada uno de los villanos*

Oficial jenny: ¡En él nombre de la ley, quedan oficialmente arrestados¡, ¡Llevenselos!

Enfermera joy: ¿Estan todos bien?

Dawn: Nosotros si, pero ellos no tanto *señalando a sus amigos*

Con ash y clemont:

Ash: S-serena...

Clemont: K-korrina...

Ambos: ¿Estan bien?

Serena y korrina: S-si, P-pero ¿y ustedes?

Ash: No se preocupen, lo importante es que ustedes estén bien *abrazando a Serena*

Clemont: Si, No se que nos hubiese pasado sino estaban bien *abrazado a korrina*

Serena: A-ash, estas...estas sangrando *mirándolo*

Korrina: C-clemont...t-tu igual

Ash: No se preocupen chicas

Clemont: Si, estamos perfectamente...*ambos cayeron inconscientes*

Serena y korrina: ¡Ash, Clemont!

Enfermera joy: No se preocupen solo están inconscientes *subiéndolos a unas camillas*, yo me preocuparía mas por ustedes, miren cono están, vengan, vamos a él centro pokemon (si yo hize que pueblo paleta tenga centro pokemon), allá puedo revisar que no tengan nada grave

Chicas: ¡Serena, Korrina!

Dawn: No saben lo feliz que nos hace que estén vivas

Serena: Si...

May: No estén tristes chicas, ellos se recuperaran, ya verán que si

Korrina: Eso esperamos...

Enfermera joy: Vengan, vamos *llevándoselas a él centro pokemon*

Luego de unas horas:

Serena y korrina entran a un cuarto de hospital, después de ver que los pokemons estén bien y lo que ven...las aterra

Serena: ¡Hay no!

Korrina: ¡Y todo por nuestra culpa!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: La noticia y el comienzo de el baile

Ahi estaban ash y clemont, recostados en camas de hospital, tenían algunos golpes y heridas, no era algo grave...pero tampoco algo que se deba tomar a la ligera, ambos tenían vendas en su torso, estaban sin camisa, lo que hizo que las chicas se sonrojaran, despeinados, y con unos cuantos golpes en él resto de su cuerpo, su estado no era malo, pero tampoco era bueno, las chicas se sintieron culpables, no querían que esto le pasara a nadie y menos a ellos, pero no había sido su culpa...¿o si?...ambas se acercaron a las camas donde la enfermera joy los había puesto, al ver sus cuerpos heridos y con vendas, y ver que no podían hacer mucho para sacarlos de hay, se sentaron en unas sillas al lado de ambas camas, observaron por un tiempo a los chicos y luego...otra vez ese sentimiento de culpa, así que se pusieron a llorar y llorar en las piernas de sus enamorados, hasta que lograron dormirse...

POV ASH:

Me desperté, mi cabeza dolía, no se ni donde estoy, ni quien me trajo aquí, lo último que recuerdo es que clemont y yo estábamos protegiendo a korrina y a serena de unos...un momento...¿¡Serena!?...¿donde esta?, debo encontrarla *se trata de levantar pero no puede* ¿Pero que?...¿porque no me puedo levantar? *mira su torso* ¿Vendas? *luego pasa a mirar sus piernas*...¿y esa chica?...ese cabello color miel, ese sombrero...si...definitivamente es serena, y yo preocupándome por nada...pero...¿que hace hay? ¿y porque esta dormida?, *la mira detalladamente* vaya...si que se ve hermosa, quisiera...¡Rayos!, no, no ash ketchum, no debes pensar en eso, a ella no le gustaría... Ahhh *suspiro*...¿mmm? *serena se esta moviendo* ¿estara teniendo una pesadilla? *ella comienza a susurrar y a moverse mucho* ¿Serena? *comenzaba a moverse mas y a sollozar* Hay no...amm...aaaa...¡ya se que hacer! *se acerco a ella y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por su cabello* vaya, si que es suave y...huele...ahhhh *suspiro*, *comenzó a sobar su cabeza con delicadeza y con cuidado de no despertarla, al parecer eso la hizo calmar, porque dejó de moverse así y también dejó de sollozar, ahora su rostro mostraba una cálida sonrisa que tanto le agrada a ash* Así esta mejor, te ves mas linda así *le dio un beso en la frente y siguió sobando su cabello, hasta que llego la enfermera joy*

POV CLEMONT:

Iba abriendo los ojos lentamente, mi cabeza dolía, me desperté en un cuarto, al parecer era de hospital, porque tenía cosas como suero y eso, no recuerdo nada después de...¡Korrina!...¿Donde estará ahora?...Debo buscarla *se trata de levantar pero no puede* argggg... *mira su torso* ¿De donde saque esas vendas?...*mira sus piernas* esa chica...¿que esta haciendo hay?... Espera, esa no es...¡Korrina!...uffff que bueno que este bien, pero...¿porque esta hay? *ella comenzó a moverse* ¿Que tendrá? *la mira y ve que esta dormida* Wow, se ve...tan linda cuando duerme, me dan ganas de...¡No!, no pienses en eso, ella no va a querer *movi mi cabeza y suspire* ahhhh...¿ah? *korrina comenzó a moverse al igual que serena, estaba teniendo una pesadilla, o eso parecía* ¿Estara teniendo una pesadilla?...*ella comenzó a moverse mas y a sollozar* ammm...¿korrina?...okey...¡Ya se que hacer! *al igual que ash paso sus dedos por él cabello suelto de korrina* (se había quitado sus gafas)*y al parecer también la empezaba a tranquilizar, luego empezó a sobar delicadamente su cabello y ella dejo de sollozar, ahora tenía una cálida sonrisa* mucho mejor...*beso su frente y llega la enfermera joy*

POV NORMAL:

*Entra la enfermera joy*

Enfermera joy: Disculpen, pero...sus amigas ya se tienen que ir

Ash: ¿Ya?

Clemont: ¿No se pueden quedar un poco mas?

Enfermera joy: Mmmm...¿estan seguros?

Clemont: Si

Ash: Completamente

Enfermera joy: Bueno... Me encargare de decirle a sus amigos

Ash: Gracias

Enfermera joy: De nada *saliendo de la habitación*

Clemont: Ash...¿sabes qui...

Serena y korrina: Ahhhh *bostezando*

Serena: Buenos días korrina, clemont, ash...¿ash?...¡Ash! *y lo abraza* ¡oh ash, no sabes lo preocupada que me tenías! *llorando*

Ash: Ahh...p-perdon *correspondiendo él abrazo*

Korrina: ¿Clemont?...¡Clemont!...*abrazandolo* ¡Tu también me tenias preocupada! *llorando*

Clemont: L-lo siento *correspondiendo él abrazo*

Serena: Y-yo pense que tu...*llorando y abrazándolo mas fuerte*

Korrina: ¡N-no saben lo feliz que nos hace saber que estan bien! *realizando la misma acción que serena*

Ash: Ya chicas, tranquilas...

Clemont: Si, lo importante es que estamos bien

Serena y Korrina: Si

Serena: C-creo que ya deberíamos irnos

Korrina: Si, hasta mañana chicos

Ash y clemont: ¡No!

Ash: E-es decir, y-ya le pedimos a la enfermera joy que se queden aquí

Clemont: S-si, y ella accedió

Korrina: Entonces... ¿Nos quedaremos aquí?

Clemont: Si

Serena: B-bueno, e-esta bien

Ash: ¿Ah?...¿Serena, donde esta pikachu?

Serena: Pues...antes de venir aquí el estaba con los demás, viendo si estaban bien

Korrina: Si, nuestros pokemons también se quedaron con ellos

Ash: Ya veo...*su estómago y él de clemont gruñen*

Korrina: Vaya, ¿creo que tienen hambre?

Ash: Si

Serena: Bueno, ya regresamos, les traeremos algo

Clemont: De acuerdo *y las chicas salieron de la habitación*

Con los pokemons: (antes de todo eso) (aquí encenderé él traductor pokemon)

*pikachu, pikachu-at, braixen, braixen-yu, lucario, sylveon y pancham entraron en la habitación donde estaba pikalina internada*

Pikachu-at: ¿Pikalina?

Braixen: Ammm pikachu, creo que ella esta dormida -.-'

Pikachu: Si -.-'

Pikachu-at: Si, ya lo sabia

Pancham: Si, seguro

Pikachu-at: ¡Es cierto!

Lucario: Si, tan cierto como que ash gano la liga unova *todos se rieron por él comentario de lucario* (¡bullying a ash!) (ash: #nobullyingalmostaza ;-; compartanlo)

Pikachu-at: Ja ja, rianse si quieren

Sylveon: Bueno, ya tranquilos, debemos hacer silencio para no despertar a pikalina

Braixen: Si chicos calmense

*todos hacen silencio y se acercan a la cama donde esta pikalina*

Sylveon: Wow

Pancham: No pensé que tendria tantas heridas

Pikachu: Y pensar que todo comenzó bien esta mañana

Braixen: Creí que seria un día pacífico

Pikachu: Si, pero...dormida se ve mas...

Sylveon y braixen: ¿Linda? *con mirada pícara 7w7*

Pikachu: P-pues...

Ataki y yurippe: ¡Pikachu/braixen, ya nos vamos!

Braixen-yu: Bueno, ya nos vamos adiós

Pikachu-at: Si, saludan a pikalina de nuestra parte *y salen de la habitación*

Lucario: No tienes que fingir con nosotros pikachu, sabemos que te gusta pikalina *con mirada picara*

Pikachu: Si a mi me gusta pikalina, a ti te gusta braixen *con mirada picara*

Braixen: ¿Ah? *sonrojada*

Lucario: N-no es cierto *apartando su mirada*

Pikachu: Oooo, si que lo es *mirada picara 7w7*

Pancham: Si, y ella de...*braixen le pegó*

Braixen: ¡Callate pancham! *sonrojada*

Pikachu: Jajajaja

Sylveon: Ammm...creo que deberíamos hacer si...

Pikalina: ¿Uh?...¿Donde estoy?...¿y serena?...¡Debo ayudarla! *se intenta levantar pero le duele la cabeza*

Pikachu: Wow, tranquila, ella esta bien, al igual que korrina

Pikalina: ¿Pikachu?...¿Braixen, pancham, sylveon, lucario?

Braixen: Si, venimos a ver que estuvieras bien

Pikalina: Es...muy amable de su parte chicos

Pancham: Para eso estan los amigos

Pikalina: Si...*desanimada*

Pikachu: ¿Que tienes pikalina?

Pikalina: N-no es nada pikachu *con sonrisa forzada*

Sylveon: Vamos, sabemos que tienes algo, dinos

Pikalina: Es que...me hubiese gustado ser mas fuerte para poder proteger a serena y a korrina *agachando sus orejas*

Pikachu: Pero si tu ya eres fuerte

Pikalina: Pero no lo suficiente

Pikachu: Eso no es cierto, eres muy fuerte pikalina

Pikalina: ¡Entonces porque no pude protegerlas!

Pikachu:...

Pikalina: ¿Lo ves?, soy muy débil, si no pude protegerlas de esos tipos...¿¡como me protegeré yo o a ellas en un futuro!?

Pikachu: Puede que no seas tan fuerte, pero tienes táctica e inteligencia

Braixen: Si, eso vale mas que la fuerza bruta

Pikalina: ¿Ustedes lo creen?

Pikachu: Por supuesto que si

Pikalina: Gracias

Braixen: No hay de que

Pikalina: ¿Y los demás?

Pancham: Hawlucha, Noivern, Talonflame, Greninja, bunnelby, Luxray y Chespin están es revisión, los demás ya se fueron

Pikalina: Ya veo...*su estomago gruñe*

Sylveon: Parece que alguien tiene hambre

Pikalina: Si, no he comido nada en toda la tarde

Pikachu: Ya vuelvo, te voy a traer algo de comer *y cuando salio de la habitacion pikalina suspiro*

Pikalina: Ahhhh...

Braixen: ¿Y ese suspiro?

Pikalina: No, por nada

Sylveon: Si, como no, dinos ¿porque suspirastes así?

Pikalina: Y-ya les dije que por nada *sonrojada*

Braixen: Aja...no tienes que escondernoslo pikalina

Sylveon: Si, sabemos muy bien que a ti te gusta pikachu *ambas con mirada picara*

Pikalina: P-pues, si a mi me gusta pikachu, a ti te gusta lucario braixen

Lucario: ¿Que? *sonrojado*

Braixen: C-claro que no *desviando la mirada*

Sylveon: Hay si tu como no, sabemos que te gusta, y a ti pikachu te gusta pikalina *con mirada picara*

Pikachu: ¿Quien gusta de pikalina? *con tono celoso*

Braixen: Aaaaaaa...pancham

Pancham: ¿¡Queee!?

Pikachu: ¿¡Pancham gusta de pikalina!? *con tono aun mas celoso*

Pancham: ¡Claro que ...

Sylveon y braixen: Si *entonces pancham se las lleva a hablar en privado*

Pancham: ¿¡Ustedes están locas!?, ¿¡Quieren que me mate o que!?

Braixen: Podría ser...

Pancham: ¿¡Queeee!?

Sylveon: Es una broma -.-'

Pancham: ¿Porque le dijeron esa mentira?, ustedes saben que no me gusta pikalina

Braixen: Solo era para salirnos de él tema y que no descubriera que hablábamos de el

Pancham: ¿Pero porque conmigo?, ¿porque no lucario?

Braixen: ¿Tu quieres morir hoy verdad? *aura malévola y pancham se escondió tras sylveon*

Sylveon: Tranquilos los dos, simplemente le diremos a pikachu que era una broma

Pancham: Si, suerte con eso *todos caminaron de regreso y se dispusieron a decirle a pikachu*

Sylveon: Pikachu, amm...solo era una broma nada mas, pancham no esta enamorado de pikalina

Pikachu: Bueno...ten pikalina *dándole él plato que contenía la comida*

Pikalina: Gracias

Braixen: Ahhh *bostezando*

Lucario: ¿Tienes sueño?

Braixen: Un poco *sonrojada*

Pikachu: Creo que es mejor que vayamos a descansar

Lucario: ¿Serena y korrina se quedaran a dormír?

Pikachu: Creo que si

Pikalina: Pueden quedarse a dormir aquí, si gustan

Pikachu: Quedense ustedes chicas, nosotros nos iremos a dormir con los demás hasta mañana *acercándose a pikalina* que descanses *dándole un beso en la frente*

Pikalina: G-gracias, t-tu igual *dándole un beso en la mejilla*

Lucario y pancham: Hasta mañana

Braixen, sylveon y pikalina: Hasta mañana

*cuando ellos se fueron*

Sylveon: Ahora si, diganme ¿les gustan pikachu y lucario cierto?

Braixen: Ammm...bueno, a ti no te puedo mentir sylveon, si, me gusta lucario *sonrojada*

Pikalina: Y a mi pikachu *sonrojada*

Sylveon: ¡Lo sabia!, bueno, yo también tengo sueño, hasta mañana

Braixen: O no, tu no te escapas

Pikalina: No hasta decirnos quien te gusta

Sylveon: Nadie

Braixen: -.-' Si, esa mirada inexpresiva lo dice todo

Sylveon: Bueno, hasta mañana

Ambas: Hasta mañana

A la mañana siguiente: (con los pokemons)

*se escuchan unos ruidos*

Pikalina: ¿Ah?...

Sylveon: ¿Que fue eso?

Braixen : Tal vez sean los chicos haciendo estupideces como siempre *acomodándose*

Pikalina: Si...*se escuchan mas ruidos y voces de pokemons*

Sylveon: Seria mejor ir a ver, para que sus estupideces no arruinen él centro pokemon

Pikalina: Vamos entonces

Braixen: De acuerdo *todas salieron de la habitación y entraron a la habitación donde estaban los chicos*

Braixen: ¿Pero que...

Sylveon: Esta pasando...

Pikalina: Aquí? *se encontraron con chespin y pancham peleando y los demás con unas grandes gotas en sus nucas e intentando separarlos*

Pikachu: Chicos ya calmense

Pancham: ¡No hasta que no me devuelva mi comida!

Chespin: ¡Ya te dije que no la tengo!

Pancham: ¡Si no la tienes, Entonces...¿Porque tienes comida en la cara y mi plato a tu lado?!

Chespin: Aaaaa...n-no se, alguien debió ponerla ahí *nervioso*

Pancham: ¡Ya deja de mentir y dame mi comida!

Chespin: ¡Que no la tengo!

Pancham: Aaaaaargggg *se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a pegarle*

Luxray: ¡Ya dejen de pelear, la enfermera joy nos regañara!

Pancham: ¡Dile que me devuelva la comida!

Chespin: ¡Que yo no la tengo!

Lucario: Si tantos problemas tienen, ¿porque no tienen una batalla pokemon y los arreglan?

Chespin: ¡Si, así puedo darte una lección pancham!

Pancham: ¡Quien se merece una lección eres tu!

Chespin: ¡Pero tu la recibiras!

Pancham: ¡Ya lo veremos!

*Ya ambos se van afuera a pelear*

Bunnelby: Hoy sera un laaaargo día -.-'

Afuera:

Chespin: ¡Preparate pancham!

Pancham: ¡Quien debe prepararse eres tu! (En las batallas no hablaran)

Chespin: ¡Aqui voy! *y uso misil aguja*

Pancham: Paaaanchaaam *uso pulso oscuro (o pulso umbrío)*

Chespin: Ches chespiiiin (a él le falta un ataque, por eso yo se lo Agregaré) *uso hojas navaja*

Pancham: Pan paaaancham *lo esquivo y uso brazada dejando un poco herido a chespin*

Chespin: Rayos... Cheeespiiin *uso látigo cepa y golpeo a pancham*

Pancham: Pa panchaam *uso roca afilada a lo que chespin la esquivo y uso tacleada* cham panchaam (como a él también le falta un movimiento le colocare él siguiente) *uso patada de salto alto, empujando a chespin hacia la pared del centro pokemon, dejando debilitado*

Bunnelby: Bueno, es él final de la batalla, pancham gana

Chespin: *levantándose* Tsk, suerte de principiante *limpiándose*

Pancham: ¡Si como no!

Chespin: ¡Si lo es!

Talonflame: Aquí vamos de nuevo -.-' *en ese momento entran los chicos acompañados de amy, quien llegó a ver como estaban todos, y ann quien llevaba su misma ropa solo que esta vez tenia un collar dorado con una extraña piedra en él medio*

Ash: Bien ann preparate, porque no pienso perder

Ann: Yo tampoco ash *colocándose del lado derecho de la arena de batalla, y ash del izquierdo*

Ash: Bueno, aquí va mi primer pokemon, ¡Adelante...¿ah?

Chespin: Ches chespin pin (ash usame a mi)

Pancham: Pan pancham cham (no lo hará chespin)

Bonnie: Ash, creo que chespin quiere que lo uses a él en él combate

Ann: Lo siento chespin, pero yo quiero probar la fuerza de los pokemons de él campeón de la liga kalos, otro día será *acercándose a él*

Chespin: Ches cheeespiiin ( No, ahhhhh) * ann se aparto y uso misil aguja directo hacia talonflame dejándolo un poco herido* ches pin (oh oh)

Talonflame: Taloooonnflameee (Cheeespiiin) talonflameee *uso carga de fuego sobre chespin dejándolo debilitado*

Ann: Bien ash, continuemos

Ash: Si, ¡Ve talonflame!

Talonflame: Talonflame (es mi turno)

Ann: ¿Seguro de que quieres usar a talonflame?, es decir, se que es fuerte pero, ¿el ataque de chespin no lo dejo herido?

Ash: No, talonflame es muy fuerte y resistente, ¿cierto amigo?

Talonflame: Talon (Sii) *agitando sus alas en él aire*

Ann: De...acuerdo, bien este es mi primer pokemon, ¡Sal pikachu! *sacando a su pikachu de su pokebola*

Pikachi-ann: Pikaa pikaa (mi turno) *sacando chispas de sus mejillas*

En las gradas:

Mía: Al parecer él combate va enserio

Misty: ¿A que te refieres con eso mía?

Mía: Veras...pikachu es él segundo pokemon mas fuerte de ann, y solo lo usa cuando un combate enserio le interesa, o cuando tiene un oponente muy fuerte, y al parecer en este caso son ambos

Misty: Ya veo...y...¿quien es él primer pokemon?

Mía: Creo que lo veras mas adelante

Misty: De acuerdo

En la arena de batalla:

Ash: Bien, comienza ann

Ann: Tu lo pedistes, pikachu atactrueno

Pikachu-ann: Pikachuuuuu

Ash: Talonflame esquivalo y usa carga de fuego

Talonflame: Taloonflame *pikachu ataco y talonflame lo esquivo dando un golpe certero a pikachu*

Ann: Es bastante fuerte...¡Eso queríamos ver!, ahora enseñemosle nuestro poder, pikachu electrobola

Pikachu-ann: Pika pika chupi *haciendo una bola de electricidad en su cola y lanzándosela a talonflame*

Ash: Talonflame contraataca con viento cortante

Talonflame: Taloooon *cortando la electrobola*

Ash: Talonflame ave brava

Ann: Pikachu esquivalo y usa cola de hierro

Pikachu-ann: Pikaa chuuu apika *esquivo el ataque de talonflame y lo golpeo enviándolo de nuevo a su lado de la arena*

Talonflame: Talon (rayos)

Ash: Talonflame, ¿estas bien? *él solo asintió* bien usa viento cortante

Talonflame: Talooonflameee

Ann: Pikachu esquivarlo con excavar, y usa tacleada de voltios

Pikachu-ann: Pika *y se metió en la tierra esquivando él ataque , para luego salir y usar tecleada de voltios* pika pika pika pika chuu *golpeo a talonflame dejándolo en él suelo debilitado*

Ash: ¡Talonflame!

Clemont: Talonflame no puede continuar, pikachu gana

Ash: Regresa talonflame *regresando lo a su pokebola* luchastes bien amigo gracias, tu pikachu es bastante fuerte ann

Ann: Gracias, nos esforzamos bastante

Pikachu-ann (postdata: Es hembra): Pika (gracias)

Ash: Bien, aquí va mi segundo y último pokemon, ¡Ve greninja!

Greninja: Greninjaa (a luchar) *haciendo su típica pose de pelea*

Ann: Bien, eso es lo que quiero ver, pikachu ¿puedes continuar? *ella asintió* bien, demos lo mejor

Pikachu-ann: Pikapi(por supuesto)

Ash: Greninja usa shuriken de agua

Greninja: Greninjaaa *haciendo dos estrellas ninjas en sus manos y lanzándoselas a pikachu*

Ann: Pikachu cola de hierro

Pikachu-ann: Pika pika pika chupi *lanzándo los shurikens de agua devuelta a greninja, quien los esquivo*

Ash: Greninja usa corte

Greninja: Gre greninja *atacando a pikachu y dejándola un poco debilitada*

Ann: ¿Estas bien pikachu? *ella asintió* bien usa electrobola

Pikachu-ann: Pika pika chuu pi *golpeo a greninja dejándolo herido*

Ash: Greninja usa doble equipo *a lo que en realizo la acción*

Ann: Mmmm...pikachu usa atactrueno y acabalos

Pikachu-ann: Pikachuuuuu *y los acabo a todos pero greninja no estaba*

Ann: ¿Ah?

Asg: Ahora greninja acabala con As aéreo

Greninja: Greeee *uso as aéreo y debilito a pikachu*

Ann: ¡Pikachu!

Clemont: Pikachu no puede continuar, greninja gana

Ann: Gracias pikachu, regresa *regresando lo a su pokebola* wow ash me sorprendes, enserio que tu greninja es fuerte, pero veamos si le ganas a esto *haciendo una sonrisa confiada*¡Sal charizard! (Es macho)

Charizard-ann: Groaaaar *su rugido fue bastante fuerte, tanto que hasta hizo retroceder a varios pokemons*

Ash: Wow, eso que tiene en él cuello es...

Clemont y korrina: ¡Una mega piedra!

Ann: Si, así es

Ash: Bueno, comencemos, greninja shuriken de agua

Greninja: Gre greninjaaa

Ann: Charizard usa cola dragón y devuelve se lo

Charizard-ann: Groaar *se los devolvió, pero él logro esquivarlo*

Ann: Lanzallamas

Charizard-ann: Groaaaaar *él golpe le dio a greninja dejándolo herido*

Ash: ¿Estas bien greninja?

Greninja: Gre (si)

Ash: Tu charizard es bastante fuerte ann

Ann: Gracias

Ash: Bueno, creo que llegó la hora, y pase lo que pase, lo haremos juntos

Greninja: Greee *y ambos empezaron a sincronizarse, de la cabeza de greninja salio una linea roja, le salieron unos cabellos a los costados y un gran shuriken de agua se formo en su espalda*

Ann: ¡A eso quería llegar!...charizard ya es hora de que nosotros también mostremos nuestro verdadero poder,  
¡charizard mega evoluciona!

Charizard: Groaaaar *comenzó a ilumiarse, los cuernos se hacen puntiagudos, su cola se alarga, su tamaño también, y sus alas se hacen más grandes que nunca*

Clemont: Wow, un mega-charizard Y

Max: ¿Así que eso es un mega-charizard eh?

Ann: Bien ash, comienza

Ash: Greninja usa shuriken de agua

Greninja: Greee *lanzando él gran shuriken de agua que tenia en su espalda*

Ann: Charizard cortalo con garra dragón y ataca a greninja

Charizard-ann: Groaaaaar *Cortando él shuriken y atacando a greninja, enviándolo hacia él suelo, ya que ambos estaban en él aire*

Ash: Aaahhhhh *arrodillándose en él suelo*, ¡Vamos greninja, tu puedes!

Greninja: Gre... *levantándose de él suelo*

Ash: Bien, usa corte

Greninja: Greeeeninjaa *haciendo que charizard retroseda unos centímetros*

Ash:,¿¡Queee!?, ¡No le hizo tanto daño!

Ann: Pues...jaja, es que charizard y yo tuvimos un entrenamiento bastante duro, y gracias a eso nos volvimos bastante fuertes y resistentes ¿cierto charizard?

Charizard-ann: Groaar (cierto)

Ash: Increíble

Ann: Bueno mi turno, charizard lanzallamas

Charizard-ann: Grooaaar

Ash: Esquivalo y usa doble equipo

Ann: Eso no te funcionara otra vez *sonriendo confiada* charizard acabalos antes con lanzallamas *charizard los acabo pero greninja logro esquivarlo por poco*

Ash: Greninja usa shuriken de agua

Greninja: Greeninjaa *él ataque le dio a charizard dejándolo algo herido*

Ann: ¿Estas bien charizard? *él asiente* bien, acabemos con esto charizard, usa cuchillada y lanzalo  
a él aire

Charizard-ann: Groaaaar

Ash: Greninja esqui...¿pero que? *pero antes de que terminara, charizard ya había lanzado a greninja a él aire*

Ann: Bien, acabalo con movimiento sísmico

Charizard-ann: Groaaar *lo sostuvo con sus garras , dio varias vueltas en él aire y lo lanzo a él suelo*

Ash: Ahhh *cayo en el suelo apoyándose con una mano*

Greninja: Gree (ahh) *Levantadose como pudo*

Ann: Vaya ash tu greninja es muy fuerte, pero es hora de acabar con esto, Cuchillada

Ash: Greninja corte

Charizard-ann: Groooaaar *lanzándose al ataque junto a greninja*

Cuando terminaron de atacar greninja quedo de él lado de ann y charizard de él de ash, se apoyo en él suelo con una pierna y una mano, y cuando todos pensaban que se iba a caer...greninja se balanceo y se derrumbó en él suelo, dejando como ganadora a ann

Clemont: ¡Greninja no puede continuar, charizard gana, lo que significa que la ganadora es ann!

Ash: Ahh, gracias amigo, lo hicistes bien *regresando lo a su pokebola*

Ann: No lo tomes mal ash, es solo que si me hubieses escuchado hubieras ganado, *charizard bajo Su lado y se destransformo* lo hicistes bien amigo *acariciándole la cabeza*

Charizard-ann: Groaaar (gracias) *con una sonrisa*

Ann: ¿Sabes ash? a veces puedes ser mur terco

Misty: Y que lo digas

Ann: Te dije que no usaras a talonflame, si me hubieses escuchado hubieras tenido oportunidad de ganar

Ash: Supongo...pero aun no puedo creer que siendo él campeón de la liga kalos no te haya podido ganar

Ann: Vamos ash, ni que fuera la gran cosa que yo te haya ganado, después de todo... ¿Ambos somos campeones no?

Ash: ¿Campeones?

Mía: O cierto, chicos se me había olvidado decirles que ann es...¡La campeona de la liga de Kanto!

Todos-mía, brock y ann: ¿¡Queeeee!?

Gary: ¡Sabia que su rostro me era familiar!

Barry: Bueno, ¿de que nos sorprendemos?, logro ganarle a ash, eso dice mucho de ella

Ann: Gracias, pero debo admitir que fue una dura batalla, aunque...no me esperaba menos de él campeón de la liga kalos, pero si un poco mas *se ríe nerviosa*

Ash: Si...lo siento por eso, no volverá a pasar, la próxima vez te ganaré ann

Ann: ¡Ya lo veremos ash! *dándole una mirada retadora*

Serena: Oigan...¿El baile es en parejas no?

Amy: Si, así es

Serena: ¿Eso...no incluye también a los pokemons?

Amy: Ammm...supongo que si

Serena: Y...¿como irán los pokemons?

Dawn: Pues...bunnelby puede acompañar a buneary, mi minccino puede acompañar a la emolga de iris, piplup puede acompañar a la piplup de hikari y mi pachirisu...ammm...no se

Clemont: Que la acompañe chespin

Dawn: Bien, me parece perfecto, ahora...¿pancham puede acompañar a mawile?

Serena: Claro...bueno...supongo que braixen puede ir con lucario ¿no korrina?

Korrina: Sipe

Serena: Pikalina puede ir con pikachu ¿ash?

Ash: Claro

Serena: Y sylveon...Pues...

Ash: Ya lo tengo (en esta historia le agregare un compañero mas a ash, porque yolo :P)¡Sal jolteon!

Jolteon: ¿Jol jolteon? (¿Que pasa ash?)

Ash: Jolteon ¿crees que puedas acompañar a sylveon a él baile?

Jolteon: Jolteon (con gusto) *mirando a sylveon y haciendo que esta se sonroje*

Ash: Bien, problema resuelto...

May: Glaceon puede ir con él leafeon de drew, y bueno, ¿clemont te parece si luxray acompaña a mi absol?

Clemont: Seguro

Ash: Bueno, todo resuelto...

Ann: ¿Y quien acompañara a mi pikachu?

Ataki: Mi pikachu puede hacerlo

Pikachu-at: Pikachu (seguro)

Ash: Ahora si, problema resuelto

Serena: Pero...Ash, clemont... ¿seguros de ir? Es que yo creo que...

Ash: Si serena, tranquila

Clemont: Si, ya nos sentimos mejor

Korrina: Si ustedes lo dicen...

Ash: Bueno ann, llevemos a nuestros pokemons donde la enfermera joy

Ann: Si, vamos

Clemont: Esperenme, creo que debo llevar a chespin *quien estaba en los brazos de clemont K.O*

Chespin: Cheees (aaay)

Serena: Si, bueno yo lllevare a pancham, también se ve un poco herido

Pancham: Pan pancham (pero me veo mejor que él) *y comenzó a reírse*

Chespin: Ches chespin (te enseñaré de quien Reírte) *pero clemont no le deja*

Todos entraron, la enfermera joy les cura a sus pokemons y se van devuelta a casa de ash, donde Delia, johana, Caroline y Grace los recibieron, pasaron unas horas y ya era tiempo de irse a él baile, amy se había separado de ellos cuando salieron de él centro pokemon para ir a ayudar a decorar (iris no ira a él baile dice que: no es lo suyo)

Ash: Bueno ya nos vamos, es hora de ir a él baile adiós *despidiéndose de su madre y las de sus compañeras*

Todos-ash: Adiós

Al llegar a él baile:

Serena: Wow *o* esto es hermoso

Dawn: Si que tienen clase por aqui

Él lugar de él baile era un espacio amplio, decorado con unas cintas de color blanco y rosado claro, que resaltaban la belleza de él lugar, Habían mesas, que contenían comida de todo tipo, una fuente de chocolate, candelabros, flores, Una recepcionista, quien daba las indicaciones de donde estaban los vestuarios y donde cambiarse, también tenia un hermoso jardín, con flores exóticas y bellas, todo estaba tan organizado, y cómo si de la realeza se tratase llegaron unos chicos guapos y vestidos elegantemente, quienes les dieron las manos a las chicas para ayudarlas a bajar unos pequeños escalones que habían allí (eran como 4 o 3), los chicos claro que al ver esto se pusieron celosos a mas no poder, y cuando esos chicos se fueron...

May: Aahhh, que caballerosos

Dawn: Y que lo digas

Korrina: Esas son las clases de chicos con los que vale la pena estar

Misty: Si, y eran tan guapos

Serena: Completamente guapos

Mía: Siii, si no tuviera novio estaría con uno de esos bombones

Hikari: Son unos amores

Yurippe: Ahhhh...

Ann: No se que les ven, no son la gran cosa,*todas la miraron como si de una loca se tratase* aunque...si eran algo lindos y muy educados, esos son puntos a su favor *y todas suspiraron*

Los chicos estaban que explotaban de los celos, cuando llego amy

Amy: Hola chicos, veo que conocieron a los chicos de por allá ¿no? *señalándolos*

Todas-bonnie y ayumi: Si...

Amy: Son todos unos bombones ¿no? *todas asintieron* pero...uno de ellos ya tiene novia y esa soy yo *apuntandonse a si misma*

Todas-bonnie y ayumi: Suertuda...

Amy: Jajaja, lo se, pero...ustedes ¿no tienen novios ya?

Dawn, may, misty y mía: Si...jeje *Nerviosas*

May: Oye clemont *acercándose a él*

Clemont: ¿Si?

May: ¿Tu crees que max y bonnie tengan algo?

Clemont: ¿Porque lo dices may?

May: Clemont...solo miralos *señalando a max y a bonnie, quienes estaban hablando mientras se agarraban de manos y reían*

Clemont: Puede ser...

May: Y no son los únicos, Hikari, yurippe

Ambas: ¿Si? *acercándose donde ellos*

May: ¿Ustedes creen que esos cuatro tengan algo?, es decir, bonnie y max, y haruto y ayumi

Yurippe: Ahora que lo mencionas, mi hermana a estado muy cercana a haruto últimamente

Hikari: Si, esos dos probablemente si estén juntos, al igual que bonnie y max

Clemont: ¿Creen que debamos preguntarles?

Ann: Yo creo que no, deben dejar que ellos les digan, que sepan que tiene confianza con ustedes

May, hikari, yurippe y clemont: ¡Ann!

Hikari: ¿Estabas...

Ann: Aaaantes de que digas algo, yo estaba al lado de clemont, cuando may llegó a hablarle al frente mio, y luego ustedes y comenzaron a hablar aquí, en pocas palabras me ignoraron

May: Je je, lo sentimos

Ann: No hay problema

Yurippe: ¿Enserio crees eso?

Ann: Totalmente

May: Bueno, lo haremos, gracias ann

Ann: No hay problema chicos *dándoles una sonrisa*

Turippe: Ataki tiene razón, eres una buena aconsejadora ann

Ann: Je je, gracias

Amy: Bueno chicos acompañenme, les mostrare donde pueden elegir sus vestuarios *todos asintieron y la siguieron*


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: El pasado de ann y la sesión de fotos

Ann: Ammm...chicas...yo...creo que esto no es lo mío -.-' *mirandose en él espejo*

Misty: ¿Bromeas verdad?, ¡Te ves increíble!

Ann: Etto...pues...gracias *un poco sonrojada*

¿?: Disculpen jovencitas...¿Me podrían ayudar?

May: Ammm...seguro señor

¿?: Gracias, primero que nada me presentaré, mi nombre es Wendell un gusto, y, verán es que yo soy fotógrafo, y mi equipo y yo estamos buscando una jovencita para que sea modelo y aparezca en la portada de una revista y creo...que su amiga es perfecta para él papel *apuntando a ann*

Ann: ¿Yo?

Wendell: Si, y entonces que dicen...¿Lo harán?

Ann: A...pues yo...

Dawn: Acepta

Wendell: Bueno, en ese caso nos veremos mañana a las 10:00 a.m en esta dirección *dándoles un papel él cual tenia la dirección escrita* adiós, y gracias

Todas: Adios *cuando wendell se fue*

Ann: ¿Porque hicieron eso?, ¡A mi no me gusta ponerme vestidos, ni mucho menos modelar!

May: Siempre hay una primera vez para todo ann

Ann: P-pero yo...

Dawn: Tranquila ann, mañana hablaremos de eso, por ahora a seguir probandonos vestidos

Ann: Ahhh ya que...

Luego de unas horas todas eligieron sus vestidos y se fueron directo a él salón principal, donde de llevaría a cabo él tan esperado baile, paso un rato y todos se divertían, hasta que...ann vio algo que al parecer la espanto, porque abrió sus ojos con horror y daba unos pequeños pasos hacia atrás, las chicas al darse cuenta de esto le preguntaron:

Serena: ¿Ann todo bien?

Korrina: Si, parece que hubieses visto un fantasma *ella simplemente seguía dando pasos hacia atrás, esta vez pasos mas largos*

Mía: ¿Ann?

Ann: Oh no... Oh no, no, no, no...¿¡Porque me pasa esto a mi!? *susurrando, pero las chicas lograron escucharla*

Hikari: ¿Porque te pasa que?

Yurippe: ¿Cual es él problema ann? *y fue ahí cuando ann decidió correr*

Todos: ¡Ann! *y sin mas que decir todos salieron corriendo en su búsqueda, inclusive amy*

*POV ANN*

¡Por arceus!, no puedo creer que esto me este pasando, justo cuando pense que todo iba a estar bien, y comenzaba a disfrutar de este día, llega él...y encima con...ella...¡Arceuuuus!, ¿Que tengo que hacer para que me deje en paz?, si tan solo yo...tuviera la valentía para enfrentarme a él pudiera...acabar con mi sufrimiento de una buena vez...ahhh solo desearía que...

Ann: Ahhhh

Iba corriendo y pensando pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando me choque contra alguien, me sobe la cabeza y lo escuche hablar

¿?: Ohh, Disculpame, cuanto lo siento, yo...¿Ann?

Ann: ¿Josh?...¿Que estas...

Chicas: ¡Ann!

Josh: Ammm...creo que te buscan

Ann: E-eso creo

Josh: ¿Por cierto que estas haciendo aquí?, Creí que no te gustaban los bailes

Ann: P-pues yo...

Chicas: ¡Ann!

Ann: ¡Rayos! *Me levante rápido y decidí esconderme y llevarme a Josh para contarle* Luego te cuento, vamos *lo agarre de la mano y corrí junto a él, nos escondimos en unos arbustos de él jardín, sentí como las chicas gritaban mi nombre y se acercaban, para luego regresar a buscarme adentro, y suspire de alivio*

Josh: Bueno...ahora...¿Si me dirás porque corrias?

Ann: B-bueno, y-yo...*agache mi cabeza, tenia ganas de llorar, y pude sentir como unas cuantas gotas recorrían mis mejillas*

Josh: N-no, ann no llores, no era mi intención hacerte llorar, si no me quieres decir no lo hagas, no te obligare a hacer algo que no quieras

Ann: G-gracias por entender josh

Josh: No hay problema ann *dándome una sonrisa y provocandome un...¿Sonrojose

Ann: Bueno, creó que debería decirle a alguien ¿no?, L-la verdad yo, estaba llorando porque...porque y-yo, vi algo que...no me gustó, para nada

Josh: A si que...¿Tambien vistes a tu novio besándose con la otra chica no?

Ann: ¿A-a que te refieres con También?

Josh: Pues yo los vi también pero no le dije nada, ya que después le recriminaría por ello

Ann: E-el, y-ya no es mi novio josh

José: ¿A no?

Ann: No, y-yo misma lo vi con mis propios ojos besándose con esa chica hace unos días *esta ves si pude sentir como me desmoronaba y lloraba descontroladamente*  
Snif, snif, Y-yo no se que hize mal, intente ser una buena novia, lo intentee, p-pero al parecer no lo fui, snif, snif, c-crei que me amaba pero no fue así, *esta vez me desmorone completamente y abrase a josh, quien me devolvió él abrazo y sentí como sus manos hacían contacto con mi cabello intentando consolarme* F-fui una tonta al creer que él me amaba, p-pero y-yo...y-yo...*comencé a llorar mas fuerte en él pecho de josh* y-yo...¡Lo amaba josh! Yo lo amaba, le entregue mi corazón y él lo único que hizo fue recibirlo y desecharlo en la basura, me siento como una tonta, snif, snif...*ya me estaba calmando poco a poco, josh no dejaba de consolarme*

Josh: Tu no eres la tonta aquí ann. Él es él tonto, ¿como se atreve a jugar contigo de esa manera?, es un... *no pudo terminar porque unos ruidos en los arbustos nos interrumpieron*

Pikachu-ann: ¿Pika?...¡Pikapi! (¿hola?...¡Ann!) *al decir esto salto a mis brazos, provocando que dejase de abrazar a josh*

Ann: ¡Pikachu! *y la abraze, duramos así un buen rato hasta que josh hablo*

Josh: Y...¿Quienes eran esas chicas que estaban gritando tu nombre eh?

Ann: Mis amigas

Josh: ¿Y ya ellas lo saben?

Ann: No

Josh: ¿Y porque no les dices?

Ann: No es tan fácil, si les digo ellas armarían un gran escandalo aquí, y no quiero que él baile se arruine por mi culpa

Josh: Entiendo, pero...Si les dices...¿no te sentirias mejor?, es decir, se que ya me dijistes a mí, pero ellas son mujeres también, te entenderían mejor que yo

Ann: Supongo que tienes razon, vamos a decirles, ¿me acompañas?

Josh: Si eso te hace sentir mejor, con mucho gusto *sonriéndome*

Ann: Bueno vamos *pikachu se subió a mi hombro y caminamos, hasta que decidí darle las gracias a josh* Josh

Josh: ¿Si?

Ann: Gracias, gracias por consolarme y estar ahí para mi en este momento tan difícil

Josh: No hay de...que *le di un beso en la mejilla y pude notar como sus mejillas se calentaban*

Ann: ¿Vienes o no?

Josh: A si...ya voy *y caminamos hasta llegar con los chicos, me iba preparando, porque ya sabía lo que me esperaba, y que tenia que dar muuuchas explicaciones*

Al llegar:

Ann: Hola chicos ya llegue

Chicas: ¡Ann! *y me abrasaron*

Serena: Estábamos muy preocupadas

Yurippe: Pensábamos que te habías ido

Mía: No quiero que te vuelvas a ir así jovencita, casi haces que me de un infarto

Ann: Si...lo siento chicas

Amy: Bueno, ya paso, y...¿Quien es él ah? 7w7 *mirando a josh*

Ann: A si, chicas él es mi amigo josh

Josh: Mucho gusto

Ann: Ellos son...

¿?: ¡Ann!

Ann: ¡chicos!

Ash: ¿Estas bien?

Ann: Si, tranquilos todo bien

Gary: ¿Quien es él? *señalando a josh*

Ann: Josh, un amigo, bueno, josh ellos son: ash, clemont, gary, brock, ataki, kyle, (se me olvido decirles que kyle los acompañó también :P), barry, drew, haruto y max, y ellas son: Serena, korrina, misty, mía, yurippe, hikari, dawn, may, ayumi, bonnie y amy *mientras los señalaba*

Dawn: Ahora si dinos, ¿Porque corristes así?*sentí como esas ganas de llorar otra vez me invadían*

Ann: S-si les digo... ¿prometen no enfurecerse, ni armar un escandalo aqui?

Misty: Bueno...

Ann: ¡Chicas!

Mía: De acuerdo, solo dinos

Ann: B-bueno yo...*y les cobre todo, al terminar ellas no pusieron cara de nada lo cual...se me hizo bastante sospechoso*

Ann: ¿Todo bien chicas?

Serena: Si, estamos bien...muy bien...¡Aaaarggg! *pusieron caras enojadas, se veia que estaban dispuestas a saltarle encima a quien sea*

Ann: Chicas calmense, me prometieron que no harían nada

Misty: P-pero...

Ann: Pero nada, vamos a terminar de disfrutar él baile

Mía: Bueno, ya que, vamos *y todos se pusieron a bailar, entonces josh se me acerco*

Josh: Vaya tus amigas son...

Ann: Si, lo se, pero...lo hacen porque se preocupan por mi y no quieren que nadie me haga daño, así es nuestra amistad, nos cuidamos las unas a las otras

Josh: Entiendo...¿Ya tienes pareja para él baile?

Ann: Ammm...p-pues no, aun no

Josh: En ese caso *me estira la mano* ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?

Ann: S-seguro josh *agarre su mano y ambos nos fuimos a la pista a bailar junto a mis amigos*

*POV NORMAL*

Brock: Vaya, nunca pensé ver a ash ketchum bailando

Misty: No eres él único, yo tampoco me lo creo

Dawn: Ya somos 3

May: 4

Barra: Si seguimos así no terminaremos nunca

Mía: Barry tiene razón, pero al parecer se la esta pasando de maravilla *mirando a ash junto con los demás*

Con ash y serena:

Serena: Vaya ash, has mejorado desde la última vez

Ash: ¿A si?, ni me di cuenta *con una risa nerviosa*

Serena: -.-' *de repente serena se tropieza y cuando esta apunto de caer ash la agarra de la cintura, quedando ambos muy pero muy cerca, apuntó de besarse, cuando...una chica hablo por él micrófono diciendo que ahora iban a pasar una canción mas lenta y romántica*

Ash: A-ammmm...¿B-bailamos?

Serena: M-me...me encantaría ash *ash la levantó y puso sus manos en la cadera de ella, y ella en sus hombros*

Con los demás:

Todos ya estaban con sus parejas, a excepción de clemont, korrina, ann, ataki, yurippe, josh, hikari y kyle

Ataki: Ufff, aquí vamos *susurrando y mirando a ann quien le dio un guiño* o-oye yurippe ¿T-te...te gustaría bailar c-conmigo?

Yurippe: S-seguro ataki *y ambos se pusieron en posición para bailar*

Kyle: ¿Que me dices tu hikari...quieres bailar?

Hikari: E-esta bien

Josh: ¿Bailamos ann?

Ann: D-de acuerdo

Clemont: Korrina...¿Crees que...tu...amm...q-quieras...b-bailar conmigo?

Korrina: Me parece perfecto clemont *sonriendole*

Y así todos comenzaron a bailar, al terminarse él baile se fueron todos a casa de ash, bueno todos excepto kyle y josh, ya que era "noche de chicas" y ellas invitaron a mía, ann y amy, y así comenzó su pijamada

Al llegar a casa de ash:

Ash, dawn, may y serena: ¡Mama ya llegamos!

Delia: Oh, hola chicos

Caroline: ¿Se divirtieron?

Grace: ¿Quienes son ellas?

Johana: Si, ¿quienes son?

Serena: Ella es amy, una amiga que conocimos ayer, y ella es ann prima de mía y amiga nuestra

Ann y amy: Hola, mucho gusto

Johana: Él gusto es nuestro, mi nombre es johana, mama de dawn y suegra de barry 7w7 *amy y ann solo se dieron de él comentario, mientras que dawn y barry se sonrojan y los demás ponen cara de -.-'*

Caroline: Yo soy caroline, mama de may y max, y suegra de drew y de bonnie 7w7 *esta vez quienes se sonrojaron fueron may, drew, max y bonnie*

Delia: Yo soy Delia, mama de ash y suegra de serena 7w7 *él turno fue para ash y serena*

Grace: Y yo soy madre de serena y suegra de ash 7w7

Ash, may, max, dawn y serena: ¡Mamaaa!

Amy: ¿De que se quejan chicos?

Ann: Si, ¿acaso no es la verdad? ¿No son novios?

Ash: S-serena y yo n-no lo somos

Ann: Pero lo aparentan 7u7

Amy: Y demasiado 7u7

Ash: C-como sea, mama ellas se quedaran aquí por hoy ¿pueden?

Delia: Seguro hijo, no veo porque no

May: Bueno, ¡andando chicas! *y todas subieron*

Clemont: Creo que están muy entusiasmadas *sonriendo y ajustándose las gafas*

Ash: Así parece, bueno nosotros también vamos a subir *y así lo hicieron, pasadas 2 horas ash junto a los chicos bajan a hablar con su madre*

Ash: ¡Mamaaa!, las chicas nos quieren usar para sus planes malvados, diciendo que es para "Ayudarlas"

Delia: ¿Planes malvados?

Clemont: Se refiere a su pijamada *ajustándose las gafas*

Grace: ¿Pijamada?

Misty: ASI ES, PORQUE HOY ES...*gritando desde arriba*

Todas: ¡NOCHE DE CHICAAAS!

Delia: Ahhh, ya veo

Ash: ¿Y entonces?

Delia: Ayudalas ash

Ash: ¿¡Queee!?, ¡Pero mama...

Delia: Pero nada, las noches de chicas son una tradición

Grace: Si, y las tradiciones no deben romperse

Caroline y johana: Exacto *asintiendo con la cabeza*

Adh: P-pero...

Delia: Nada de peros jovencito, ve allá arriba y ayudalas

Ash: E-esta bien mama *todos subieron y al llegar se encontraron con las chicas, todas con sonrisa maliciosa*

Misty: ¿Y bien?

Ash: ¿Y bien que?

Misty: ¿Que dijo tu mama?

Ash: Q-que n-nos...dejaran en paz, si eso dijo *nervioso*

Dawn: No mientas ash

May: Si, a nadie le gustan los mentirosos

Hikari: *susurrándole en él oído ash* En especial a serena 7u7

Ash: Y-ya que...

Korrina: Eso es, vengan sientense *ellos hicieron caso y se sentaron al lado de ellas*

Gary: ¿Y...para que nos necesitaban? *de repente se escucho un portazo, y eran misty e iris quienes habían cerrado la puerta*

Clemont: Ammm...c-chicas, q-que... *todos se tensaron porque todas las chicas, a excepción de iris, hikari, amy y ann, (y bonnie y ayumi, ya que ellas estaban muy cansadas y se quedaron dormidas, al igual que max y haruto) se acercaban a ellos de forma coqueta*

Ash: ¿Chi-chicas?...*nervioso*

Misty: Oh, por nada en especial...*sonrisa coqueta y acercándose a gary*

Dawn: Si, solo...queríamos ya saben...*acercándose de igual forma a barry*

May: Pasar...tiempo de calidad, con ustedes... *mientras hacia lo mismo con drew*

Yurippe: Si, últimamente...no hemos, ya saben, convivido mucho con ustedes *acercándose a ataki*

Mía: Hemos estado, bastante distanciados *acercándose a brock*

Korrina: Por esa razón hacemos esto *acercándose a clemont*

Serena: Y queriamos que ustedes la supieran antes de empezar *Acercándose a ash, cabe decir que los chicos estaban bastante nerviosos por ese repentino acercamiento de las chicas*

Ash: ¿H-hacer q-que cos...*no termino porque serena poso su dedo índice en su boca*

Serena: Shhhhh, tranquilo ashy pronto lo sabran *acercándose a los labios de ash*

Clemont: P-pero...*korrina realizó la misma acción*

Korrina: Shhhhh, nada de peros clemont *acercándose a sus labios*

La posición no era muy favorable para los chicos ya que eso hacia que se sintieran mas nerviosos, verán ellos estaban sentados en él suelo con las piernas estiradas y las chicas estaban a su lado, pero...luego se subieron a sus piernas lo que hizo que estuvieran mas incómodos que antes...

Dawn: Esto sera divertido *sonrisa pervertida junto a las demás*

Gary: ¿N-nos van a...v-violar?

May: ¿Que?...¡Claro que no idiota! (Yo se que mas de uno quería lemon, a mi no me mienten 7w7)

Gary: ¿Y entonces?

Misty: Vamos a probar nuestros nuevos maquillajes en ustedes

Todos: ¿Queee?

May: Bueno, queríamos comprobar que sean buenos, ademas...es una de nuestras actividades de la noche de chicas

Gary: ¡Prefeririamos que nos violen antes que esto!

Korrina: Vamos, ni que fuera tan malo probarse maquillaje

Barry: Para ustedes no, pero para nosotros si

Dawn: Hay ya no sean llorones, luego los recompensaremos

Drew: ¿Como?

May: Luego lo sabrán...

Gary: Esperó que sea lo que yo espero...*recibió un golpe por parte de misty*

Misty: ¡No esa clase de recompensas pervertido!

Ash: Bueno pero...¿podrian levantarse?

Serena: No hasta que no hallamos probado nuestros maquillajes en ustedes

Clemont: P-pero...

Korrina: Shhhh...¿Que te dije sobre los peros clemont?

Misty: Comencemos *y así les pusieron maquillaje a los chicos, luego de unos 30 minutos de forcejeó y gritos por parte de los chicos como: "Noooo" o "Violenme pero no me hagan esto" o "Mamaaaa" entre otros...

Korrina: ¿Ven? no fue tan malo

Gary: Seguro...*rodando sus ojos*

Clemont: ¿Ya podemos quitarnos él maquillaje?

Dawn: Ahhhhh, si ya quitenselos, esos tonos no les favorecen *todos asintieron*

Yurippe: Para nada

Ash: Arceus esto es difícil de quitar

Serena: Si, tomen *dándoles unos pañitos húmedos* esto les ayudará

Ash: Mejor, gracias serena

Serena: No hay de que

Dawn: Bien, hora de hacer nuestra segunda actividad

Gary: ¿Y nuestra recompensa?

Misty: Paciencia chicos, luego se las daremos

Clemont: Okey...*las chicas se sentaron en circulo*

Ash: ¿Que hacen chicas?

May: Estamos haciendo nuestra segunda actividad, hablar...¡De cosas de chicas!

Ataki: Oh no...ammm bueno chicas si nos necesitan estaremos en nuestra habitación adiós

Yurippe: Adioooos *cuando salieron de él cuarto*

Misty: Jajajaja eso siempre funciona

Iris: Jajaja

Hikari: Bueno chicas, ¡Vamos a preparar la comida para la película!

Ash: ¿Alguien dijo comida?

Serena: -.-' Si ash

Ash: ¿Donde?

Serena: Ahhhh ya que, vamos a ver una película y haremos comida para verla

Ash: ¿Puedo ir?

Iris: ¡Nooooo!

Ash: P-pero yo...

Misty: ¡Pero nada, ahora mueve ese pokeculo fuera de aquí!

Ash: ╥﹏╥ *y sale de la habitación*

Serena: (^_^;) pobre ash

May: Bueno, vamos abajo *todas salieron de la habitación y se fueron a preparar la comida*

Luego de 30 minutos la comida estaba casi lista, cuando llegó ash de nuevo

Ash: *Susurrando* pst, serena

Serena: ¿Uh? *mirando atrás y llevandose a ash lejos de las chicas* ¿ash que haces aquí? Misty te va a hechar otra vez *susurrando*

Ash: Lo se, pero no me pude contener, huele delicioso, crees que...¿me puedas dar un poco de comida?

Serena: A-ash yo...pffff bueno, veré que puedo hacer, ya vuelvo *llendose, luego de 5 minutos regreso con una bolsa no tan pequeña en la mano derecha y un vaso en la mano izquierda* ten ash, son pokelitos que yo prepare y en él vaso hay poke-cola (cola-cola versión pokemon)

Ash: ( ω *) muchas gracias serena *recibiendo la comida y abrazando a serena, logrando levantarla de él suelo y dandole un giro en él aire* por eso es que te quiero tanto

Serena: Hay ya, no exageres *sonrojada*

Ash: No exagero, simplemente digo la verdad, yo te quiero tanto, que hasta seria capaz de dar mi vida por ti

Serena: ¿E-enserio? *mas sonrojada*

Ash: Por supuesto, no se que seria de mi sin ti *aun abrazando a serena de la cintura y sin medir sus acciones*

Serena: ¿Q-que? *sonrojada nivel dios*

Ash: Q-que...que y-ya me voy, ha-hasta mañana serena *dándole un beso en la mejilla y corriendo hacia arriba*

Serena: Hasta mañana ash *tocándose la mejilla* a-ash espera...s-si...si quieres mas solo dime *guiñándole él ojo*

Ash: De acuerdo *dándole un sonrisa*

Serena: Ahhhh *suspirando enamorada y entró a la cocina*

Hikari: ¿Pasa algo serena?

Serena: Nada *mas sonriente que antes*

Korrina: ¿Enserio?, porque parece que te hubiese pasado algo increíble

Serena: Y así fue *suspirando y sonriendo mas*

Misty: ¿No que no te había pasado nada?

Serena: Okey, okey, me atraparon, pero luego les cuento, ahora hay que hacer la comida

Dawn: Bueno, tu ganas, pero luego nos dices

May: Siii

Serena: Aja...*sin prestar mucha atención y suspirando*

Mía: Ammmm...¿Serena? *ella no les presto atención, seguía en las nubes y suspirando*

Ann: Dejen nos lo a nosotras *mirando a iris*

Iris: Entendido... hey serena, tus perfomances apestan *bromeando, pero serena no le presto atención simplemente le respondió con un "aja..."*

Ann: Bien, yo se como hacer que reaccione, oye serena, ¿adivina que?, ash me dijo que le gustaba otra chica y esa no eres tu

Serena: ¿Asi?, bien por el...*sin prestar mucha atención*

Ann: Okey...chicas esto es mas serio de lo que imaginaba

Misty: Si...ni con eso se despierta, debemos hacer algo ahora

Ann: Lo tengo, llamemos a ash

Serena: Ash...*dijo como un suspiro, lo cual llamo la atención de las chicas*

Dawn: Si, llamenlo

Ann: okey...¡AAASH!

Ash: ¿S-si?

Ann: ¿Puedes venir un segundo?

Ash: ¿E-en que les ayudo? *bajando*

May: ¿Sabes porque serena esta así?

Ash: Ni idea...¿acaso le hicieron algo? *mirándolas extrañado*

Korrina: Nosotras no seriamos capaces de hacer algo así

Iris: Además...si te preguntamos es por algo ¿no?

Ash: Okey...

Ann: ¿Nos puedes ayudar a despertarla?

Ash: Seguro, ¿pero como?

Ann: Yo tengo una idea *con sonrisa pervertida y le susurra algo a ash* ¿lo harás?

Ash: ¿A-a ella l-le agradara que haga eso?

Ann: Oooo, creeme, le encantará

Ash: D-de acuerdo, aquí vamos *se acerco a él oído de serena y susurro:* Serena...princesa despierta...*ella solamente soltó un suspiro pero no reaccionó* no funciona ¿y ahora que? *misty, con la misma sonrisa que ann se acercó y también le susurro algo a ash* ¿L-lo tengo que h-hacer? *ellas asintieron* P-pero...

Ann: Es la única forma si quieres que serena regrese a la normalidad

Misty: Solo hazlo ash

Ash: E-es que no se...

Ann: ¡QUE LO HAGAS O SINO TE PARTO EL POKECULO! *las chicas excepto mía la miraron sorprendidas*

Mía: Si...ella da miedo cuando quiere -.-'

Ash: D-de acuerdo, hay voy *se acerco a él cuello de serena y comenzó a besarlo, y aunque no lo admitiera, le gustaba esa sensación, siguio besándolo hasta que serena recobro la cordura y sonrojada dijo*

Serena: A-ash...q-que...ahh...h-haces *de inmediato ash regreso a la realidad y se separó súper sonrojado*

Ash: N-no fue mi idea, c-como no despertabas l-las chicas me dijeron que era para que regresaras a la normalidad *ella las miro y las chicas las miraron con cara de "yo se que te gusto no me mientas", y ann puso cara pervertida y levanto sus hombros*

Amy: Ya tranquilo Romeo, tu julieta esta a salvo

Ann: Si, ya puedes irte, ten *dándole una bolsa con algo dentro*

Ash: ¿Que es esto?

Ann: Es por ayudarnos a despertar a tu julieta, ahora vete o te parto él pokeculo *con mirada amenazante*

Ash: B-bueno, adiós *y salio de la cocina*

Hikari: Wow, mira como te dejo él cuello, hasta tienes marcas *señalando él cuello de serena*

Misty: Bueno chicas, quien diría que ash ketchum seria todo un arcanine, grrrr *haciendo señas de garras con sus manos, todas se dieron por él comentario excepto serena quien estaba muy sonrojada*

Mía: Bueno, yo tengo algo que te ayudara, ya vengo *fue a buscar su bolso y luego de 2 minutos regreso con lo que parecía ser una crema* es una crema que te ayudará a quitarte las marcas

Dawn: Si, porque si nuestras madres se las ven, pensaran lo peor -.-'

May: Si, con lo pervertidas que son me lo imagino, y ash seria la persona a la cual culparían primero que nada

Ann: Un momento...¿Y tu porque tienes esa crema ah? *con mirada pícara*

Mía: N-no t-te interesa... Ahora ven serena *acercándose a ella y esparciendole la crema en el cuello* chicas ayudenme *ann, dawn, korrina y may le ayudaban mientras las demás observaban*

Ash: Chicas la...¿PERO QUE RAYOS HACEN? *acercándose a serena* ¡Serena, serena! ¿Estas bien?

Seren: S-si ash tranquilo

Ash: Gracias a arceus que estas bien, ¿Que hacían agarrándola de él cuello?

Serena: N-no es lo que parece ash, ellas solo...ammm...solo...me estaban echando una crema para algo

Ash: De acuerdo, bueno, sólo vine para entregarles él vaso y decirles que gracias, bueno hasta mañana *alejándose de la cocina y haciéndoles una seña de "las estoy vigilando" a las chicas*

Yurippe: ¿Porque pensó que estábamos haciéndole daño a serena?

¿?: Porque es fácil malinterpretarlo si están en este angulo de vista, pues parece que la estuvieran ahorcando *ajustándose los lentes*

Todas: ¿Clemont?

Clemont: Si, y antes de que digan algo, yo solo vine por agua

Kotrina: Ammm...etto...  
.se acabo

Clemont: Noooo, y ahora que tomare

Korrina: Ten, *dándole un vaso* es poke-cola, espero que no te moleste que yo ya allá tomado *sonrojada*

Clemont: Para nada *sonriendo* bueno chicas, hasta mañana *saliendo de la cocina*

Amy: Ahora si, a ver la película se ha dicho *y todas se pusieron a ver la película, luego de llorar como magdalenas, se pusieron a hacer su tercera y ultima actividad, la cual era, ahora si, hablar sobre cosas de chicas, luego de esto se acostaron a dormir, ya que mañana sería un día largo...*

A la mañana siguiente:

9:00 A.M:

Dawn: Ann despierta, wendell nos espera

Ann: 5 minutos mas dawn...

Dawn: Que 5 minutos ni que nada levantate o enviaré a piplup a usar pico taladro contra ti

Ann: Piplup esta durmiendo *señalándolo al lado suyo*

Dawn: -.-', bueno, en ese caso le diré a pikachu y a pikalina que te levanten con atacrueno

Ann: Bueno, bueno ya me levanto *se levanto y se fue a arreglar, luego ella junto a las chicas (excepto korrina quien decidió quedarse ya que iba a entrenar con ash) salieron a él lugar donde dijo wendell que la esperaba, pasados unos minutos wendell junto a su equipo de camarógrafos llegaron y se dispusieron a cambiar y fotografiar a ann*

Ann: Este sera un laaargo día -.-'

Con korrina:

Korrina: ¿Oye ash, cuando empezamos nuestro entrenamiento?

Ash: ¿Te parece si empezamos cuando llegen las chicas?

Korrina: Bueno, ya vengo *dicho esto subió a la habitación de los chicos y al ver la puerta abierta decidió entrar, para encontrarse con clemont haciendo, lo que parecían ser planos para uno de sus inventos*

Korrina: Ammm...¿clemont?, ¿que estas haciendo?

Clemont: ¡Korrina!...estoy haciendo planos para un nuevo invento

Korrina: ¿Y como se llama?

Clemont: Se llamará "él clonador 3000"

Korrina: Que nombre mas peculiar -.-', ¿y para que sirve?

Clemont: Bueno, como su nombre lo indica...

Korrina: Clona él ADN de cada cosa, objeto o persona que entra en contacto con él, creando replicas o clones exactos de él mismo

Clemont: Exacto...¿C-como lo sabias? *asombrado*

Korrina: B-bueno, e-es que en él gimnasio, llegaban algunos chicos cerebritos y pues un día escuche a dos hablar sobre la clonación, me pareció bastante interesante y le preste atención *sonriendole*

Clemont: Ya veo...¿y que haces aquí?, N-no es que me moleste tu presencia ni nada, es solo que pensé que irías con ash a practicar

Korrina: Si, pero sera luego...

Clemont: Bueno, en ese caso, ¿me harías un favor?

Korrina: Seguro ¿cual?

Clemont: Bueno, es que pues...jaja...se me olvido alimentar a mis pokemons hoy

korrina: ¿Que?, ¿como se te puede olvidar algo tan importante clemont?

Clemont: Y-ya se, es que estaba concentrado en los planos y no me di cuenta...

Korrina: Vale, bueno, dame las pokebolas, yo los alimento

Clemont: Muchas gracias korrina *entregandole las pokebolas*

Korrina: No hay de que *recibiéndolas y bajando*

Al llegar abajo:

Korrina: ¡Salgan! *liberando a los ponemos de clemont*

Bunnelby: Bu...¿Bunnelby? (Cl...¿korrina?

Luxray: Lu...¿luxray? (Ya...¿korrina?)

Chespin: Cheees chespiiin (haaay tengo hambre)*sobandose la barriga*

Korrina: Jaja, tengan *poniéndoles los platos de comida a su lado, ellos le sonrieron y comieron, al terminar chespin se tira en los brazos de korrina y llora al estilo de brock cuando era rechazado, pues porque ya tiene novia*

Chespin: Cheeees chespin ches pin pin ches (graaacias, korrina pensé que moriríamos de hambre)

Bunnelby: Bunn bunnelby -.-'(ya, tampoco exageres) bunn bunnby (pero gracias) *Subiéndose a la cabeza de korrina, como lo hace con clemont y dándole una sonrisa*

Luxray: Lux luxray (si gracias) *sonriendo, mientras que korrina le acariciaba la cabeza*

Korrina: Jaja, no hay de que, ahora ¿que les parece si nos vamos a dormir un rato? *bostezando* tengo sueño *subiendo las escaleras junto a bunnelby, chespin y luxray, al llegar a él cuarto, inmediatamente abre la puerta y se tira a dormir en la cama de ash*

Clemont: ¿Korrina ya...ja, al parecer tenia sueño

Chespin: Ches chespin (si, yo también) *acostándose a él lado de korrina*

Bunnelby: Bunn bunnby (si yo igual) *acostándose de él otro lado de korrina*

Luxray: Luxray (igual) *acostándose a un lado de la cama*

Clemont: Vaya, al parecer ya le están tomando cariño a korrina *sonrió y siguió con sus planos*

Con las chicas: (3 horas después)

Wendell: Bueno chicas muchas gracias por ayudarme

Todas: De nada

Wendell: Aquí tienen...*entregándoles dos sobres, uno a dawn y él otro a ann*

Dawn: ¿Que tienen adentro?

Wendell: Las contribuciones por ayudarnos

Ann: ¿Contribuciones? *ella y dawn abrieron los sobres y se encontraron con dinero* wow

Wendell: Si, la seguiente sesión es en 2 horas nos vemos aquí adiós, y ¿podrian traerse a su amiga la del cabello rubio por favor? Gracias

Misty: ¿Siguiente sesión?

Hikari: Vaya ahora si que seremos estrellas *o*

Iris: Si, pero hay que traer a korrina

Serena: De acuerdo, llamemos la *y marco él numero de korrina*

Con Rikolina:

Ella aun seguia dormida, clemont solamente se dedicaba a verla sonriendo, cuando sonó él celular de korrina, y él para no levantarla respondió la llamada...

Clemont: ¿Hola?

Serena: Hola...¿clemont?, ¿Que haces tu con él celular de korrina?

Clemont: E-es que, ella esta durmiendo y para no despertarla decidí contestar

Serena: Pues lo siento Romeo pero tendrás que despertarla, porque la necesitamos aquí

Clemont: Ammm...de acuerdo, ya la despierto adiós

Serena: Bien adiós *y colgó*

Clemont: Es una pena levantarla, se ve tan linda así *se acerca a la cama* korrina, despierta linda *sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo*

Korrina: Mmmmm...cinco minutos mas amor *sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo*

Clemont: P-pero, las chicas te necesitan

Korrina: ¿Para que?

Clemont: No lo se, serena me dijo que fueras donde están

Korrina: P-pero quiero seguir durmiendo *abrazando a bunnelby*

Clemont: Las chicas te necesitan korrina *acercándose mas a ella*

Korrina: P-pero...yo...quiero quedarme aquí...contigo *abrazando él brazo de clemont*

Clemont: B-bueno, s-si quieres yo, t-te puedo llevar él luxray hasta donde las chicas

Korrina: Vale, esperame aquí, enseguida vuelvo *y dicho esto salio hacia él baño*

5 Minutos después:

Korrina: Ya estoy lista, vamos *abrazando él brazo de clemont*

Clemont: V-vamos *ambos bajaron *

Ash: ¿A donde van ambos?

Korrina: Vamos con las chicas, clemont me va a llevar

Ash: Bueno...*y ambos salieron junto a luxray, bunnelby y chespin*

Korrina: ¿Ustedes también me quieren acompañar? *chespin y bunnelby asintieron* bueno suban *chespin se subió a él hombro de korrina y bunnelby a su cabeza*

Clemont: Bueno, vamos *subiendose en luxray y es tirándole la mano a korrina, quien también subió y abrazo por la espalda a clemont* según las i dilaciones de serena es por allá, vamos luxray

10 minutos después llegaron con las chicas:

Korrina: ¿Donde estarán? *mirando a todos lados*

Serena: ¡Chicos por aquí! *llamándolos desde una cafetería que quedaba al frente de él lugar donde tomaban las fotos*

Korrina: Hola chicas *bajándose de luxray, aun con chespin y bunnelby sobre ella*

Bonnie: Hola korrina, hola hermano, espero que en la tarde vengas por mi para "eso"

Clemont: Tranquila bonnie si vendré, bueno chicas las dejo, adiós, adiós korri *sonriendole*

Korrina: Adiós clem *guiñándole él ojo* e-espera, ¿no te llevaras a bunnelby y a chespin?

Clemont: No creo que ellos se quieran ir, bueno adiós *llendose en luxray*

Serena: Y...¿paso encantaría ustedes?

Korrina: Ojalá, bueno, a comer *comieron y llego wendell por ellas para seguir con la sesión de fotos*

Ann: ¿Tenemos que usar disfraces?

Wendell: Si

Ann: De acuerdo

En unas hora después terminaron la sesión, wendell les dijo que las fotos les serian enviadas mañana a primera hora en casa de ash y les dio otros 2 sobres con dinero, luego llego clemont por bonnie

Clemont: Hola chicas, ¿se divirtieron?

Bonnie: Si, ¿ya nos vamos?

Clemont: Si, vamos

Korrina: ¿Irse adonde?

Clemont: Bueno, es que le prometi a bonnie que haríamos una salida de hermanos

Bonnie: Siiiii, hermano ¿korrina también puede venir?

Korrina: ¿Yo?

Clemont: ¿No querías una salida de hermanos?

Bonnie: Si, pero seria mas divertido si ella va

Clemont: De acuerdo, ¿quieres venir korrina?

Korrina: Me encantaria *sonriendo*

Clemont: Bueno, suban *bonnie subió quedando en medio de clemont y korrina*

Korrina: Bueno chicas, nos vemos luego

Misty: Sipe, adiós y pasen la bien 7u7


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: La cita 2 y los nuevos compañeros

Con clemont, bonnie y korrina:

Clemont: ¿Y a donde vamos chicas?

Bonnie: ¡Bonnie quiere ir al parque!

Clemont: ¿Segura bonnie?

Bonnie: Sip, ¿Que dices tu korrina?

Korrina: Seguro *sonriendo*

Bonnie: ¿Y tu hermano?

Clemont: Si mis dos chicas favoritas en él mundo quieren ir yo igual *sonriendo*

Korrina: ¿U-uh? *sonrojada*

Bonnie: ¿Que dijistes hermano? *con cara picara*

Clemont: N-no se de que estas hablando bonnie *sonrojado*

Bonnie: Yo si, dijistes que...

Clemont: ¡Mira bonnie un dragonair!

Bonnie: ¿Enserio?, ¡Kawaaaiii! ( ω *)

5 minutos después:

Clemont: Bien, ya llegamos chicas *bajándose de luxray, ayudo a bonnie y le dio la mano a korrina para bajar* gracias por todo luxray regresa *regresando a su pokebola* ustedes dos también chicos *mirando a bunnelby y a chespin* regresen *regresandolos a sus pokebolas*

Bonnie: ¿Podemos ir a los juegos?

Korrina: Seguro bonnie

Bonnie: ¡Siiii, vamos! *agarrando la mano izquierda de clemont y la derecha de korrina*

Al llegar a los auegos:

Clemont: Tu juega bonnie, korrina y yo te estaremos vigilando desde aquella banca, y no corras porque te puedes lastimar

Bonnie: De acuerdo, vamos dedenne *corriendo junto a dedenne hacia los juegos*

Dedenne: Denenene (juguemos)

Con clemont y korrina:

Ambos se sentaron en la banca y empezaron a vigilar a bonnie, de vez en cuando clemont veía a korrina y sonreía

Korrina: Bonnie es una niña muy energética ¿no? *mirándola mientras jugaba con dedenne*

Clemont: Si que lo es *suspirando y bajando su cabeza*

Korrina: ¿Estas bien clemont? *preocupada*

Clemont: Es que...yo...últimamente no le he estado prestando atención a bonnie, he estado con mis inventos y con ustedes, me preocupa que no le este dando la atención necesaria, y que...no sea un buen hermano

Korrina: Clemont...tu eres un hermano grandioso *colocando su mano en él hombro de clemont* y sobre la atención, puede que estés algo distraído últimamente, pero...eso no quiere decir que no le prestes atención o que seas un mal hermano, si lo hicieras no hubieses accedido a traerla a pasear y la hubieses ignorado completamente, asi que no te preocupes por eso *sonriendole*

Clemont: Gracias korrina *sonriendole y mirándola a los ojos*

Korrina: De nada clemont *realizando la misma acción, estuvieron así unos segundos hasta que escucharon a una niña gritar*

Ambos: ¡Bonnie! *y corrieron hacia ella*

Korrina: ¿Estas bien bonnie? *arrodillándose a revisarla*

Bonnie: Si

Clemont: ¡Bonnie te dije que no corrieras!

Bonnie: L-lo siento hermano...

Clemont: ¡Un lo siento no arregla nada, ¿QUE TAL QUE TE HUBIESES LASTIMANDO EH?!

Bonnie: Y-yo...

Clemont: ¡La mayoría de los accidentes ocurren corriendo, y yo te advertí que no lo hicieras, LO PRIMERO QUE TE DIJE Y LO PRIMERO QUE HACES! *bonnie abrazo a korrina y ella miro un poco enfadada a clemont*

Korrina: ¡Clemont!

Clemont: ¿Q-que hice ahora?

Korrina: Deja de gritarle

Clemont: ¡Se lo merece por no hacerme caso!

Korrina: ya basta, solo haces que se sienta peor, ella sabe que hizo algo mal

Clemont: SI SABE QUE LO ESTABA HACIENDO MAL, ¿PORQUE SIGUIO CORRIENDO?

Korrina: ¡Es una niña clemont ella no tiene sentido de él peligro!

Clemont: P-pero...

Korrina: ¡Pero nada, no puedo creer que le allas gritado!, vamos bonnie *cargándola y le dio una mirada de desaprobación a clemont, cuando ellas se fueron, clemont dio un suspiro*

En la banca con bonnie y korrina:

Bonnie seguia sollozando, en él pecho de korrina, mientras ella la abrazaba

Korrina: Ya, ya, tranquila bonnie

Bonnie: ¿P-porque me grito korrina?

Korrina: N-no lo se bonnie, pero...él se preocupa mucho por ti, no quiere que nada malo te pase ¿lo sabes verdad? *separándola un poco y colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja*

Bonnie: S-si...

Korrina: No te preocupes, estoy segura de que se le pasará pronto *volviéndola a abrazar, en ese momento llegó un clemont muy arrepentido*

Clemont: Bonnie yo...lo siento mucho, enserio no debí gritarle, es solo que...me preocupe mucho por ti, yo te quiero mucho, y no quiero que nada malo te pase ¿me perdonas? *bonnie se separo de korrina y abrazo a su hermano*

Bonnie: Te perdono hermanote

Clemont: Gracias *abrazándola* y korrina...Yo también te debo una disculpa a ti

Korrina: No tienes porque disculparte clemont

Clemont: Claro que si korrina, no debí gritarte a ti tampoco, ni tratarte de la forma en como te trate, espero que puedas perdonarme

Korrina: Claro clemont *sonriendole*

Clemont: Bien, como muestra de mi arrepentimiento ¿les parece si les compró un helado a cada una?

Bonnie: Siiii

Korrina: Jajajaja, seguro *riendo por la energía de bonnie*

En él carro de los helados: (si un carro porque yolo :P)

Clemont: Señor de me un helado de...

Bonnie: ¡Chocolate!

Clemont: Si, uno de chocolate y uno de...

Korrina: Yo lo quiero de v...

Clemont: Vainilla, uno de chocolate, y uno de vainilla por favor

¿?: De inmediato *2 mins después* a quien tienen

Clemont: Muchas gracias *entregándole él dinero*

¿?: De nada, que los disfruten

Bonnie: Ñam, ñam, esta delicioso, ¿y dedenne? *miro en su bolsa y lo vio dormido* -.-'

Korrina: Si, ¿no comerás tu clemont?

Clemont: No, los helados son de ustedes

Korrina: Vamos, sólo un poco, me sentiría mal comiendo mientras tu me vez y no tienes nada

Clemont: Bueno, esta bien

Korrina: ¡Pruebalo! *dándole una lamida al igual que clemont, ambos comenzaron a lamer él helado, hasta que sus lenguas se tocaron levemente y se separaron sonrojados*

Clemont: C-come tu, y-ya no quiero mas *sonrojado*

Korrina: ¿E-estas seguro? *sonrojada*

Clemont: S-si *sonrojado*

Bonnie: Hermano, korrina, ¿Despues de comernos él helado podemos ir a él cine?

Clemont: Bueno, no veo porque no

Korrima: Si, seria una buena idea

Bonnie: ¡Siiii!

Al terminar los helados, como dijo bonnie fueron a él cine:

Bonnie: ¿Puedo elegir la película?

Korrina: Por supuesto bonnie

Al entrar en la sala donde se proyectaría la pelicula, quedaron sentados así: Clemont en él medio, bonnie a su lado izquierdo y korrina en él derecho, pasaron 30 minutos de la película korrina temblaba de frío, y lo que llevaba puesto no le ayudaba mucho, bonnie noto esto y decidió ayudarla con su problema de frío, y a su hermano a tratar de conquistar el corazón de korrina...(lo siguiente lo dirán todo susurrando)

Bonnie: Pst...hermano

Clemont: ¿Que pasa bonnie?

Bonnie: ¿No piensas hacer nada?

Clemont: ¿A que te refieres?

Bonnie: *rodó sus ojos* a korrina tonto, ¡La pobrecita esta muriéndose de él frío y tu no haces nada! *señalándola*

Clemont: ¿Y-y que se supone que debo hacer?

Bonnie: Yo te ayudare en eso, mira, primero preguntale si tiene frio, si ella te responde con una respuesta afirmativa alzas él brazo derecho de tu silla y le dices que se acerque, después cuando este lo suficientemente cerca la tomas de la cintura y la arrecuestas en tu pecho, después subes sus piernas a la silla y colocas tus manos en sus piernas, y al final le preguntas ¿mejor?, ¿entendistes?

Clemont: S-si, P-pero...¿si dice que no o me aparta o algo?

Bonnie: Tranquilo, ella no dirá eso, y si lo llega a decir le diré que fue mi idea

Clemont: D-de acuerdo, aquí voy

Bonnie: Suerte galán *guiñándole él ojo* (ya dejaron de susurrar)

Clemont: ¿Korrina, tienes frío?

Korrina: U-un poco *clemont hace lo que le dijo bonnie y luego la llamó*

Clemont: Acercate un momento korri

Korrina: ¿A-asi? *acercándose un poco*

Clemont: Un poco mas

Korrina: ¿A-asi clem? *acercándose mas*

Clemont: Perfecto *la tomo de la cintura y la recostó en su pecho, luego tomo sus piernas, las subió a la silla y luego comenzó a sobar un poco sus piernas* ¿Mejor?

Korrina: S-si...mucho mejor *acomodándose en él pecho de él*

Al terminar la película:

Bonnie: Estuvo muy buena

Korrina: Si, lástima que ya se allá acabado, estaba muy cómoda *mirando a clemont, mientras él se sonrojaba*

Bonnie: Si, lo noté 7u7 *mirada pícara*

Clemont: B-bueno chicas ¿Vamos a cenar? *ambas asintieron y se fueron a un restaurante cercano, se sentaron, pidieron su comida, él mesero se las dio, cenaron, clemont y korrina pagaron la cuenta y se fueron, pero se dieron cuenta de que ya era de noche*

Bonnie: ¿Oscurecio tan rápido?

Clemont: Pues la verdad es que duramos algo en él parque, y en él cine

Bonnie: ¿Podemos irnos caminando?

Korrina: A mi me parece bien

Clemont: Bueno, entonces vamos *y así caminaban directo a casa de ash, pasaron unos minutos y bonnie estaba cansada*

Korrina: ¿Quieres que te carge bonnie?

Bonnie: No...yo  
..zzzzz...puedo...zzzzzz...sola...

Korrina: Aja...ven acá *y la carga, segundos después bonnie se duerme en él hombro de korrina*

Clemont: ¿Se durmió tan rápido? *sonriendo*

Korrina: No fue su culpa, hoy a sido un día muy agitado, la sesión de fotos, él parque, él cine, la cena, aun esta bastante pequeña, es normal que se canse rápido *abrazándola mas fuerte y dándole un beso en la frente*

Clemont: Si... *hubo un silencio perturbador*

Korrina: ¿Es una noche muy hermosa no? *mirando él cielo*

Clemont: Si...muy hermosa *mirando a korrina* ¿Sabes?...serias una gran madre korrina

Korrina: P-pues gracias... Tu...también serias un gran padre clemont, un poco estricto pero un buen padre *riéndose un poco*

Clemont: Jajaja, supongo, tu...si serias una madre perfecta, los comprenderías a la perfección, eres cariñosa, gentil, dulce, amable...muy hermosa, estoy seguro de que también serias una gran esposa, él chico que se case contigo tendrá mucha suerte *sonrojándose*

Korrina: G-gracias clemont, y...la chica que se case contigo también tendría mucha suerte, la protegerías, la Amarías, y la tratarías como a una reina, sin contar que eres...p-pues... Muy guapo *sonrojándose*

Clemont: G-gracias *clemont le agarro la mano a korrina, ella se sonrojo pero no soltó él agarre de clemont, sino que lo apretó mas, cúa do iban caminado escuchaban comentarios como: "Que linda pareja" o "Esa chica es muy linda como para que este con un perdedor como ese" él cual enfureció a korrina, Ya que ella no consideraba a clemont un perdedor, ni tampoco feo, o "Ese chico es muy guapo, no puedo creer que este con una chica como ella" él cual también enfurecio a clemont, puesto que él no consideraba a korrina fea, de hecho para él, ella es la chica mas hermosa de él mundo, de repente escucharon a bonnie susurrar algo Y se acercaron a ver*

Korrina: ¿Que crees que este soñando?

Clemont: A...

Bonnie: Clemont...korrina...tranquilos...zzzzzz...yo cuidare bien a los bebes...jijiji...disfruten bien de su noche romántica...zzzzzz...*adormilada*

Korrina: ¿B-bebes? *sonrojada*

Clemont: ¿N-noche...romántica? *sonrojado, ambos se miraron entre si y se sonrojaron mas*

Korrina: B-bueno, yo...no puedo negar que no seria malo que...pues...bueno...tu...seas él...padre de mis hijos y...mi esposo...s-seria un alivio para mi *sonrojandose*

Clemont: Y-y p-para mi, él saber que tu...bueno...si llega a pasar...no es que quiera que no pase...s-solo que...si llegase a pasar, pues, seas, la madre de mis hijos y mi esposa *sonrojado*

Korrina: ¿L-lo dices e-encerio? *mas sonrojada*

Clemont: (En su mente: Vamos habla con seguridad)si, para mi él chico que se case contigo seria muy suertudo, y si yo tuviera ese privilegio pues...seria muy feliz *haciendo sonrojar a korrina, de repente clemont se tropieza y como tenia agarrada a korrina la jala hacia él, tocándose las narices y acercándose cada vez mas...hasta que...*

¿?: ¡Chicos! *ambos se separaron sonrojados a mas no poder*

Korrina: H-hola chicos *quienes los llamaron fueron ash y serena*

Ash: ¿Interrumpimos algo?

Clemont: N-no, nada

Serena: Bueno, entremos *y todos entraron a casa de ash*

Ash y serena: ¡Mama ya llegamos!

Delia: Hola

Korrina: Bueno, ya nos vamos a dormir, hasta mañana

Todos: Hasta mañana

Al subir, entraron a él cuarto de las chicas:

Serena: Hola chicas

Todas: Hola

Clemont: ¿Te ayudo con bonnie korrina?

Korrina: Si, gracias

Serena: Si quieren pueden colocarla en mi cama

Clemont: Si, espera ¿no se va a descambiar?

Korri a: Dejala así, a sido un día largo, deja que duerma tranquila

Clemont: Bien *colocándola en la cama, korrina la arropo y le dio un eso en la frente*

Clemont y ash: Hasta mañana chicas

Todas: Hasta mañana

Cuando ellos se fueron:

Ann: Bueno, cuenten nos como les fue

Korrina: Bien *y les cuenta todo*

Serena: Supongo que ahora es mi turno...

*FLASHBACK*

2 Minutos después de que korrina, clemont y bonnie se fueran:

Ash: ¡Chicas!

Todas: ¿Ash?

Serena: ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?

Ash: Bueno, yo quería preguntarte si, quisieras ¿Venir conmigo a dar un paseo?

Serena: Me encantaría

Ash: Genial, vamos *tomándola de la mano* nos vemos luego chicas

Todas: Adiós

Iris: Disfruten tórtolos 7w7

Con ash y serena:

Ash: Bueno...y...¿a donde quieres ir?

Serena: No lo se, ¿que tal si vamos a esta pastelería? *señalándola en su pokenav*

Ash: Me parece bien *sonriendo, mientras caminaban conversaban de temas triviales*

Luego de 7 minutos:

Serena: Llegamos *se sentaron en una mesa afuera de la pastelería y 3 minutos después llego una chica a tomar su orden*

Mesera: Bienvenidos a la pastelería "ce l'amour" (no se me ocurrió otro nombre :P) ¿puedo tomar su orden?

Ash: Bueno...¿que nos recomendarías?

Mesera: Mmmmm...pues, yo les recomendaría, nuestro nuevo platillo para parejas, es exquisito, si me permiten decir y viene con bebida incluida

Serena: P-pero nosotros...

Ash: Perfecto, danos uno de esos por favor

Mesera: De inmediato *y se fue*

Serena: Ash, ¿P-porque hicistes eso? Sabes que no somos pareja

Ash: P-perdon si te incomoda serena, es solo que quería probarlo, es todo

Serena: N-no me incomoda ash, jamas me incomodaría compartir algo contigo

Ash: Me alegra escucharlo *sonriendo*

10 minutos después:

Mesera: Perdón por la tardanza, aqui tienen *entregándoles él plato, con una rebanada de pastel y un vaso con un pitillo doble*

Ash y serena: Gracias *cogieron una pedazo cada uno*

Mesera: ¡Nooo!, hay reglas para comerlo, mira, tu *mirando a ash* le das el pedazo de pastel en la boca a ella y tu *mirando a serena* en la boca de él ¿Entienden?

Serena: S-si...

Mesera: Ahora si bon Appetit *ash y serena comenzaron a comer*

Ash: Esta delicioso

Serena: Si, exquisito *sonriendo*

Mesera: Me alegra que les guste, a propósito ¿Ustedes no son...¡ oh mon Dieu!...¡oh mon Dieu!...no puedo creer que este enfrente de la mismísima reina de kalos y el campeón de la liga kalos, soy su fan, serena me encantan tus perfomances y la forma en la que bailas y te vistes, es simplemente magnifico, te vez mas linda en persona y ash tus batallas son increíbles, la forma en como luchas, c'est magnifique, y tambien te vez mas guapo en persona, pero...¿No me había enterado que eran pareja?

Serena: N-no lo somos

Mesera: ¿A no? acaso...¿estan en una cita?

Ash: N-no

Mesera: ¿Y entonces?

Serena: E-es solo una salida de amigos

Mesera: ¿Porque pidieron él plato para parejas entonces?

Ash: S-solo queríamos provarlo

Mesera: Vale de acuerdo... Oh excusez-moi, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Liz

Serena y ash: Mucho gusto

Liz: Él gusto es mio, creen que ¿puedan darme sus autógrafos? *sacando una pequeña libreta y un lapicero, ambos asintieron y firmaron la libreta* Merci beaucoup, ahora los dejo para que terminen de comer, nos vemos mas tarde Au revoir

10 minutos después:

Ash: Estuvo delicioso

Serena: Lo mismo digo

Liz: Salut

Ash: ¿Pero si no estornude?

Serena: No ash, ella nos esta saludando

Ash: Ahhhh okey, hola

Liz: ¿Ya terminaron?

Ash: Sip

Liz: Bueno, porque necesito que voten

Serena: ¿Votar?

Liz: Si, verán, como este es un restaurante de él amor tenemos concursos, cada pareja que llegue aquí sera incluida

Ash: ¿Y sobre que trata el concurso?

Liz: En él, se verán cuales son las tres parejas mas lindas, a votación de ustedes, él publico

Ash: Ya veo...¿nosotros también?

Liz: Sip

Serena: P-pero, no somos pareja

Liz: Pero vinieron aquí ambos solos, eso los incluye como pareja, aquí tienen *dándoles un papel* en cada mesa hay números, la de ustedes es él 14, tienen que votar por las demás, en él papel marcan con una "x" la pareja que ustedes elijan, bueno luego vengó por su decisión *llendose*

Serena: Comencemos *2 minutos después* esto es muy confuso, necesitamos ayuda *marcando un numero en su celular*

Ash: ¿A quien llamarás?

Serena: A alguien que nos puede ayudar, ¿Hola?...necesitamos tu ayuda...en él restaurante "ce l'amour"...vale, aquí te esperamos, adiós

Minutos después:

Ann: Vine tan rápido como pude, ¿en que los ayudó?

Serena: Pues veras, hay un concurso...

Ann: Si, ya lo se, he estado aquí muchas veces, ¿necesitan ayuda escogiendo para votar? *ambos asintieron* veamos...*mirando a su alrededor* mmmm...no...la engaña...no...para nada...ñe...  
No tendrán futuro...no...es probable...no...ni loca...lo engaña...horribles personas...ruptura próxima... Y...Nop, vaya ninguna de estas personas vale la pena, a excepción de ustedes, yo votaría por los de la mesa numero 4

Serena: Numero cuatro...ya esta, ¿Sabes?, deberías trabajar aquí

Ann: De vez en cuando lo hago, a veces ayudo a las chicas de aquí

Liz: ¡Hola ann!

Ann: Hola liz ¿como va todo?

Liz: Excelente como siempre

Serena: ¿Se conocen?

Liz: Pero por supuesto, ann es una de las personas con mas conocimiento sobre él amor que conozco

Serena: Lo mismo digo *sonriendo*

Liz: Por cierto ¿Ya votaron?

Ash: Si, aqui esta, ten *dándole la hoja*

Liz: Gracias, les pido por favor que esperen mientras se elige a una pareja ganadora

Serena: Si, no te preocupes ¿Te quedarás con nosotros ann?

Ann: Si, vi a la prensa no muy lejos de aquí, presiento que necesitaran ayuda *sentándose al lado de serena*

Liz: Bueno, aquí tienen la cuenta *ash la recibe y la paga* muchas gracias, enseguida vuelvo con ustedes *llendose con sus demás compañeras*

Minutos después:

Liz: Disculpen, por favor prestenme su atención *hablando desde un pequeño escenario* gracias, bien, ha llegado la hora de nombrar a las 3 parejas ganadoras de hoy *todos aplaudieron* Bueno, comencemos, la pareja numero 3 es...La pareja de la mesa numero 4 *todos aplaudieron y los 2 que estaban sentados en la mesa se levantaron a recibir un pequeño premio de bronce* la pareja numero 2 es...bueno, ya era hora de que alguien les quitara él trono *susurrándoles a sus amigas* la pareja de la mesa numero 9 *todos aplaudieron, ambos se fueron a recoger su premio, se veía que estaban un poco molestos, de que les quitaran "su premio", es decir, él primer lugar* y ahora...la pareja numero 1 es...Ya me lo esperaba...es...

Ann: No se porque, pero tengo él presentimiento de que van a ser ustedes, así que vayan se preparando *mirando a ash y a serena*

Liz: Es...¡La pareja de la mesa numero 14, Ash ketchum y Serena Yvonne! *todos aplaudieron, pero esta vez fue diferente, aplaudieron mas, sacaron sus celulares, cámaras y tomaban fotos y videos*

Ann: Ammm... ¿Liz es normal que hagan eso?

Liz: Bueno no, pero ha de ser porque ambos son famosos ¿No?

Ann: Supongo que si

Con ash y serena:

Ambos caminaban entre la multitud agarrados de mano, con una pequeña sonrisa, y tratando de cubrirse de los flash de las cámaras

Serena: Ammmm ash, ¿no crees que deberíamos apurarnos?...¿Ash?...¡Ash! *ash estaba firmando autógrafos* Arceus...

Niña: Disculpe señorita, ¿podria darme un autógrafo?

Serena: Seguro *y le firmo*

Niño: Gracias *y se fue*

Liz: ¿Que hace aquí la prensa? ...¿Acaso es día de foto para la revista y no me dijeron? *mirándolas con cara un poco enojada*

Chica1: Tranquila liz, te vez bien, pero no es día de foto

Chica2: Si, creo que están aquí por ellos debemos hacer algo *señalando a ash y a serena*

Ann: Si hora de llamar refuerzos *marcando en su celular* ¿Hola?...necesitamos refuerzos, ash y serena están en problemas... No problemas de reputación... En la pastelería "ce l'amour"...bien adiós *colgando* los refuerzos vienen en camino *ash y serena suben y liz les entrega su trofeo de oro y unas cuantas cajas con pasteles, dulces y galletas, pero la prensa llegaba mas y mas, hasta que las chicas cruzaron la puerta y vieron a ann, se acercaron a ella y le preguntaron*

Misty: Hola ann ¿Que problemas tienen los chicos?

Ann: Si la prensa los ve y les toma fotos, creerán que están saliendo, y los molestaran a donde vayan, necesitamos alejar a la prensa lo antes posible

Misty: Entendido, vamos chicas

Todas se pusieron en frente de ambos y sacaron a sus pokemons

Misty: Adelante vaporeon *sacándolo de su pokebola*

May: Sal blaiziken

Dawn: Adelante buneary

Iris: Vamos dragonite

Hikari: Sal piplup

Yurippe: Ve braixen

Mia: Ve bulbasaur

Ann: Vamos charizard

Misty se colocó delante de él grupo:

Misty: ¡Escuche todo él mundo!...¡Nada de fotos ni vídeos en esta pastelería ¿entendido?!, ¡Los ganadores necesitan espacio dejen de tomar fotos o nuestros pokemons los atacaran!

Señora: P-pero...

Iris: ¡Callese señora!

Misty: ¡¿Pregunte si entendieron?! *todos asintieron con miedo* bien *vio un pequeño flash* ¡Oye tu niño ¿no te dije que nada de fotos?! *asustándolo*

Niño: P-pero...

Misty: ¡Pero nada, o dejas de tomar fotos o te quitó él celular!

Niño: D-dejo de tomar fotos...

Misty: Mejor...¡Ahora fuera de mi vista! *él niño corrió* ¡Bien ¿Alguien mas tiene una objecion que hacer?! *todos negaron* bueno...¡Fuera de mi vista! *todos corrieron asustados, hasta la prensa* mejor...¿Estan bien chicos?...¿Chicos? *ash y serena temblaban un poco de miedo, ambos abrazados* ¿Estan bien?

Ash: S-si...

Serena: E-eso creo, g-gracias

Misty: De nada, bueno, ya nos vamos

Dawn: Si, no queremos interrumpir en su cita ¿vienes ann?

Ann: Si

Ash: E-esperen chicas, ¿podrian llevarse esto a casa lo nosotros? *entregándoles él trofeo y las cajas*

Serena: Pueden coger dulces pasteles o galletas si gustan

Mía: Gracias, bueno adiós *llendose*

Ash y serena: Adiós

Ash: ¿Que hacemos ahora?

Serena: No lo se

Ash: ¿Quieres dar un paseo volador?

Serena: A-ammm...

Ash: Vamos, sera divertido

Serena: N-no lo se ash...y-yo...

Ash: Tranquila, se que tienes miedo, por eso es mejor pasear para que te acostumbres, además...yo no dejaré que nada te pase *tomándola de la mano* ¿Vamos?

Serena: D-de acuerdo ash, P-pero, yo voy adelante

Ash: Bien, sal Charizard, ¿crees que podrías llevarnos a dar un paseo amigo? *él asintió* bueno, sube serena *ayudándola a subir y subiendo el* vamos amigo *charizard se elevo en él cielo*

Serena: Aaaaah *aferrándose en él pecho de ash, mientras él pone una mano sobre su cintura*

Ash: Ya serena calmate, tranquila, todo estará bien *dándole un beso en la frente* charizard ¿crees que podrías llevarnos arriba de las nubes por favor? *él asintió y siguió la orden de ash* serena...abre los ojos por favor, quiero que veas esto

Serena: P-pero...

Ash: Anda por favor

Serena: E-esta bien ash *abrió los ojos y se llevó una gran sorpresa*

Serena: Wow ash, esto...es...¡Hermoso! *o*

Ash: No tanto como tu *sonriendo*

Serena: ¿Q-que dijistes ash? *sonrojada nivel dios* (mente de serena: ¡Oh por Arceus, no me lo creo, primero pide un plato especial para parejas, me da de comer en la boca, ganamos un premio para parejas, me abraza y me da un beso (en la frente) y luego me dice que soy hermosa, esto no puede ser mejor!)

Ash: Q-que...que...tu eres muy hermosa *sonrojado*

Serena: ¿E-eso crees? *mas sonrojada que antes, es decir, nivel chuck norris*

Ash: Claro que si, t-tu eres muy linda, si no me diera cuenta seria un completo despistado y tonto (ammmm...¿que ya no lo eras? ಥ_ಥ)

Serena: G-gracias ash

Ash: No tienes porque agradecerme, simplemente digo la verdad *regalándole una de esas sonrisas que tanto le encantan a serena*

Serena: Claro que si, ¿Sabes?, te daría un abrazo si no estuviera de espaldas

Ash: Eso lo puedo arreglar *abrazándola por la espalda y poniendo su cabeza en él hombro de ella*

Serena: Gracias ash *dándole un beso cerca de los labios*

Ash: ¿G-gracias porque? *sonrojado*

Serena: Por este día tan magnifico,

Ash: A propósito ¿Te divertistes conmigo?

Serena: Claro, contigo siempre me la paso bien ash ¿y tu?

Ash: Lo mismo digo, contigo asi sea momento insignificante para algunos, para mi es muy especial y a veces... Desearía que nunca acabaran, serena yo...*acercándose a los labios de ella*

Serena: Ash...*acercándose, ambos de acercaban cada vez nas, sus labios comenzaron a tocarse levemente y cuando estaban a punto de finalizar él beso unos ruidos en una pequeña parte del bosque por la cual estaban pasando los alerto, ambos se separaron sonrojados* ¿Que fue eso?

Ash: No lo se

Serena: ¿Vamos a ver?

Ash: Bueno, pero quiero que pase lo que pase te mantengas detrás de mi ¿okey?

Serena: Si

Ash: Bueno, charizard desciende *él obedeció y descendió* bien, amigo quedare aquí por si pasa algo

Charizard: Groaar (entendido) *asintiendo*

Adh: Vamos serena, pero quedate detrás de mi *ella asintió*

Llegaron a la parte de él bosque donde escucharon los ruidos y se Escondieron detrás de un arbusto a ver que sucedía, se podía ver a varios pokemons salvajes acercándose a lo que parecía un...señor y una caja a un lado, ash y serena de inmediato reaccionaron alejando a los pokemons de el, cuando llego un ursaring él cual parecía enojado, ya que se habían metido en su territorio, estaba dispuesto a atacar a serena con cuchillada, ash grito su nombre y ella simplemente se cubrió su cara con sus manos esperando él impacto...él cual...nunca llegó porque charizard uso cola dragón en él, luego se poso delante de serena, agito sus alas y dio un fuerte rugido, haciendo entender a ursaring que si quería acercarse a serena, primero tenia que pasar sobre él, ursaring de inmediato uso hiper rayo, charizard uso lanzallamas y logro ganarle dejándolo un poco herido, uso onda certera y charizard logro esquivarlo llevándose a serena junto a ash, y colocándose en posición defensiva, usando ataque de ala dejando otro poco herido, luego lo mando a volar con cola dragón, y llego con así y serena quienes estaban haciéndole preguntas a él señor

Serena: ¿Esta bien señor?

Ash: ¿Le hicieron daño?

Señor: No tranquilos estoy bien *levantándose con su ayuda* pero, necesitó que me hagan un favor

Serena: Diganos ¿cual es?

Señor: Yo...deseo darte esto jovencita *entregándole la caja que tenia a un lado*

Serena: ¿A mi? *abriendo la caja* ¡Pero si son...

Señor: Pokebolas *y en efecto eran 6 pokebolas*

Serena: P-pero, ¿porque quiere dármelas?, ¿acaso no son de usted?

Señor: Si, pero me temo que no puedo quedarmelas por mucho tiempo, verán, yo tengo que hacer un viaje, y me quedare por mucho tiempo, no puedo tenerlos conmigo, y necesito que alguien se quede con ellos, y los cuide por mi, ¿crees que podrías hacerlo?

Serena: Y-yo...¡lo haré!

Señor: Muchas gracias, ahora, puedes verlos si deseas

Serena: Si, ¡Sal! *lanzando la primera pokebola al aire, y para su sorpresa era un butterfree hembra*

Serena: ¡Wow que lindo! *o*

Señor: Butterfree ella sera tu nueva entrenadora *señalando a serena* espero que la trates bien y la cuides *butterfree se acercó a serena y la saludo acariciando su cabeza contra la de ella*

Serena: Jajaja, es bastante cariñosa, Veamos, ¡Sal! *sacando a él segundo pokemon de la pokebola, él cual era una fletchinder hembra*

Serena: ¡Wow *o*!

Señor: Fletchinder ella sera tu nueva entrenadora, espero que la cuides y la trates bien *Fletchinder asintió y se poso en él hombro de serena*

Serena: Siguiente pokemon *lanzando la tercera pokebola a él aire, de ella salio un vulpix hembra (todos hasta ahora hembras :v)*

Señor: Vulpix ella sera tu nueva entrenadora, espero que la cuides y la trates bien *vulpix asintió y se poso a él lado de la pierna de serena*

Serena: ¡Tu turno! *lanzando la cuarta pokebola, de ella salio un snivy hembra*

Señor: Snivy, ella sera tu nueva entrenadora, espero que la trates bien y la cuides *ella asintió y se coloco al lado de vulpix*

Serena: ¡Siguiente! *lanzando la quinta pokebola, de ella salio un dewott macho*

Señor: Dewott ella sera tu nueva entrenadora, al igual que tus compañeras te digo que la cuides y la trates bien *él asintió y se coloco al lado de snivy*

Serena: ¡El último! *lanzando la sexta y ultima pokebola y de ella salio un furret macho*

Señor: Bien furret, ella sera tu nueva entrenadora, espero que la cuides y la trates bien *él asintió y se coloco al lado de snivy* bien, por ultimo, quiero que tu y tu novio se queden ambos con estas pokebolas *entregándole una a ella y una a ash* estos dos pokemons son muy especiales y fuertes, trabajando en equipo nadie les gana, espero que los cuiden bien, y no dejen que se los quiten

Ash: Entendido, veamos quienes son *al igual que serena saco a su pokemon de la pokebola y de ella salieron una riolu hembra (pokebola de serena) y un riolu macho (pokebola de ash)ambos con pañuelos en sus cuellos*

Señor: Ellos serán sus nuevos entrenadores, espero que puedan cuidarlos y los traten bien *ambos pokemon asintieron*

Riolu-ash: Sera todo un gusto pelear a su lado *haciendo una reverencia junto a la riolu*

Serena: ¿A-acabo de hablar? *sorprendida*

Riolu-se: Si, ambos podemos hablar

Serena: ¿P-pero como?

Riolu-ash: No lo sabemos, nacimos asi

Riolu-se: Supongo que se debe a una modificación en nuestro ADN, verán, nosotros nacimos en un laboratorio, vivíamos bien, hasta que un día nos enteramos de que querían usarnos para hacer cosas malas, nosotros nos negamos y logramos escapar llevandonos a nuestras pokebolas con nosotros, luego nos encontramos con él señor, él nos cuido por mucho tiempo, hasta que recibió una llamada y tiene que irse, él nos dijo que encontraría a unos nuevos entrenadores que nos cuiden, y los eligió a ustedes, y si él los eligió para que nos cuidaran confiamos plenamente en ustedes

Serena: Ya veo... ¿son hermanos?

Riolu-ash: No, ella nació en un laboratorio solo que en otra sede, al día siguiente de nacer la llevaron a la sede donde estaba yo

Ash: Entiendo...

Señor: Bueno, ya debo irme, adiós y espero que cumplan su promesa *mirando a ash y a serena*

Ash: No se preocupe lo haremos

Señor: Confió en ustedes, adiós *abrazando a sus antiguos pokemon y luego se fue por él bosque*

Serena: Bueno...ya vamos a casa vuelvan *regresandolos a todos menos a su riolu* ¿ustedes también?

Riolu-ash: Si ustedes lo desean, así lo haremos *ash y serena los devolvieron a sus pokebolas*

Ash: Bueno, ya vamonsos antes de que vuelva ese ursaring *subiéndose a charizard y ayudando a serena*

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Serena: Luego de eso fuimos a cenar y volvímos aquí

Ann: Wow

Misty: ¿CHARIZARD TE PROTEGIO? *igual de sorprendida que may, dawn e iris*

Serena: Si...¿que tiene de malo?

Misty: Serena, charizard solo protege y obedece a ash, es decir, tu debes caerle muy bien como para que eso alla pasado

May: Exacto, y debo admitir que me sorprendió

Dawn e iris: Lo mismo digo

Korrina: Entonces...¿Tu también tendrás un lucario?

Serena: Es lo mas probable

Amy: Entonces ahora tienes una, butterfree, una fletchinder, una vulpix, una snivy, un dewott, un furret y una riolu, claro aparte de braixen, pancham y sylveon

Serena: Sip

Hikari: ¿Puedes mostrárnoslos mañana?

Serena: Seguro

Mía: Bueno chicas a dormir *y apagaron la luz* hasta mañana

Todas: Hasta mañana


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: El inicio de los problemas

Al día siguiente:

En él cuarto de las chicas:

Serena estaba plácidamente dormida cuando algo, o mas bien alguien entro a su habitación con la intención de despertarla (apuesto a que ya saben quien es ¿no? (￣ω￣;))

Ash: ¿Hola serena?...¿serena? *acercándose a la cama donde ella estaba dormida y suspirando* se ve tan linda así...quisiera...*se acerco a los labios de ella, dispuesto a besarla, pero cuando iba a tocar sus labios con los de ella se detuvo y se aparto* no, a ella no le gustara, ¡Controlate ash ketchum!, ahhh...supongo que tendré que esperar *mirando a serena* hora de levantarla, serena despierta *moviéndola un poco*

Serena: Mmmmm...

Ash: Vamos sere, levantate, ya todos estamos abajo, solo faltas tu

Serena: ¿Enserio me levante tan tarde? *sentándose en la cama y sobándose los ojos*

Ash: Si, pero no fuistes la única

Serena: ¿A no?

Ash: No, mira *señalando a korrina, quien estaba dormida*

Serena: Ambas tubimos un día muy agitado ayer, pero bueno, vamos *levantándose de la cama, de repente se abrió la puerta y las chicas entraron corriendo y lograron tumbar a serena de nuevo a la cama y despertar a korrina*

Korrina: ¡Aaahhhh! ¿Que gritos son esos? ¡Trato de dormir por arceus!

Misty: ¡Ya basta de dormir y mira esto!

Korrina: ¿Queee?

Dawn: ¡Esto! *pasándole un sobre algo grande en la cara*

Korrina: ¡No puedo verlo si lo estas pasando por mi cara!

Dawn: Ups, Jajaja lo siento *quitando él sobre de la cara de korrina*

Serena: ¿De que se trata este escandalo?

Ann: Por las fotos *apoyándose en él marco de la puerta*

Serena: ¿Fotos? ¿cuales... ¡Oh esas fotos, a ver! *acercándose junto a korrina y ann*

Dawn: Dejenme abrirlo *abriendo él sobre y sacando las fotos*

Todas-ann: ¡Wow *w*! *ann estaba con cara de ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌*

Ash: ¿Todas esas imágenes las pondrán en la revista?

Dawn: No, solo algunas

Bonnie: ¡Buenos días korrina! *entrando a la habitación y abrazando a korrina*

Korrina: Buenos días bonnie, ¿porque tanta emoción? *correspondiendo él abrazo*

Bonnie: ¿Acaso no puedo saludar a mi cuñada favorita? *con mirada picara y abrazándola mas fuerte*

Korrina: Bueno si pero...espera ¿Q-que? ¿C-cuñada? *sonrojada*

Bonnie: Si ¿Acaso no eres la novia y futura esposa de mi hermano? *haciendo que ambos se sonrojen*

Clemont: N-no...e-es decir, N-no es que no quiera, solo que, todavía no se sabe...B-bueno yo...

May: Pero ¿porque dijistes "cuñada preferida" acaso clemont tuvo novias?

Bonnie: No

Iris: ¿Entonces?

Bonnie: Bueno...ammm...no importa

Yurippe: De acuerdo...¿serena nos vas a mostrar a tus nuevos pokemons?

Serena: Si...

Bonnie y Ayumi: ¿Nuevos pokemons?

Serena: Laaarga historia, vamos abajo *levantándose de la cama y saliendo de la habitación junto a los demás*

Pasados unos minutos:

Serena y korrina ya estaban cambiadas y desayunando

Bonnie: ¿Que haremos hoy chicos?

Barry: No lo se...

Dawn: ¿Y si vamos a un picnic? *abrazando a barry*

Korrina: *levantándose bruscamente de la mesa* ¡Buena idea dawn así podré probar algo!

May: ¿Que cosa?

Korrina: Ash, serena, él señor que les dio a los riolus dijo que ambos eran muy fuertes trabajando en equipo ¿no? *ambos asintieron* entonces...¡Que tal si tenemos una batalla doble para probar si eso es cierto!

Ash: ¡Siii!

Korrina: ¡Ustedes dos contra, clemont y yo!

Clemont: ¿Yo?...

Korrina: Claro solo si tu quieres..

Clemont: ¡Seguro!

Korrina: Bien ya esta decidido, Preparemos las cosas para él picnic y en cuanto lleguemos tendremos la batalla *todos asintieron y se fueron a preparar las cosas para él picnic, luego de un esto estaban preparadas y partieron, no sin antes despedirse, él picnic que hecho en él lugar de siempre (ya saben él de él picnic de la vez pasada)y al llegar...*

Korrina: Bien, ¡comenzemos con la batalla!

Ash: ¡Sii! *él y serena se colocaron de un lado del césped y clemont y korrina de él otro* ¿Brock puedes ser él arbitro? *él asintió y se coloco en él medio*

Korrina: ¡En la batalla cada uno utilizara dos pokemons!

Brock: De acuerdo...¡Comienzen!

Korrina: Bien, aquí va mi primer pokemon ¡Sal mienfoo!

Mienfoo: Mieeenfoo (a pelear) *haciendo poses de lucha junto a korrina*

Clemont: Bueno, ¡Vamos bunnelby!

Bunnelby: bunnby (hola)

Ash: ¿mienfoo y bunnelby eh?, bien ¡Sal talonflame!

Talonflame: Talonflameee (Mi turno) *agitando sus alas*

Serena: Bueno, yo probare uno de mis nuevos pokemons, ¡Vamos dewott!

Dewott: De dewott *haciendo una pose de pelea*

Clemont: Wow, ¿asi que dewott eh?

Max: Un dewott y un mienfoo*sacando su pokedex*

Pokedex: Dewott, el Pokémon superación y la forma evolucionada de Oshawott. A través de su entrenamiento duro, Dewott utiliza la técnica de doble caparaconcha para conseguir ser un gran espadachín.

Mienfoo, el Pokémon artes marciales. Los movimientos de batalla de Mienfoo se vuelven más rápidos y más precisos cuando aumenta su concentración.

Serena: Bien dewott este sera nuestro primer combate juntos, demos lo mejor

Dewott: De dewoott (lo haré)*alzando su pata izquierda*

Korrina: Si ustedes no atacan nosotros lo haremos, bien mienfoo probemos la fuerza de dewott, usa velocidad

Mienfoo: Mieeenfoo

Serena: Contraataca con doble caparaconcha afilada

Dewott: De dewooott *con un movimiento rápido corto las estrellas*

Korrina: Wow es rápido

Clemont: Nuestro turno, bunnelby usa disparo de lodo

Bunnelby: Bunn bunnbyy

Ash: Talonflame esquivalo y usa carga de fuego

Talonflame: Talonflameeeee *esquivo él disparo de lodo y golpeo a bunnelby*

Clemont: Bunnelby ¿estas bien?

Bunnelby: Bunn (si) *asintiendo*

Korrina: Mienfoo puño drenaje

Mienfoo: Mienfooooo *atacando a dewott*

Serena: ¿Estas bien dewott?

Dewott: Wott (si) *asintiendo*

Clemont: Bunnelby doble bofetón

Bunnelby: Bunn by by by *golpeando a talonflame y enviándolo a él suelo*

Ash: ¡Talonflame! *él se levantó de él suelo* esto apenas comienza, talonflame ala de acero  
Talonflame: Taloonfamee

Serena: Dewott usa doble caparaconcha afilada

Dewott: De dewooott

Clemont: Bunnelby esquivalo con...¿que? *antes de que le dijera a bunnelby que lo esquivara, dewott ya lo había golpeado, al igual que talonflame a mienfoo*

Korrina: Mienfoo velocidad

Serena: ¡Dewott! *mientras él se levantaba de él suelo*

Ash: Serena intenta esto *susurrándole en él oído* no se si lo haga bien a él primer intento, pero vale la pena

Serena: Bien lo intentare, dewott acabemos esto, usa acua jet y combinalo con doble caparaconcha afilada

Ash: Talonflame ave brava

Dewott: De dewooott *atacando a bunnelby*

Talonflame: Taloooon *atacando a mienfoo y dejando una nube de polvo*

Korrina/clemont: ¡Mienfoo/bunnelby! *cuando la nube se disipo se vio a bunnelby y a mienfoo debilitados*

Brock: ¡Bunnelby y mienfoo no pueden continuar, talonflame y dewott ganan!

Korrina: Bien hecho mienfoo, te mereces un descanso *regresando lo a su pokebola*

Clemont: Gracias bunnelby luchastes bien, te mereces un descanso *regresando lo a su pokebola*

Korrina: Serena tu dewott es bastante fuerte y veloz

Serena: Gracias

Dewott: Dewott (gracias)

Korrina: Pero veamos si puede con esto, ¡Sal lucario!

Lucario: Grrrr

Clemont: ¡Adelante luxray!

Luxray: Luxraaayyy (hora de pelear)

Ash: ¿Pueden continuar talonflame y dewott? *ambos asintieron* bien talonflame usa ala de acero

Serena: Dewott chorro de agua

Korrina: ¡Lucario hueso veloz! *lucario uso hueso veloz y logro evitar ambos ataques* ahora aura esfera

Clemont: Luxray velocidad

Luxray: Luxraay

Serena: ¿Dewott te encuentras bien? *él asintio* bien chorro de agua una vez mas

Ash: Talonflame ave brava

Korrina: Eso no ash, ¡salta y usa puño incremento!

Lucario: Grrrr *logrando enviar a talonflame hacia él suelo*

Ash: ¡Talonflame!

Clemont: Luxray esquiva el chorro de agua y usa carga salvaje

Luxray: Lux luxrayyy *atacando a dewott*

Serena: ¡Dewott!

Korrina: Acabemos con esto clemont, ¡Lucario aura esfera!

Clemont: Velocidad

Luxray: Luxraaay

Lucario: Grrrrr *ambos ataques lograron darles a dewott y a talonflame dejándolos completamente debilitados*

Brock: ¡talonflame y dewott no pueden continuar, lucario y luxray ganan!

Ash: ¡Rayos!, bien hecho talonflame regresa *regresandolo a su pokebola*

Serena: Buen trabajo dewott, regresa *regresandolo a su pokebola* ¡Si que se han vuelto bastante fuertes! *hablando con ash*

Ash: Si, ni siquiera pudimos atinarles un solo ataque *mientras miraba a clemont y korrina*

Con clemont y korrina:

Korrina: ¡Siiii, bien hecho lucario! *dando pequeños saltitos de emoción* ¡Tu también luxray, y tu igual amor! *abrazando a clemont mientras lucario y luxray sonreian ante el alago de la rubia*

Clemont: ¿A-amor? *sonrojado nivel dios*

Korrina: A-ammm...y-yo...

Clemont: Tranquila, no me molesta que me llames así korri *correspondiendo su abrazo*

Korrina: De acuerdo... Amor *sonrojada*

Ash: Bien, aquí van nuestros segundos pokemons, ¡Adelante riolu!

Serena: ¡Tu también riolu! *ambos riolus salieron de sus pokebolas y se pusieron en posicion de combate*

Korrina: Bien, comencemos lucario aura esfera

Clemont: Luxray velocidad

Luxray: Luuuxraay

Lucario: Grrr

Serena y ash: ¡Esquivalo! *ambos riolus corrieron y saltaron rápidamente evitando ambos ataques*

Clemont: Colmillo trueno *luxray ataco a la riolu de serena*

Serena: Esquivalo *ella asintió y dio un salto evitando a luxray y a su ataque, quedando detrás de este* bien ahora fuerza de palma

Riolu-se: Sera un placer *y corrió hacia luxray*

Clemont: Esquivalo luxray *él corrió hacia clemont, pero la riolu de serena fue mas rápida y lo ataco antes* ¡Luxray! ¿estas bien?

Luxray: Ray (si) *asintiendo y levantándose de él suelo*

Korrina: Lucario hueso veloz

Ash: Esquivalo *lucario ataco a riolu pero él esquivaba cada ataque*

Korrina: Arrrgg, vamos lucario ¡tu puedes! *él asintió y logro darle a riolu enviándolo hacia ash*

Ash: ¿Estas bien riolu?

Riolu: Si

Ash: Bien usa onda de vacio

Korrina: Lucario contraataca con aura esfera *ambos ataques chocaron entre si*

Clemont: Velocidad

Korrina: Aura esfera *ambos ataques impactaron en los riolus haciendo que retrocedieran mucho*

Ash: Serena, creo que debemos trabajar mas en equipo

Serena: Si

Ash: ¿Ya sabes que hacer verdad?

Serena: Completamente, Golpe karate y envia a luxray hacia él cielo *ella asintió y cumplió la orden de serena*

Ash: Nuestro turno, salta y usa tiro circular

Korrina: No si yo lo impido, detenlo con puño incremento

Serena: Contraataca con copión *ella la obedeció y envió a lucario hacia él suelo al igual que riolu a luxray*

Korrina/clemont: ¡Lucario/luxray! *ambos se pusieron de pie como pudieron*

Korrina: Es hora de acabar con esto ¿Estas listo lucario? *él asintió* bien ¡mega evoluciona!  
Todos: ¡Mega evoluciono!

Riolu-ash: ¿Asi que nosotros también podremos mega evolucionar?

Riolu-se: Si, pero solo cuando evolucionemos a lucario

Korrina: Bueno, ataquemos lucario hueso veloz *él asintió y se movió rápidamente logrando golpear 2 veces seguidas a él riolu de ash y a la de serena*

Riolu-ash: Wow, es mas veloz y fuerte que antes

Riolu-se: Si, hasta logro golpearnos a ambos

Ash: Esta batalla se pondrá interesante

Korrina: Lo mismo digo, aura esfera

Ash: Esquivalo, y usa onda de vacío

Clemont: Luxray velocidad

Luxray: Luxraaay *y evitó él ataque a lucario*

Korrina: Gracias amor

Clemont: No hay de que *sonriendo*

Todos: ¿Amor?

Bonnie: ¡Siiiiii mi hermano por fin tiene novia! *saltando de alegría*

Korrina: N-no es lo que parece...nosotros...

Serena: Ataca korrina *guiñándole él ojo*

Korrina: Si (en su mente: gracias serena te debo una)Danza espada

Serena: Doble equipo

Clemont: Velocidad

Ash: Onda de vacío *ambos ataques chocaron*

Korrina: Bien lucario, usa hueso veloz y elimina esas replicas

Lucario: Grrrrrrr *atacando las réplicas de la riolu de serena*

Korrina: ¿Que donde esta? *buscando con su mirada*

Serena: Ahora ¡fuerza de palma! *de repente, riolu apareció detrás de lucario dando un potente ataque enviándolo hacia él suelo*

Korrina: ¡Lucario! *él se levanto como pudo*

Clemont: Luxray carga salvaje *el asintió y ataco a él riolu de ash*

Korrina: Bien, hora de acabar con esto, usa danza espada

Lucario: Grrrrr

Korrina: Bien, usa todo tu poder en este ataque, hueso veloz y por último puño incremento

Clemont: Velocidad y luego colmillo trueno *ambos pokemons asintieron y se lanzaron al ataque*

Ash y serena: ¡Esquivalo!*ellos asintieron y realizaron la orden*

Korrina y clemont: ¡Vamos rápido! *ellos asintieron y luxray logro golpear a la riolu de serena, luego le clavó él colmillo trueno, lucario ataco 2 veces a él riolu de ash con hueso veloz y luego uso puño incremento, dejando una nube de polvo, cuando de disipo, se vio...a ambos riolus de pie débilmente*

Korrina: Acabalo con aura esfera

Clemont: Velocidad *ambos riolus no se movieron y recibieron él impacto, quedando debilitados*

Brock: ¡Ambos riolus no pueden continuar, lucario y luxray ganan, lo que significa que korrina y clemont ganan él combate! *lucario se destransformo, ambos riolus se levantaron, la riolu de serena se acerco a él de ash, se agarraron de manos,(o patas, no se lo que tengan) y miraron un poco asustados a ash y a serena, quienes se les acercaban*

Riolu-se: ¡Lamentamos haber perdido!

Riolu-ash: ¡Pero por favor no nos castiguen, dimos lo mejor de nosotros!

Riolu-se: ¡Y si nos castigan, lo aceptaremos como es debido, pero...

Ambos: ¡Lamentamos perder de esa forma tan vergonzosa!

Serena: ¿Castigarlos?

Ash: ¿Perder de forma vergonzosa? *ambos riolus asintieron*

Serena: ¿Y porque habríamos de hacerlo?

Riolu-se: ¿No nos castigaran?

Serena: Nop

Riolu-ash: ¿A no?

Ash: Claro que no, ¿que les hizo pensar eso?

Riolu-se: Pues...cuando estábamos en él laboratorio, cuando perdíamos batallas, nos castigaban, haciendo que los pokemons mas fuertes de cada entrenador nos atacaran y no podíamos hacer nada para defendernos, simplemente esperar la orden de él jefe, de que dejaran de atacarnos

Serena: Arceus, que personas tan malas

Ash: Nosotros nunca haríamos algo así

Serena: Si perdieron no importa, solamente hay que hacernos mas fuertes...

Ash: E intentarlo otra vez...

Ambos: Juntos, porque ¡Nunca hay que rendirse hasta él final! *ambos se miraron mutuamente y se sonrieron, los riolus se abalanzaron encima de sus ahora entrenadores y los abrazaron*

Korrina: Fue una buena batalla chicos *acercándose, junto a clemont, luxray y lucario*

Ash: Si que lo fue, ¡En la revancha no se las dejaremos tan fácil!

Riolu-ash: Siiii

Korrina: ¡Espero que así sea! *serena y su riolu sonreían*

Yurippe: Bueno, ya es hora *levantándose*

Ann: ¿Hora de que? ¿a donde vas?

Yurippe: Bueno... Pienso ir a fotografiar y ver vídeos de pokemons salvajes *sacando su cámara*

Ann: ¿Puedo acompañarte?

Yurippe: Seguro

Amy: ¿A donde van chicas?

Yurippe: Por ahí

Amy: En ese caso yo voy

Bonnie: ¡Nosotros también! *junto a max, ayumi y haruto*

Ataki: Yo los acompaño

Yurippe: Ya que, vamos *caminando junto a los demás*

Serena: Bueno, voy a recolectar bayas para mis pokelitos, ¿me acompañan chicas? *ellas asintieron excepto korrina*

Korrina: Vayan ustedes, yo descansare un rato *sentándose*

May: De acuerdo, ya regresamos ¿vienes clemont? *él asintio* ¿y tu ash?

Ash: Adelantense, los alcanzó luego *todos asintieron y se fueron* Oye korrina, ¿me puedes ayudar en algo? *acercándose a ella*

Korrina: Claro ¿que necesitas?

Ash: Bueno, yo necesitó tu ayuda para...p-para, conquistar a serena

Korrina: Ya veo... ¿Así que Romeo no sabe como conquistar a su julieta eh? *con mirada picara*

Ash: N-no...

Korrina: Bueno, pero me ayudaras con clemont

Ash: ¿Clemont? ¿te gusta Clemont?

Korrina: B-bueno, si...*sonrojada*

Ash: De acuerdo, te ayudare

Korrina: Trato hecho, bueno primero deja de decir estupideces ash, lo único que haces es herirla *cruzándose de brazos*

Ash: ¿Herirla? ¿porque la heriría si ella no siente nada por mi...verdad? *acercandose mas*

Korrina: Bueno, N-no lo creo, P-pero...*ash se había tropezado y caído justo encima de ella, quedando bastante cerca*

Ash: Lo siento korrina yo...*justo en ese momento serena y clemont regresaron para avisarles algo, y los vieron así, en el punto de vista en el que ellos estaban se podría malinterpretar como un "beso" y eso fue lo que ellos hicieron*

Serena: Ash, korrina, misty dice que...¿Korrina?

Clemont: ¿Ash? ¿Q-que están haciendo?

Ash: N-nada...

Korrina: S-si, n-nada *levantándose apresuradamente ambos*

Serena: ¿Se estaban b-besando?

Korrina: N-no, ¿porque haríamos algo así? *nerviosa de la reacción que podría tener clemont*

Clemont: ¿S-se besaron cierto?

Ash: C-claro que no clemont *nervioso por la reaccion de serena*

Clemont: ¿Son novios?

Korrina: N-no...

Serena: Sí se besaron y son novios, p-pues *acercándose a ash* Felicidades ash, te conseguistes una buena novia *con sonrisa forzada* e-espero que...sean felices juntos *soportando las ganas de llorar*

Clemont: D-digo lo mismo *aguantando las ganas de llorar y con sonrisa forzada*

Serena: B-bueno, ya...tenemos que irnos...a-adios y tu *mirando a korrina* A ti ya no te conozco *decepcionada, se fue llorando hacia él bosque, en ese momento llegaron las chicas*

Clemont: Ash...yo a ti tampoco *y salio corriendo de igual forma que serena*

Ash: ¡Serena esperarme por favor!

Korrina: ¡Clemont espera!

Iris: No se atrevan a ir tras ellos

Ash: ¿Pero porque? *desesperado*

Misty: ¿Porque? ¿COMO TE ATREVES A PREGUNTAR ESO DESPUES DE LO QUE HICISTES TU...TU...GRANDÍSIMO BAKAAA? *dispuesta a saltarle encima a ellos*

Dawn: ¡CREIMOS QUE USTEDES ESTABAN ENAMORADOS DE ELLOS!

Korrina: Y así es

May: ¿ENTONCES PORQUE SE BESARON?

Ash: N-no nos besamos

Mía: ¡SI LO HICIERON NO MIENTAN!

Iris: No puedo creer que después de todo lo que pasamos, después de todo lo que nos contaron, hayan sido novios

Korrina: N-nosotros...

Misty: No queremos escuchar mas mentiras *acercándose a ash y dándole una cachetada, seguida de otras de las chicas y dejando muy rojo él cachete de ash*

Hikari: Eso fue por esperanzarla, hacer que tenga falsas esperanzas contigo...¡infeliz!

May: Y tu *acercándose a korrina* creímos en ti, creímos que eras una buena amiga, pero...veo que nos equivocamos, y mucho *los chicos simplemente se mantenían en silencio viendo con desaprobación a ash y a korrina*

Mía: Y no se atrevan a buscar a clemont o a serena, porque ellos ya no están interesados, no en ustedes *llendose seguida de los demás, al irse ash se comenzó a tocar la mejilla y con lágrimas en los ojos, korrina por su parte, se tiro a él suelo a gritar "¿PORQUEEE?" y llorar, en eso llegaron los demás*

Amy, ann y yurippe: ¡Ash, korrina! *acercándose a ash, quien se cubrió la cara con las manos*

Amy: ¿Porque te cubres?

Ash: ¿No van a golpearme? *ellas negaron* ¿porque?

Ann: Nosotras vimos lo que paso

Ash: Soy un tonto *sentándose en él suelo y llorar, su riolu y pikachu solo se limitaron a observar y callar, pero cuando ash comenzo a llorar se acercaron a consolarlo, al igual que lucario a korrina*

Yurippe: Tu no eres tonto ash, ellos lo malinterpretaron todo *tomando las manos de ash para luego vendarlas*

Ataki: No fue tu culpa que ellos lo malinterpretaran amigo

Yurippe: Si, no te preocupes, estoy segura de que se les pasará pronto

Ann: Escuchen chicos, no quiero ser mala ni nada, solo les diré la verdad, dudo mucho que eso pase, él amor no es algo con lo que se deba jugar, ellos no se lo tomaran a la ligera, no los perdonaran facilmente, *deprimiendo a ash* pero...viéndole él lado positivo...nosotros podemos ayudarte a que los demás recapaciten, pero...con serena y clemont...de eso tendrán que encargarse ustedes

Amy: Te ayudaremos con lo que sea necesario *ann volteo la mirada hacia korrina, quien estaba golpeando él suelo y llorando, con bonnie y ayumi quienes la abrazaban, y max y haruto se mantenían un poco lejos*

Ann: Hay no, chicas vamos con korrina, ataki tu quedate aquí *él asintio y ella se fueron con korrina*

Con Korrina:

Korrina: Soy una tonta...UNA TONTAAA *llorando y golpeando él suelo*

Bonnie: No korrina, no llores *ella solo lloraba mas y más* Por favor no llores *con ojos llorosos, y korrina lloraba a mares* ¡No llores korrina, no llores por favor, si tu lloras...yo...también lloró! *comenzando a llorar junto a Ayumi*

Yurippe: ¡Korrina!

Ann: Max, haruto *ellos asintieron y se llevaron a Ayumi y bonnie donde ash* Korrina, no llores por favor

Korrina: ¿COMO ME PIDES QUE NO LLORE, CUANDO...SNIF...CUANDO, HE PERDIDO A UNAS DE MIS MEJORES AMIGAS, Y...Y...A EL CHICO QUE ME GUSTA? *llorando mas* SOLO POR UNA TONTERIA MIA

Amy: Solo calmate *abrazándola*eso es calmate, tranquila, nosotros te ayudaremos en lo que podamos *yurippe le estaba vendando las manos*

Ann: No fue tu culpa que ash se caldera y justo en ese momento llegaran ellos

Korrina: ¿C-como lo saben?

Yurippe: Nosotras lo vimos todo, y tranquila todo esto se arreglara, ya lo veras

Koruina,: S-si ustedes lo dicen *bonnie se separó de max y korri a abrazar a korrina*

Bonnie: ¡Korrina! ¿Ya estas mejor?

Korrina: S-supongo

Bonnie: No te preocupes korrina, todo esto se va la solucionar ybmi hermano y tu van a estar juntos ¡ya lo veras! *haciendo que ella sonría*

Korrina: Ojala y sea cierto bonnie, ojala *triste*

Después de ese incidente todos se reunieron a comer, con la diferencia de que no hablaban para nada, y él ambiente estaba tenso

Con los pokemons:

Braixen: Oye lucario *acercándose* ¿Sabes porque él ambiente esta así? ¿o porque serena y ash no se están lanzando indirectas, al igual que clemont y korrina?

Lucario: Bueno, es que ocurrió un incidente

Braixen: ¿Que clase de incidente?

Lucario: Pues...*y le cuenta todo*

Braixen: Ya veo...así que...¿es un problema de amor? *él asintió* hablando de él tema...¿a ti...te...gusta alguien?

Lucario: Bueno, si

Braixen: ¿Se puede saber quien es?

Lucario: Es un secreto, y a ti ¿te gusta alguien?

Braixen: S-si...

Lucario: ¿Puedo saber quien es?

Braixen: Es un secreto *tratando de imitar su voz, y ambos se rieron*

Mientras con los humanos:

Todos estaban sentados, nadie se dirigía la palabra, comían tranquilamente cuando ann recordó algo y se puso triste, dejó la comida a un lado y susurro

Ann: Mañana... *Yurippe la alcanzo a escuchar*

Yurippe: ¿Mañana que ann?

Mía: ¡Oh cierto!...mañana...*con un tono triste*

May: Mañana ¿que?

Ann: No es nada *con una sonrisa falsa, todas las chicas se dieron cuenta de esto, inclusive bonnie y ayumi*

Mía: ¿Porque no mejor nos vamos a casa de...de...de la señora Delia? *levantándose de la mesa, todos asintieron, recogieron todo y se fueron*

Al llegar:

Delia: Hola chicos como...les...fue *serena y clemont corrieron hacia arriba* ¿les pasa algo?

Ash: Nada, nada...

Grace: De acuerdo...¡No te creo nada jovencito diganme ahora mismo que le paso a mi hija!

Misty: Nosotros le contaremos señora grace *y todas se acercaron a contarles*

Delia y Grace: ¿¡QUEEE!?

Delia: ¿ASH, COMO ESTA ESO DE QUE ENGAÑAS A SERENA?

Ash: Mamá, ella y yo no somos nada *señalando a korrina*, no nos besamos, y nunca seremos algo

Korrina: ¡Si, nunca de los nunca!

Grace: ¿Porque sera que no les creo?...¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE TU *mirando a ash* ENGAÑES A MI HIJA, Y TU *mirando a korrina* HAYAS SIDO AMIGA DE ELLA! ¡DESPUES DE TODO LO UE ELLA HA HECHO POR USTEDES, DESPUES DE TODOS ESOS MOMENTOS QUE PASARON JUNTOS, AMBOS HAYAN HECHO ALGO ASI!

Ash: N-nosotros no...¡No hemos hecho nada, ellos lo malinterpretaron todo, no nos besamos, no somos novios, y no los engañamos! ¡Creanos si nos quiere creer, echen me de su casa si desea, de todas formas...para mi...ya no vale nada la vida, prefiero morirme antes que ver que clemont y serena me odien! *esas palabras hicieron que ann reaccionara*

Ann: ¡¿DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO?, NO DIGAS TONTERIAS, NO DIGAS QUE LA VIDA YA NO VALE NADA PARA TI, TIENES MUCHO POR DELANTE, ERES JOVEN Y LLENO DE VIDA, Y NO PERMITIRE QUE DIGAS ESE TIPO DE COSAS!, ¡NO SABES NADA, NADA...DEJA DE DECIR ESAS TONTERIAS, NUNCA SABES CUANDO PUEDEN HACERSE REALIDAD! Y YO...YO...¡NO PERMITIRE QUE ALGUIEN IMPORTANTE PARA MI SE MUERA, NO OTRA VEZ! *dijo esto derramando unas lágrimas*

Korrina: Ann...*ella subió corriendo a la habitación junto a serena*

En la habitación:

Ann llego corriendo a toda velocidad, se tiro en su saco de dormir, para luego llorar, serena quien había estado llorando se callo al escuchar a ann

Serena: ¿Ann?...¿Que...¿Estas bien?...¿Ann?

Ann: ¡Dejame en paz! *logrando asustar a serena* yo...necesitó estar sola un momento *serena comprendió y se fue a sentar en su cama y pensar*

Al día siguiente:

Todos se habían levantado e ido a desayunar, y estando en la mesa...

Ann: Oigan yo...quiero pedirles perdón a todos por como me comporte ayer, no estaba de muy buen humor que digamos, sobre todo a Ash y a Serena

Ash: No te preocupes ann

Serena: Tranquila

Ann: Bueno, ya acabe, ¿Amy, yurippe, ataki, pueden venir un segundo? *ellos asintieron y la siguieron*

Varias hora después:

Ann: Y es hora chicos *hablándole a amy, yurippe y ataki, ellos asintieron y realizaron su "plan"*

Amy: Oigan chicos, ¿pueden venir un segundo?, excepto ustedes *señalando, a ash, serena, clemont, korrina, bonnie, max, haruto y ayumi*

Iris: ¿Que pasa amy?

Amy: Vengan siganme *los llevó hacia él cuarto de las chicas, donde estaba todo oscuro*

Hikari: ¿Para que nos...*de repente, la puerta se cerro, las luces se encendieron y se vio, a un charizard en la puerta, y unas voces escucharon*

¿?: ¡Bienvenidos, los estábamos esperando! *dijeron 2 voces, eran ann y yurippe, quienes tenían a una a él pikachu de ataki y otra a él suyo, en sus regazos y los estaban acariciando, a su lado estaba ataki*

Misty: ¿Ann, yurippe, ataki? ¿que diablos esta pasando, y porque nos trajeron aquí?

Ann: Todo a su debido tiempo *su pikachu se subio a su hombro, y al igual que yurippe poso las piernas sobre una mesa*

Iris: ¿De donde sacaron la mesa?

Ann: Tengo mis contactos, ahora, los trajimos aqui para hablar sobre...ash y korrina

Misty: ¡NO TENEMOS NADA DE QUE HABLAR!

Mía: ¡Esos dos no merecen ni que mencionemos sus nombres! *todos comenzaron a hablar formando un gran escándalo*

Ann y Yurippe: ¡PODRIAN CALLARSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ, MALDITASEA! *golpeando la mesa con sus manos, asustando a todos y logrando que se callen* ¡Asi esta mejor, diablos, ¿no pueden mantenerse callados?! *con aura maligna*

Ataki: Ustedes dos servirían para trabajar haciendo servicio militar, o de dictadoras

Ambas: Lo sabemos

Yurippe: Ahora, se estarán preguntando "¿Como es que no desconfiamos de ash y korrina?"...

Ann: La respuesta en simple, y es porque nosotros...

Ambas: Los vimos

Dawn: Ustedes...¿los vieron besándose?

Amy: No...los vimos, cuando estaban hablando

Misty: ¡Hay no me vengas con esos cuentos! *y comenzó de nuevo él escandalo*

Ann y Yurippe: ¡Les dijimos que...cierren...la...MALDITA BOCA DE UNA BUENA VEEEZ! *logrando asustarlos de nuevo*

Ann: Bien...¡Ataki él vídeo!

Ataki: S-si señora

Ann: Y si intentan escapar...charizard se encargará, de que no lo vuelvan a hacer *logrando darles escalofríos a todos* ahora él video

En él vídeo:

En él se podía ver a un caterpie, y oír unas pequeñas voces, liego la cámara capto a ash una korrina hablando, se puso zoom y se vio como ash calo accidentalmente sobre korrina, luego llegaron todos y se acabo él vídeo

Fin del vídeo:

Yurippe: ¿Lo ven? Ash y korrina no se besaron, ustedes lo malinterpretaron todo

Dawn: ¿Quieren decir, que...

May:...Nosotros, los tratamos tan mal, por nada?

Amy: Exacto

Mía: Arces, les debemos unas disculpas a ambos

Ann: Y muy grandes diría yo, ya pueden salir, charizard regresa, gracias *regresandolo a su pokebola*

Al llegar abajo:

Serena: Por fin, ya se estaban tardando ¿que tanto hacian allá arriba?

Todos: Nada *nerviosos*

Ann: *Suspiro* Ya es hora...mía, ya me voy

Mía: De acuerdo, adelantate, nosotros te encontramos allá *refiriéndose a su familia*

Ann: Bien, allá los veo, adiós *despidiéndose de todos un poco triste*

Todos: Adiós

Brock: ¿A donde va, mía?

Mía: Ella...fue a ver a sus padres

Max: ¿Y como son, donde están, podemos verlos?

Mía: Me temo...que no... No pueden verlos

Ayumi: ¿Porque no?

Mía: Ellos...están...muertos

Todos: ¿Queeee?

Hikari: P-pero... ¿como?

Mía: Yo... No lo se...no se exactamente lo que paso, creo...que es mejor que ella se los explique, pero eso sera luego, ya tengo que irme, nos vemos luego *llendose* (mente de ash: Asi que...a eso se refería cuando me dijo eso)

 _*FLASHBACK*_

 _Ann: ¡¿DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO?, NO DIGAS TONTERIAS, NO DIGAS QUE LA VIDA YA NO VALE NADA PARA TI, TIENES MUCHO POR DELANTE, ERES JOVEN Y LLENO DE VIDA, Y NO PERMITIRE QUE DIGAS ESE TIPO DE COSAS!, ¡NO SABES NADA, NADA...DEJA DE DECIR ESAS TONTERIAS, NUNCA SABES CUANDO PUEDEN HACERSE REALIDAD! Y YO...YO...¡NO PERMITIRE QUE ALGUIEN IMPORTANTE PARA MI SE MUERA, NO OTRA VEZ!_

 _*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_

Con ann:

Ann: Hola mama, hola papa *hablándole a las tumbas, y arrodillándose para colocarle unas flores* Ahhhh, es muy difícil vivir sin ustedes ¿saben?, los extraño...me...me hacen mucha falta *sollozando*...pero, logre cumplir mi sueño de ganar la liga, se que estarían muy orgullosos de mi, desearía... Desearía... Que él nunca hubiese aparecido...que nunca hubiéramos salido de casa...así, nunca me hubiesen abandonado, estaríamos juntos...seriamos una familia unida, como...como antes *llorando*...¿porque?...¿porque me dejaron?...No se preocupen, yo...no dejaré que me vuelvan a herir, ¡No dejare que hieran a los que mas amo, nunca mas! *levantándose, en ese momento llegó mía acompañada de sus demás familiares y poso su mano sobre él hombro de ann regalándole una cálida sonrisa*

Una horas después:

Ann y mía caminaban hacia casa de ash, hablando sobre cosas triviales, aunque ann no se encontraba del todo animada, mas bien...nada animada

Al llegar:

Ann entro desanimada, y al no ver a las chicas, a excepción de korrina abajo, decidio subir junto a mía, claro no sin antes que mía se disculpara con ash y korrina, ellos aceptaron sus disculpas y subieron junto a ellas, al llegar arriba todos estaban en la habitación de las chicas...

Serena: Ann...sabemos que tal vez no quieras hablar de eso, pero...puedes contárnoslo, somos amigos después de todo, pero si no quieres no te obligaremos...

Ann: No...creo que...mejor les cuento, así cuando quiera ir a visitarlos no tendré que evitarlos..verán...Hoy, hace ya 10 años, mizuki y takeshi Kobayashi...fallecieron, pero no de forma natural, a ellos...los mataron...*apretando sus manos*

May: P-pero ¿como?...

Ann: Bueno...yo tenia 6 años cuando sucedió todo, Todo comenzó como siempre, desayunamos, y almorzamos todo era normal, a mi padre se le ocurrió la idea de salir juntos, mi madre y yo accedimos muy contentas, fuimos a él parque, después a comer helado, luego cenamos y por ultimo íbamos caminando a casa tranquilamente, cuando...apareció él...era un sujeto un poco mas alto que mis padres, llevaba una capa que no dejaba ver su vestimenta, ni su cara, empezó a decir cosas que... Eran muy raras para mi, y luego dijo "no lo tomen personal, es solo un encargo, de...giovanni" *ash, misty y brock lo reconocieron de inmediato* ese...ese nombre nunca se me va a olvidar...continuando con la historia...mi padre al parecer se dio cuenta de lo que quiso decir, porque...me dijo que corriera y me escondiera lo mas lejos posible, yo me negué, pero él me regaño y de dijo que le hiciera caso, así que corrí y me Escondí detrás de unos botes de basura, a él tipo no le importo y...y...lo hizo *comenzó a sollozar*...él...él...le clavó él cuchillo a mi padre...y...y no contento con eso, lo tiro a él suelo y comenzó a patearlo, luego...siguió con mi madre, a ella solo le clavo él cuchillo y la tiro a él suelo, luego, se arrodillo y les dijo "no lo tomen a mal, no es nada personal, yo solo hago mi trabajo", y se fue, yo solo mire con horror la escena y corrí hacia mis padres, mi madre con sus ultimas fuerzas me acaricio la cara y me dijo "Hija...no llores...tu...t-tienes que ser fuerte...no intentes vengarte...tener rencor en tu corazón...es malo hija..." yo le conteste "Mama...no...no te mueras" mi padre hablo y me dijo "Hija mia...recuerda...que...tu madre y yo te estaremos cuidando desde él cielo...Cumple tu sueño y...no dejes que nadie te diga que no puedes hacerlo...porque...nosotros creemos en ti...adiós... Ann", fue lo último que dijeron antes de...morir *ahora estaba sollozando mas fuerte* desde ese día...me prometí a mi misma que nunca iba a dejar que me pisotearan otra vez, que no iba a dejar que algo así pase de nuevo, a mi ni a nadie, me volvería mas y mas fuerte para poder cumplir mi sueño y enorgullecer a mis padres, no se porque lo hizo, ellos...ellos nunca se metían con nadie, eran personas muy amables y cariñosas, no se peleaban con nadie, eso me desconcertó mucho, desde ese día...no volví a ser la misma, viví sola durante un tiempo, todos se burlaban de mi, decían que era una fracasada, que no iba a llegar lejos en la vida, creían que...él no tener a alguien a mi lado, a alguien que me esperara con los brazos abiertos en casa, que me llenara de besos y abrazos, que me diera todo su amor, me hacia menos fuerte e inútil, pero se equivocaban, yo solo nunca les preste atención, Y conocí a mía y a mis tíos, me mude con ellos, pero no era la misma, ya no hablaba con nadie, no sonreía, no tenia amigos, la única persona que era mi amiga y que lograba hacerme sonreír, era mía, del resto nadie, y así dure durante 5 años...hasta él día, en que ví a mía llorar por primera vez, ese día, recordé la promesa que le hice a mi madre días antes de su muerte, yo estaba triste porque todos mis "amigos" habían ido a comer él nuevo helado y yo no, mi padre estaba trabajando y mi madre estaba conmigo, ella me dijo que me animara, que cuando l legara mi padre iríamos a Comer ese helado, yo asentí sonriente, siempre que yo estaba triste ella hacia lo imposible para hacerme sonreír, al igual que mía, y me dijo "Hija, prometeme que pase lo que pase, no vas a cambiar nunca, no dejaras de ser esa niña amable, dulce, cariñosa, risueña, llena de vida, y que no quiere que nadie este triste ¿me lo prometes?" y yo le conteste sonriente "te lo prometo Mami", e intente hacer todo lo posible para alegrar a mía, y funciono, desde ese día volví a ser la misma, y conocí a muchas amigas, y amigos *ahora estaba llorando* hay, arceus mirenme ahora estoy toda hecha una Magdalena *bromeando, y secándose las lágrimas* ¿que les pasa chicos porque esas caras? *las chicas estaban llorando y los chicos tenían caras tristes* Vamos ya quiten esas caras, ya todo paso tranquilos *sonriendo y contagiando a los chicos* (mente de serena y korrina: Vaya, ella...se hace la fuerte para que nosotros no nos preocupemos, pero en él fondo esta peor que nosotros, ella...es una persona muy admirable)(mente de yurippe: y yo que pensaba que mi vida era difícil)

Iris: ¿Como puedes mantener la calma con todo esto ann?

Ann: No siempre lo hago, hay veces en que me paso de la raya, como aquella vez con ese niño...

 _*FLASHBACK* (narra ann)_

 _Mis_ amigas y yo íbamos _caminando_ _tranquilamente_ _,_ _cuando_ _vimos_ _a_ _un_ _niño_ _llorar_ _,_ _y_ _nos_ _acercamos_ _a_ _ver_ _que le_ _pasaba_

 _Liz_ _: ¿Que_ _tienes_ _pequeño_ _?_

 _Niño_ _:_ _Mis_ _padres_ _..._

 _Chica1_ _: ¿Que_ _paso_ _con_ _ellos_ _?_

 _Niño_ _:_ _Tengo_ _problemas_ _,_ _ellos_ _siempre_ _me_ _regañan_ _,_ _nunca_ _me_ _escuchan_ _,_ _siempre_ _en_ _su_ _estúpido_ _trabajo_ _,_ _y_ _hoy_ _íbamos_ _a_ _pasear_ _,_ _pero_ _no_ _quiero_ _ir_ _con_ _ellos_ _,_ _y_ _me_ _regañaron_ _..._

 _Ann_ _: ¿Dices_ _que_ _esos_ _son_ _problemas_ _niño_ _? ¡tu_ _no_ _sabes_ _que_ _son_ _problemas_ _!_

 _Niño_ _:_ _Si_ _lo_ _se_ _,_ _ellos s_ _iempre_ _molestando_ _,_ _a_ _veces_ _desearía_ _que_ _no_ _fuesen_ _mis_ _padres_ _...*_ _se_ _callo_ _porque_ _recibió_ _una_ _cachetada_ _de_ _mi_ _parte_ _* ¡¿Que_ _te_ _pasa_ _?_ _Acaso_ _nunca_ _has_ _tenido_ _esos_ _problemas_ _con_ _tus_ _padres_ _!_

 _Ann: ¡No! *empecé a llorar* yo...yo...¡soy_ _huérfana_ _! *_ _todos_ _se_ _sorprendieron_ _* ¿feliz,_ _contento_ _?...¡Tu e_ _res_ _un_ _niño_ _desagradecido_ _,_ _no_ _sabes_ _lo_ _que_ _yo_ _daría_ _por_ _tener_ _a_ _mis_ _padres_ _a_ _mi_ _lado_ _, que_ _me_ _llevaran_ _a_ _pasear_ _,_ _que_ _me_ _compraran_ _cosas_ _,_ _que_ _me_ _llenaran_ _de_ _amor_ _,_ _de_ _abrazos_ _y_ _besos_ _,_ _lo_ _daría_ _todo_ _,_ _todo_ _..._ _por_ _tenerlos_ _así_ _sea_ _un_ _según_ _do_ _a_ _mi_ _lado_ _! *_ _me_ _aparte_ _de_ _ellos_ _y_ _les_ _di_ _la_ _espalda_ _* ¡Mejor_ _deja_ _de_ _decir_ _estupideces_ _y_ _vete_ _a_ _tu_ _casa_ _,_ _tus_ _padres_ _han_ _de_ _estar_ _preocupados_ _por_ _ti_ _! *_ _él_ _niño_ _me hizo caso y se_ _fue_ _*_

 _*_ _FIN_ _DEL_ _FLASHBACK_ _*_

Todos se sorprendieron y Delia llamo a ann y mía

Delia: ¡Ann, Mía, las buscan!

Ann: ¡Ya vamos señora Delia! *bajando junto a mía*

Liz: ¡Ann, Mía!

Ann: Hola chicas...¿que están haciendo aquí?

Liz: Fuimos a buscarlas a casa de mía, pero su madre dijo que estaban aquí y nos dio la dirección, en fin... lamentamos no haber ido a tiempo, tuvimos mucho que hacer hoy, antes de venir , y para cuanto llegamos ya se habían ido, dejamos las flores en las tumbas

Ann: No se preocupen, al menos fueron a verlas ¿gustan pasar?

Liz: No gracias, ya tenemos que irnos, la cafetería esta bastante llena hoy, solo queríamos disculpar nos, adiós *llendose*

Ann y mía: Adiós *cerrando la puerta y subiendo*

Delia: Chicas durable a los demás que bajen a cenar *ambas asintieron y subieron*

Ann: Ya regresamos, y bien ¿no hay nada mas que quieran saber?

Misty: No, no hay nada mas *secándose las lágrimas junto a las chicas*

Ann: Por favor chicas dejen de llorar, no me gusta ver a las personas así, bueno sera mejor ir a cenar *y todos bajaron*


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: El día después

Al día siguiente:

Todos ya estaban despiertos y desayunando, estaban callados hasta que ash decidió romperlo

Ash: Yo...creo que me voy a entrenar *levantándose de la mesa* adiós *saliendo junto a pikachu, todos se que varón en silencio, de vez en cuando clemont y serena miraban a korrina con una mirada de decepción*

Con ash, quien iba caminado por él pequeño bosque donde encontraron a pikalina:

Ash: Ahhhh...¿que voy a hacer pikachu? Serena y clemont ya no me quieren hablar, no me dirigen la palabra y si lo hacen son cortantes

Pikachu: Pika pi (no lo se) *bajando sus orejas*

Ash: Ahhh...no se que voy a hacer...bueno entrenemos a ver si puedo olvidarme de esto por unos segundos, ¡salgan todos! *sacando a sus pokemons de las pokebolas*

Riolu-ash: ¿Que pasa señor ash?

Ash: Vamos a entrenar *y comenzaron*

Con los demás:

Serena se levanto de la mesa y dijo:

Serena: Yo...voy a dar un paseo...vuelvo luego *saliendo por la puerta junto a pikalina*

Korrina: Yo iré arriba *subiendo hacia su habitación*

Clemont: Yo también, iré a terminar los planos de mi nuevo invento *sin mucho ánimo subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto*

Dawn: Debemos hacer algo para que vuelvan a estar juntos como antes, y si se puede más 7u7

May: Si, no me gusta verlos así de...distanciados

Mía: ¿Pero que podemos hacer?

Misty: ¿Y si hacemos un cena?

Iris: Pero podrían irse

Yurippe: No si se los impedimos 7w7

Ann: Me gusta esa idea yurippe 7w7

Misty: Bueno pero...¿cuando, donde y como?

May: ¿Cuando? Hoy...

Dawn:...¿Como? Les hacemos la cena dejamos que vengan solos los 4 y no los dejamos salir hasta que hablen como es debido...

Iris:...¿Donde? Aquí en la casa

Misty: Bien esta hecho ¡comencemos con los preparativos!

Ann: Bueno, yo iré a hacer algo, enseguida vuelvo *saliendo por la puerta*

Con serenita :3

Serena: Ahhhh ¿porque él?...¿porque no otra persona?...¿Porque tuve que enamorarme de alguien que me hace sufrir?...

¿?: Porque nosotros no elegimos de quien enamorarnos

Serena: ¿Ann?...¿que haces aquí, no deberías estar con los demás?

Ann: Si, pero decidí venir primero

Serena: Entiendo...

Ann: Yo...se lo que sientes serena..pero...escapar de tus problemas no es la solución

Serena: ¿Entonces que hago ann? ¿me enfrento a ellos...le digo lo que siento? ¿Para que?...para que...¿para que me rechaze, para que me vuelva a herir? ¿PARA ESO? ¿QUE HAGO ANN?...¿QUE HAGO? *llorando mientras apretaba con fuerza su falda*

Ann: Yo...

¿?: Ann linda ¿donde estabas? Te he estado buscando

Ann: ¡Kuso! *susurrando* (para los que no saben kuso es mierda en japon)

¿?: Estaba preocupado por ti...¿por que no contestabas mis llamadas linda? Esa no es forma de tratar a tu novio

Serena: ¿Novio? ¿porque no me dijistes que estabas saliendo con alguien ann? *noto la mirada triste y furiosa de ann* (mente de serena: ¿Acaso?...aaaaa...¿no me digas que es él?...¡Lo mato, lo voy a matar!)

¿?: Si, ¿quien eres tu?

Serena: Soy serena...amiga de ann *conteniendo su furia*

¿?: A así que esta es una de tus amigas...bueno un gusto yo soy Richard novio de ann

Serena: ¿Richard eh? Tu...

¿?: ¿Y quien dijo que ella es tú novia? *todos lo miraron sorprendidos*

Ann y serena: ¿Josh?

Richard: ¿Tu otra vez? ¿que no te dije que te alejaras de mi novia y de mi?

Ann: ¿Que?...

Josh: No lo recuerdo bien...pero si recuerdo que ella no es tu novia, porque ahora... *toma de la mano a ann y la levanta haciendo que quedaran abrazados* esta saliendo conmigo

Serena y Richard: ¿Que?

Richard: ¡Eso no es cierto!

Josh: Ohhh, claro que lo es *abraza a ann de la cintura* ¿cierto amor?

Ann: ¿A-ah? *entiende la mentira de josh y le sigue él juego* s-si...si, es cierto... Amor *abrazándolo*

Josh: Entonces...¿estas terminando conmigo?

Josh: ¿Tu que crees genio? *abrazando mas fuerte a ann*

Richard: Grrrr...¡esto no se quedara así, volveré ya lo verán! pero...antes...¡tuuu! *acercándose a ann* ¡Eres una...*iba a golpearla pero noto su mirada amenazadora, junto a la de serena y a la de josh, así que decidió retirarse* ¡Voy a volver se los advierto! *y se fue sin mas que decir*

Serena: De modo que...¿estan saliendo juntos?

Ann: No, solo fue una mentira de josh para ayudarme

Serena: Entiendo... Entonces... Ya se pueden soltar, él ya se fue 7u7 *con mirada picara, ambos se sonrojan y se separan rápidamente*

Ann: Josh...yo...lo siento

Josh: ¿Porque te disculpas conmigo ann?

Ann: Por...por lo que hicistes, lamento haberte hecho mentir, que hayas tenido que mentir por mi culpa, yo...espero que puedas perdonarme...

Josh: No tienes porque disculparte ann, yo no lo hice porque me veía obligado, sino por que quise ayudarte, así que tranquilizate

Ann: En ese caso...gracias *dándole un beso en la mejilla y sonrojandolo*

Josh: N-no hay problema ann, lo hago con gusto *sonrojado*

Ann: A propósito...me podrías hacer un favor

Josh: Seguro...lo que sea por ti *dijo sin pensarlo*

Ann: S-se que es mucho pedir p-pero...no quiero que le digas a nadie que lo nuestro es falso *sorprendiendo a serena y a josh* ni tu tampoco serena

Josh: ¿P-porque?

Ann: Pues para que se vea mas real, si algún conocido de Richard sabe la verdad, y se la dice yo...no se que seria capaz de hacer él

Josh: Bien no se lo diré a nadie

Serena: Yo tampoco, pero si ese tipo te hace algo...si llega a tocarte...¡Que se de por muerto! *josh se asustó* ¡por mi parte y por la de las chicas!

Josh: B-bueno...¡por mi parte también!

Ann: Jaja, gracias chicos *sonó su celular* ¿Alo?...si...¿ahora? Pero estoy algo ocupada... Vale, vale ya voy adiós *colgando* lo siendo serena, tendremos que postergar esta plática las chicas necesitan de mi ayuda

Serena: Entiendo, no te preocupes

Josh: ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Ann: Me encantaría, pero vamos rápido no quiero que misty me regañe *agarrándole la mano y corriendo* ¡Adios serena!

Serena: Adiós...sola de nuevo...bueno...no estoy sola te tengo a ti *mirando a pikalina dormida en su hombro* con razón estabas tan callada -.-' bueno supongo que iré a caminar y pensar

Con ash:

Ash: ¡Electrobola!

Pikachu: ¡Pika Pika Pika *haciendo una bola de electricidad en su cola* Chupi!

Ash: ¡Corte!

Greninja: ¡Gre! *corto la electrobola a la mitad*

Ash: ¡Bien greninja usa shuriken de agua!

Greninja: Greeninjaaa

Ash: Pikachu cortalo con cola de hierro

Pikachu: Pika pikachuuuu apika *corto los shurikens*

Ash: ¿Ah?...Que extraño...me pareció haberla visto por aquí...supongo que solo fue una confusion ha de ser algún pokemon salvaje...lastima...*se puso triste, sus pokemon lo notaron y fueron con el*

Pikachu: Pikapi... (ash...)

Riolu: ¿Que tiene señor ash?

Ash;: Nada...yo...es que...creí haberla visto...pero...solo fue mi imaginación

Riolu: Entiendo...¿sigue así por el problema con la señorita serena, la señorita korrina y el señor clemont cierto?

Ash: Si...yo...la extraño mucho chicos *sentandose en el suelo* extraño no poder conversar con ella, no poder abrazarla, no poder...el no poder estar cerca de ella

Riolu-ash: No se preocupe señor ash, ya vera que todo esto pronto se solucionara *sonriendo*

Pikachu: Pi pikapi pikachu (si riolu tiene razón) *los demás asintieron*

Ash: Gracias chicos...solo espero que sea cierto...bueno...¡vamos con el profesor oak! *y se fueron de camino hacia él laboratorio de él prof. Oak*

Al llegar:

Prof. Oak: ¡Ash muchacho hola!  
Ash: Hola profesor *algo triste*

Prof. Oak: ¿Que pasa? ¿estas bien muchacho? Te noto...Algo triste

Ash: La verdad no...

Prof. Oak: ¿Por que?...¿Que te paso?

Ash: Bueno...

Mientras con los chicos:

Misty: ¡Ya esta terminado!

Ann: Si, pero...¿Que esto no se supone que va a ser una cena?

May: Si ¿por?

Ann: Entonces... ¿porque la hacemos ahora si apenas es de mañana? -.-' *los demás se dan un facepalm*

Dawn: Si, creo...que deberíamos cambiarlo a un almuerzo

Iris: Si...¿pero que haremos con tu mama, la de may, la de serena y la de ash?

Mía: Llevemoslas a almorzar fuera de aquí

Yurippe: ¿Y entonces como vamos a ver si se soluciona él problema?

Hikari: Yurippe tiene razón

Ann: Pues...¡oh ya se!, ¿les parece si les decimos que no se preocupen y se vayan a divertir?

May: Me parece una buena idea

Misty: Entonces ya esta decidido, solo hay que esperar a que vengan

Con ash:

Ash:...Y eso fue lo que paso

Prof. Oak: Ya veo...¿entonces ellos lo malinterpretaron todo y ahora están enfadados?

Ash: Si, pero...¿Porque serena?, Es decir, entiendo que clemont este enfadado conmigo porque a él le gusta korrina, pero...¿porque serena esta enfadada con korrina y conmigo?

Prof. Oak: _(_ _En_ _su_ _mente_ _:_ _Y_ _no_ _se_ _entera_ _de_ _nada_ _-.-')_ No lo se...tendrás que averiguar la respuesta por ti mismo

Ash: Entiendo...Puedo pasar a ver a mis pokemons

Prof. Oak: Seguro, después de todo son tuyos ¿no?

Ash: Jeje si

Con los chicos:

Todos estaban aburridos puesto que él plan a un no había comenzado, may, iris, hikari y yurippe estaban jugando cartas, mía, misty, amy y dawn estaban viendo televisión los chicos estaban con ellas y ann estaba conversando con josh, quien aun estaba allí

Iris: ¿Tienes un...6? *mirando a may*

May: No, ve a pescar

(Yo: Okey esto esta aburrido, veamos que este haciendo serena)

Con serena:

Iba caminando junto a braixen, sylveon, pikalina, vulpix, riolu, snivy y butterfree, mientras veían las vitrinas de las tiendas, para ver que compraban

Serena: ¿Que tal este?

Sylveon: Syl sylveon (no, muy ajustado) *negando con su cabeza*

Serena: ¿Y ese?

Vulpix: Vul vulpix (muy brillante) *negando con su cabeza*

Serena: ¿Que hay de este otro?

Braixen: Braix braixen brai (No me gusta para nada) *negando con su cabeza y sus manos*

Serena: Ahhhh ಥ_ಥ...¡Ohhhh! ¿y este?

Snivy: Sni snivy (me parece bien)

Butterfree: Butt butterfree freee (sigue sin gustarme)

Pikalina: Pika pikachu pikapi (pero esta mejor que él otro) *todas asintieron*

Serena: ¿Si o no?

Riolu-se: Ammmm...si, no nos convence pero es mejor que los anteriores

Serena: Bien...iré a...¡Wow *o*, ¿Que tal este?!

Braixen: Braixen (me gusta) *sonriendo*

Sylveon: Syl (sip) *todas asintieron*

Serena: Bien, iré a probarmelos, ya vuelvo *entrando a un probador*

Con los chicos:

Yurippe: ¡Miren y lloren! *mostrando su mano* (de cartas)

Hikari: ¿Como es que siempre ganas?

Yurippe: No lo se

Iris: Ya me aburrí ¿cuanto falta para que lleguen?

Ann: Pues ya deberían estar...*se abrió la puerta* aquí

Johana: Ya regresamos

Misty: Y se van de nuevo *empujándolas a la puerta*

Delia: ¿Que? ¿Porque?

Misty: Pues queremos que se relajen y se diviertan, así que ¡Que la pasen bien, y no se preocupen por nada, nosotros nos encargamos!

Caroline: Pero...

Misty: Adiós *cerrándole la puerta en la cara a las cuatro* ufff, listo problema resuelto

Iris: Wow

Misty: Solo falta que lleguen serena y ash y problema resuelto

Mía: Así parece

Ann: No se preocupen, ¡Salgan! *sacando a unos pokemons de sus pokebolas*

Minun y plusle: ¡Minun/plusle! (holaa)

Bonnie y ayumi: Kyaaaa, ¡Que lindos! ( ω ) *acariciándolos*

Ann: Jajaja ¿Si verdad? Bueno, chicos podrían hacerme un favor

Minun: Mi minun (si seguro)

Plusle: ¿Plusle? (¿Cual?)

Ann: Necesito que me avisen cuando vean a una chica con una pikachu sobre su hombro, sombrero rosado, una falda roja y una blusa negra y a un chico con un pikachu sobre él hombro, una chaqueta azul y una gorra roja ¿Entendido?

Minun: Mi (Si)

Plusle: Plu (si)

Ann: Bien ahora vayan *ambos caminaron* ¡Y no dejen que los vean! *ambos asintieron y salieron*

Hikari: ¿Enserio crees que serena y ash no los vean?

Ann: Totalmente

May: ¿Porque lo crees ann?

Ann: Pues porque tengo plena confianza en ellos, aparte de que ambos son pokemons muy rapidos ash y serena no los encontrarán fácilmente

Yurippe: ¿Enserio?

Ann: Sip

Iris: Oye ann, en lo que llegan ash y serena ¿te parece si tenemos una batalla 3 vs 3?

Ann: ¡Seguro! *y salen a él patio de la casa*

Iris: Bien aquí va mi primer pokemon ¡Adelante emolga!

Emolga: Emoo

Axew: Ax axew ew ew (porque a mi no)

Iris: Lo siento axew, en otra batalla sera

Ann: ¿Emolga eh? Bien ¡Sal Pikachu!

Pikachu-ann: Pikapi *sacando chispas de sus mejillas*

Iris: Bueno, emolga poder oculto

Emolga: Emo mooo

Ann: Electrobola

Pikachu-ann: ¡Pika Pika chupi! *ambos ataques explotaron entre si*

Iris: Descarga

Emolga: Emoooo

Ann: Atactrueno

Pikachu-ann: Pika pikachuuuuu *ambos ataques volvieron a explotar*

Iris: Cambia voltaje

Emolga: Emoooo emomooooo *él ataque le dio a pikachu dejándola algo herida*

Ann: ¿Estas bien pikachu? *ella asintió* bien usa excavar

Pikachu: ¡Pika! *metiendose bajo la tierra*

Iris: Ten cuidado emolga

Emolga: Emo (si)

Ann: ¡Ahora cola de hierro! *ella salió de la tierra golpeando a emolga*

Pikachu: ¡Pikachuuu apika! *enviando a emolga hacia él suelo*

Iris: ¡Hay no emolga! *ella se levanto débilmente* usa poder oculto

Emolga: Emo mooo

Ann: Esquivalo y usa tacleada de volteos

Pikachu-ann: Pika Pika Pika chuuu *esquivándolo y dándole un fuerte ataque a emolga*

Iris: ¡Emolga! *emolga quedo tendida en él suelo debilitada*

Brock: ¡Emolga no puede continuar, pikachu gana!

Itis: Bien hecho emolga te mereces un descanso *regresandola a su pokebola* ¡Sal excadrill!

Excadrill: Excadrill

Ann: Tienes ventaja...pero no por eso te la pondremos fácil ¡Ataquemos de una vez con cola de hierro!

Pikachu-ann: ¡Pikachuuu apika!

Iris: ¡Excadrill! ¿estas bien? *el asintio* bien usa excavar

Excadrill: Eeexcadriiill *entrando en la tierra*

Ann: Rayos...¡Lo tengo...usa cola de hierro en él suelo!

Pikachu-ann: Pikachuuu apika *sacando a excadrill de su escondite*

Iris: ¿Pero que...No importa, excadrill usa ataque centrado (u onda certera en España)

Excadrill: Excaaadrill *golpeando a pikachu y dejándola herida*

Ann: ¡Pikachu!

Iris: Acabala con excavación

Excadrill: Ex excadriill *golpeando y dejando fuera de combate a pikachu*

Brock: ¡Pikachu no puede continuar excadrill gana!

Ann: Excelente trabajo pikachu gracias, regresa *regresando lo a su pokebola* bien aquí va mi segundo pokemon ¡Ve buizel!

Buizel: Bui bui *haciendo pose de combate*

Iris: Usa excavación

Excadrill: Excaaadrill

Ann: Acua jet

Buizel: Bui buiii *ambos chocaron pero buizel tubo mas fuerzas y empujó a excadrill causándole daño*

Iris: Excadrill ¿estas bien? *él asintió* es fuerte

Ann: Gracias, usa chorro de agua

Buizel: Buiiiiii

Iris: Esquivalo con excavar y usa ataque centrado

Excadrill: Éx excadriill *lo esquivo y le lanzo él ataque a buizel pero solo le hizo unos cuantos rasguños*

Iris: ¿Pero que? ¿porque no le hizo tanto daño?

Ann: Bueno, buizel y yo al igual que con él resto de mis pokemons tuvimos un arduo entrenamiento que rindió frutos y ahora gracias a eso somos mas fuertes y resistentes ¿cierto amigo?

Buizel: Bui (sii)

Iris: Ya veo...bien esto aun no acaba, ¡ataque centrado!

Ann: Pulso de agua *ambos ataques explotaron entre si* Ya es hora de acabar con esto usa rayo de hielo

Buizel: Bui buiiiii

Iris: Esquivalo *excadrill lo esquivo* ¿Que? *buizel se encontraba detrás de excadrill*

Ann: ¡Ahora!

Buizel: Buiiii *uso acua jet sobre excadrill dejando una gran nube de polvo, y cuando se disolvió se vio a excadrill tirado en él suelo completamente debilitado y a buizel de pie con los brazos cruzados como si nada*

Broxk: ¡Excadrill no puede continuar buizel gana!

Iris: Bien hecho excadrill regresa, ¡Adelante dragonite!

Dragonite: Groaaaar

Ann: Genial...yo tengo un dragonair y esperó evolucionarlo a dragonite, se ve muy fuerte él tuyo  
Iris: Gracias, tu buizel también lo es

Ann: Gracias, bueno, comencemos

Ambas: ¡Rayo de hielo! *ambos ataques impactaron*

Iris: Lanzallamas

Ann: Esquivalo y usa pulso de agua *él lo esquivo dándole un potente ataque a dragonite*

Iris: Usa puño trueno

Dragonite: Groooaaar *golpeo a buizel dejándolo bastante herido*

Ann: Vamos buizel no nos demos por vencidos usa chorro de agua

Buizel: Bui buiiiii *le dio un golpe potente a dragonite*

Iris: ¡Carga dragón!

Ann: ¡Acua jet! *ambos atacaron y se hizo una nube de polvo, cuando se disolvió se vio a buizel debilitado y a dragonite un poco herido*

Brock: ¡Buizel no puede continuar dragonite gana!

Ann: Gracias buizel, regresa, bien ha llegado la hora ¡Sal charizard!

Charizard-ann: Groaaaaaar

Iris: Bien demos lo mejor dragonite *él asintió*

Ambas: Lanzallamas *ambos ataques explotaron*

Iris: Rayo de hielo

Ann: Esquivalo y usa garra dragón *charizard se movió rápidamente, lo esquivo y le dio un fuerte ataque a dragonite haciendo que retrocediera mucho*

Iris: Dragonite usa carga dragón

Dragonite: Groaaaar *atacó a charizard y lo dejo un poco herido*

Ann: Lanzallamas

Iris: Rayo de hielo *ambos ataques explotaron*

Ann: Bueno, pronto llegaran ash y serena así que propongo que acabemos rápido esto ¿te parece?

Iris: Seguro

Ann: Bueno, ¿listo charizard? *él asintió* Bien ¡Mega evoluciona!

Charizard-ann: Groaaaaar

Iris: Veamos que tan fuerte eres, ¡Puño trueno!

Ann: Frenalo y usa garra dragón *charizard freno él puño trueno con una mano (o pata) y con la otra realizo él ataque, empujando a dragonite hacia atrás*

Iris: ¡Dragonite usa rayo de hielo! *él ataque le dio de lleno a charizard haciéndolo retroceder un poco*

Ann: Acabemos con esto usa garra dragón *charizard entendió y uso garra dragón, enviando a dragonite hacia él cielo* bien ahora movimiento sísmico

Charizard-ann: Groooar *dio varias vueltas y tiro a dragonite hacia él suelo dejando una nube de polvo y bajando junto a ann,cuando la nube se disipo se vio a dragonite én él suelo debilitado*

Brock: ¡Dragonite no puede continuar, charizard gana, lo que significa que la ganadora de la batalla es ann!

Iris: Gracias dragonite regresa, gracias por la batalla ann

Ann: No hay de que, igual gracias *acariciando a charizard mientras él se destranformaba* (lo admito Jeje me gustan las batallas pokemon, pero no se si sepa escribirlas bien)

Con minun y plusle:

Minun: ¿Los ves por alguna parte?

Plusle: No ¿y tu?

Minun: Tampoco

Minutos después:

Minun: ¿Uh? ¿oye plusle?

Plusle: ¿Si?

Minun: ¿No son ellos? *señalando a ash que venía por él lado izquierdo y a serena que venia junto a sus pokemons por él derecho*

Plusle: Si es cierto, ve y avisale a ann yo me quedo a vigilar que no vengan, pero rápido

Minun: Si *y salio corriendo*

Al llegar con los chicos:

Minun se acerco a ann y le dijo

Minun: Min minun minun (ann ya llegaron) *haciéndole señas con sus patitas*

Ann: Ash y serena ya llegaron hay que apresurarnos, gracias charizard regresa *regresandolo a su pokebola* vamos *cargando a minun y corriendo junto a los demás* minun tu y plusle traten de distraerlos mientras tanto

Minun: Mi minun (a la orden) *y salio corriendo hacia minun*

Con ambos:

Minun: ¡Plusle, plusle!

Plusle: ¿Que pasa minun? ¿Que te dijo ann?

Minun: Me dijo que tratáramos de distraerlos mientras ella hacia algo importante

Plusle: Entiendo, bien esto es lo que haremos *se acerco a él oído de minun y le susurro él plan* ¿Entiendes?

Minun: Si

Plusle: Bien, ¡Comencemos! *ambos corrieron en dirección contraria*

Con ash:

Ash: Ahhhh, ahora tenemos que regresar a casa con ellos para que me ignoren *triste, riolu y pikachu se miraron entre si tristes*

Riolu-ash: Señor ash, esto pro todo se arreglara ya vera que si

Ash: Eso espero, porque yo...*en eso minun salio de los arbustos* ¿Ah? Es un minun, ¿Que haces por aquí amiguito?

Minun: Mi minun (ven acompañame) *haciéndole señas a ash y entrando en los arbustos*

Riolu-ash: Señor ash, él quiere que lo acompañemos

Ash: Bien, vamos *siguiendo a minun*

Con serena:

Serena: Ahhhh, desearía no tener que volver, para verle la cara a...korrina y a ash

Riolu-se: Señorita serena...*plusle apareció de los arbustos*

Serena: Ah, un plusle

Plusle: Plus plusle (vengan acompañenme) *haciéndole señas a serena y entrando en los arbustos*

Riolu-se: Señorita serena él quiere que lo acompañemos

Serena: Vamos *corriendo tras él*

Luego ambos pokemons se encontraron, atrayendo a serena y a ash

Serena: ¿A-ash?

Ash: H-hola serena *nervioso*

Serena: ¿Oh? Un minun *sacando su pokedex*

Pokedex: Minun, el Pokémon de animo. La corriente eléctrica de Minun y Plusle ayuda a la circulación sanguínea y energiza a su objetivo.

Plusle, el Pokémon de ánimo. A Plusle le gusta animar a sus amigos Pokémon y crea bombones brillantes usando la energía eléctrica liberada por sus patas

Serena: Vaya, parecen pokemons muy lindos, tal vez pueda usarlos en un perfomance ¡Pokebola ve! *lanzándole la pokebola a minun, pero fallo* ¿Porque no puedo atraparlo? A ver lo intentare con plusle *se la lanzo a plusle pero también fallo, haciendo que minun y plusle giraran sus cabecitas y sus orejas* ¿Ah? ¿Pero que...

¿?: ¡Minun, plusle! Hasta que los encuentro ¿donde han estado? No se que me haría si les pasara algo a ustedes *ambos se subieron a sus hombros*

Ash y serena: ¿Josh?

Kosh: Ah hola chicos

Ash: ¿Son tus pokemons?

Serena: Eso explica él porque no podía atraparlos

Josh: No, no son mios, son de una...amiga, y los estoy cuidando, pero yo tuviera suerte si fueran mios, son pokemons muy serviciales y fieles con su entrenadora, la quieren mucho y ella a ellos, siempre están hay para ella, tiene suerte de tenerlos y ella a ellos *acariciándoles las cabezas a ambos pokemons* pero bueno ya me tengo que ir, su entrenadora estaba muy preocupada, adiós chicos los veo luego

Ambos: Adiós

Ash: B-bueno...entremos

Serena: S-si

Con los chicos:

Ann: Arceus...¿donde pueden estar?

Yurippe: Tranquila ann, estoy segura de que estarán bien

Mía: Si, calmate son pokemons muy fuertes, seguro estarán bien solos *abrazando a ann y acariciándole su cabeza*

Ann: P-pero yo...*en eso llego josh junto a minun y a plusle* ¡Minun, plusle! *abrazandolos* ohhhh no saben lo preocupada que me tenían, ¡No vuelvan a hacer eso nunca! ¿Como se les pudo ocurrir irse así de la nada? *mirándolos enfadada*

Minun y plusle: Minun/plusle (lo sentimos) *agachando sus cabezas y sus orejitas*

Ann: Awwwww, jamas me podría enojar con ustedes cositas lindas *ellos se subieron a sus hombros y acariciaron sus mejillas con las de ella, a josh, personalmente, este le pareció una escena muy tierna, así que sonrió* solo...no lo vuelvan a hacer ¿entendido? *ambos asintieron* me preocuparon demasiado, y josh...¡Muchas gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias graciaaas! *dándole varios besos en la mejilla y haciendo que él se sonroje*

Josh: D-de nada ann

Ann: Por cierto, ¿ash y serena ya llegaron?

Josh: S-si

Ann: Bien, vamos a iniciar nuestro plan *acercándose a la casa*

Con clemont, korrina, ash y serena:

Korrina estaba en la sala cuanto clemont bajo, y llegaron ash y serena, las cosas estaban un tanto incomodas, se pusieron a almorzar, todos estaban almorzando y había un silencio...perturbador, hasta que ash decidió hablar

Ash: Y...como...¿como están? *nervioso*

Korrina: Bien *nerviosa*

Serena: Si...

Clemont:...

Con los demás en la ventana:

Iris: Esto apesta

Misty: Si, ni siquiera han hablado coherentemente

Dawn: Tenemos que hacer algo

May: ¿Pero que podemos hacer?

Yurippe, amy, mía y hikari: Ni idea *todos miraron a ann*

Ann: ¿Que?

Barry: Nada, solo que tu eres quien siempre tiene ideas para este tipo de situaciones

Drew: ¿Tienes alguna?

Ann: La verdad...no

Bonnie: ¿Y entonces que hacemos?

Misty: No creó que se resuelva de esta manera

Iris: Si, ni siquiera están hablando

Amy: Lo bueno es que permanecen juntos en una habitación

Hikari: Eso es un avance

Dawn: Si, pero si no hacemos algo pronto esto no se resolverá

Ayumi: ¿Que haremos ahora?

Yurippe: ¿Y si los atacamos para que arreglen las cosas?

Ann: Aunque me guste tu idea...ese no es él modo, creo que hay que dejar que ellos lo resuelvan solos

Todos-ann: ¿Queee?

May: ¿Pero porque?

Amy: Si los dejamos arreglarlo solos no lo harán pronto...o puede que nunca

Ann: Si, pero es lo mejor, o bueno eso es lo que yo creo

Mía: Si tienes razón, hay que dejar que las cosas fluyan

Ann: Exacto

Misty: Bueno, si ustedes lo dicen...

Con ash, serena, clemont y korrina:

Estaban sentados almorzando incómodamente, ya que había un silencio perturbador e incomodo, hasta que clemont decidió retirarse e irse afuera, lo mismo hizo korrina, claro que ella salio después, dejando a ash y a serena solos

Ash: Y...¿Quieres ir a alguna parte?

Serena: No gracias yo...tengo que ir a hacer algo, adiós *corriendo hacia su habitación*

Ash: Ahhhh...

Con los demás:

Misty: ¡Clemont salio, rápido hikari siguelo!

Hikari: ¿Porque yo?

Iris: Porque yolo, ahora ve *empujándola hacia donde clemont, quien estaba caminando cerca*

Con hikari:

Hikari: Siempre yo...auch, lo siento clemont

Clemont: No te preocupes hikari por cierto ¿Que haces aquí?

Hikari: Pues...estaba caminando por aquí y te vi salir de la casa, así que decidí venir contigo ¿A donde vas?

Clemont: Solo voy a caminar por ahí ¿Te gustaría venir?

Hikari: ¡Claro, vamos! *le hizo un guiño a los chicos y siguió caminando*

Con los chicos:

Misty: Bien, uno menos faltan 3, siguiente ¡Ve con ash yurippe!

Yurippe: Pero...ataki y yo pensabamos ir a comer unos helados ahora

Dawn: Seria una pena interrumpir su cita...

Ambos: N-no es una cita *sonrojados*

May: Si claro lo que digan, entonces ve tu ann

Ann: ¿Y yo porque?

Dawn: Porque no queremos interrumpir la cita de yurippe y ataki

Ann: Bien bien, lo que digan *caminando dentro de la casa*

Amy: Y nosotras vamos con serena

Misty: Si, chicos esperen aquí... Pero...¿Quien ira con korrina?

Yurippe: No se preocupen por eso, hikari ya se encargo

Brock: ¿Así? ¿Cuando?

Yurippe: Cuando estaban tu y mía haciendo cariñitos mientras espiabamos a los chicos *sonrojandolos a ambos*

Misty: Bien, vamos con serena

Con hikari y clemont:

Hikari: Y...¿A donde vamos?

Clemont: No lo se...¿Quieres ir por algo de comer?

Hikari: N-no es necesario clemont, con unos helados me conformo *sonrojandose*

Clemont: Esta bien, vamos por los helados

Fueron a la heladería, compraron los helados y se sentaron en una mesa a comer

Hikari: ¿Como estas? ¿como te sientes con todo esto?

Clemont: Si te soy sincero...mal, sigo sin creer que ash haya besado a korrina, sabiendo que me gusta ella *deprimiéndose*

Hikari: Espera...¿Te gusta korrina?

Clemont: Si, pero creo que ella ya tiene a ash

Hikari: Vaya...no lo sabia...yo...no te preocupes clemont, no creo que ella este saliendo con ash ya que...

Clemont: ¡Tu también! ¡¿Porque no me dicen la verdad de un buena vez?! ¡Diganme que están saliendo y ya, por Arceus sean sinceros! *hikari se sorprendió y abrió los ojos como platos, un tanto asustada* ammm...lo siento hikari, no era mi intención gritarte, por favor perdoname *tomándola de las manos*

Hikari: N-no te preocupes clemont yo también hubiese reaccionado de esa manera *sonrojada*

Clemont: Pero igual no debí gritarte, lo siento, es solo que yo...

Hikari: Clemont ya tranquilo te dije que no paso nada, se que no fue tu culpa, solo reaccionastes mal, es todo *sobando sus manos y dándole una cálida sonrisa* todo bien ¿si?

Clemont:...Si...gracias hikari

Hikari: No hay de que *sonriendole, a lo que él él devolvio la sonrisa*

Con korrina:

Korrina: Arceus, no se que voy a hacer, serena y clemont no quieren escucharnos...yo...*se tropezó con alguien*

¿?: Oh, lo siento korrina, no fue mi intención

Korrina: Tranquilo kyle *triste*

Kyle: Oye...¿estas bien? Te noto algo triste

Korrina: Si te soy sincera, no, estoy muy mal

Kyle: ¿Se puede saber que paso?

Korrina: Si, veras lo que paso fue...

Después de contárselo todo:

Korrina: Y eso fue lo que paso

Kyle: Ya veo...¿Ellos lo malinterpretaron todo no?

Korrina: Si

Kyle: Pero...no te sientas mal korrina estoy seguro de que esto se solucionara pronto

Korrina: Si pero yo...me siento mal al no poder hablar con serena o con clemont *llorando*

Kyle: Tranquila korrina *ella se abalanzo sobre él y lloro en su hombro*

Korrina: No puedo...no puedo estar tranquila cuando mi mejor amiga y él chico que me gusta no me hablan

Kyle: ¿Te gusta clemont?

Korrina: Si...

Kyle: Ya, ya tranquila, vamos te invito algo de comer ¿que dices?

Korrina: E-esta bien

Con ann y ash: (antes de la plática de kyle con korrina)

Ann: Hola ash

Ash: Hola...*sin mucho animo*

Ann: Hey no te sientas triste

Ash: No puedo evitarlo ann...*mirándola* alto...¿son tus pokemons? *señalando a minun y plusle quienes estaban en los hombros de ann*

Ann: Sipe, pero no te preocupes, ven vamos a caminar

Ash: No ann yo...

Ann: Vamos, no aceptare un no como respuesta

Ash: Pero...

Ann: Vamos hombre *tomando las manos de ash y saliendo de la casa*

Afuera:

Ann: ¿Ves? ¿No es un mejor ambiente?

Ash: Supongo que si...

Ann: Oye ash ¿Me acompañarías a un lugar en especial?

Ash: ¿A donde?

Ann: Es un secreto, solo sigueme *tirando de nuevo de sus manos y guiándolo*

6 minutos después:

Ann: Ya llegamos ¿te gusta?

Ash: Si...es muy lindo

Ann: Ven sentemonos *él lugar era un amplio espacio verde, tenia muchos arboles rodeándolo, un pequeño lago o estanque, y era muy pacifico, porque al parecer no habían pokemons en él, y de vez en cuando aparecían algunos butterfrees volando sobre él, y ambos se sentaron bajo un gran árbol que era él que estaba mas cerca a él estanque*

Ash: Es muy pacifico

Ann: Si, este es mi lugar favorito, no se lo digas a nadie por favor ash, quiero mantenerlo en secreto...será...Nuestro secreto *guiñándole él ojo*

Ash: Si, tranquila no diré nada *sonriendo*

Ann: Gracias, por cierto...¿ya te sientes mejor?

Ash: Si, gracias ann

Ann: De nada

Ash: Es sorprendente lo relajante que es este lugar

Ann: Si, la paz y tranquilidad le dan un toque casi...mágico y especial, a parte de que también es relajante y agradable

Ash: Si...¿Como encontrastes este lugar?

Ann: A decir verdad, lo encontre años atras, cuando me mude con mía y mis tios necesitaba tiempo para mi misma y descubri este lugar, tambien me hice amiga de unos pokemons salvajes

Ash ,¿Y donde estan ahora?

Ann: Se supone que deberian estar aqui *mirando a todos lados* que raro...siempre llegan cuando yo vengo...pero bueno, supongo que entonces no quieren la comida que les traje *de repente varios pokemon corrieron hacia ella tumbandola en el suelo*

Ash: ¡Ann!

Pikachu: ¡Pika! (¡Ann!)

Ann: J...jajajajajajaja...jajajajaja...e-esta bien, u-ustedes ganan, l-les daré la comida...jajajajaja...y-ya...b-basta *levantándose de el suelo y secándose las lagrimas por tantas cosquillas que le hacían los pokemon* ¿uh?...¿donde esta... *alguien le toco la espalda, y ese fue...*¡Shinx!*el se abalanzo encima de de ella, y ella lo abrazo*

Ash: ¿Estas bien ann? *los pokemon se escondieron detrás de ella*

Ann: Si, chicos les quiero presentar a un amigo, su nombre es ash *todos lo saludaron y salieron de detrás de ann* bien...ahora tengan *poniendo unos platos en el suelo y echándoles comida, y pronto todos comenzaron a comer, ash y ella se sentaron debajo de el arbol otra vez*

Ash: ¿Que tan seguido vienes aquí?

Ann: Una veces por semana, esta es la primera de esta semana, es tan pacifico que a veces me quedo dormida y por eso llego tarde a casa

Ash: No me sorprende, yo lo haría

Ann: Y estoy consiente de eso ash *saca algo de su mochila*

Ash: ¿Que es?

Ann: Mi almuerzo ¿porque? ¿quieres un poco?

Ash: Oh no, es tuyo yo ya almorze

Ann: Insisto *estirandole un plato* traje suficiente para ambos

Ash: Bien, de acuerdo *tomando el plato, mientras ann le servia comida en el*

Luego de unos minutos:

Ash: Ahhhh, estaba delicioso ¿quien lo hizo?

Ann: Yo

Ash: No sabia que eras cocinera

Ann: No lo soy, solo preparo a veces, sola o con mía

Minutos después:

Ash: Oye ann...¿te parece si entrenamos un poco?

Ann: Acabamos de comer ash, hay que descansar un poco

Ash: Pero...

Ann: ¡Nada de peros jovencito! *hablando en tono autoritario* pero...¡sal gardevoir!

Gardevoir: Gardevior

Ann: ¿Quieres practicar? *ella asiente*

Ash: Pense que no íbamos a practicar...

Ann: No lo haremos, pero nuestros pokemons si, ¿podrías sacar a greninja y a noivern por favor? *levantándose al igual que ash*

Ash: Si, ¡salgan!, ¿podrían ayudara ann a entrenar? *ambos asintieron*

Ann: Bien ¡sal charizard, sal pikachu! ¿nos ayudaran a entrenar? *ellos asintieron* bien, pikachu, minun, plusle ustedes también *ellos llegaron* bien escuchen, gardevoir intentara levantarlos y ustedes no se pueden dejar, intenten quedarse en el suelo todo lo que puedan ¿entienden? *todos asintieron* Bien, comencemos, gardevoir usa psíquico e intenta levantarlos *ella asintió y obedeció, pero no logro levantarlos*Seran difíciles gardevoir, inténtalo con mas fuerza

Gardevoir: Gar...gardevoir (bien aquí vamos) *alzo sus dos brazos y puso mas fuerza pero no lo logro* Gardevoir (mierda)

Ann: Gardevoir, mírame *ella realizo la acción* no te estreces, cierra los ojos y concéntrate

Gardevoir: Gar...(si) *puso mas fuerza pero aun se resistían*

Ann: Bueno, bueno, quien diría que tendrías que usar toda tu fuerza para esto, ¿lista?

Gardevoir: Gar (si) *sonriendo confiada*

Ann: Ahora *gardevoir bajo sus dos brazos y solo puso uno, lo levanto y todos se levantaron de el suelo de inmediato*

Ash: Wow

Ann: Y aun no has visto nada *le susurro algo a gardevoir, ella sonrió y levanto a ash de el suelo*

Ash: ¿Que?

Ann: ¿Te gusta? es un regalito de mi parte jajaja

Ash: No es justo, ¿porque tu no?

Ann: Porque gardevoir no...¿ah?...¡gardevoir bájame! *estaba ahora flotando sobre el suelo*

Gardevoir: Gar gardevoir (no lo haré) *negando y con una sonrisa*

Ann: ¡Esto es traición! *inflando sus cachetes*

Ash: Jajajajaja *ann sonrió maleficamente y voló hacia ash golpeándolo en la cabeza y empujándolo hacia un árbol* ¿Como hicistes eso?

Ann: ¿Crees que no tengo practica siendo gardevoir mi pokemon?

Ash: Buen punto, pero...¿practicastes para esto? *lanzandole una baya que ella esquivo*

Ann: Te arrepentirás de haber hecho eso ash ketchum *voló y lo golpeo de nuevo*

Ash: Eso no es justo, tu sabes como controlarlo y yo no

Ann: Ya, ya no seas llorón, ven *acercándose y extendiéndole sus manos* te enseñare a controlarlo *el agarro sus manos*

Minutos de entrenamiento después:

Ann: ¡Vas bien ash, solo un poco mas y...*el se golpeo con una rama de un árbol* Jeje *acercándose* ¿estas bien?

Ash: Si, solo algo mareado *ya que se había golpeado mas de 6 veces*

Ann: Creo...que ya fue suficiente entrenamiento por hoy, ven *tomándolo de las manos y llevando a un lugar apartado de las ramas* listo, ash mantente agarrado de manos en todo momento, ¡gardevoir ya puedes bajarnos! *mirando a gardevoir, quien estaba flotando junto a greninja y charizard, ella asintió y los bajo a todos* listo ya bajamos

Ash: Si...*tambaleandose, y casi se cae si no fuera porque ann lo sujeto*

Ann: Creo que es mejor que vayamos a casa a descansar

Ash: Si...

Ann: Regresen *regresando a sus pokemon excepto a gardevoir, minun y plusle quienes estaban dormidos en los brazos de esta*

Ash: Ustedes también *regresando a los suyos, a excepción de pikachu*

Ann: Andando, adiós amigos *despidiéndose de los pokemons salvajes*

Ya en la puerta de la casa:

Ann: Ya llegamos ¿te divertistes?

Ash: Si, gracias ann

Ann: No fue nada *sonriendo* ahora entremos *abriendo la puerta* ¿Pero...

Ash:...que?


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: ¿La respuesta? Y Ayudando en el restaurante

Ann: ¿Pero...

Ash:...que? *Al llegar vieron toda la sala en desorden, los chicos estaban tirados en él suelo al igual que algunos muebles, pero lo que mas los impacto fue...él ver a serena y a korrina tiradas en él suelo una sobre la otra, serena intentando golpearla y korrina tratando de quitársela de encima*

Korrina: ¡Ayudaa!

Ann: Ahh...arceus *dándose un facepalm* gardevoir ¿puedes separarlas por favor?

Gardevoir: Gar (si) *uso psíquico y las separó a ambas*

Serena: ¡Sueltame, sueltame, acabare con ella! *intentando alcanzar a korrina, ash y ann se acercaron a korrina y la ayudaron a levantar*

Ash: ¿Estas bien korrina?

Korrina: Si...*mirando a serena*

Serena: Hmp... *girando la cabeza*

Ann: Ustedes sigan aquí, yo llevaré a serena arriba, vamos gardevoir *subiendo*

Arriba:

Ann: Ahora si...cuenta me ¿que paso?

Serena: No tengo porque contarte *girando su cabeza furiosa*

Ann: Vamos, cuentame, ¿no es mejor hablar de eso?

Serena: Ahhhh...bien...

 _*FLASHBACK*_

 _Todos_ _estaban_ _abajo_ _,_ _en_ _la_ _sala_ _,_ _había_ _un_ _silencio_ _muuuuyy_ _incomodo_ _,_ _korrina_ _ya_ _habia_ _llegado_ _junto_ _a_ _kyle_ _,_ _quien_ _se_ _había_ _ido_ _al_ _dejarla_ _en_ _casa_ _de_ _ash_ _,_ _así_ _que_ _ella_ _decidió_ _aprovechar_ _que_ _no_ _estaban_ _ni_ _clemont_ _ni_ _ash_ _para_ _hablar_ _con_ _ella_ _y_ _tratar_ _de_ _solucionar_ _él_ _problema_

 _Korrina_ _:_ _Serena_ _..._ _yo_ _quería_ _decirte_ _que_ _..._

 _Serena_ _:_ _No_ _trates_ _de_ _disculparte_ _korrina_ _,_ _porque_ _no_ _te_ _perdonaré_

 _Korrina_ _: ¿Pero_ _porque_ _?_

 _Serena_ _:_ _Lo_ _que_ _hicistes_ _no_ _tiene_ _perdón_ _*_ _cruzándose_ _de_ _brazos_ _*_

 _Korrina_ _:_ _Pero_ _no_ _fue_ _mi_ _intención_ _hacerlo_ _,_ _además_ _no_ _nos besamos_

 _Serena_ _: ¡Todavia_ _con_ _eso_ _! *_ _levantándose_ _de_ _su_ _asiento_ _bruscamente_ _* ¡Porque_ _no_ _aceptas_ _que_ _lo_ _besastes_ _de_ _una_ _buena_ _ves_ _!_

 _Korrina_ _: ¡Porque_ _no_ _lo_ _hice_ _! *_ _haciendo_ _la_ _misma_ _acción_ _que_ _serena_ _*_

 _Amy_ _:_ _Chicas_ _..._

 _Serena_ _: ¡Deja_ _de_ _mentir_ _korrina_ _,_ _yo_ _se_ _que_ _si_ _lo_ _hicistes!_

 _Korrina_ _: ¡No_ _miento_ _serena_ _,_ _yo_ _no_ _lo_ _hice_ _!_

 _Mía_ _:_ _Ammm..._ _chicas_ _..._

 _Serena_ _: ¡Si_ _lo_ _hicistes_ _,_ _me_ _usastes_ _todo_ _él_ _tiempo_ _para_ _acercarte_ _a_ _ash_ _,_ _sabias_ _que_ _él_ _me_ _gustaba_ _y_ _aun_ _así_ _lo_ _besastes_ _,_ _y_ _en_ _mi_ _presencia_ _!_

 _Korrina_ _: ¡No_ _es_ _cierto_ _!_

 _Serena_ _: ¡Que_ _dejes_ _de_ _mentir_ _! *_ _entonces_ _empujo_ _a_ _korrina_ _haciendo_ _que_ _ella_ _se_ _cayera_ _en_ _él_ _suelo_ _*_ _oh_ _por_ _arceus..._ _no_ _fue_ _mi_ _intención_ _..._ _yo_ _...*_ _sonó_ _él_ _teléfono_ _de_ _korrina_ _*_

 _Korrina_ _: ¿_ _Es_ _ash_ _?..._ _oh-oh_ _*_ _mirando_ _a_ _serena_ _,_ _quien_ _estaba_ _que_ _estallaba_ _de_ _la_ _furia_ _*_

 _Serena_ _: ¡Tuuuuu! *_ _y_ _se_ _lanzo_ _a_ _golpearla_ _*_

 _Misty_ _:_ _Serena_ _para_ _...*_ _serena_ _las_ _empujo_ _a_ _todas_ _*_

 _Serena_ _: ¡Dejenme_ _en_ _paz_ _! *_ _tratando_ _de_ _golpear_ _a_ _korrina_ _*_

 _Korrina_ _:_ _S-serena_ _,_ _nada_ _se_ _resuelve_ _con_ _violencia_

 _Serena_ _:_ _No_ _quiero_ _resolver_ _nada_ _...¡Quiero_ _golpearte_ _! *_ _korrina_ _logro_ _levantarse_ _e_ _irse_ _a_ _esconder_ _detrás_ _del_ _sofá_ _*_

 _Korrina_ _: T-tranquila_ _serena_

 _Serena_ _: ¡No_ _hasta_ _no_ _golpearte_ _! *_ _tiro_ _él_ _sofá_ _a_ _él_ _suelo_ _,_ _y_ _así_ _susecivamebte_ _con_ _los_ _demás_ _muebles_ _,_ _hasta_ _que_ _logro_ _atrapar_ _a_ _korrina_ _y_ _lanzarse_ _encima_ _de_ _ella_ _,_ _duraron_ _así_ _unos_ _minutos_ _hasta_ _que_ _llegaron_ _ann_ _y_ _ash_ _*_

 _*_ _FIN_ _DEL_ _FLASHBACK_ _*_

Ann: Wow

Abajo:

Ash: ¿Que fue lo que paso? ¿porque serena te estaba atacando? Ella no es así, tuvo que haber una razón para que te atacara de esa manera

Amy: Y la hubo

Ash: ¿Cual fue?

May: Pues...*korrina se las llevo a todas a un rincón a hablar*

Korrina: Chicas, no le diré a ash lo que siente serena, puede que ella ya no me considere su amiga pero para mi aun lo sigue siendo, así que no pienso decir nada

Dawn: Comprendemos korrina, no te preocupes no diremos nada

Korrina: Gracias chicas *sonriendo*

Con serena y ann:

Ann: Pero...¿Porque hicistes eso? Tu no eres así

Serena: No se lo que paso, simplemente me deje llevar por la ira

Ann: ¿Te arrepientes de haberlo hecho?

Serena: Si

Ann: Entonces disculpate

Serena: No

Ann: ¿Pero porque?

Serena: No lo se, solo se que no pienso hacerlo, no pienso hablar con ella

Ann: -.-' bueno, no se tu, pero yo iré a ayudar abajo, regresa cuando te sientas bien *saliendo de la habitación*

Serena: Disculparme eh...

Con los demás:

Ann: Ya estoy aquí, los ayudare *levantando una silla que estaba en él suelo*

Korrina: Gracias ann

Ann: No hay de que *gardevoir también ayudo usando psíquico y en poco tiempo todo estaba en orden*

Barry: Bien hemos terminado

Drew: Solo,espero que serena no lo vaya a dañar de nuevo *ash puso una mirada seria*

Ash: No te confundas drew, puede que serena lo haya hecho ahora pero ella no es así, ella es una chica dulce, amable, gentil, risueña...hermosa...y nunca haría algo así, así que por favor no te confundas *mas serio que antes*

Barry: Ammm...eh estado pensando y...

Dawn: ¿Tu? ¿pensando? Vaya, felicidades *bromeando*

Barry: A veces me pregunto si en verdad me quieres ╥﹏╥

Dawn: Awwww...claro que te quiero amor *dándole un beso en los labios* solo estaba bromeando

Iris: ¿Podrian dejar los cariñitos para después? Gracias, ahora ¿que ibas a decir barry?

Barry: A si...que he estado pensando en que tal vez, algún día debemos hacer una pijamada mixta ¿les parece?

Gary: No me parece mala idea *misty lo golpeo*

Misty: Y no te imágenes nada pervertido ಥ_ಥ

May: Pero...no seria mala idea

Mía: Si, hagamoslo, ammm...¿En unas semanas?

Korrina: ¿Pero que hay de serena y clemont? ¿accederan?

Ann: Yo me encargado de eso

Brock: Ya esta decidido, la pijamada se hará en unas semanas entonces *en ese momento aparecieron clemont y hikari, iban hablando muy a gusto y sonriendo*

Hikari: ¿Oh? Hola chicos...¿cuando llegamos?

Clemont: No lo se, estaba tan concentrado hablando contigo que no me di cuenta *sonriendo* bueno, ahora me voy a mi habitación, adiós *sonriendole a hikari*

Hikari: Adiós *acercándose a los chicos* ¿Yurippe y ataki no han llegado?

Mía: Nope

Ayumi: Al parecer se están divirtiendo 7u7

Hikari: Jajaja, si ¿de que estaban hablando?

Ann: Sobre una pijamada que vamos a hacer

Hikari: Genial ¿puedo participar?

Dawn: Seguro _(Bueno, antes de seguir quiero informarles que debido a mi falta de inspirasao he decidido ponerle fin a este problema, lamento si les parece demasiado corto el problema pero he tenido problemas, ya que tenia el inicio del problema y el final, pero no el contenido, es decir, desarrollo del problema por esa razón decidí ponerle fin a el problema a partir de el prox. cap, ya que dan informados así que sin mas que decir ¡sigamos con la historia!)_

Luego de unas horas:

Yurippe y ataki llegan muy sonrientes, los chicos se encontraban viendo televisión, serena seguía en su habitación al igual que clemont

Yurippe: Hola chicos ¿porque todos tan aburridos?

Ann: Es que no tenemos nada con que divertirnos

En eso llegaron Delia, Johana, Caroline y Grace

Delia: Hola

Todos: Hola...*sin mucho animo*

Johana: ¿Que tienen por que tan aburridos?

Dawn: No tenemos nada con que divertirnos

Caroline: ¿Y donde están los pequeños?

May: Están afuera jugando con nuestros pokemons *señalando la puerta trasera*

Grace: ¿Y mi hija?

Ash: Esta arriba

Delia: Bueno chicas ayuden nos a hacer la cena *entrando a la cocina*

Todas: Okey...

Al día siguiente:

Todos estaban abajo desayunando, a excepción de clemont y serena quienes se habían levantado temprano y estaba en sus respectivas habitaciones, pero clemont decidió ir a hablar con serena

En el cuarto de las chicas:

Clemont: S-serena ¿como estas? *entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta*

Serena: Destrozada, Korrina como pudo hacerme esto...creí...que eramos amigas...

Clemont: Lo mismo digo de Ash, como pude considerarlo mi amigo

Serena: ¿Por que...

Clemont: Lo peor es que no quieren admitirlo, solo con excusas

Serena: Este maldito corazón, no quiero verlos mas, no quiero estar cerca de esos traicioneros...

Clemont: Yo tampoco *sentándose a un lado de la cama*

Serena: ¿Que hacemos clemont?

Clemont: ¿Que hacer con que?

Serena: Con este problema...

Clemont: Y si...¿los evitamos?...ya sabes como si no existieran

Serena: Seria algo difícil para mi evitar a...ash

Clemont: Y para mi a...korrina

Serena: No creo que tengamos que evitarlos...pero...tampoco quiero ver la cara de ash

Clemont: ¿Entonces que hacemos?

Serena: Creo...que seria mejor evitarlos a ambos

Clemont: Si, tienes razón solo les hablaremos cuando sea algo de suma importancia

Serena: Si, seria lo mejor

Abajo, mas precisamente en el jardín, se encontraba nuestro azabache favorito muy pensativo, hasta que llego rikolina y decidió acercarse a ver que hacia

Korrina: ¿Que haces Ash?

Ash: Nada solo... pensando en que perdí lo que más me importaba y quería en el mundo...para siempre *triste*

Korrina: Si, yo también veo lo mismo...*sentándose a su lado*

Ash: ¿Que tenemos que hacer para convencerlos que no hicimos eso, ni somos novios?

Korrina: No lo se, no quieren escucharnos pero... creo que hay que intentarlo, todo sea por recuperarlos...por hacer que vuelvan a hablarnos, que vuelvan a mirarnos...y que...tal vez...puedan...amarnos *sonrojándose y deprimiéndose con lo ultimo*

Ash: Si, demostraremos nuestra inocencia, cueste lo que cueste ¿estas conmigo korrina?

Korrina: ¡Claro que si!

Ash: Bien pero...¿que haremos?

Korrina: Ammmm...oh, tratemos de estar mas cercanos a ellos, ganar su confianza de nuevo

Ash: Me parece bien

Luego de unas horas:

Delia: ¡Hora de almorzar!

Todos bajaron y se sentaron en la mesa, almorzaron tranquilamente hasta que korrina decidio hablar (típico -.-')

Korrina: Y...¿que haremos hoy chicos?

Mía: Bueno, estaba pensando en ir de compras

Korrina: Me parece bien ¿que dicen chicas?

Dawn: Es una buena idea

May: Siii :3 *las demás asintieron excepto serena*

Korrina: ¿Que dices tu serena? *ella no respondio, simplemente desvío la mirada y decidió ignorarla, las chicas se dieron cuenta y decidieron intervenir*

Misty: Estoy segura de que ella va a querer ir ¿o no serena? *ella levanto sus hombros*

Ash: ¿Y nosotros que haremos?

Barry: ¿Quedarnos aquí a vagear?

Drew: Es lo mas probable *las chicas tenían una cara de -.-'*

Ataki: Bueno...yo quiero tener una batalla contra ash

Ash: Me parece bien *sonriendo*

Al terminar de almorzar:

Mía: Bueno, ya nos vamos

Ann: ¿Tengo que ir? ¿no puedo quedarme a ver la batalla?

Yurippe: No, vamos *agarrándola de la mano y saliendo de la casa*

Ash: Vamos a batallar

Ataki: Si *salieron de la casa*

A fuera:

Ash: Preparare ataki

Ataki: Tu igual ash

Brock: Sera una batalla de 2 vs 2 ¡Comiencen!

Ataki: Sal pikachu

Pikachu-at: Pikaa!

Ash: Bien, ve tu también pikachu

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Ataki: Usa atactrueno

Ash: Tu también pikachu

Ambos pikachus: Pika pikachuuuu! *ambos ataque explotaron entre si*

Ataki: ¡Puño trueno!

Pikachu-at: Pika pikaaaa

Ash: Esquivalo y usa cola de hierro

Pikachu: Pika!...Pika Pika chuuu apika! *golpeando al pikachu de ataki y enviándolo hacia él suelo*

Ataki: ¿Estas bien pikachu?

Pikachu-at: Pika (si) *asintiendo*

Ash: ¡Electrobola!

Pikachu: Pika Pika Pika chupi!

Ataki: ¡Cola de hierro! *él asintió y corto la electrobola con cola de hierro* ¡Electrobola!

Pikachu-at: Pika Pika Pika chupi! *golpeando a pikachu*

Ash: ¡Ataque rápido!

Pikachu: Pika! Pi pi pi Pika!*golpeando al pikachu de ataki*

Ataki: ¡Pikachu!

Ash: Terminemos esto con atactrueno

Pikachu: ¡Pika pikachuuuuu! *él pikachu de ataki quedó rendido en él suelo debilitado*

Brock: ¡El pikachu de ataki no puede continuar él pikachu de ash gana!

Ataki: Bien hecho pikachu, te mereces un descanso *él se subió a su hombro* ¡Sal krookodile!

Krookodile: Kroookodile

Ash: Demos lo mejor pikachu

Pikachu: Pika!

Ataki: Krookodile usa roca afilada

Krookodile: Kroookodile!

Ash: ¡Pikachu! *él se levanto débilmente de él suelo* ¡ataque rápido!

Pikachu: Pika! Pi pi pi pika! *logrando golpear a krookodile*

Ataki: Usa excavar *él asintió y se metió en la tierra*

Ash: Cola de hierro

Pikachu: Pika Pika chuuu apika! *golpeo él suelo y de él salio krookodile*

Ataki: Rayos...usa triturar

Krookodile: Krooo kodile *mordiendo a pikachu*

Ash: ¡Pikachu!

Ataki: Acabalo con roca afilada *él asintió y lanzó él ataque hacia pikachu dejandolo K.O*

Brock: ¡Pikachu no puede continuar krookodile gana!

Adh: Bien hecho amigo, descansa *él se subió en su hombro* ¡Sal greninja!

Greninja: Greninja! *haciendo do una pose ninja*

Ataki: Garra dragón *las garras de krookodile se iluminaron y se abalanzó sobre greninja*

Ash: ¡Corte!

Greninja: Gree greninjaa *ambos atacaron a él mismo tiempo y al chocar retrosedieron*

Ash: Greninja usa shuriken de agua

Greninja: Gre greeeeniinja *golpeando a krookodile*

Ataki: ¿Estas bien krookodile?

Krookodile: Kroo (si) *asintiendo*

Ataki: Excavar

Krookodile: Krookodile

Ash: Doble equipo *greninja asintió e hizo copias de él, krookodile salió y golpeo a una replica*

Ash: ¡As aéreo!

Greninja: Gre... Ninja! *golpeo varias veces a krookodile haciéndolo retroceder*

Ataki: Garra dragón krookodile

Krookodile: Krookodile *golpeando a él verdadero greninja*

Ataki: Y elimina las copias con roca afilada *él asintió y acabo con las copias, pero...él verdadero greninja no estaba* ¿Pero que...¡Arriba! *y efectivamente estaba arriba de krookodile*

Ash: Ahora usa ¡Shuriken de agua!

Greninja: Greeeninjaa *cuando bajo, se coloco en posición de combate, pero krookodile esta tirado en él piso k.O*

Brock: ¡Krookodile no puede continuar, greninja gana, lo que significa que él ganador de la batalla es ash!

Ataki: Gracias krookodile luchasteis bien, regresa *regresando lo a su pokebola* gracias por la batalla ash

Ash: No hay de que, gracias greninja *regresando lo a su pokebola*

Con las chicas:

Ya habían comprado bastantes cosas, cada una llevaba una bolsas en cada mano, pero encuanto a serena...ella...se había reusado a hablar, de vez en cuando lo hacia, pero solo con las chicas no con korrina, lo cual...las preocupaba bastante a todas

Dawn: Y...¿te divertistes serena? *ella sólo de dedico a levantar sus hombros y apartar la mirada, sobre todo de korrina*

Bonnie: ¿Que tienes serena? *acercándose a ella*

Serena: Nada...*dio fríamente*

Pikalina: Pikapi...(serena...)

Ann: Bueno...¿y si vamos a comer algo? *todas asintieron* bien conozco una cafetería excelente y queda cerca vengan siganme *y se fueron a un cafetería*

En la cafetería:

Serena: ¿Que este no es...

Mesera: Bienvenidas a...¿Ann, mía? ¡Holaa!

Mía: Hola britt

Ann: Hola britt ¿Y donde estan Liz y las demás?

Brittany: Están atendiendo otras mesas, a propósito ¿Quienes son ellas?

Ann: Mis amigas, misty, dawn, may, iris, amy, hikari, yurippe, ayumi, korrina, bonnie y serena *señalándolas a todas*

Brittany: Un gusto, las amigas de ann y mía son mis amigas, mi nombre es brittany pero pueden decirme britt si desean, ¿que las trae por aquí?

Ann: Bueno, teníamos hambre y como estábamos cerca decidimos venir a comer aquí

Brittany: ¡Excelente! ¿Que desean ordenar? *sacando una pequeña libreta*

Ann: Lo de siempre para todas por favor

Brittany: De inmediato *dandole un guiño a las chicas y se fue hacia la cocina*

Dawn: Oye ann...¿que es "lo de siempre"?

Ann: Ya lo veras *un rato después llegó brittany acompañada de Liz y otras compañeras con unas bandejas*

Brittany: Lamentamos tardar, pero...aquí esta su orden *poniendo a cada una un vaso de malteada, pero no eran comunes...eran malteadas mas grandes de lo usual...mucho mas grandes*

May: ¿Malteadas? Y son...mas grandes que las demás...*mirando las malteadas de los demás clientes*

Iris: Mucho mas grandes...

Liz: Sip, es...como...él traro especial de ann y mía, por así decirlo

Bonnie y Ayumi: ¡Esta delicioso! *tomando un sorbo*

Ann: ¿Si verdad? *sonriendo*

Mía: ¿Porque no hay tanta gente hoy?, es decir, si hay, pero no tanto como es usual ¿que paso aquí?*tomando un sorbo de su malteada*

Liz: No lo sabemos...y eso nos preocupa, espero que no pase lo de él año pasado...porque no creo que quieran ayudarnos de nuevo

Ann: B-bueno...si es necesario lo haremos *refiriéndose a ella y a mía*

Liz: ¿Lo dices enserio?

Mía: Claro, todo sea por ustedes y por él negocio *Liz, brittany y las demás las abrazaron a ella y a ann*

Ann: Pero...¿Tengo que usar ese traje?

Liz: Tu bien sabes que si

Ann: Ahhhh...bien

Yurippe: ¿Que traje? *tomando un sorbo de la malteada*

Brittany: Un traje de...maid

Hikari: ¿Para que él traje de maid...y que fue lo que paso él año pasado?

Liz: Verán...él año pasado también hubo una crisis como esta, no habían casi clientes y no sabíamos como atraerlos...así que...recurrimos a ann y a mía para que nos ayudaran, ellas nos dieron unas cuantas ideas, y entre ellas estaba él vestirnos de maids, nos pareció buena idea y lo hicimos, lo cual...dio buenos resultados y logramos atraer mas clientes, sobre todo hombres...

Brittany: Pero esa no fue la única idea, también sobre hacer días festivos, es decir, días especiales, esta él día en que nos vestimos de maids, él día en que hacenos cosplay o simplemente nos disfrazamos de algo o de alguien, entre otros...

Liz: Pero este año no lo hemos hecho, y pensábamos hacerlo, pero no atraeríamos tantos clientes como ellas dos *mirando a mía y a ann, quienes se sonrojaron*

Misty: ¿A que se refieren? *tomando su malteada*

Mía: B-bueno...e-es que...v-veran...*jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos*

Ann: N-nosotras...*realizando y la misma acción de mía*

Brittany: ¡Nosotras les contaremos! Jeje...y fue algo que atrajo a muchos clientes

Chica1: Pervertidos y pedófilos sobre todo...y disculpen si no nos hemos presentado, yo soy Kanō Sumiré, ellas son Ami, Sakura, Yuri, y ella es Akina *señalando a unas chicas que estaban detrás de ella, quienes saludaron haciendo un gesto con sus manos y sonriendo*

Dawn: Mucho gusto, yo soy Dawn, ellas son, May, Misty, Iris, Serena, Amy, Hikari, Korrina, bonnie, Ayumi y Yurippe *mientras las señalaba*

Misty: Ahora...¿podrian decirnos que fue lo que hicieron, y porque atrajeron a pervertidos y a pedófilos?

Ami: Seguro, verán, lo que paso fue que...

 _*FLASHBACK* (narra Ami)_

 _Todas estabamos organizando unas cajas, mesas, sillas y cosas por él estilo ya que seria él día de vestirse de maids, estábamos tranquilas cuando llego la hora de empezar a vestirnos, nos ayudamos unas a las otras a cambiarnos y terminamos rápido, así que decidimos abrir...pero no venia nadie..._

 _Akina: Que aburrimiento..._

 _Sakura: Y nos vestimos de maids para nada..._

 _Yuri: Tenemos que atraer clientes, quedándonos aquí sentadas no avanzaremos en nada_

 _Sakura: Yuri tiene razón, ¿pero que podemos hacer?_

 _Mía: Vamos a promocionarnos, ya saben, salgamos afuera y así atraer clientes_

 _Brittany: Buena idea mía_

 _Liz: Si, separemonos es grupos, mía tu y ann irán por él parque, Sakura y Yuri irán por él centro comercial y sus alrededores, britt y yo iremos a él cine y sus alrededores, y por último, Ami, Akina y Kanō ustedes se quedaran aquí, atrayendo clientes y por si llegan algunos ¿listas? *todas asentimos* bien, andando_

 _Cuando todas se fueron:_

 _Kanō: Pasenme él megáfono chicas *con sonrisa malévola*_

 _Ami: Hai （＾ω＾）*y le entregue él megáfono*_

 _Akina: Ammmm...Ami...¿estas segura de querer entregarle él megáfono?_

 _Ami: Sip_

 _Akina: P-pero..._

 _Kanō: ¡OIGAN USTEDES IDIOTAS! *hablándole a un grupo chicos que estaban cerca de ellas*_

 _Chico1: ¿Nos esta hablando a nosotros? *mirando a los otros chicos*_

 _Kanō: ¡SI, A TODOS USTEDES MALDITOS! *señalandolos y haciendo que tiemblen de miedo* ¡MAS LES VALE QUE ENTREN AQUI O LES PATEARE SU POKE-CULO! *temblaron mas* ¡¿QUE ESTAN ESPERANDO? ¿QUE LES DE UNA INVITACION? ENTREN! *y todos entraron con miedo*_

 _Akina: Te lo dije *mirándome*_

 _Ami: K-kanō-chan...a-asi no se trata a los clientes *con sonrisa nerviosa me coloque enfrente de todos esos chicos y les pedí disculpas* gomen, gomen, no volverá a pasar, se los prometo, tengan, acepten estos *dándoles unas galletas a cada uno, y ellos me quedaron mirando, cuando nakō les gritó por él megáfono*_

 _Kanō: ¡LARGUENSE PERVERTIDOS! *y todos salieron corriendo*_

 _Akina: Necesitas dejar de gritar...¡ahora! *acecandose a ella y quitándole él megáfono*_

 _Varios minutos después llegaron las demás y nos reunimos adentro para hablar:_

 _Akina: ¿Tubieron suerte? *pero todas negaron*_

 _Ann: ¿Y ustedes? *también negamos*_

 _Sakura: ¿Me pregunto porque será? *todas miramos a Kanō*_

 _Kanō: ¿Que?_

 _Yuri: ¿Como que "que"?, si apuesto a que echabas a cualquier chico que se acercaba_

 _Kanō: No es mi culpa que todos fueran pervertidos y pedófilos_

 _Ami: Kanō-chan...para ti todos los chicos que se nos acercan son pervertidos （￣～￣;）_

 _Kanō: No es mi culpa que sea cierto_

 _Mía: Ahhhh...esto no va a funcionar así, necesitamos otra idea *sentandose en una silla*_

 _Brittany: Oh oh, lo tengo, ¿y si hacemos un vídeo para promocionar él restaurante?_

 _Liz: Buena idea, pero no creo que salga por ahora, dejenme ver *marcando un numero en su celular, varios minutos después colgó y dijo:* quitense todas los vestidos, ponganse su ropa normal y cerremos, dentro de unos días vendrán y grabaremos él comercial y podremos ponerlo en televisión *y así lo hicimos*_

 _Después de unos días, logramos grabar él comecial, lo pasamos por TV y al día siguiente nos cambiamos, abrimos y...llegaba mucha gente, pero la mayoría hombres..._

 _Chico1: Hola señoritas *saludandonos a nosotras* Y...hola señoritas *dándole un guiño a ann y a mía y entrando*_

 _Ann: Ammmm...¿hola?_

 _Luego siguieron entrando mas y mas chicos y saludaban de la misma forma a ann y a mía_

 _Kanō: Ahora veran esos malditos...*se iba a levantar de la silla pero Akina y yo no la dejamos*_

 _Ami: Kanō-chan tranquilizate..._

 _Akina: Si...solo están siendo amables_

 _Kanō: Eso espero *llendose a atender otra mesa*_

 _Durante la tarde la mayoría de los chicos solicitaban a ann y a mía, por lo que ellas estaban muy ocupadas, intentamos ayudarlas, pero los chicos no nos dejaban, ya que pedían un servicio por parte de ellas, así que terminaron agotadas, varias horas después, ya era hora de cerrar pero los chicos aun seguían insistiendo en ann y mía, así que Kanō no soporto mas y explotó..._

 _Kanō: Ya me hartaron esos malditos... Denme él megáfono_

 _Yuri: P-pero Kanō..._

 _Kanō: ¡Denme él megáfono! *yo asentí con miedo y se lo entregue* ¡A VER, A VER INFELICES, YA VAMOS A CERRAR ASI QUE LARGUENSE DE AQUI, O SINO..._

 _Chico2: ¿O sino que?_

 _Kanō: ¡NO TENDRE PIEDAD CON USTEDES! *dijo con un aura oscura rodeándola y tornándose los puños* ¡AHORA...FUERA, NO QUIERO VERLOS MAS, ¿ME ESCUCHARON?! *todos asintieron y con miedo se fueron corriendo* y...¡vuelvan pronto! *con una sonrisa*_

 _Sakura: ¿Estan bien chicas? *mirando a ann y a mía, quienes de veían agotadas*_

 _Mía: S-si...s-solo...*akina y yo les trajimos unas sillas para que se sentaran, lo cual hicieron de inmediato*_

 _Ann: Estamos cansadas, es todo_

 _Liz: ¿Porque esos chicos actuaban así con ustedes?, es decir, se veían bien, pero no creo que sea para tanto_

 _Mía: No lo sabemos...zzzzz...*durmiéndose en la silla*_

 _Kanō: ¡Despierta! *dijo por él megáfono, haciendo que mía diera un salto en la silla*_

 _Akina: Será mejor irnos a casa de mía a descansar *ya que teníamos una pijamada ese día*_

 _Yuri: Si, vamos, de todas formas debe haber algo que provocara eso, y si la hay, debe de estar en él vídeo, mañana lo veremos y arreglaremos eso *todas asentímos, nos cambiamos de ropa y caminamos a casa de mía*_

 _Al día siguiente en él restaurante:_

 _No habíamos abierto aun, Yuri estaba en su laptop buscando alguna pista, y nosotras conversando, cuando Yuri nos grito que fuéramos donde ella a ver algo..._

 _Liz: ¿Que pasa Yuri?_

 _Yuri: Miren lo que encontré en él vídeo...*oprimió unas cuantas teclas e hizo acercamiento en él vídeo*_

 _*En él vídeo*_

 _Se podía mostrar a liz hablando y haciendo unas cuantas cosas, entonces yuri lo pausó y le dio mas zoom, mostrando en la parte de atrás a ann y a mía, quienes iban pasando, cuando se levantarón las faldas de ambas, dejando al descubierto los short súper cortos y ajustados que usaban, y hacían que resaltaran sus muslos_

 _*Fin del vídeo*_

 _Sakura: ¿A si que eso fue lo que hizo que esos tontos actuarán así?_

 _Kanō: Les dije que eran pervertidos *cruzándose de brazos*_

 _Yuri: ¿Que piensan ustedes chicas?...¿chicas? *todas miramos a ann y a mía, quienes estaban sonrojadas a mas no poder*_

 _Liz: Ni modo, debemos retirar él comercial *marco de nuevo a un numero de celular y luego de unos minutos dijo:* listo, ya lo van a quitar_

 _Yuri: Si...pero aunque lo quiten él comercial ya fue exhibido en la televisión, lo que quiere decir que muchas personas lo vieron, y no podemos quitar esas imágenes de sus cabezas *cruzándose de brazos*_

 _Ami: Pero...viéndole él lado positivo...no lo van a ver mas personas *sonriendo*_

 _Mía: S-supongo...solo espero que mi brocky no se ponga molesto por eso, ya que viene mañana de casa de sus padres *nerviosa*_

 _Ann: Y yo espero que Richard tampoco *nerviosa*_

 _Akina: No se preocupen, si se molestan nosotras hablaremos y les diremos que fue nuestra culpa *poniendo una mano sobre él hombro de cada una*_

 _Ambas: Gracias_

 _*FIN DEL FLASHBACK* (narro yo)_

Ami:...Y eso fue lo que paso

Kanō: Chicas...siento que mi actitud no fuese la correcta, o que les desagrade, es solo que...*todas la abrazaron*

Ami: No te preocupes por eso onee-chan...

Sakura: Si, sabemos que lo haces para protegernos...

Yuri: Porque nos quieres mucho...

Akina: Y no quieres que algo malo nos pase

Ann: Te entendemos

Mía: Sobre todo yo *sonriendo*

Kanō: Gracias *sonriendo y abrazándolas*

Brittany: Sabes...eso me hace recordar él día de la confusión...Jaja Jajaja *todas comenzaron a reírse*

Nakō: N-no fue mi intención y lo saben *sonrojándose levemente por la vergüenza*

Dawn: ¿Que confusión?

Ami: Pues...

 _*FLASHBACK* (narra ami) (yo y mis flashbacks :v)_

 _Íbamos caminado tranquilamente cuando un hombre se acerca a mi y me pregunta algo, pero Nakō me aparta y me dice:_

 _Nakō: ¡Ami! ¿que crees que haces? ¡alejate de él!_

 _Ami : P-pero onee-chan..._

 _Nakō: ¡Pero nada! ¿que no ves que puede ser un pedófilo?_

 _Hombre: ¿Pedófilo?_

 _Ami_ _:_ _Nakō-chan_ _..._

 _Nakō_ _: ¿Como_ _se_ _te_ _ocurre_ _acercarte_ _así_ _a_ _alguien_ _desconocido_ _? ¡Ni_ _arceus_ _lo_ _quiera_ _puede_ _pasarte_ _algo_ _! *_ _las_ _chicas_ _solo_ _observaban_ _a_ _distancia_ _*_

 _Ami_ _:_ _Onee-chan_ _...¿ahora_ _si_ _me_ _dejas_ _hablar_ _?_

 _Nakō_ _: ¡Noo!_ _Te_ _puede_ _pasar_ _algo_ _y_ _nosotras_ _¿como_ _quedaremos_ _eh_ _?_ _Yo_ _..._

 _Ami_ _:_ _P-pero_ _nakō-chan_ _..._ _Él_ _no_ _es_ _un_ _extraño_ _,_ _ni_ _un_ _pedófilo_ _..._ _es_ _mi_ _vecino_ _..._ _y_ _solo_ _me_ _estaba_ _preguntando_ _por_ _su_ _hija_ _(⌒_⌒;)_

 _Nakō_ _:_ _T-tu_ _...¿vecino? (⊙_ ) *_ _todas_ _las_ _chicas_ _se_ _dieron_ _un_ _facepalm_ _y_ _Nakō_ _se_ _volteo_ _*_ _a-ammm_ _..._ _y-yo_ _...*_ _jugando_ _nerviosamente_ _con_ _sus_ _dedos_ _,_ _y_ _yo_ _me_ _interpuse_ _*_

 _Ami_ _: Disculpela_ _señor_ _por_ _favor_ _,_ _e-ella_ _solo_ _estaba_ _intentando_ _protegerme_ _,_ _e-es_ _que_ _..._ _vera_ _..._ _ella_ _nos_ _quiere_ _mucho_ _a_ _todas_ _*_ _y_ _señale_ _a_ _las_ _demás_ _*_ _y_ _no_ _quiere_ _que_ _nada_ _malo_ _nos_ _pase_ _,_ _por_ _esa_ _razón_ _nos_ _protege_ _mucho_ _,_ _somos_ _como_ _hermanas_ _y-y_ _..._

 _Hombre_ _:_ _Ya_ _,_ _ya_ _no_ _necesito_ _escuchar_ _nada_ _mas_ _..._ _conserva_ _a_ _tus_ _amigas_ _ami_ _,_ _no_ _hay_ _muchas_ _personas_ _que_ _hagan_ _eso_ _por_ _ti_ _*son_ _riendo_ _*_

 _Ami_ _: ¿E-_ _entonces_ _la_ _perdona_ _?_

 _Hombre_ _:_ _Claro_ _..._ _cambiando_ _de_ _tema_ _¿no_ _has_ _visto_ _a_ _mi_ _..._

 _¿?: ¡Papaaa!_

 _Hombre_ _:_ _Hija_ _..._

 _¿?:_ _Papa_ _,_ _aquí_ _estabas_ _,_ _te_ _he_ _estado_ _buscando_ _,_ _dame_ _..._ _mi_ _...celular *_ _señalando_ _él_ _celular_ _en_ _la_ _mano_ _de_ _su_ _padre_ _,_ _él_ _cual_ _se_ _lo_ _entregó_ _*_ _gracias_ _...ah_ _hola_ _ami_ _*_ _sonriendo_ _*_ _y_ _...ammmm..._ _hola_ _..._

 _Ami_ _:_ _Son_ _mis_ _amigas_ _,_ _Nakō_ _,_ _Akina_ _,_ _Sakura_ _,_ _Yuri_ _,_ _Ann_ _,_ _Mía_ _,_ _Liz_ _y_ _Brittany_ _,_ _chicas_ _ella_ _es_ _mi_ _vecina_ _y_ _amiga_ _rachell_

 _Todas-ami_ _,_ _él_ _vecino_ _y_ _la_ _hija_ _de_ _él_ _vecino_ _xD_ _, rachell:_ _Hola_ _,_ _es_ _un_ _placer_

 _Rachell_ _:_ _Él_ _placer_ _es_ _mio_ _,_ _bueno_ _ya_ _me_ _voy_ _,_ _adiós_ _chicas,_ _adiós_ _papá_

 _Todos_ _:_ _Adiós_

 _Hombre_ _:_ _Bueno_ _,_ _ya_ _me_ _voy_ _yo_ _también_ _adiós_

 _Todas_ _:_ _Adiós_ _*_ _y_ _seguimos_ _con_ _nuestro_ _camino_ _*_

 _*_ _FIN_ _DEL_ _FLASHBACK_ _* (_ _Narro_ _yo_ _)_

Todas- Nakō: Jaja Jajaja Jajaja

Nakō: S-solo fue una confusión, e-es todo

Liz: Si...aja...pfff...jajajaja  
..B-bueno, cambiando de tema  
..¿nos ayudaran? *mirando a mía y a ann*

Ann: Seguro *sonriendo*

Dawn: ¿Nosotras también podemos?

Liz: Seguro, mientras mas mejor *sonriendo*

May: Genial, ¿cuando comenzamos?

Liz: Ahora, vanos adentro para que sakura y yo les tomemos medidas para sus uniformes *las chicas asintieron y entraron*

Varios minutos después:

Todas iban saliendo de él restaurante cuando se detuvieron a preguntar:

Dawn: ¿Cuanto les debemos por las malteadas?

Liz: Oh nada...la casa invita, después de todo ustedes nos van a ayudar con el restaurante, es lo menos que podemos hacer *sonriendo*

May: En ese caso gracias

Korrina: Y...¿cuando pasamos para comenzar a trabajar?

Liz: Pues...necesitamos tiempo, ya que tenemos que hacer los vestidos...y anunciar todo...así que...nosotras les avisamos no se preocupen

Ann: Bien, en ese caso ya nos vamos, tenemos que ir a ver que esos cabezas huecas no hayan quemado la casa

Misty: Si, adiós

Todas: Adiós


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: La solución parte 1

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde él problema que tuvieron ash, serena, clemont y korrina, las cosas no iban muy bien...de hecho...no iban nada bien, ya no se hablaban, ni siquiera se miraban entre si, lo cual ponía incómodos a todos, a veces se daban miradas fugaces, pero...no eran de amor...o miradas cualquieras...eran miradas cargadas de...odio...era un día lluvioso, desde que amaneció, se podría decir que prácticamente no había salido él sol aunque no fuese así, todos estaban en casa de ash muy aburridos a excepción de las chicas quienes estaban preparando todo para la pijamada de esa noche, todas estaban ocupadas, mientras los chicos estaban en su habitación, los truenos y relámpagos azotaban con fuerza, lo que hacia que bonnie y Ayumi (quienes estaban desocupadas) tuviesen miedo, max y haruto se dieron cuenta y decidieron actuar... (Ellos estaban abajo en él sofá)

Max: Ammm...b-bonnie...¿tienes miedo? *sentándose muy cerca de ella*

Bonnie: C-claro que no...¿que te hace pensar eso?

Max: Pues...*de repente sonó un trueno y bonnie dio un salto quedando abrazada con max* él hecho de que me estés abrazando no te ayuda *riendo*

Bonnie: B-bueno...tal vez un poco *separándose de max, pero él la volvió a abrazar tomándola por la cintura y haciendo que ella quedara a recostada en su pecho* M-max...¿q-que haces? S-si nos ven...

Max: No me importa si nos ven, lo que me importa ahora eres tu y que no tengas miedo *sonriendole y dándole un beso en la frente* ¿mejor?

Bonnie: M-mucho mejor *sonrojada y acomodándose en él pecho de max, quien coloco su cabeza sobre la de ella*

Con Haruto y Ayumi:

Haruto: ¿Tienes miedo Ayumi? *sentándose muy cerca de ella*

Ayumi: N-no *sonó un trueno y ella se abalanzó sobre Haruto* t-tal vez un poco *separándose*

Haruto: No te preocupes Ayumi *volviéndola a abrazar* yo te protegeré, no tengas miedo *dándole un beso en la frente*

Ayumi: G-gracias Haruto *a recostándose en su pecho y Haruto al igual que max, coloco su cabeza sobre la de ella*

Pero lo que ellos no sabían era que yurippe y hikari lo habían visto todo...

Yurippe: ¿Asi que a Haruto le gusta mi hermana eh?

Hikari: ¿Y a Ayumi le gusta mi hermano? *ambas se miraron entre si y sonrieron*

Yurippe: Por lo menos se que si Ayumi tendrá novio sera alguien tan bueno como Haruto

Hikari: Lo mismo digo

Yurippe: Aunque...no sabes cuanto daría por estar así con ataki *triste, pero se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se tapó la boca*

Hikari: Si...espera...¿¡te gusta ataki!? ¿no que era ash?

Yurippe: P-pues...últimamente he estado mas cercana a ataki y ahora que lo conozco bien, me he dado cuenta de que...él es quien yo amo *sonrojada y nerviosa*

Hikari: Ya veo...¿así que te decidistes por ataki?

Yurippe: Si

Hikari: ¡Me alegra eso! *sonriendo*

Yurippe: ¿Y tu?

Hikari: ¿Ah?

Yurippe: ¿A quien vas a elegir?, por lo que tengo entendido te gusta clemont, pero...últimamente has estado bastante cercana a kyle *y en efecto era cierto, puesto que en estas semanas a estado encontrándose con kyle, y mucho*

Hikari: Yo...no lo se, se que puede que no tenga oportunidad con clemont ya que...él esta enamorado de korrina...pero aun me gusta...y tienes razón con respecto a lo de kyle, él también es lindo y considerado conmigo...no se que hacer *deprimida*

Yurippe: Solo...escoge a él que tu corazón quiera, elige a él que te llame mas la atención

Hikaru: Lo intentaré gracias yurippe

Yurippe: No hay de que *sonriendo*

Dawn: ¡Yurippe, Hikari ¿Podrian ayudarme con esto por favor?!

Hikari: Enseguida vamos dawn *entrando a la cocina*

Varias horas después:

Todo estaba listo para la pijamada, la comida, los sacos de dormir, todo...todos se cambiaron y decidieron hacer la primera actividad, la cual era...así es amigos él famoso verdad o reto...

En él cuarto de las chicas donde se haría la pijamada:

Dawn: Bien, comencemos, yo primero...may ¿verdad o reto?ヘ(￣ω￣ヘ)

May: Reto...

Dawn: Te reto a...dormir con drew tooooda la nocheeee 7w7

Todas las chicas-serena y may: 7w7

May: ¿Q-que?...

Dawn: Retos son retos 7u7

Max: Tu turno may

May: Oooohhh daaawn ¿verdad o reto? _(En su mente: Venganzaaaaa ñacañacañaca ヘ(￣ω￣ヘ))_

Dawn: _(En su mente: Fuck bitch (ﾉ*ﾟｰﾟ)ﾉ)_ Reto...¡verdad digo verdad!

May: No no, muy tarde _(En su mente: Muajajajajaja ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_ te reto...a dormir toooda la nocheeeee con barry 7w7

Todas las chicas-serena y dawn: 7w7

Dawn: B-bueno...que mas da ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌ retos son retos

Misty: Bueno, como ustedes dos de la pasaron entre ustedes él siguiente es barry

Barry: Bueno...gary ¿verdad o reto? (ni me acordaba de él pishi gary-gay :p)

Gary: Ammm...verdad

Barry: Bueno...¿porque decidistes ser novio de misty? *todos lo miraron*

Gary: Porque para mi...ella es una chica extraordinaria, hermosa, lista, madura, es la mejor en todo él mundo y la dueña de mi corazón *mirando a misty*

Todas las chicas: Awwwww

Misty: Gary...*se acerco y le dio un beso en los labios que él correspondió*

Barry: Bueno, ¿a quien eliges gary?

Gary: Ammm...7u7 ashy-boy ¿verdad o reto?

Ash: Ammm...¿reto?

Gary: Bien...te reto a...lamer él piso 7w7

Ash: No mames gary-gay, otra cosa (¬_¬)ﾉ

Gary: Bueno...te reto...a estar con serena por 10 minutos en él armario de la chicas *señalando él armario*

Ash: B-bueno, vamos serena _(mente de serena: Putho gary-gay, hoy lo mató ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ)_ *ambos entraron en él armario*

10 mins después:

Ambos salen como si nada de él armario...

Misty: Ammmm...okey...vas tu ash

Ash: Bien, Max ¿verdad o reto?

Max: Reto...

Ash: Te reto a...jugar con bonnie todo él día de mañana

Max: Hecho...serena ¿verdad o reto?

Serena: Reto...

Max: Te reto a...darle a bonnie a tus pokemons para que los cuide por todo él día de mañana

Serena: Bien...gary ¿verdad o reto?

Gary: Reto...

Serena: Te reto...¡a dejar que te golpee! *levantándose y tratando de golpearlo*

Iris: ¡Run bitch run! *gary corrió pero serena logro atraparlo y golpearlo*

Gary: Hay...arceus...me duele él cuerpo

Misty: Creo que debemos dejar él juego, hagamos otra cosa

Iris: ¿Como que?

Dawn: Ammm...¿maquillaje?

Chicos: ¡Noooo!

Dawn: Ohhhh *decepcionada*

Mía: ¿Y si vemos la película?

Ann: Buena idea mía, vamos abajo

Y todos bajaron, misty puso la película y se pusieron a verla...

40 minutos después viendo la película:

Barry: *bozteso* creo que ya tengo sueño, y además tengo que llevar a dawn a dormir, ya tiene sueño

Dawn: Si...vamos...a...mor *adormilada*

Drew: Si, may también

Gary: lo mismo misty

Iris y serena: Si, yo igual

Ash: Ya vamos a dormir

Clemont y korrina: No tengo sueño

Gary: Bueno, ustedes sigan viendo, cuando se termine la apagan y se van arriba, hasta mañana

Clemont y korrina: Hasta mañana

Ambos se quedaron en silencio cuando todos subieron, el único ruido que se escuchaba era él de las gotas de rocío cayendo sobre el verde pasto, puesto que la película estaba en pausa, ambos se daban miradas fugaces, hubo un momento en él que él la miró con cara molesta y ella dé puso los ojos cristalinos, él se sintió culpable y por un momento pensó en ir a donde ella y abrazarla, pero luego se arrepintió y volvió a mirarla varias veces con esa mirada que la hacía sentir mal, ella no soporto mas, puesto que esto es lo que ha estado pasando en estos semanas, y se echó a correr y llorar como Magdalena, se paró en la puerta ya abierta por ella , dio un vistazo hacia atrás y sin más que hacer o decir salió corriendo de ese lugar, clemont la miró sorprendido, triste y culpable, se levantó, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo detrás de ella...

*POV KORRINA*

Con cada paso que daba, la lluvia aumentaba, quería regresar, pero no podía, no podía dejar que él me viera así, no podía dejar que él supiera que gano, me adentre mas al bosque, escuche como gritaba mi nombre, pero yo no le respondí, simplemente me adentre mas al pequeño bosque donde encontramos a pikalina, allí seguí corriendo sin parar, no mire hacia atrás, solo corrí y corrí hasta que mis piernas me pedían descanso, pedían que parara, estaba cansada y mojada pero aun así seguí corriendo hasta que mis piernas me fallaron e hicieron que me cayera, quede tendida en el frío, húmedo y pegajoso suelo, me acomode como pude y me puse a llorar, pasó un rato y la lluvia era cada vez mas y mas fuerte, de repente escuche un ruido detrás de mí, creí que me había encontrado y maldije mi suerte. Pero...no era lo que yo estaba esperando...era un ursaring, estaba furioso, al parecer me había metido en su territorio y eso no le gustó...para nada, estaba preparándose para atacar, yo cerré mis ojos esperando lo peor, cuando...

*POV CLEMONT*

Salí de casa de ash corriendo y gritando su nombre, al parecer no me escuchaba, pero eso no me importo, simplemente seguí corriendo, tenía que encontrarla, no iba a permitir que le pasara algo malo por mi culpa, ¿o si?, tenía que hallarla, de repente me tropecé con una roca y caí de rodillas al suelo, empuñe mis manos y grité a todo pulmón ¿¡PORQUEEEE!?

Yo: Korrina...voy a encontrarte pase lo que pase

Me levanté, estaba dispuesto a todo por ella, para serles sincero al principio dudé en ir por ella, pero mi amor me lo impidió, la amo demasiado como para dejarla ir hacia no se donde, como para verla correr sin rumbo fijo lejos de mí, puede pasarle algo como, enfermarse o encontrarse con pokemons salvajes que la...o algo peor, y yo no iba a permitir que eso pasara, después de todo ¿fue mi culpa no?...Me adentre al pequeño bosque donde semanas atrás habíamos encontrado a pikalina, no estaba seguro de si ella estaría hay, pero al entrar en él, sentí una corazonada y un pequeño dolor se formó en mi corazón, como si algo, una parte de mi fuera arrancada, no se si sea un dolor repentino o él indicio de una enfermedad, pero lo que si sé es que si ella esta ahí, pase lo que pase la encontrare. Me adentre en él bosque en busca de él amor de mi vida, si se que tal vez sea algo pronto para decir eso, pero él amor que le tengo es así de grande, como sea, me adentre y escuche unos sollozos, que fueron callados por un ruido, me asome a ver que era, y para mi sorpresa era ella, él amor de mi vida...siendo atacada por un ursaring, esa escena me llenó de ira, y recordé que traía conmigo a luxray y a bunnelby, así que los saque y ataque a ese ursaring...

*POV KORRINA*

Para mi sorpresa un disparo de lodo se dirigió hacia ursaring , voltee a ver de quién era y...era él, no puedo creer que en verdad sea él, que haya salido de casa con la tormenta, sólo para buscarme...como sea, siguió atacando hasta que él ursaring se fue, guardó a sus pokemons y dirigió su mirada hacia mi, yo me levante lo más rápido que pude pero mis piernas me lo impidieron de nuevo, golpee el suelo y por segunda vez maldije mi suerte, entonces se acerco a mi y me dijo...

Clemont: ¿Te ayudo? *sonriendome*

Me levante por segunda vez, estaba apunto de correr, pero algo en mi me decía que no debía, que debía quedarme aquí...con él, entonces solo aparte mi mirada de la de él y traté de ignorarlo

Clemont: Korrina, yo...yo, lo siento, perdóname, perdóname por tratarte mal en estos últimos días, por haberte hecho sufrir, por hacerte correr, por...por todo lo malo que te he hecho, yo...simplemente no puedo y no quiero que te alejes de mi lado, eres una persona muy importante para mi, y-y, yo, solo...solo estaba celoso, mis malditos celos me impidieron tratarte bien, lo siento...

Yo: ¿Celos? *volteandome hacia él*

Clemont: Si, celos, sentía celoso de que quien te estaba besando en ese momento era ash y no yo, korrina, y-yo...t-te...te amo korrina, yo te amo, eres la persona mas hermosa que conozco, la más energética y alegre... La persona que mas quiero, la chica que mueve mi mundo, no, corrección, la chica que es MI mundo, esa chica por la cual lo daría todo, yo...solo espero que después de lo que haré me puedas perdonar...

*POV CLEMONT*

Ya llego la hora, es ahora o nunca, vamos clemont tu puedes...

*POV KORRINA*

Se acerco a mi y...me beso, aun sigo sin creer que esto este pasando él chico de mis sueños besándome... Es...es...es como un sueño cumplido

*POV NORMAL* (por fin)

Ambos siguieron besándose bajo la lluvia, los truenos y relámpagos que había en ella le daban un toque... Especial al momento y la atmósfera que se creaba era simplemente perfecta, hasta que todo esto tubo fin como siempre gracias al oxigeno

Clemont: Yo...ya me voy *caminando hacia las afueras del bosque*

Korrina: Clemont espera...yo...también te amo clemont... y también eres la persona mas importante para mi, tu me gustas desde que te conocí *corrió hacia el lo volteo, ya que estaba de espaldas, y lo beso de nuevo, así duraron varios segundos mas hasta que korrina se resbalo y como clemont la tenia abrazada la sujeto con sus brazos*

Clemont: ¿Estas bien? *preocupado*

Korrina: Si, tranquilo, es solo que mis piernas están algo cansadas

Clemont: En ese caso, permiteme llevarte

Korrina: No tienes que hacer eso clemont *sonrojada*

Clemont: No, pero quiero *dándole un corto beso en los labios* a propósito, ya que ambos nos declaramos, y...sabes que tu me gustas y...que yo te gusto, te...gustaría ¿ser mi novia?

Korrina: Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías *dándole un corto beso en los labios, y sonrojada*

Clemont: Bien mi hermosa novia *sonrojandola* vamos a casa no quiero que te resfries *cargándola*

Al llegar a casa de ash, ambos se bañan, se ponen ropa limpia y seca, y se sientan a terminar de ver la película, al sentarse korrina se sienta lejos de clemont...

Clemont: ¿Que haces korri? Ven

Korrina: D-de acuerdo *se acerco a él y se recostó en su pecho, él la abrazo de la cintura y comenzaron a ver la película*

Al acabarse:

Korrina: Ahhhhh *bostezo*

Clemont: ¿Ya tienes sueño korri?

Korrina: Si clem

Clemont: Bueno, a dormir se ha dicho

Korrina: Aaaahh, pero yo quería quedarme aquí contigo *abrazándolo mas fuerte*

Clemont: Korri

Korrina: ¿Si?

Clemont: Dime la verdad tu...¿te besastes con ash?

Korrina: No, no nos besamos

Clemont: ¿Segura?

Korrina: No puedo creer que no confíes en mi clemont *soltando él abrazo y sentándose un poco lejos de él en él sofá*

Clemont: No, no me mal entiendas korri, s-solo es para asegurarme

Korrina: ¡Eso es desconfianza clemont!

Clemont: Korri yo...lo siento ¿me perdonas?, te prometo que no volveré a desconfiar de ti

Korrina: ¿Me lo prometes?

Clemont: Te lo prometo

Korrina: Bueno te perdono, además...no puedo estar mucho tiempo enojada contigo *y lo besa*

En ese momento ash bajo a ver si ya habian terminado de ver la película

Ash: Chicos, ya...terminaron *se sorprendió al verlos besarse y ellos se separan rápidamente*

Clemont: A-ash...yo...quería pedirte disculpas por desconfiar de ti, y or tratarte como lo hice lo siento

Ash: No hay problema clemont, igual tu no tubistes la culpa de que yo me haya tropezado por accidente con korrina

Korrina: Bueno, vamos arriba *clemont se levanto y ayudo a korrina a levantarse*

Los tres subieron y al llegar a la puerta de la habitación:

Ash: Bueno, hasta mañana *entrando al cuarto*

Clemont y korrina: Hasta mañana

Clemont: Hasta mañana korri

Korrina: Vaya...que frío

Clemont: No te pongas así korri...hasta mañana...amor *dándole un beso en los labios* ¿mejor? *korrina lo volvió a besar*

Korrina: Mucho mejor, hasta mañana amor *entrando a su habitacion, junto a clemont*

Al día siguiente:

Dawn: Korrina no ha bajado a desayunar...que raro

May: Iré a...*fue detenida por ann*

Ann: Espera may...¿Puedes ir a despertarla tu clemont?

Clemont: Si...supongo *y subió a la habitación de su amada, al llegar entro a la habitación y se sento junto a korrina* Korri amor despierta

Korrina: Zzzzzz...

Clemont: Despierta cariño *moviéndola un poco*

Korrina: Mmmmm...Zzzzz

Clemont: Ya se como se levantara *la beso, ella abrió los ojos y se sentó en su saco de dormir pero siguió besándose, hasta que se les acabo él oxigeno* hasta que por fin despiertas *dándole un beso en la frente*

Korrina: Buenos días cariño *dándole un pequeño beso en los labios*

Clemont: Jeje, buenos días mi dormilona *regresandole él beso* ¿como amanecio la chica mas linda de todo él mundo?

Korrina: Hay clemont estas exagerando *sonrojada*

Clemont: Para nada amor...¿sabes? Te ves muy hermosa cuando te sonrojas

Korrina: Awwww gracias amor *dándole un beso en los labios* espera...¿desde cuando somos tan cursis?

Clemont: No lo se, todo empezó cuando nos volvimos novios, y eso que fue ayer *rascándose la nuca*

Korrina: Jeje, si...y...¿les diremos a nuestros amigos sobre...lo nuestro? *sonrojandose con lo último*

Clemont: Creo...que debemos esperar a que ash y serena también arreglen lo suyo

Korrina: Si tienes razón, aunque sera un poco difícil poder ocultarlo y evitar hacer esto...

Clemont: ¿Que? *korrina lo beso*

Korrina: Él comerte a besos amor *dándole un beso en la mejilla y sonrojandolo* bueno vamos abajo antes de que nuestros amigos se preocupen

Clemont: Si, vamos *ayudándola a levantarse y bajando primero*

Korrina: Espera

Clemont: ¿Qu...*ella lo beso varias veces*

Korrina: Solo es por si...no lo hago durante un tiempo, bueno vamos *bajando*

Clemont: Ahhhh *y bajo junto a ella*

Abajo:

Dawn: Al fin...¿que estaban haciendo en tórtolos? 7u7 *sonrojandolos un poco*

Clemont: Nada interesante...*sentándose y haciendo que korrina se deprimiera*

Korrina habia estado algo rara todo él desayuno, así que clemont al notarlo se preocupó y decidió pedirles ayuda Ann y a Ash, les escribió y dijo que le ayudaran, ellos accedieron pero con la condición de que es dijese lo que estaba pasando después, él acepto y empezó la distracción...

Ash: Ammm...¿chicos me pueden acompañar un segundo por favor?

Barry: Claro ash, vamos *todos subieron las escaleras*

Ann: ¿Chicas me acompañan?, necesito decirles algo *todas asintieron y se dirigieron hacia su habitación* oh tuno korrina, luego hablo contigo *ella asintió y se sentó en la mesa con la mirada hacia abajo, clemont al darse cuenta coloco su mano sobre la de ella y le hablo:*

Clemont: ¿Que tienes korri? *mirándola preocupado*

Korrina: Nada...

Clemont: Vamos korri, se que te pasa algo, solo dime no me enojare ni nada...

Korrina: B-bueno...c-cuando tu...dijistes...que...q-que no habíamos hecho nada interesante...t-te...te referías a...*no soporto mas y se puso a llorar*

Clemont: Korrina...

Korrina: Yo...*de repente empezó a llorar, se levanto y trató de salir de hay, pero clemont reacciono antes y la sujeto de la muñeca*

Clemont: Dime que te pasa korrina...

Korrina: Tu...t-te referías a...¿lo nuestro? *llorando, clemont la jala hacia él y la abraza*

Clemont: Pero por supuesto que no, ¿como crees que haría algo así?, lo nuestro es algo muy importante para mi...tu eres muy importante para mi...*dándole un beso*

Korrina: ¿Sabes?, sigo sin creer que tu estuvieras con alguien como yo...

Vlemont: No digas eso amor, tu eres quien no debería estar con alguien como yo, tu eres energetica y alegre, yo me canso con facilidad, tu eres linda, dulce y gentil, yo...no lo soy...

Korrina: ¡No vuelvas a decir eso clemont!, para mi...tu eres él chico mas lindo, considerado, amable, gentil y dulce que haya conocido jamas, en cambio yo...mirame, aquí llorando por una tontería, soy una tonta

Clemont: Claro que no, no lo eres, simplemente me quieres demasiado como para pesar en que te deje, y por eso lloras, pero yo jamas haría algo así ¿lo sabes cierto?

Korrina: Ahora lo se *sonriendole*

Clemont: Me alegra que lo sepas *devolviendole la sonrisa* Te amo...*dándole un beso*

Korrina: Y yo a ti *separándose y volviéndolo a besar*

Clemont: ¿Me pregunto cuando arreglaran las cosas ash y serena?

Korrina: Si...ya quiero expresarle a todo él mundo lo que siento por ti

Clemont: Y yo por ti *dándole otro beso*

Korrina: Deberíamos parar, no vaya a ser que los chicos bajen y nos encuentren así *separándose*

Clemont: Si...*ambos se sentaron y siguieron desayunando, en eso los demás bajaron y se sentaron a su lado*

Dawn: Oigan chicos...¿les parece si nos vamos a hacer un picnic?

May: Me parece una buena idea

Iris: Si

Misty: Entonces esta decidido, nos vamos a hacer él picnic

Dawn: Iré a preparar la comida

May, iris y korrina: Yo te ayudo *todas se fueron a la cocina*

Mía: Bien, yo preparare postres ¿me ayudas ann?

Ann: Seguro *sonriendo* ¿y tu serena?

Serena: Como sea...*dijo friamente y llendose a la cocina, los demás solo se la quedaron mirando*

Ash: Serena...

Ann: Ahhh...me pregunto cuando arreglaran las cosas *susurrándole a Mía*

Mia: Yo también... *susurrando* bueno, vamos *entrando a la cocina con Ann, Bonnie, Amy, Ayumi, Yurippe y Hikari*

Luego de unos minutos:

Mía: Ya están listos, pero...necesitamos unos cuantos ingredientes korrina ira a comprarlos ¿puedes acompañarla clemont? (mente de mía: Di que si, di que si)

Clemont:...*solo se levanto y caminó hasta la puerta*

Mía: Lo tomare como un si, aquí tienes korrina *dándole una lista con los ingredientes y una bolso con dinero*

Korima: Si, vendremos pronto *saliendo de la casa*

Mía: Suerte...*susurrando y mirando hacia la puerta*

Con clemont y korrina:

Korrina: Vamos clem *tomándolo de la mano, él sólo sonrió y camino junto a ella*

Al llegar a él centro comercial:

Korrina: Bueno, vamos a ver...necesitamos esto...y esto...oh también esto...¿que mas? *mirando la lista* chispas de chocolate...a de ser por las galletas *cogiendo una caja pequeña con chispas de chocolate* mmmm...¿dulces y chocolates?...debieron ser bonnie y ayumi -.-', pero bueno, les llevare unos cuantos *clemont se ajusto los lentes y miro los precios de los dulces, pero se tropezó con korrina, quien se iba a caer, pero el la detuvo sosteniéndola por la cintura, ambos se sonrieron y se besaron*

¿?: ¿Korrina-chan?

Korrina: ¿A-ami? *separándose de clemont*

Ami: Hai ^^...*sonriendo*...¿quien es el? *señalando a clemont*

Korrina: ¿E-el? *ella asintió* e-es clemont...c-clemont ella es ami, una amiga

Clemont: Es un placer conocerte *sonriendo*

Ami: El placer es mio *sonriendo* así que...¿tu debes ser el novio de korrina-chan no?

Clemont: A-a...s-si *sonrojado*

Ami: ¡Me alegra saber que korrina-chan tenga un novio como tu, se nota que la quieres mucho! *sonriendo alegremente* pero...espero que eso dure mucho, y que no la hagas llorar, ni sentirse triste...

Clemont: C-claro que no...yo la amo demasiado como para hacer eso

Ami y Korrina: Awwwww...

Korrina: Clem...*lo dio un beso, que gustosamente el correspondió, mientras ami sonreía*

Ami: Que linda pareja hacen, se nota que se aman mucho

Korrina: Así es...y tu, ¿ya tienes a alguien que te ame mucho?

Ami: N-no...e-es algo difícil cuando estas todo el tiempo con kanō-chan *sonriendo nerviosa* ya sabes como es...

Korrina: Si...

¿?: ¡Amiii, ¿donde diablos estas?!

Ami: ¡Por aquí kanō-chan! *levantando su brazo derecho*

Kanō: Hasta que por fin te encuentro...

Korrina: Hola kanō

Kanō: Hola korrina *vio a clemont al lado de ami, y de inmediato se puso delante de ella apartándola de clemont* ¡¿quien diablos eres tu y porque estas con ellas?! ¡¿Ami no te he dicho ya que dejes de hablar con chicos extraños?, pueden ser pervertidos o depravados! *mirándola*

Ami: P-pero onee-chan...

Kanō: Pero nada, tu...

Ami: Onee-chan cálmate, el no es extraño, es el novio de korrina-chan...

Kanō: S-su...¿novio?

Ami: Hai *sonriendo nerviosa*

Kanō: Ups...

¿?: Hasta que las encuentro, ¿otra vez estuvistes gritándole a los chicos? *mirando a Kanō*

Kanō: N-no les grite...

¿?: ¿A no?, ¿y entonces porque hay un montón de chicos llorando por sus madres en el pasillo de haya?, ademas no dejan que ninguna chica se les acerque -.-' *señalando hacia atrás con su pulgar* Oh, hola korrina, no te había visto

Korrina: Hola sakura...¿uh?

¿?: Chicas aquí están, las estuvimos buscando por todo el centro comercial, ¿y porque hay tantos chicos tirados en el suelo en posición fetal?

¿?: Si...¿porque sera? *mirando a Kanō*

Kanō: No me mires así, yo no fui *apartando la mirada*

¿?: ¿Si no fuistes tu quien fue?

¿?: Dudo que haya otra chica en el centro comercial que les grite de esa manera a los chicos *cruzándose de brazos*

Ami: Chicas...¿p-podrían dejar de discutir? *ellas asintieron* arigatou :3

¿?: Hey hola korrina, no te había visto *sonriendo*

¿?: Yo tampoco, hola

¿?: Hola

¿?: Holiiis :3

Korrina: Hola, akina, yuri, liz, britt

Akina: ¿Y quien es ese chico que esta hay eh? *señalando a clemont*

Yuri: ¿Kanō le grito?

Korrina: P-pues si...*todas miraron a Kanō*

Kanō : -.-'

Korrina: Y sobre quien es...p-pues...

Ami: ¡Es el novio de korrina-chan! *saltando alegre*

Korrina: !A-ami! *sonrojada*

Todas-ami y Kanō : ¿Tu novio? *sorprendidas*

Korrina: P-pues...

Ami: ¡Hai, y hacen tan linda pareja!

Korrina: !A-ami! *sonrojada*

Sakura: Hmmmm...*todas comenzaron a caminar en círculos sobre clemont, haciendo que se ponga nervioso*

Liz: Parece un buen chico...

Sakura: Y también inteligente...

Yuri: Y un buen entrenador...

Akina: Pero falta una prueba

Ami: Oh-oh

Korrina: ¿A que te refieres con oh-oh?

Ami: Pues...

Brittany: Dime clemont...¿amas a korrina?

Clemont: C-claro que si, mas que a nada y nadie en el mundo

Yuri: Las palabras no bastan, queremos hechos, puedes...¿besar a korrina?

Clemont: S-seguro..*se acerco a ella y la besa, ella correspondió, duraron así unos minutos, y al separarse recibieron aplausos por parte de las chicas*

Kanō: Quien diría que pasarías la prueba

Akina: Así es

Korrina: ¿Q-que quieren decir con eso?

Liz: Jeje, bueno...que nosotras hubiéramos sabido que clemont nos mentía sobre amarte con solo besarte

Clemont: ¿Eh? ¿E-eso se puede hacer?

Brittany: Sip

Ami: Y tu aprobastes clemont-kun

Clemont: ¿C-como?

Akina: Bueno, muchos no lo saben, pero...con un solo beso, se pueden demostrar muchas cosas

Yuri: Así es, y nosotras podemos verlas

Korrina: Con razón son amigas de ann -.-', y-yo ¿les puedo pedir un favor?

Sakura: Claro, ¿cual?

Korrina: Q-que no le digan a nadie sobre lo nuestro *refiriéndose a ella y a clemont*

Liz: ¿Ni siquiera a las chicas?

Korrina: No

Ami: ¿Pero porque? ¿acaso clemont-kun no les cae bien?

Korrina: N-no es eso, s-solo que, n-no queremos que se enteren todavía

Liz: No se preocupen no diremos nada *las demás asintieron*

Korrina: Gracias...cambiando de tema...¿están todas juntas aquí?

Akina: Así es, nos gusta salir juntas...

Sakura: Aunque algunas personas se pasen de la raya...*mirando a Kanō*...es divertido

Ami: Si...pero faltan ann-chan y mía-san, apropósito...korrina-chan...sus vestidos ya están listos, pueden ir hoy si desean *sonriendo*

Korrina: ¡Fantástico!, les diré a las chicas *devolviendoles la sonrisa*

Liz: Bueno ya tenemos que irnos si queremos alistar las cosas para cuando vengan, ¿te parece si vienen a las...4:00 p.m?

Korrina: Si

Brittany: Bien, adiós *alejándose junto a las chicas*

Todas-ami: Adiós

Ami: Sayonara :3

Cuando se fueron:

Clemont: ¿Que vestidos?

Korrina: Luego hablamos de eso, ahora vamos a pagar *caminando*


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: La solución parte 2

Korrina y clemont ya habían llegado, las chicas prepararon todo y partieron hacia él picnic

Al llegar:

Dawn: ¡Hemos llegado! *todas prepararon la cosas*

Ash: Es un lugar muy acogedor *sentándose en él pasto* ¿no serena? *ella no respondió, solo de quedo en silencio y desvío la mirada, por lo que ash se sintió triste*

Dawn: Ahhh...porque no mejor me acompañas ash *levantándolo y tomándolo de la mano, cosa...que provoco celos en barry*

Barry: ¿A donde van? *tono celoso*

Dawn: No te preocupes barry, solo vamos a caminar *él se puso mas celoso* awwww...no te pongas así amor *acercándose a él* yo solo tengo ojos para ti *dándole un beso en los labios, que él correspondió*

Barry: Esta bien...no me convence mucho, pero confió en ti y en ash *sonriendo*

Dawn: Bueno adiós chicos *ella si río, tomo la mano de ash y se fue caminando junto a él*

Con ash y dawn:

Ambos iban caminando tomados de la mano por él pequeño bosque, cuando ash le pregunto a dawn...

Ash: Oye dawn...tu...¿crees que serena me perdone? *mirándola triste*

Dawn: No tienes porque pedirle disculpas ash, tu no fuistes quien cometió él error, fue ella...

Ash: Lo se pero...yo haría lo que fuera para que ella me volviera a hablar, me volviera a dirigir la mirada, me volviera a sonreír, a abrazar, a besar (en la mejilla claro), así sea...disculpándose por un error que no cometí *triste*

Dawn: Se nota que la quieres mucho ¿o no ash? *sonriendo*

Ash: Mas que a nada en él mundo...*aun mas triste y agachando su mirada*

Dawn: No te preocupes *sonriendole* tengo él presentimiento de que todo esto pronto se va a solucionar, y tu, y serena serán felices juntos

Ash: ¿Enserio lo crees dawn? *un poco mas animado*

Dawn; No lo creo *ash otra vez se puso triste*...estoy segura, Jajaja, pronto tu y Serena estarán juntos *sonriendo*

Ash: Gracias dawn, eres la mejor amiga que he tenido *sonriendo* no le digas a las demás

Dawn: Jajajajaja, no te preocupes ash, no lo haré *entonces el la abrazo y ella le correspondió*

Ash: Si barry viera esto me mataría *nervioso*

Dawn: No creo que sea para tanto, después de todo...somos como hermanos ¿no?

Ash: Sip, pero para barry no es poco, sabes que te quiere mucho y que es bastante celoso *con una gota estilo anime en su nuca*

Dawn: Lo se...pero eso quiere decir que me ama, al igual que yo a él *sonriendo*

Ash: Ojala yo estuviese así con serena...

Dawn: Así...¿como?...

Ash: Como tu y barry, ya sabes...demostrándose su amor todo él tiempo en publico, besándose, abrazándose, entre otras cosas...*deprimiéndose otra vez*

Dawn: Hay ash, tranquilo, ya te dije que pronto estarán así, y lo veras

Ash: Eso espero dawn...*ella lo tomó del brazo y lo abrazo*

Con serena: (antes del paseo de ash y dawn)

Serena: ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ *mientras veía cómo ash y dawn se iban tomados de las manos, en eso pikachu se acerca a ella* (el se quedó porque yolo)

Pikachu: Pika pikapi （＾ω＾） (hola serena)*ella apartó la mirada un momento, haciendo que él bajara su cabeza y sus orejas, luego regreso su mirada hacia él y le acaricio la cabeza, él la miró confundida*

Serena: No te preocupes *sonriendole* no estoy furiosa contigo, sino con korrina, y...rara con ash...

Pikachu: ¿Pika pikachu? (¿rara porque?) *ladeando su cabecita y sus orejas*

Serena: Porque...no lo se, es solo que cuando korrina y él se besaron, deje de hablarle a ella, y...no puedo dirigirle la mirada ash, cada vez que lo veo siento que...que...no me quiere, que no siente lo mismo que yo, que me deja a un lado, y eso hiere mis sentimientos...*pikachu se poso en sus piernas y acaricio su mano con su cabeza*

Pikachu: Pikapi...(serena...)*ella acaricio su cabeza*

Serena: Ahhhhhh...desearía haberle dicho a ash mis sentimientos antes de...todo esto *en eso llega bonnie*

Bonnie: Serena...¿quieres sándwich? *estirándole un sándwich de su mano*

Serena: Yo...*bonnie la mira trsite, haci que lo toma* gracias *bonnie le sonríe*

Bonnie: No hay de que, pikachu ¿quieres una galleta? *mostrándole una bolsa de galletas que tenia en su mano*

Pikachu: Pika ^^ (seguro) *y corrió tras bonnie, dejando a serena sola, en eso llega dawn abrazada a él brazo se ash, quienes estaba junto a ella, lo cual provoco celos en serena, haciendo que apartara su mirada de ambos, y de barry quien llegó y se puso junto a dawn*

Barry: ¿Que esta pasando aquí? *un poco molesto*

Ash: B-barry...y-yo puedo explicarlo *nervioso, pero dawn se acerco a su odio y susurro algo*

Dawn: No te preocupes, yo me encargo *guiñándole él ojo* no es lo que crees amor, solo estábamos caminando, es todo

Barry: ¿Entonces porque vienen así? *señalándolos a ambos*

Dawn: Porque, yo me apoye en ash, no es su culpa amor, y no lo malinterpretes, somos como hermanos...solo eso

Barry: Ahhhh...esta bien, creo en ustedes

Dawn: Gracias amor *dándole un beso que él correspondio* ahora ¿que te parece si tu y yo nos vamos a sentar por allá solos? *sonriendo*

Barry: Me encantaría...*y ambos se fueron a sentar debajo de un árbol*

Ash: Uffff...¿uh? ¿pikachu, donde estas amigo?

Pikachu: Pikapi pikaaaa (por aquí ash) *saltando a su hombro*

Ash: Hay estas amigo *acariciándole su cabeza, por un momento vio a serena, pero ella desvío la mirada* _(_ _mente_ _de_ _ash_ _:_ _Que_ _extraño_ _..._ _por_ _un_ _momento_ _pensé_ _ver_ _a_ _serena_ _sonriendo_ _..._ _pero_ _..._ _creo_ _que_ _solo_ _fue_ _mi_ _imaginación_ _)_ *triste* (mente de serena: Uffff, casi me ve) *lo mira de reojo, clemont veía la escena un tanto molesto, ya que no podía estar en la posición de dawn y barry, ya que ash y serena aun no arreglaban lo suyo, entonces miro a korrina quien estaba corriendo junto a bunnelby, pikachu, chespin, pancham y luxray, cuando se tropieza y cae encima de luxray*

Korrina: Oh Arceus...lo siento luxray, *apartándose un poco y cubriendose la cara con las manos* ¡por favor no me ataques!

Luxray: ¿Luxray? (¿atacarte?) *confundido*

Korrina: Eh...¿n-no me atacaras?

Luxray: Lux luxray (claro que no) *negando y levantándose, entonces inclino su cabeza hacia korrina, para ayudarla a levantar*

Korrina:...Gracias luxray *ella se apoyo en él, trato de levantarse, pero no podía, ya que se había tropezado con unas cuantas rocas, que le habían causado algo de daño en él tobillo* ¡Ahhh! *casi se cae, pero bunnelby la agarro del brazo evitando su caída*

Bunnelby: ¿Bun bunnelby? (¿estas bien korrina?) *preocupado*

Korrina: S-si...tranquilo, e-es solo que me duele él tobillo...*sonriendole*

Clemont: ¡Korrina! *acercándose a ellos* ¿estas bien? *ella asintió* luxray por favor ayudala a sentarse *él asintió y ayudo a korrina a sentarse en él suelo* deberías tener mas cuidado...

Korrina: C-clemont...

Clemont: No te preocupes, ya casi termino *poniéndole una venda en él tobillo*

Korrina: Ahhh...m-me duele... *sollozando, los pokemons solo miraban algo tristes y con mirada culpables*

Clemont: Oh...no te preocupes *secando sus lágrimas con su pulgar* yo estoy aquí, nada te va a pasar...¡listo ya termine! *apartándose de su tobillo*

Korrina: G-gracias clemont...

Clemont: No hay de que *sonriendo*

Iris: ¿Estas bien korrina?

Misty: Vimos lo que te paso, ¿te duele mucho él tobillo?

May: ¿Derramastes mucha sangre?, ¡OMG llamen a la ambulancia! *las chicas pusieron cara de -.-'*

Yurippe: -.-' no seas exagerada may

Hikari: Si, solo le duele él tobillo, no es para tanto

Bonnie: ¡Korrinaa! *salto hacia ella y la abrazo, ella la atrapo y le correspondió él abrazo* ¿Estas bien? ¿te duele algo?

Korrina: Jeje, tranquila bonnie estoy bien, solo me duele un poco él tobillo *bonnie se separo de ella, quien se levanto* ¡Pero no es nada que no pueda manejar! *sonriendole, mientras le guiñaba él ojo derecho y alzaba su pulgar* (korrina y su optimismo...¡me encanta (づ￣ ³￣)づ!)

May: Oye clemont...¿porque de repente tan preocupado? 7u7 *él y korrina se sonrojaron*

Clemont: P-pues, e-es que N-no queria que le pasara algo malo...

Ann: Así que...¿te preocupabas por ella no?

Clemont: S-si...*korrina se sonrojo mas*

Mía: Eso es un avance *las chicas asintieron, inclusive hikari*

Ash: Ammm...¿chicas?

Dawn: ¿Que pasa ash?

Ash: Etto...tengo hambre ¿podriamos comer ya?

Misty: -.-' Ti...

May: ¡Yo también, vamos a comer ^^!

Iris y misty: -.-' Típico...*todos se sentaron a comer*

Drew: Oigan...estuve pensando...

May: ¡Bravo, bravo, felicidades, me enorgulleces :'v!

Drew: ╥﹏╥ ¿tu me quieres may?

May: Claro que te quiero...matar 🔪 (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Drew: Oie khe (⊙_ )

Yurippe y ann: Oie Zhi (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

May: Es broma drew, claro que te quiero ( ˘ ³˘)

Yurippe y ann: Ohhhhh, aburrida (¬_¬)ﾉ

Drew: Bueno...como seguía diciendo...estaba pensando y...

Iris: ¡Cuidado drew!

Drew: ¿Que? ¿que paso?

Iris: Se te va a quemar él cerebro si sigues así (￣ω￣;)

Drew: (╥_╥)

May: Jajajajaja, buena esa iris

Drew: o(╥﹏╥)o #nobullyingadrew compartanlo

Dawn: Jajajajaja, bueno continua drew

Drew: Bueno, estaba pensando y...*se detuvo y miro a iris y a may*

Ambas: ¿Que?

Drew: Nada ಠ_ಠ...¿que tal si hoy vamos a una cita múltiple?

Haruto: ¿No querrás decir "cita doble"?

Drew: No, porque somos mas de 2 parejas...

Misty: ¡Que bien, él niño sabe contar! *aplaudiendo, todos comenzaron a reírse*

Drew: (T_T) ¿Podrian dejar de hacerme bullying?

May: Es que es tan divertido (￣ω￣;)

Drew: Eso es violencia verbal o(╥﹏╥)o

Barry: Que bueno que ya no me hacen bullying a mi...

Dawn: Oh, pero eso puede cambiar (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Barry: No, no olvidalo...

Mía: Jajajajaja, sigue drew

Drew: ¿Entonces?...¿que dicen? ¿Hacemos la cita múltiple o no?

Mía: Por mi esta bien ^^

Dawn: Por nosotras también *las demás asintieron, excepto korrina, hikari, yurippe, iris y serena*

Yurippe: Pues nosotras no tenemos pareja

Iris: Cierto...

Yurippe: Entonces no vamos

Mía: Claro que si, tu puedes ir con ataki, hikari con kyle, korrina con clemont y serena con ash, iris tu...pues...te quedaras ayudando a la señora Delia...

Iris: o(╥﹏╥)o

Drew: Ja, toma esa iris...

Iris: ¡Caiate mujer!

Drew: ╥﹏╥

May: ¡Oye! ¡Drew no es una mujer!...

Drew: May...gra...

May: ¡Es un princeso! *drew se cayo de espalda cómicamente*

Mía: Jaja Jajajajaja... ¿que opinas tu serena? ¿iras con...*ella se levanto bruscamente, pero no dejaba ver sus ojos, porque estaban cubiertos por su sombrero* ¿S-serena...

Serena: ¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A PREGUNTAR ESO MÍA!? ¡CLARO QUE NO IRE...¡Y MENOS CON EL! *señalando a ash, mientras sollozaba un poco*

Ann: P-pero...s-serena...a-así puedes...

Serena: ¿¡PUEDO QUE ANN!?...¿¡LASTIMARME OTRA VEZ!?...¿¡DEJAR QUE ELLOS ME LASTIMEN DE NUEVO!?...¡NO GRACIAS!...y-yo...*todos estaban asombrados, ella sin decir mas salio corriendo de él lugar*

Ash: ¡Serena! *se levanto para ir en busca de ella, pero dawn se lo impidió, tomándolo de la mano*

Dawn: Ash espera...

Ash: No puedo dawn, no puedo dejar que se vaya...no puedo dejar que se aleje de mi...*alterado*

Clemont: Deja que vaya dawn *todos lo miraron asombrados*

Dawn: D-de acuerdo *soltándolo* suerte *él asintió y salio corriendo, en busca de serena*

 _*POV SERENA*_

 _¡Diablos!, me vio, me vio llorar ¿como pude dejar que eso pasara?, Arceus...me siento terrible, ¿que tal si viene detrás de...*se escucho un grito* ¡Mierda! ¿Porque esto tiene que pasarme a mi? ¿porque no a otra persona?, bueno...por ahora solo debo preocuparme por huir de el, y no dejar que me alcancé, lo cual, va a ser un poco difícil, ya que corre mas rápido que yo...corri y corri todo li que pude, mis piernas me pedian descanso, yo no quetia, pero ella me obligaron a caerme...¡maldita sea! Lo dije y lo vuelvo a decir ¿porque a mi?, estoy cansada, sucia...y con hambre, un momento...este lugar se me hace conocido...a-ahhh eso no es importante ahora, ¿donde me escondo?...¡ya se!, me escondí detrás de un árbol, a ver si ahora me encuentra..._

 _*POV ASH*_

 _¿Como es que esto pasó?, solo estábamos hablando y ella sale corriendo...no entiendo nada...debo...debo encontrarla...debo decirle que lo siento...así no haya sido mi culpa...me adentre mas a él bosque y grite su nombre en busca de una respuesta...pero nada...no me contestaba ¿que estará pasando?...¿acaso?...¿acaso estará huyendo de mi?, es lo mas probable. Corrí y corrí en busca de ella pero no la hallaba, estaba a punto de gritar otra vez cuando...pase por un lugar, algo alejado de donde nos encontrábamos anteriormente, pero...me pareció conocido...muy conocido para ser exactos, e-eso no es lo importante ahora, debo encontrar a serena, estaba apuntó de correr, cuando...sentí una pequeña corazonada...y también sentí como si...ella...estuviese aquí, así que decidí quedarme y hablar..._

Yo: ¿S-serena?...¿serena...estas aquí?

 _*POV SERENA*_

 _¡Mierda! Volvió a encontrarme...¿como lo hace?...¿Como...como me encuentra tan rápido?...y...¿porque esta hablándome si sabe que yo..._

Ash: S-serena, p-puede que no quieras hablarme y estoy consiente de eso pero...

 _Que bueno que lo sabes..._

Ash: Y-yo...vengo a disculparme

 _A...a ¿diculparte?..._

Ash: S-se que estas aquí, puedo sentirlo

 _WTF! Komo lo zupo_

Ash: N-no se como lo se...P-pero se que cuando estoy a tu lado, siento cosas que no siento con las demás chicas...N-no se como explicarlo, pero...se lo que siento y...siento...que...contigo puedo hacer todo...me siento diferente cuando estoy a tu lado, cuando estamos solos comienzo a sudar y a sentirme nervioso, cuando te pones triste, trato de hacer lo que sea para ver esa hermosa sonrisa que tienes... *me sonroje*

 _¿E-enserio piensa eso de mi?..._

Ash: Cuando estas con otros chicos siento raro y quiero separarte de ellos y ponerte a mi lado...

 _Celos..._

Ash: Y-y...c-cuando veo tus labios me dan ganas de...

 _De..._

Ash: D-de...besarte *comencé a llorar mas fuerte* P-pero entiendo si tu no sientes lo mismo, y-yo...solo espero que puedas perdonarme...B-bueno...tal vez...no este aquí, me equivoque *caminando*

 _Sal ya..._

Yo: N-no lo hicistes *dije saliendo de mi escondite*

Ash: ¡S-serena!...t-tu...¿escuchastes lo que dije?...*note como se ponía nervioso y se sonrojaba*

Yo: Cada palabra ash...*entonces comencé a llorar*

Ash: S-serena, por favor no llores, N-no era mi intención hacerte llorsr, y-yo solo...

Yo: ¿E-enserio piensas todo eso de mi ash? *le dije mientras lloraba*

Adh: S-si...todo... porque...tu fuistes mi primera amiga, la chica que conoci en aquel campamento, la chica del sombrero de paja *miemtras me sonreia* la chica que me apoya en todo lo que hago, la que se preocupa por mi, la chica que...se robo mi corazón...la chica que...yo amo

 _se acabo...lo voy a hacer..._

Ash: Y-yo...lo siento...no te quería hacer llorar...

Yo: No lloro de tristeza ash...lloro de felicidad...no sabes lo feliz que me hace que me digas eso...

Ash: ¿E-enserio?...

Yo: S-si...porque...B-bueno yo...yo también te amo ash *vi como su cara se llenaba de alegria, emoción y sorpresa* te ame, desde él día en que te conocí...desde él día en que me salvastes...hoy GN día te sigo amando...y te amaré por él resto de mi vida, así...tu dejes de sentir lo mismo...

Ash: Yo jamas dejaría de amarte serena, fuistes mi primer amor...y vas a seguir siendolo por él resto de mi vida, así no estemos juntos en él futuro *rascándose la nuca* s-serena...

Yo: ¿S-si?

 _Desde cuando todo se volvió tan...incomodo_

Ash: P-puedo...¿besarte?

 _Tonto, eso no de pregunta, se hace..._

Serena: Y-yo...

 _Entonces se acerco lentamente a mi, mi vista no se despegaba de la suya. Mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez más. Coloco una mano sobre mi mentón y sin tiempo de hacer nada, junto sus labios contra los mios. En ese momento todo se puso blanco, el tiempo se detuvo. Estaba paralizada. Infinitas sensaciones corrían por mi cuerpo. Pude sentir la intensa fusión de sus labios, el dulzor llenándome por completo, como cada uno de nosotros, pasaba a ser parte del otro, como dejabamos de ser individuos por separado. Pero el vacío se ensanchó, cuando nuestros labios se separaron, dejando un vacío...ambos nos separamos con la respiración agitada..._

Ash: L-lo siento, e-es solo que no me resis... _*lo Callé al poner mis labios sobre los suyos. Comenzó a mordisquear mi labio inferior levemente, pasando su lengua lentamente por el, pidiéndome acceso a mi boca, a lo cual no me negué. Podía sentir su lengua jugueteando con la mia, sus labios aprisionando a los mios...en ese momento perdí él sentido, todo se puso en cámara lenta, no quería, no podía despegarme de esos labios que me hipnotizaban, pero...él maldito oxigeno me obligo a hacerlo...*_

 _*POV NORMAL*_

Ash: L-lo siento...creo que me deje llevar *Sonrojado*

Serena: N-no te preocupes ash...aun así...me gusto *sonrojada*

Ash: ¿E-enserio?...

Serena: ¡Claro!, viniendo de ti todo es bueno *mas sonrojada*

Ash: G-gracias...

Pasaron unos minutos y ambos se habían sentado debajo de un árbol que había en ese lugar

Serena: Este lugar...

Ash: ¿Tambien te parece conocido?

Serena: Si...se parece a...

Ambos: ¡El lugar donde nos conocimos! *se miraron entre si y sonrieron*

Serena: ¿Sabes? Este lugar siempre me pareció mágico...como un cuento de hadas...

Ash: Si...despues de todo...aquí conocí a mi bella princesa ¿no? *mirándola*

Serena: Y yo a mi príncipe azul *aferrándose a él pecho de ash*

Ash: Te amo...

Serena: Y yo a ti *ambos se dieron un cálido y tierno beso*

Ash: Le doy gracias a arceus por ponerte en mi camino, no se lo que haria sin ti

Serena: Y yo no se lo que haría sin ti...mi vida seria muy vacía, triste y solitaria...

Ash: Claro que no, aunque me duela admitirlo...se que encontrarías a alguien mas, eres una chica fantástica, extraordinaria, dulce, gentil, inteligente, hermosa...en otras palabras eres perfecta

Serena: Nadie es perfecto ash *sonriendo sonrojada*

Ash: Pues para mi tu lo eres *dándole un beso* S-serena...

Serena: ¿Si?

Ash: H-hay algo que...que yo...B-bueno...yo...m-me preguntaba si quisieras...ya sabes... S-ser *serena sonrio tiernamente*...N-no tienes que ser lo si no quieres, N-no te obligaré a hacer algo que no quieres...y-yo...*serena lo beso*

Serena: Solo dilo ash

Ash: ¿Quieresserminovia? *dijo rápidamente pero serena lo alcanzo a escuchar*

Serena: ¡Me encantaría! *besándolo nuevamente*

Ash: ¿E-enserio?

Serena: Claro que si, nada me haría mas feliz

Ash: Gracias, muchas gracias serena

Serena: ¿Porque me agradeces?

Ash: Por permitirme ser él chico más feliz del mundo *abrazándola de la cintura*

Serena: No...gracias a ti por dejarme ser tu novia y parte de tu vida ash...te amo

Ash: Y yo a ti *dándole otro beso, en eso llegan los demás*

Ann: ¡Ash, Serena!

Ash: ¿Chicos? ¿que están haciendo aquí?

Gary: Pues te estabas tardando...pero veo que nos preocupamos por nada ashy-boy 7u7 *viendo la posición en la que estaban, ambos se separaron sonrojados*

Dawn: ¿Que están haciendo eh? 7w7

Ash: N-nada...

May: No mientas ash...cuenta nos todo...

Ash: B-bueno, c-chicos...serena y yo somos...n-novios *todos se sorprendieron*

Todos-ashrena: ¿Novios?

Ambos: Sipe...

Clemont: Vaya...entonces ya no hay que ocultarlo mas korrina...

Korrina: Si, me hace muy feliz...

Bonnie: ¿Ocultar que cosa?

Clemont: Q...

Korrina: ¡Esto! *le dio un beso a clemont, mientras ponía sus manos en él cuello de él, mientras él correspondía y la abrazaba de la cintura* ¿ya sabes que es bonnie?...¿bonnie?

Bonnie:...¡KYAAAAAAA! Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ ¡Al fin son novios...aleluya...gracias arceus

Clemont: Jeje, si

Bonnie: Al parecer ya no tendré que buscarle novia a mi hermano

Korrina: ¡Ni que se te ocurra! ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ

Bonnie: No pasara...

Dawn: Amo los finales felices...

Bonnie: Yo igual, y ya que todos están diciendo la verdad, creo que ya es hora...¿no osito?

Clemont: ¿Osito?

Bonnie: Sipe,

Korrina: ¿A quien te refieres bonnie?

Bonnie: ¡A max! *dándole a él nombrado un corto beso en los labios, él se volteo muy sonrojado*

May y Clemont: ¿¡Son novios!?

Bonnie: Sipe...yo lo amo...pero creo que él a mi no *clemont y may miraron mal a max, quien reacciono de inmediato y abrazo a bonnie*

Max: No digas esa cosas bonnie, claro que te amo *dándole un beso* mas que a nada en él mundo  
Bonnie: ¿Tanto me amas?

Max: Claro que si ^^

Todas las chicas: Awwwwww \\\\\\\  
Haruto: ¡Yo también amo a ayumi! *hikari y yurippe quedaron con cara de WTF!*

Ayumi: ¡H-Haruto! *sonrojada, Haruto le dio un beso en los labios y la tomo de las manos*

Haruto: Y somos novios ^^ *hikari tenía un aura deprimente*

Hikari: Hasta mi hermano tiene pareja antes que yo o(╥﹏╥)o, ¡nadie me quiere! *iris y ann le dieron palmaditas en la espalda*

Entonces todas las parejas se estaban besando, bonnie y max, Ayumi y Haruto, dawn y barry, ash y serena, may y drew, clemont y korrina, gary y misty y brock y mía

Ann: Hora de empezar él plan *se escondió en unos arbustos junto a hikari, quien seguía llorando y a iris quien la estaba tratando de consolar*

Ataki: ¿Uh? ¿donde están chicas?

Ann:Ahora ataki...*hablándole por una mini-radio*

Ataki: ¿De donde sacastes eso?

Ann: Tengo mis contactos, ahora has lo

Ataki: P-pero...

Ann: Sea hombre y hagalo

Ataki: Bien...

Ann: Excelente, haz lo que te diga, primero acercare y toma la de la manos, luego mirqla a los ojos tiernamente, pierdete en ellos como si no hubiese un mañana, acercare lentamente, dilema cuanto la quieres y...¡Besala!

Ataki: D-de acuerdo...aquí voy *se acerca a yurippe y ella lo nota*

Yurippe: Ataki, creo que estamos de mas aquí ¿no?...¿A-ataki? *él la toma de las manos y la mira la los ojos, ella realiza la misma acción*

Ann: Hazlo, Hazlo...*él se acerca lentamente a los labios de yurippe, quien estaba muy roja y sorprendida, para a pocos centímetros de sus labios y dice:*

Ataki:...Me gustas yurippe...*ella pone los ojos como platos y él la besa, luego ella le correspondio, la atrajo hacia él tomándola de la con tira, y ella aferro sus manos a él pecho de el, duraron unos minutos y luego se separaron por falta de oxígeno*

Yurippe: *Se acerca a ataki*...Tu también me gustas ataki...*y lo besa*

Ann: ¡Por fin! *aplaudiendo u saliendo de los arbustos* pensé que no serias capaz ataki, pero veo que me equivoque...¡felicidades!,

Hikari: *Llorando y con aura depresiva* Todos con pareja y yo soltera o(╥﹏╥)o *todos se rieron un poco*

Iris: Tranquila no eres la única hikari *dándole palmadas en su espalda*

Ann: Si, yo tampoco tengo *todos la miraron con cara de "Really nigga?"*

Dawn: ¿A no? ¿y que me dices de...josh eh 7u7? *sonrojandola un poco*

Ann: Él y yo somos nada *sonrojada*

Misty: Si como no 7u7

Mía: Ann...*acercandose a ella* eres mi prima y sabes que te quiero, pero...¿estas segura de que no tienes nada con josh 7w7? Porque yo no te creo

Ann: Tu mas que nadie deberías saber que no tengo nada con él, a parte de que acabe de salir de una relación...no creo que sea buena idea *cruzándose de brazos*

Mía: Lo se, lo se ann...*abrazándola* es solo que...me agradaría la idea de que josh sea mi cuñado 7u7 *sonrojando a ann*

Max: ¿Cuñada? ¿que ustedes no eran primas?

Mía: Así es...

Haruto: ¿Y entonces?

Mía: Pero...yo la concidero cómo la hermana que nunca tuve *abrazándola mas fuerte*

Ann: Yo también te considero mi hermana mia *correspondiendo su abrazo, los chicos sonrieron*

Mía: Siguiendo con nuestra conversación anterior...él te trata bien, hace lo que sea para ayudarte, he visto como se si roja cuando le das besos en la mejilla o lo abrazas 7w7, seria un buen novio...y un buen citado también, además te gusta ¿no?, serían una pareja perfecta \\\\\\\

Ann: N-no lo creó...e-el tiene muchas pretendientes ¿porque se fijaría en mi?

Mía: No lo se...¿porque ni le preguntas tu 7w7?

Ann: ¿U-un? *recibiendo él teléfono por parte de mía* N-no haré eso...un momento...*ella y korrina se miraron entre si y luego a las chicas*

Ambas: ¡Oh-no, los vestidos! *agarraron a las chicas y corrieron*

Ann: Lo lamento chicos hablamos después, tenemos cosas que hacer *corriendo fuera de él bosque*...

 _Hola_ _,_ _hola_ _gente_ _,_ _se_ _que_ _este_ _cap_ _fue_ _algo_ _corto_ _pero_ _lo_ _hice_ _con_ _falta_ _de_ _inspirasao_ _,_ _espero_ _y_ _les_ _haya_ _gustado_ _y_ _nos_ _leemos_ _luegooo_


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Trabajando en la pastelería

Con las chicas:

Dawn: C-chicas...¿porque corremos así?

Ann: L-los vestidos...

Amy: ¿Que vestidos? ¿de que están hablando?

Korrina: Los trajes de maids de él restaurante

Mía: Cierto, se nos había olvidado...

Al llegar a él restaurante:

Hikari: Lle-llegamos...*la puerta de él restaurante se abrió*

¿?: ¿Enserio crees que eso pase?

¿?: No lo se...es lo mas probable... ¿Uh? Hola chicas

Todas-¿? Y ¿?: Hola Sakura, hola Akina *y en efecto eran ellas, quienes estaban sacando bolsas de basura*

Akina: ¿Vinieron a probarse los vestidos y a ayudarnos con la pastelería cierto? *todas asintieron*

Sakura: Bueno, en ese caso, entren *abriendo la puerta del restaurante y entrando junto a ellas, cerro la puerta y las guía hacia donde estaban las demás, Liz estaba en una silla leyendo unas revistas junto a brittany, Yuri estaba en su laptop, Ami estaba sobre una mesa sentada también leyendo, y Kanō estaba de pie, recostada en el borde de la mesa leyendo revistas*

Akina: ¡Chicas ya llegaron! *inmediatamente todas dejaron de leer y centraron su atención a las demás*

Liz, Yuri y brittany: Holaaa *sonriendo*

Kanō: Hola *sonriendo*

Ami: Kon'nichiwa :3 *sonriente*

Todas: Hola *sonriendo*

Ami: ¿Listas para probarse los vestidos? *bajándose de la mesa y poniendo su mano enfrente de todas*

Akina, Sakura, Yuri, Kanō, Liz y Brittany: ¡Listas! *sonriendo y colocando sus manos sobre la de Ami, entonces miraron a las demás*

Ann, mía, dawn, may, amy, hikari, yurippe, Ayumi, bonnie, korrina y serena: ¡Listas! *pusieron sus manos junto a las de las chicas, y las alzaron en él aire*

Liz: Bueno, vamos a cambiarnos * Ann, mía, dawn, may, amy, hikari, yurippe, Ayumi, bonnie, korrina y serena la siguieron*

Minutos después:

Liz: Listo hemos terminado, ahora vienen los comentarios

Akina: Exacto, y en esa parte entro yo *de repente todo se coló con oscuro y unos reflectores iluminaron a Akina, quien sostenía un micrófono*...¡Con ustedes...la zukulemtah may! *en eso may salio de la habitación un poco sonrojada, vestía un traje de maid (obviamente), unas medias veladas (blancas), y unas zapatillas con tacones (negras), pero...en su cabeza llevaba su caracteriza pañoleta roja...*

Liz: ¿Algún comentario?

Yuri: Pues...creo...que deberíamos de arreglarte un poco...

May: ¿Porque? ¿hay algo mal?

Kanō: Nada a excepcion de eso *señalando su pañuelo*

May: ¿Mi pañuelo? ¿que tiene de malo? *tocándolo*

Ami: T-tranquila, los detalles y arreglos a lo ultimo

Akina: Exacto...ahora con ustedes otra de las muchas zukulemsias de esta noshe...¡La bella y zemsual dawn!... *dawn salio un poco sonrojada de la habitación, tenia puesto él mismo actuendo de may, solo que ella llevaba su gorro blanco*

Ami: Se te ve muy bien dawn ^^

Kanō: A excepción de él gorro

Akina: Luego lo arreglamos...ahora viene...¡Misty! *salió de igual forma que las demás, solo que ella tenia él cabello recogido*

Brittany: Te vez bien, pero él cabello...

Akina: Luego chicas, luego...por ahora hay que ver a...¡iris! *salio igual que las demás, y también con él cabello recogido por sus típicas 2 coletas*

Kanō: Lo mismo de misty -.-'

Akina: Ahora viene una zukulemcia total...¡Mia! *ella salio sonriente de la habitación, vestía él traje de maid, al igual que las demás, solo que a ella...le quedaba mucho más...como decirlo..."explicito" puesto que por ser la más grande de todas, tenia mas busto que las demás, y ese traje de maid hacia hacía que se resaltara todo...

Ami: Te vez muy zukulemtah mía (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Yuri: Y que lo digas (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Mía: D-de que están hablando...c-claro que no *un poco sonrojada*

Brittany: Mía...no lo niegues, te vez muuuuy bien con ese traje (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Liz: Si, brock debe tener cuidado hoy (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Akina: Bueno, continuemos...ahora otra zukulemcia...¡hikari!*salio igual solo que con su boina*

Kanō: Otro cambio -.-'

Ami: Si, pero se le ve muy bien ^^

Akina: Si -.-'...como sea...¡ahora viene la zukulemtah yurippe! *salio igual que las demás, solo que con su bincha*

Ami: También le queda muy bien ^^

Akina: Bien, ahora Ayumi y bonnie

Ami: Kawaiiii ^^

Akina: Bueno, sigamos...con...¡Ann! *ella al igual que mía estaban vestidas bien, solo que había que hacerle algunos cambios* ahora con ustedes...¡Las hermosas y zukulemtas...serena y korrina! *ambas salieron un poco sonrojadas*

Ami: Se nota la zukulemcia (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Akina: Seeeh (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Mía: Jajajaja, si tienen razón

Akina: Y por ultimo pero no menos importante...¡amy! *ella si salio bien*

Kanō: Por lo menos salio bien -.-'

Liz: Bueno, arreglemoslas y nos cambiamos nosotras para abrir...

Luego de eso:

Ami: Yeeei estamos todas listas ^^

Yuri: Así es, ahora abramos esta cosa *y así abrieron la tienda*

Sakura: Ustedes creen que...*en eso llegaron varios chicos*

Liz: Oh vaya, llegaron antes de lo previsto...bueno a comenzar, Sakura, Yuri, Ami, Kanō, britt, y yo nos encargáremos de las mesas de adentro, serena, korrina, hikari, yurippe, dawn, may, amy y ann ustedes de las mesas de afuera...

Misty: ¿Y nosotras que haremos? *refiriéndose a ella y a iris*

Liz: Ustedes a parte de ayudarnos con las mesas de adentro y afuera se encargaran, junto a Kanō, de la seguridad

Iris: ¿Enserio la necesitan?

Brittany: Pues hasta ahora no, pero nunca se sabe...

Misty: Valep...*entonces entró una chica corriendo*

¿?: ¡Chicas hay un problema!

Yuri: ¿Que pasa?

¿?: Hibiki no puede venir, esta enferma y necesitamos que nos ayuden en la cocina...

Liz: Arceus...bien...¿Mía crees que puedes ayudar?

Mía: ¡Claro ^^!

Liz: Bien, en ese caso gracias...

Bonnie: ¿Y nosotras que haremos?

Liz: Como ustedes legalmente no pueden trabajar, nos ayudarán repartiendo estos afiches a cada persona que entre *brittany y Sakura les entregaron unos afiches que ellas recibieron*

Ayumi: Entendido ^^

Liz: Bien, chicas ¿me ayudarian a poner las mesas y las sillas afuera?

Korrina y serena: Con gusto *ambas muy sonrientes tomaron 2 sillas y las llevaron afuera mientras hablaban*

Kanō: ¿No y que no se hablaban?

Ann: Si, pero pasaron cosas y ahora siguen siendo tan amigas como antes...

Kanō: ¿Q...

Mía: ¿Kanō podrías ayudarnos con estas cajas?

Kanō: Voy

Con serena y korrina:

Serena: Oye korrina...

Korrina: ¿Si?

Serena: Y-yo...yo lo siento, en verdad no debí tratarte de esa forma...me excedí...y mucho

Korrina: No te preocupes serena, si hubiese pasado al revés yo lo hubiese hecho también o peor *rascándose la nuca*

Serena: Pero enserio te debo una disculpa, por como te trate...

Korrina: Ya tranquila, no paso nada *guiñándole él ojo* estas perdonada

Serena: Gracias, enserio agradezco él tener una amiga como tu *sonriendo*

Korrina: Jeje...

Misty: ¿Serena, korrina ya terminaron?

Serena: ¡Ya vamos! *así ambas entraron y siguieron ayudando con las mesas, en poco tiempo terminaron y comenzaron a atender a los clientes*

Ami: L-l...l...l...l-l...

Serena: ¿Ah?...¿Que pasa Ami, que tienes? *todas le prestaron atención*

Ami: L-lu...lu...l-lu...*alzando su dedo índice hacia adelante mientras temblaba un poco*

Korrina: ¿Ah?...

Ami: ¡Luke \\\\\\! *Yuri, Sakura, Kanō, Ann, Akina, Brittany, Mía y Liz miraron hacia la puerta y efectivamente era él, un chico de su estatura, con él cabello color azul, sus ojos eran de un tono mas oscuro que su cabello, llevaba puesta una chaqueta blanca, una camisa azul y unos jeans, junto a unos zapatos tenis blancos, se acercaba lentamente hacia ellas*

Misty: ¿Que esta pasando?

May: ¿Quien es luke?

Akina: Él enamorado de Ami 7u7

Ami: N-no me gusta...*un poco sonrojada, entonces alguien puso su mano en él hombro de ella, sorprendiéndola, volteo bruscamente y al darse cuenta de quien era se sonrojo más* L-luke...s-si vinistes...

Luke: Claro que si, sobre todo porque tu me invitastes ^^ *las chicas tenian caras pícaras 7w7*

Ami: _A-ahhhh_ _..._ *suspiro enamorada* ¿D-donde te sentastes?

Luke: Oh, estoy allá afuera en una mesa junto a mis amigos

Ami: B-bueno, p-puedes i-ir a sentarte si gustas, m-mis amigas te atenderán en un momento...

Luke: E-ese es él caso...p-pues...b-bueno...y-yo quería que...t-tu me atiendas *un poco sonrojada*

Ami: ¿A-ah?...¿y-yo? *sonrojándose*

Luke: S-si, e-es que, veras, c-creo que así...p-pasamos...y-ya sabes...m-mas tiempo juntos, a-aparte de que te iba a presentar a mis amigos, p-pero entiendo si tu...

Ami: Y-yo...*miró a Liz suplicante*

Liz: No te preocupes luke, ella los ira a atender en un momento 7u7

Luke: B-bueno...t-te espero allá...a-adios...

Ami: Adiós...*luke camino hacía donde sus amigos y ella soltó una sonrisa enamorada* ¡Kyaaaa...no puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto \\\\\\!

Akina: ¿No que no? 7w7

Ami: B-bueno, tal vez s-si me guste...bueno chicas iré a tomar su orden *mas alegre que nunca*

Liz: Bueno, sigamos con lo nuestro *y así todas se pusieron a trabajar*

Con Bonnie y Ayumi:

Ayumi: Oye bonnie...¡Aqui tienen, adelante pasen, sean bienvenidos ^^! *entregándole un folleto a una pareja*

Bonnie: ¿Si?...¡¿Ya se van?, tengan, gracias por venir ^^! *dándole un folleto a unos chicos*

Ayumi: ¿Como te sientes ahora que...¡Aqui tiene, sea bienvenida ^^! *dándole un folleto a una chica*...ahora que tu hermano tiene novia?...

Bonnie: Pues...¡Adíos, regresen pronto ^^! *dándole un folleto a una pareja* la verdad me alegra mucho, y mas que mi nueva cuñada sea korrina...¿y tu?

Ayumi: ¿A que te refieres?...

¿?: Disculpa pequeña, ¿sabes donde esta la pastelería "ce l'amour"?

Ayumi: ¡Esta justo aquí, adelante pase ^^! *dándole un,folleto a la chica*

¿?: Oh, muchas gracias *entrando a la pastelería*

Bonnie: Bueno, con lo de tu hermana y ataki...¡Sean bienvenidos ^^! *dándoles folletos a un grupo de chicos que entró*

Ayumi: Pero por supuesto que si bonnie, siempre quise que mi hermana encontrara él amor, y ahora que lo consiguió no puedo estar mas feliz por ella ^^...¡Bienvenidas ^^! *dándole folletos a un grupo de chicas*

Bonnie: ¿Si verdad?...¡Adios regresen pronto!...

Con las demás:

Yuri: ¡Sakura la mesa 3! *dijo mientras tenia 2 bandejas en las manos*

Sakura: ¡Si! *y se dirigió hasta allá*

Mía: ¡Orden lista! *sosteniendo do 2 bandejas con sus manos*

Liz: ¿Que mesa? *algo atareada*

Mía: Ehhh...¡mesa 10!

Dawn: ¡Voy! *y recibió las bandejas* permiso may *quien llevaba una orden para mía*

May: Si lo siento, aquí tienes mia, orden de la mesa 4

Mía: De inmediato

Ami: ¡Miiiaaa, ¿ya esta lista la orden de la mesa 6?!

Mía: Ehhhh...casi

Kanō: ¡Serena, en la mesa 14 necesitan de tu ayuda! *cargando 3 bandejas como podía*

Serena: ¡Ehhh...si, dejame terminar aquí!, su orden esta lista amo, que la disfrute *entregándole unas bandejas a un grupo de chicos, haciendo una reverencia, corriendo hacia la otra mesa y dejando a los demás con una cara de idiotas _(malditos alejense de ella, solo es de ash ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ)_ *

Amy: ¡Korrina, te necesitan en la mesa 12! *tomando una orden*

Korrina: ¡E-enseguida voy!, aquí tiene amo *y haciendo una reverencia se fue corriendo dejando a él chico con cara de idiota* _(¡a-le-ja-te! (≧∇≦)/)_

Iris: ¡Misty, mesa 1! *dándole una orden a mía*

Misyy: ¡Estoy en eso! *mientras corría*

Yurippe: ¡Ann...

Ann: ¡S-si, enseguida voy! *corriendo de una mesa a otra*

Liz: Arceus, que día tan atareado...

¿?: Emmm...hola Liz

Liz: ¿Eh?, ah hola chicos...¡c-chicos!...¿q-que están haciendo aquí?

Ash: Vinimos a ver como les va...¿y las chicas?

Liz: E-ellas están...

Mía: ¡Liiiiz, orden de la mesa 7 lista!

Liz: ¡Voy!, e-estamos un poco atareadas, tomen una mesa y sientense, ya vuelvo...*corriendo hacia donde mía*

Gary: ¿Okey?...*se sentaron en una mesa*

Mía: Aquí tienes...un momento...¿e-esos son...

Liz: S-si...

Mía: ¿Q-que dirá brock si me ve así?...

Liz: N-no te preocupes ahora por eso, luego veremos que le diremos...

Hikari: D-disculpa liz, mía orden de la mesa 11

Mía: De inmediato...

Ami: ¡Serena, mesa 12!

Serena: V-vo...*se tropezó con alguien, ya que él lugar estaba muy lleno y cayo en las piernas de...alguien...7u7* l-lo siento ash...¿a-ash?

Ash: ¿S-serena?...¿q-que paso?

Serena: N-no lo se...y-yo...lo lamento si te incomode ash *sonrojada y tratando de levantarse, pero ash la sujeta de la cintura y acerca su rostro al de ella*

Ash: Tu nunca me incomodarías serena *le dio un tierno y dulce beso que ella correspondió, las chicas se quedan mirando la escena con cara de "tienes mucho que explicar", entonces serena se separo sonrojada y algo agitada*

Serena: A-ash...m-me encantaría quedarme aquí contigo, p-pero tengo que seguir trabajando...

Ash: E-esta bien, no te preocupes, ya tendremos tiempo después *serena se levanto, le dio un corto beso en los labios y al separarse lo miró tiernamente*

Serena: ¡Ya voy Ami! *y corrió hasta ella*

Con korrina:

Mía: ¡Korrina orden lista!

Korrina: E-enseguida...*al igual que serena se tropezó y cayo en las piernas de...tu ya sae 7u7* c-cuanto lo siento clemont...¿c-clemont?...

Clemont: K-korrina...Y-yo...

Korrina: L-lamento incomodarte de esa manera clemont...*también trató de levantarse pero clemont no se lo permitió*

Clemont: Para nada, tu jamas me incómodarías *y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, ella corresponde dio, las chicas la miraron de igual manera y se separo de clemont*

Korrina: C-clemont yo...tengo que irme a trabajar, luego te lo compensaré...

Clemont: No te preocupes amor, podremos estar juntos después *ella le dio un corto beso en los labios y se separo para salir corriendo hacia donde mía*

Con yurippe:

Brittany: ¡Yurippe, la orden!

Yurippe: Ya la...*se resbalo y cayo en las piernas de...* ¿A-ataki? *mas sonrojada no podía estar*

Ataki: ¿Y-yurippe?...q-que...

Brittany: ¡Yurippeee!

Yurippe: ¡Y-ya voy! *le dio un beso en los labios a ataki dejándolo en shock* l-lo siento ataki, s-solo me...*él la calló poniendo sus labios sobre los suyos, ella correspondio, las chicas la miraron de igual forma y se separo agitada*

Yurippe: ¿P-porque fue eso?

Ataki: ¿Q-que acaso no puedo besarte? *un poco molesto*

Yurippe: N-no es eso, c-claro que puedes es solo que...*él la beso de nuevo*

Ataki: ¿E-entonces? *separándose*

Yurippe: Y-yo...

Brittany: ¡Yurippeeee! *un poco enojada*

Yurippe: Y-ya me rengo que ir, l-luego hablamos *se levantó, le dio un beso y se fue con brittany*

Con las demás:

Todas estaban bastante atareadas, llevando cosas de aquí para allá y de allá para acá, hasta que ann se tropezó con alguien...

Josh: Oh ann, que sorpresa ver...*se sorprendió al verla con ese trabe de maid, le pareció muy linda así que se sonrojo notoriamente*...te

Ann: ¿J-josh?...a-amm...Y-yo, t-tengo que irme a trabajar, hablamos luego *apenada salio corriendo hacia otra mesa, y josh se quedo con cara de idiota sorprendido*

Josh: A-adíos...

Luego de esa escena todo transcurrio normalmente, hasta que unos chicos se pusieron a coquetear y molestar a otras chicas, Kanō como siempre se acerco y trató de hecharlos...

Kanō: ¿Que creen que están haciendo? *enojada*

Chico1: Lo que no te importa...

Kanō: ¡Para tu información si me importa porque estas en él restaurante donde trabajo zopenco! *mas furiosa*

Chico2: Oye calmate nena, si quieres puedes...ya sabes...pasarla bien con nosotros 7u7 *esa fue la gota que colmo él vaso, Kanō no resistió mas y los golpeo, luego los saco a patadas de la pastelería*

Kanō: ¡Y NO VUELVAN IMBÉCILES! *entrando* ¿¡quienes se creen que son esos idiotas para hablarnos así!? *furiosa*

Ami: K-kanō-chan, calmate...

Kanō: ¿Como quieres que me calme Ami, cuando esos tontos hicieron eso?

Akina: S-solo calmate, espantaras a los clientes...Kanō...

Kanō: ¡No me importa! *se fue hacia la cocina dando un portazo*

Amy: ¿Siempre es así con los hombres? *acercándose junto a las demás, ya que por ahora todos se encontraban comiendo, asi que tenían un pequeño espacio para hablar y descansar*

Sakura: Si...ella siempre ha sido así, desde que la conocemos y fue cuando teníamo años...

Akina: Pero no la culpamos, si tuviésemos su familia también seriamos así...

Serena: ¿Porque?

Liz: Verán, ella vive son su mama, dos de sus tías viven aquí en Kanto, pero en otra ciudad, su prima esta estudiando para ser doctora pokemon, así que le pide ayuda a él prof. Oak y se queda en su casa, pero...esa no es la razón de porque odia a los hombres, verán, todo comenzó cuando teníamos 9 años...su padre siempre se iba a tomar con sus amigos, y ella nos decía que la mayoría de veces que su padre llegaba golpeaba a su madre, pero...hubo un día en él que se paso de la raya...

 _*FLASHBACK* (narra Liz)_

 _Estaban en su casa ella y su mama esperando a que su padre llegue ella estaba en él segundo piso, e iba bajando, cuando de repente tocaron la puerta, su madre abrió..._

 _Mama Kanō: ¿Porque llegas a estas horas? ¿que no vez que tenemos una niña pequeña que...*se callo porque recibió una cachetada de su ex-esposo*_

 _Papa Kanō: Callate mujer hip_  
 _...yo puedo hacer lo que he me de la gana hip...*tambaleándose*_

 _Mama Kanō: No, no es verdad, tenemos una niña pequeña que debemos cuidar y tu te vas a tomar con tus amigos, eres un mal padre...*él la cacheteó de nuevo*_

 _Papa Kanō: ¡Que te calles! Hip...tu no me mandas Hip..._

 _Mama Kanō: Puede que no te mande, pero tienes deberes como padre y como esposo, y no los estas cumpliendo tu...*esta vez él la empujo, dejando que callera a él suelo*_

 _Kanō: ¡Mama!_

 _Papa Kanō: Ya me canse de que siempre me digas lo que tengo que hacer Hip...*acercándose a ella*_

 _Mama Kanō: ¿Q-que vas a hacer?_

 _Papa Kanō: Algo que he querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo...Hip... *entonces...comenzó a patearla y a golpearla, mandandola hacia la pared*_

 _Kanō: ¡Mamaaa! *y preocupada bajo las escaleras, se dirigió hacia su madre* mama...¿Que has hecho...monstruo *mirando a su "padre"*_

 _Padre Kanō: Hip...es para que aprenda a respetarme, como es debido...Hip...*Kanō se paro y se puso frente a él* apartare Hip...voy a acabar con esto *pero Kanō no cedía, simplemente miraba hacia abajo, con su cabello ocultando su mirada* ¿Que acaso no me estas escuchando? Hip...*ella no respondió* Chamaca malcriada hip... Si no te quieres quitar Hip...será tu problema *él levanto él brazo y lo envió hacia Kanō, pero ella lo detuvo con él suyo*_

 _Kanō: Ya no mas...*susurrando y levantando su mirada*...¡Ya no mas!...*tiro el brazo de su padre lejos de ella* ¡Ya me harte de que siempre golpees a mi mama! Eres un...eres un...¡maldito infeliz!..._

 _Padre Kanō: ¿Como te atreves a llamarme así hip...eres una niña muy tonta...Hip...ahora verás *trató de golpearla pero Kanō lo esquivo y le pateo la pierna haciendo que callese de rodillas* Malcriada hip...ahora te enseñare a respetar a tu padre hip..._

 _Kanō: ¡Tu no eres mas mi padre, eres un maldito monstruo infeliz! *él se enfureció y trató de golpearla, pero ella lo esquivo de nuevo y le dio un puñetazo en su estomago, logrando que corriera hacia él baño a vomitar, su madre con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban llamo a la oficial jenny, quien de inmediato acudió*_

 _Padre Kanō: Tu Hip...ahora si te matare niña estúpida *corrió hacia Kanō, ella trataba de ocultarse, pero él la encontraba, la arrinconó hasta que llego la oficial jenny, y se lo llevo, Kanō se acerco hacia su madre y la abrazo*_

 _Kanō: No te preocupes mama...te prometo que no dejaré que nada de esto vuelva a pasar...¡Nunca mas! *mirando como la oficial jenny se llevaba a su "padre", a esa persona que siempre ha odiado*_

 _*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_

Liz: Y desde entonces Kanō ha empezado a odiar a los hombres...

Sakura: Pero mas que odiarlos es un resentimiento...sobre todo con los padres...aunque...esa no es toda la razón de porque los odia

Misty: Entonces...¿Cual es?

Ami: Su familia...

Hikari: ¿Su familia?

Yuri: Si...verán, la mayoría de su familia es de jotho, y la mayoría de las mujeres de su familia odian a los hombres, y le dicen cosas horribles a Kanō sobre ellos, nosotras intentamos hacer que cambie de opinión, pero no resulta...

Yurippe: ¿Acaso ella no confía en ustedes o no les cree?

Ami: N-no es eso...e-es solo que, cada vez que la intentamos cambiar de parecer, ocurre algo que hace ver lo contrario, como aquella vez...

 _*FLASHBACK* (narra Ami)_

 _Íbamos Akina-chan, Kanō-chan y yo hablando cuando..._

 _Akina: Si, pero es muy divertido ¿no?_

 _Ami:_ _Soredesu_ _^^ *sonriendo*_

 _Kanō: A...*abrió los ojos y miro hacia la derecha*_

 _Ami: ¿Kanō-chan?_

 _Akima: ¿Pasa algo Kanō? *ella solo apretaba sus puños con ira*_

 _Kanō: Cobardes *susurrando*...vuelvo enseguida chicas *caminando*_

 _Ami: ¡Kanō-chan!_

 _Akina: E-espera Kanō...*y corrimos tras ella*_

 _Con Kanō:_

 _Había un grupo de chicos gritándoles a 2 chicas..._

 _Chico1: ¿Pero que les pasa? ¿acaso no ven que estamos aquí?_

 _Chica1: L-lo sentimos, N-no fue nuestra culpa..._

 _Chica2: S-si, ustedes fueron quienes se tropezaron con nosotros..._

 _Chico1: ¿Me estan diciendo mentiroso?_

 _Chica1: N-no...*nerviosa*_

 _Chico2: ¿Entonces están diciendo que si nos tropezaron?_

 _Chica2: T-tampoco dijimos eso..._

 _Chico3: ¿Y entonces?_

 _Chica1: L-lo sentimos..._

 _Chico4: ¡UN LOSIENTO NO ARREGLA NADA TONTAS! USTEDES..._

 _Kanō: Ya se disculparon, no tienes porque gritarles *seria*_

 _Chico1: ¿Quien te crees que eres para meterte en esta conversación?_

 _Kanō: ¿Y ustedes quienes se creen que son para gritarles de ese modo? *mas seria que antes*_

 _Chico2: S-solo callate y no te metas..._

 _Kanō: Me temo...que no puedo hacer eso *mirándolos mientras cerraba sus ojos y los abría de inmediato, aun seria*_

 _Chico3: ¡Te iras o sino..._

 _Kanō: ¿O sino que? *aun seria*_

 _Chico4: T-te vamos a...a golpear, al igual que a estas chicas *señalándolas*_

 _Chicas: ¿A-ah? *Kanō se enojo y se puso aun mas seria*_

 _Kanō: Los chicos como ustedes...me dan asco *apretando sus dientes*_

 _Chico2: Y las chicas como tu nos enferman_

 _Chico1: Si no quieres resultar herida mas te vale que te vayas y dejes de entrometerte_

 _Kanō:...Si ustedes no quieren resultar heridos mejor dejenlas en paz y vayanse..._

 _Chico3: No te tenemos miedo, además...somos mas que tu_

 _Kanō: En eso tienes razón...pero no necesito a alguien mas para patearles él trasero *con una pequeña sonrisa y acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, Akina y yo solo observábamos a distancia, cuando decidimos llegar*_

 _Akina: Kanō..._

 _Kanō: Apartence chicas...*nosotras asentimos y nos apartamos junto a las dos chicas, ya que sabíamos que Kanō hablaba enserio*_

 _Chico4: Fue muy tonto de tu parte no irte cuando tenias la oportunidad..._

 _Chico2: Te hubieses ido cuando pudistes..._

 _Chico3: Ahora por ese error vas a..._

 _Kanō: ¿Van a hablar o van a luchar? *rodando los ojos*_

 _Chico1: Mmmm...¡Ataquenla! *el ultimo y el segundo chico salieron corriendo hacia ella, mientras Kanō simplemente los esperaba, cuando ellos se acercaron, hizo un movimiento rápido y los inmovilizo a ambos, enviándolos de nuevo hacia sus compañeros*_

 _Kanō: ¿Eso es todo?_

 _Chico1: Ataquemos todos juntos...*y así lo hicieron, se abalanzaron sobre Kanō, quien pateo a él primero, a él segundo lo tomó de él brazo y lo envió hacia él primero quien se estaba levantando, él tercero casi logra darle un puñetazo, pero ella lo esquivo y le dio un puñetazo y una patada, y a él cuarto, quien salto, ella de agachó, puso su mano en él abdomen de él y la otra en su camisa, empujándolo detrás de ella, y dejándolo K.O, al igual que los demás y luego lo empujo hacia él resto*_

 _Kanō: Ahora...¡Larguense! *acercándose a todos, ellos asintieron con miedo y se marcharon corriendo, ella se acerco hacia las chicas y les pregunto:* ¿Estan bien? ¿esos tontos no les hicieron daño? *las chicas negaron*_

 _Chica1: Muchas gracias por ayudarnos, teníamos miedo_

 _Chica2: Si, nunca se sabe que irán hacer esos chicos, bueno adiós y gracias de nuevo...*retirándose junto a su amiga*_

 _Akina y Kanō: Adiós, tengan cuidado_

 _Ami: Sayonara :3 *agitando su brazo en él aire*_

 _Kanō: ¿Lo ven? Se los dije, nunca hay que confiar en los hombres, nunca se sabe que puedan hacer...*caminando, Akina y yo solo nos miramos y fuimos junto a ella*_

 _*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_

Yuri: No es su culpa odiar a los hombres, con lo que paso con su padre y su familia...aunque...su prima no es así, y ella se crió junto a ella, ambas tienes una relación como la de mía y ann, solo que un poco menos cercana, puesto que su prima es de otra ciudad y se la pasa todo él día con él prof. Oak para que él le ayude...

Amy: Ya veo...

Ami: P-pero sabemos que ella puede cambiar, solo...tenemos que ayudarla, tenemos que demostrarle que los hombres no son malos...

Korrina: Eso quiere decir...¿que los chicos no le agradan? *mirando a clemont, ash, barry, gary, ataki, max, haruto, brock y drew en una mesa*

Ami: S-si...ya los conoció y ve que son buenas personas, esa es la clase de ayuda que necesita, aunque...sabemos que en él fondo...aun sigue dudando de ellos *también mirándolos*

Horas despues:

Ya habían acabado de atender a los clientes, solo quedaban unos cuantos, las chicas terminaron rápido de atenderlos y cuando se fueron cerraron la pastelería, y se sentaron muy cansadas...todas suspiraron con pesadez

Misty: Arceus que día tan atareado...

Iris: Y que lo digas...

Gary: Ya lo creo, las vimos muy agotadas cuando estaban atendiendo a los clientes...

Barry: Eso y otra cosa...

Todas: ¡Aaaahhh!

Misty: ¿C-chicos q-que están haciendo aquí? *nerviosa*

Gary: Vinimos a ver como les estaba yendo ^^

Misty: Y-ya veo...N-nosotras...l-lo sentimos chicos...

Brock: ¿Porque?

Mía: P-por usar estos trajes...l-lamentamos vestirnos así, e-es que...

Brock: ¿Porque lo lamentan? *confundido*

Serena: P-porque p-puede que a ustedes no les guste que estemos vestidas así y-y...

Ash: No tienes que preocuparse por eso, nosotros no tenemos derecho a decirles que usar...

Clemont: Si, ustedes están en todo él derecho de vestirse como quieran...

Barry: Aunque nos molesto un poco como las miraban los otros chicos...

Dawn: Awwwww...no tienen que preocuparse por eso chicos...

Korrina: Si, nosotras solo tenemos ojos para ustedes *dándole un corto beso en los labios a clemont*

Clemont: L-lo sabemos chicas...

Drew: Si, por esa razón no nos molestó tanto

Liz: Bueno, como ya arreglaron todo...ustedes *señalando a serena, korrina y yurippe* tienen mucho que explicarnos

Serena: ¿S-sobre que?

Sakura: ¿Como que "sobre que"?, sobre lo de ustedes y los chicos...

Serena: A, eso, bueno...ash y yo somos novios *dijo alegremente, mientras se agarraba de manos con él azabache, quien sonreía mucho*

Korrina: Clemont y yo también *sonriendo y tomando de las manos a él rubio quien también sonreía*

Todas: ¡Felicidades! *sonriendo*

Brittany: ¿Y ustedes?

Yurippe: P-pues...

Yuri: ¿No me digas que aun no son novios?

Ataki: N-no...

Ami: P-pero si los vimos besándose...

Yurippe: S-si, p-pero a-aun no somos novios...

Ataki: B-bueno, total vez s-si ella quiere podemos *yurippe le dio un beso, al separarse le sonrió tiernamente y le dijo:*

Yurippe: Claro que me gustaría ser tu novia ataki

Ami: ¡Yeeeeiii, otra pareja formada \\\\\\!

May: Sipe, bueno *bostezo* ya tenemos que irnos, ha sido un día muy agotador *las demás asintieron*

Liz: Bien pero...¿piensan irse así? *señalando su vestimenta*

Serena: N-no, n-nos vamos a cambiar *entraron a una habitación, minutos después todas salen con sus través habituales*

Korrina: Bueno chicas, fue un placer ayudarlas, nos vemos luego...

Brittany: Él placer es todo nuestro, gracias por ayudarnos, nos vemos luego *todas se despidieron, y los chicos partieron hacia casa de ash*  
Al llegar:

Delia: Hola chicos ¿como les fue? *ella y Grace vieron a ash y serena agarrados de manos, con sus dedos entrelazados*

Grace: ¿No me digan que...

Delia: ¿Acaso ya son...

Serena: Sip, Jeje, ya somos novios ^^ *Delia y Grace corrieron hacia ellos y los abrazaron*

Grace: No puedo creer lo rápido que crecen...

Delia: Si, parecía ayer cuando apenas dadas tus primeros pasos, y ahora ya tienes novia...

Grace: Me alegra tener de yerno a ash 7u7

Delia: Y a mi de nuera a serena 7w7 *ambas vieron en la misma posición a clemont, korrina, ataki y yurippe* ¿acaso ustedes también...

Korrina: Sip, jejeje, también somos novios

Delia: Hay, por Arceus...

Grace: ¡No lo puedo creer!...

Ash: Ammm...B-bueno mama, señora Grace, vamos a descansar ha sido un día muy largo y tenemos sueño...

Ambas: ¡Hasta mañana!

Todos-grace y delia: Hasta mañana


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Especial maxonnie

Al día siguiente:

Todos estaban abajo desayunando menos ash, quien se quedo dormido _(como siempre (¬_¬)ﾉ)_

Grace: Serena hija, ¿podrias ir a despertar a ash por favor? *mientras le daba un plato con pancakes a max*

Serena: De inmediato mama *y así subió las escaleras*

En él cuarto de ash:

Nuestro azabache se encontraba dormido muy cómodamente cuando serena entro y se sentó a un lado de la cama mirándolo con dulzura

Serena: _Se_ _ve_ _tan_ _lindo_ _,_ _seria_ _una_ _pena_ _despertarlo_ _,_ _pero_ _tiene_ _que_ _bajar_ _a_ _desayunar_ _..._ *susurrando para no despertarlo* ash...ash despierta *moviéndolo un poco*

Ash: A...mm...s-serena...

Serena: ¿E-esta soñando...conmigo?

Ash: S-serena...mmmm...t-te amo...zzzzzz...

Serena: Awwwww...yo también te amo ash *dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla y haciendo que él azabache sonriera como idiota mientras dormía* se ve tan lindo...no quisiera despertarlo...

Grace: ¡Serenaaa, ¿ya van a bajar?!

Serena: ¡Enseguida vamos mamaaa!...lo siento ash, pero tenemos que ir a desayunar *lo movió un poco mas brusco* ash...ash levantate...*pero entonces él comenzó a moverse más y a susurrar*

Ash: S-serena...N-no s-serena...no te alejes...p-por favor...s-se...¡Serenaaa! *se levanto de golpe y miró hacia todos lados, cuando vio a serena la tomo de los brazos y la atrajo hacia él, dándole un abrazo cargado de amor y preocupación*

Serena: A-ash...

Ash: Serena...serena por favor nunca te alejes de mi...*dijo con algo de preocupación y abrazándola mas fuerte, entonces ella le correspondió él abrazo y le dijo:*

Serena: T-tranquilo ash...nunca lo haría

Ash: Prometemelo...por favor...no quiero que te alejes de mí, y yo nunca te dejaré sola...lo prometo

Serena: A-ash...te lo prometo, nunca me alejare de ti...P-pero...¿que paso? ¿porque de repente esa preocupación?...*dijo mientras se separaba un poco para mirarlo a los ojos*

Ash: E-es que...yo...t-tuve un sueño...

Serena: Y...¿sobre que trataba él sueño? *mirándolo curiosa a los ojos*

Ash: Y-yo soñé que...q-que t-tu...tu te ibas con otro chico, y-yo estaba tratando de que no te fueras, P-pero...solo me decías que no me amabas y-y que...que ya no era lo mismo...*con los ojos cristalizados y mirándola un poco triste a los ojos*

Serena:...T-tranquilo ash, solo fue un sueño...

Ash: C-como...¿como puedes estar segura de que no pasará?...

Serena: Porque...sin importar lo que pase yo...nunca dejare de amarte...*él agachó la cabeza*

Ash: P-pero yo...tengo miedo serena...miedo a que ya no me ames...a no ser un buen novio...a no tratarte como te lo mereces...a...miedo a...miedo a perderte *levantó su cabeza hacia ella con los ojos cristalizados*

Serena: Ash...N-no me perderas, de eso puedes estar seguro *abrazándolo y colocando su cabeza en su pecho*

Ash: ¿C-como estas segura de que no te enamorarás de otro chico Y-y después...d-dejes de amarme? *bajando de nuevo su cabeza*

Serena: ¡Ash Ketchum, ya deja de decir estupideces! *levantó su cabeza y lo miro a los ojos* Y-yo...estoy segura, porque se que sin importar lo que pase...mi corazón siempre va a tener un único dueño...y ese eres tu ash...mi ash *dándole un corto beso en los labios* porque te amo *mirándolo tiernamente*

Ash: Y-yo...también te amo serena

Serena: ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Ash: S-si...mucho mejor *ella le dio un beso en la mejilla*

Serena: Me alegra que te sientas mejor, ahora levantate y ve a arreglarte que los demás nos están esperando abajo, yo mientras te espero aquí *él asintió y salio hacia él baño* hay ash...*mas que un susurro fue un suspiro*

Después de que ash se arreglara, ambos bajaron a desayunar tomados de la mano y sonriendo...

Grace: Hasta que por fin bajan ¿que estaban haciendo que se demoraron tanto 7w7? *con mirada pícara*

Serena: Oh, nada...solo...ya sabes...platicando *sentándose junto a ash en la mesa*

May: Si..."platicando" *haciendo comillas con sus dedos y tomando un bocado de su desayuno*

Dawn: Platicando o...¿besandose 7u7? *con mirada pícara*

Serena: Pla...

Ash: Ambos...*comiendo un pedazo de su desayuno*

Serena: A-ash...*sonrojada*

Ash: ¿Que? *pregunto inocentemente*

Serena: N-no debías decir eso...*mas sonrojada aun*

Ash: Oh...lo siento...*apenado*

Serena: N-no importa...

Ash: No serena, en verdad lo lamento...

Serena: N-no te preocupes ash, no tiene importancia...

Ash: P-pero yo...*serena lo tomo de las mejillas*

Serena: Ash...tranquilo, te dije que ya no importa *mirándolo a los ojos*

Ash: Y-yo...

Serena: Ash...se que estas algo nervioso desde que despertastes pero...ya te dije que eso nunca pasara, te amo *dándole un beso en los labios que él correspondió*

Ash: Yo también te amo serena *separándose y mirándola a los ojos*

Chicas-serena: Awwwwww （＾ω＾）

Grace: Que lindos...

Johana: Vaya Delia, jamás pensé que ash fuera así de tierno y romántico...

Delia: Ni yo tampoco...

Caroline: Y serena no se queda atrás ¿eh grace?

Grace: De hecho me lo esperaba un poco...pero no de esa manera *sonriendo* desde que era pequeña y nos mudamos a kalos, nunca dejo de hablar sobre él chico que conoció en él campamento del profesor oak, siempre decía que era muy lindo y tierno, y que se reencontraría con él y le diría lo que...

Serena: ¡Mamaaa! *sonrojada al igual que ash*

Delia: Jajajaja, ash tampoco, desde que se termino él campamento del profesor oak nunca dejo de hablar de la chica del sombreo de paja y de lo linda que era, también dijo que parecía una princesa...y de que cuando creciera y comenzará su viaje, iría por ella para que viajaran juntos y...

Ash: ¡Mamaaaa! *sonrojado*

Serena: ¿E-enserio...*dijo serena sonrojada*

Ash: P-pues...

Delia: ¡Pero claro que si!

Ash: ¡Mamaaa! *dijo mas sonrojado*

Serena: Awwww...que tierno eres ashy *dándole un beso en la mejilla y abrazándolo* yo tampoco deje de pensarte cuando nos separamos...

Ash: P-para serte sincero...siempre estuvistes presente en mi mente y mi corazón...nunca pude olvidarte *correspondiendo su abrazo*

Chicas: Awwwww Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

Mía: Que dulce...

Amy: Enserio que eres muy romántico ash...

Ash: Jeje...*rascándose la nuca*

Max: ¿Y que haremos hoy chicos?

May: Bueno...si mal no estoy, alguien por aquí tiene un reto por cumplir *mirándolo*

Iris: Cierto 7u7

Max: ¿A-a si?

Dawn: Oh si 7w7

Max:...

Barry: Oye dawn...¿que te parece si salimos los dos?

Dawn: Me encantaría barry ^^

Drew: May...

May: Siii ^^

Brock: ¿Y tu mía?

Mía: Claro ^^

Gary: ¿Misty?

Misty: No veo porque no ^^

Ataki: Yurippe...

Yurippe: Seguro ^^

Haruto: Nosotros les haremos compañía *mirando a max y a bonnie*

Bonnie: Esta bien ^^

Iris: Y supongo que iré yo sola...

Ann: Claro que no, si quieres puedes acompañarme, iré a dar un paseo...

Amy: ¡Yo también voy!

Hikari: ¡Yo igual!

Ann: Entonces esta decidido, iremos las 4...

Ash: Y nosotros 4 también *mirando a clemont, korrina y serena*

Max: Y nosotros cuatro daremos un paseo...

Después de comer:

Ash: Bueno, ya nos vamos adiós *caminando junto a los demás*

Todos: Adiós

Al irse:

Max: Buenop, vamos a dar nuestro paseo *ellos asintieron y caminaron hacia él pequeño bosque, no sin antes despedirse de Delia y las demás*

Con Max, Bonnie, Haruto y Ayumi:

Todos estaban caminando tranquilamente cuando se encuentran con algunos pokemons salvajes, bonnie y ayumi _(como toda amante de los pokemons que son)_ , decidieron acercarse y acariciarlos, pero debido a que ellos son pokemons salvajes su naturaleza no es tan amigable y procedieron a atacarlas, pero antes de que pudieran hacerles algo, grovyle y charmeleon los detuvieron, mientras max y haruto de colocaban delante de ambas en posición protectora y un poco molestos...

Max: ¿Porque las atacan de esa manera?

Haruto: ¡Ellas solo querían acariciarlos! *los pokemons salvajes (que eran un weavile y un geodude) los atacaron nuevamente con rayo de hielo y roca afilada*

Max: ¡Ahhhh...grovyle esquiva la roca afilada y usa bala semilla!

Haruto: ¡Esquiva el rayo de hielo y usa lanzallamas! *dicho esto ambos pokemons esquivaron los ataques y procedieron a la ofensiva, dándoles unos potentes golpes a ambos pokemons salvajes*

Max: ¡Ahora hojas navaja!

Haruto: ¡Garra metal! *los golpearon de nuevo haciéndolos retroceder*

Weavile: Weeee...vileeee *usó pulso oscuro contra grovyle*

Geodude: Geeeodude *usó roca afilada*

Ambos: ¡Esquivalo! *los pokemons saltaron hábilmente logrando esquivar ambos ataques*

Max: ¡Grovyle acabalo con tormenta de hojas!

Haruto: ¡Charmeleon usa lanzallamas!

Grovyle: Groooovyleeee *lanzando una ráfaga de hojas de su cuerpo*

Charmeleon: Chaaarrrrrrmeleon *lanzando un potente lanzallamas hacia weavile, los ataques impactaron y enviaron a los pokemons salvajes lejos de ellos*

Max: ¡¿Estan bien chicas?!

Haruto: ¡¿No les paso nada?!

Bonnie: N-no tranquilos...estamos bien...

Ayumi: S-si...*ambas los abrazaron*

Ambas: G-gracias...*dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno*

Ambos: D-de nada...

Max: ¿S-seguimos con él paseo?

Bonnie: S-si...*ellos las tomaron de las manos a ambas y continuaron caminando, hasta llegar a un pequeño espacio abierto donde se sentaron en él césped, y ellas recostaron sus cabezas en los hombros de sus amados*

Bonnie: ¿Que hacemos ahora?

Max: No lo se...con estar contigo me basta *abrazándola, mientras ella le daba un beso en la mejilla y le sonreía*

Ayumi: Ustedes creen que...¿mi hermana y ataki...en verdad se amen?

Bonnie: ¿Porque la pregunta Ayumi?

Ayumi: E-es que...N-no me gustaría que ataki la lastimara...

Bonnie: No creo que ataki sea del tipo de personas que haga eso...

Max: Si, él es un buen chico...

Haruto: Estoy seguro de que él la ama y la sabrá tratar bien... *abrazándola*

Ayumi: Eso espero...y ¿que haremos ahora?

Max: Y si...¿tienen una batalla?

Bonnie: Seria algo aburrido verlos batallar...

Haruto: Pero no seremos nosotros quienes batallaremos...

Ayumi: ¿A no?...¿entonces quien?

Max: ¡Ustedes!

Bonnie: ¿Nosotras?...p-pero...solo tengo un pokemon...y esta dormido *mirando a dedenne en su bolso*

Ayumi: Y yo no tengo...

Max: No importa...pueden usar los nuestros *dándole la pokebola de grovyle a bonnie*

Haruto: Si, aquí tienen *dándole la pokebola de charmeleon a ayumi*

Bonnie: Ammm...de acuerdo...¡preparate ayumi! *colocándose de un lado de su "cancha improvisada"*

Ayumi: ¡Ya estoy lista, la pregunta es...¿tu lo estas?!

Bonnie: ¡Claro que si! ¡comencemos! Te sedo él primer turno :3

Ayumi: Gracias bonnie :3

Haruto: Se que son amigas pero...¿no creen que son demasiado amables...?

Max: Sobretodo en la batalla...

Ambas: ¿Uh? *se miraron a la cara y soltaron una risita*

Ayumi: Bien, aquí voy ¡sal charmeleon!

Charmeleon: Chaaar *miro confundido a ayumi*

Bonnie: ¡Grovyle yo te elijo!

Grovyle: Grovyleee *también la miro confundido*

Max: Grovyle bonnie sera tu entrenadora durante esta batalla, tienes que escucharla ¿si?

Grovyle: Vyle *asintiendo*

Haruto: Charmeleon ayumi sera tu entrenadora en esta batalla ¿esta bien?

Charmeleon: Char *asintió*

Max: Bien chicas ya pueden comenzar...

Ayumi: Bien, ¡lanzallamas charmeleon!

Bonnie: ¡Tormenta de hojas! *ambos ataques chocaron*

Ayymi: ¡Usa garra metal!

Bonnie: ¡Hojas navaja! *volvieron a chocar* ¡Roca afilada!

Grovyle: Groooovyle

Ayumi: ¡Charmeleon! *él ataque impacto en él dejándolo algo herido* ¿Estas bien? *él asintió*

Bonnie: ¡Ayumiii ¿charmeleom esta bien?!

Ayumi: Si, gracias por preguntar :3

Bonnie: De nada :3 *los demás tenían gotas en sus sienes, al igual que los pokemons*

Ayumi: ¡Lanzallamas! *impactó en grovyle, quien retrocedió mucho*

Bonnie: ¡Grovyle!

Ayumi: ¿Grovyle esta bien?

Bonnie: Si, gracias por preguntar :3

Ayumi: De nada :3

Bonnie: ¡Bala semilla!

Ayumi: ¡Lanzallamas Y luego usa cola dragón! *los primeros ataques explotaron y luego charmeleon salio al ataque*

Bonnie:...¡Salta y usa hojas navaja!

Grovyle: Groooo...vyle! *ataco e hizo que charmeleon retrocediera*

Bonnie: ¡Tormenta de hojas!

Ayumi: ¡Lanzallamas! *explotaron ambos ataques*

Bonnie: Acabemos con esto...¡hojas navaja!

Ayumi: ¡Garra metal!

Grovyle: Groooovyleee!

Charmeleon: Chaaarmeleeeeon! *los dos pokemons se lanzaron al ataque y quedaron en posiciones contrarias, luego ambos se derrumbaron en él suelo declarando un empate, bonnie y ayumi corrieron hacia ellos*

Ayumi: ¿Estas bien charmeleon?

Charmeleon: Char *sonriendo*

Bonnie: ¿Y tu grovyle?

Grovyle: Vyle *sonriendo*

Ambas: ¿Grovyle/charmeleon esta bien?...si gracias por preguntar :3...de nada :3 *y ambas rieron, cuando llegaron los chicos*

Max: Fue una buena batalla, para ser su primera vez...

Haruto: Si, aunque...fueron muy amables en todo caso...

Ayumi: Jijiji...¿y ahora? *ambas regresaron a sus pokemons a las pokebolas*

Bonnie: ¿Que haremos?

Haruto: ¿Y si salimos del bosque y vamos por unos helados o algo?

Max: Puede ser...pero...siempre hacemos eso ¿no podemos hacer otra cosa?

Bonnie: ¿Como que?

Ayumi: ¿Y si...vamos a caminar y vemos que podemos hacer después?

Haruto: Me parece una buena idea *así todos caminaron fuera del bosque*

Al llegar a el centro comercial:

Haruto: Oigan chicos ¿les importa si nos vamos por unos segundos?

Max: Para nada

Ayumi: Bien, en ese caso nos vemos luego *alejandose junto a haruto*

Bonnie: Tengan cuidado...y...¿que haremos ahora nosotros?

Max: No lo se...¿quieres ir a caminar?

Bonnie: Seguro *entonces bonnie ve un lindo peluche de pichu y se queda mirandolo a través de una vitrina, max, al darse cuenta de esto decide regalarselo*

Max: Oye bonnie ví un dragonair ¿no quieres verlo?

Bonnie: ¡¿Donde?! *o*

Max: Por allá *señalando detras de el, entonces bonnie sale corriendo y el entra en la tienda*

Chica: ¡Bienvenido! ¡¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?!

Max: Eh si, ¿cuanto cuesta el peluche de pichu que esta allá? *señalando la vitrina*

Chica: Oh, este peluche *tomandolo* 30 pokeyenes

Max: ¡¿30!?

Chica: Sip...pero a juzgar por la cara que hicistes diria que no es para ti *apoyandose en el mostrador*

Max: N-no, no es para mi, e-es para...

Chica: ¿Tu novia?, ¿la chica que te gusta?

Max: Mi novia...*un poco sonrojado*

Chica: Te dire que...solo por ser tu te dejare el peluche en 10 pokeyenes entonces...¿aceptas?

Max: Y-yo...s-si...acepto...ella se merece esto y mucho mas*mirando a bonnie a través de la vitrina*

Chica: Awwwww...que tierno, bien entonces ¿te lo envuelvo como regalo?

Max: Si por favor

Chica: De inmediato, ya regreso *guiñandole el ojo*

5 Minutos después:

Chica: Ya regrese, lamento la tardanza, ten *entregandole una caja de regalo no tan grande, perfecta para que metiera el peluche en su mochila*

Max: No te preocupes *guardando la caja en su mochila y entregandole el dinero a la chica* muchas gracias *saliendo de la tienda*

Chica: ¡No hay de que!, ¡regresa pronto!

Afuera:

Max iba caminando tranquilamente cuando bonnie se para enfrente de el algo molesta...que digo algo...¡muy molesta!

Bonnie: ¡¿Donde estabas max?! ¡te he estado buscando! ¡me dejastes sola!

Max: Ehhh...y-yo...*algo nervioso y mirando su mochila*

Bonnie: ¡Contestame max!

Max: E-este yo...

Bonnie: ¡Max!

Max: Eh...solo estaba...viendo unas cosas...si eso...¿ayumi y haruto aun no llegan? *nervioso y tratando de evitar sus preguntas*

Bonnie: No...aun no *mirandolo como si tratara de adivinar sus pensamientos*

Max: Y...¿seguimos caminando?...

Bonnie: Si...*luego de caminar por unos 10 minutos aparecen haruto y ayumi*

Max: ¿Donde estaban?

Ayumi: Solo fuimos a caminar juntos...queriamos tomar un tiempo para nosotros ¿y ustedes? ¿que estubieron haciendo?

Bonnie: Oh...solo...caminar *mirando a max*

Haruto: Bueno, creo que es hora de regresar, vamos *y así caminaron hacia la casa de ash*

En casa de ash:

Max: ¡Mama, ya llegamos!

Caroline: Hola ¿se divirtieron?

Ayumi: Si

Haruto: Iremos arriba *y así subieron y entraron en sus respectivas habitaciones, cuadno se cruzaron con clemont y korrina*

Bonnie: ¿Clemont, korrina? ¿que hacen aquí?

Ayumi: ¿No iban a tener una cita?

Clemont: Así es, solo estamos aqui buscando algo, ya nos vamos

Bonnie: Okey...¡diviertanse 7u7!

Korrina: Lo haremos *tomo el brazo de clemont y se disponian a bajar, pero max los detuvo y les preguntó:*

Max: Oigan chicos ¿puedo hacerles una pregunta?

Clemont: Claro ¿cual? *max los llevo a su habitación y se aseguro de que nadie los escuchara*

Max: ¿Como le darian un regalo a alguien...especial para ustedes?

Korrina: Bueno...supongo que podrías hacerlo en un momento especial...o simplemente entregarselo cuando esten ambos solos, pero...¿porque la pegunta?

Max: B-bueno, e-es que yo...quiero darle un regalo a bonnie, pero no se como

Clemont: Solo entregaselo cuando esten ambos solos max

Max: P-pero...

Korrina: Max...estoy segura de que a ella no le importará, siempre y cuando se lo des tu

Max: E-esta bien...lo haré

Clemont: Bien, si ya no necesitas de nuestra sabiduria, nos vamos

Korrina: Adiós y suerte *bajando las escaleras junto a clemont*

Max: Bien...aquí vamos *salio de la habitación y entro en la de las chicas* ¿b-bonnie?

Bonnie: ¿Que?

Max: Puedo...¿hablar contigo un segundo?

Bonnie: Supongo...*se levanto y siguio a max a su habitación* ¿que quieres?

Max: ¿Aun sigues molesta por lo del centro comercial?

Bonnie: Si

Max: *Suspiro* Escucha bonnie *la tomo de las manos* la verdad es que yo...yo me desapareci por ese tiempo porque...*saco la caja de su mochila* porque estaba comprando esto para tí *dandole el regalo* toma abrelo *ella lo abrio*

Bonnie: El...¿peluche de pichu?

Max: Si *un poco sonrojado*

Bonnie: Yo...¡gracias max! *abrazandolo, el le correspondio*

Max: No hay problema *sonriendo* ¿te gusta?

Bonnie: ¡Me encanta! *abrazando el peluche* ¡muchas, muchas, muchas gracias maxi! *dandole un beso y dejandolo atontado* jijiji, ya me voy *saliendo de la habitación*

Max: Ahhhh *suspirando* es tan linda...

30 Mins después:

Todos estaban viendo televisión, bonnie aun tenia abrazado el peluche que le dio max, y claro a el, cuando sonó el telefono de max...

Max: ¿Aló?...si...¿que?...¡vamos para allá, adiós! *solgando*

Bonnie: ¿Quien era maxi?

Max: May...¡tenemos que irnos a el centro pokemon!

Ayumi: ¿Porque? ¿que paso?

Max: En el camino les cuento, vamos *y todos, junto a Delia y las demás, parten hacia el centro pokemon*

 _Hola, hola criaturitas de arceus, lamento si el cap es muy corto, es solo que, como les dije antes, no he tenido inspirasao y tampoco he tenido muchas ganas de escribir, pero igual tengo que cumplirles, trataré de terminar rapido el próximo capitulo, nos leemos luego bye bye :3_


End file.
